


be as one

by onceuponaloonatic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, This is cute please read it, cheayu if you squint, misamo have a child, poly misamo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaloonatic/pseuds/onceuponaloonatic
Summary: their lives were, unconventional to say the least. but they would never even dream of changing them. not now. not ever.a misamo post disbandment(ish) fic where they all love each other despite what society thinks





	1. because you were here, here right next to me, i could walk without hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard please enjoy uwu

Their lives were, unconventional to say the least. 

 

They left home as young teenagers full of dreams moving to a country where they barely spoke to language. They’re families had left them with tearful goodbyes and each of them could tell you there was a point in time right before they boarded their flights that they wanted to turn around and not go and there was another point within the first few weeks where they almost boarded the first flight home they could find. But they stayed, they stayed and they found each other.

It started as Momo and Sana. They had been introduced as the two Japanese trainees who had passed the international auditions, both of them shaking under the many stares of the other trannies in the crowded practice room. Neither of them knew much Korean, just enough to introduce themselves. Momo stuttered, and Sana remembers looking over at the other Japanese girl only to see mortification on her face. Sana felt bad for her, and whispered to her she was doing great.  Momo smiled a bit, and the two knew they were going to be friends.

Mina came a bit later, both Momo and Sana (being the over affectionate souls they were) instantly latched onto the younger Japanese girl. They did everything together, train, eat, study Korean, they even crammed into Momo’s bed some nights. A blind person could see how good of friends they were. Except they weren’t friends. 

 

Their relationship started with Momo asking Sana if she thought it was okay for two girls to kiss in sleepy Japanese while Mina was in the shower. They were sixteen and none of them had ever talked about sexuality. Sana had grinned at her ask simply asked, do you?

Momo nodded aggressively, her sixteen year old mind jumping with joy at the fact her best friend thought it was okay to kiss girls and wasn’t homophobic like everyone around them. 

Sana then looked at her and asked “have you ever kissed a girl Momo-chan?” 

Momo nodded, because no. Her sixteen year old self was still waist deep in the swamp of figuring out her sexuality. She knew she wanted to kiss girls, but she never did. Sana grinned at her and grabbed Momo’s chin with her fingers, tilting her head up and landed the shortest of pecks on her lips. Momo’s heart did more flips than a gymnast and a pink hue spread across her cheeks. She pulled Sana in for a longer kiss, and Sana happily wrapped her arms around Momo’s neck. 

“I didn’t know you liked girls too Momo-chan,” Sana whispered against Momo’s lips.

“I like you,” Momo’s heart declared. She hadn’t even realized she liked Sana. She just thought always wanting to kiss your best friend and thinking she’s the most gorgeous being on the planet was normal when one was figuring out their sexuality. (She felt the same way about Mina, which scared her (maybe what she felt for Sana wasn’t special)).

“I like you too,” Momo’s heart thumped aggressively in her chest. She leaned up for another sweet kiss, but Sana just pulled away. “But I like Mina too.”

“I like Mina.”

“Of course you do, she’s our roommate.”

“No, like, the same way I like you,” Momo didn’t even know what she was saying anymore. She wasn’t thinking at all by this point. 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I feel the same,” Sana sighed. “Does that mean we don’t like each other?”

“I don’t know…” Momo sighed, laying on her back and pulling Sana with her. They had cuddled millions of times, but this time felt more intimate. 

“Your both idiots,” Mina commented as she exited the bathroom. (She was listening to them, and she had heard enough, she knew exactly how they all felt). “You can like more than one person.”

“Oh like a threesome?” Sana asked with a smirk. 

“Poly relationship.”

“What a liberal American,” Sana giggled, rolling off of Momo and opening her arms for Mina to climb into. The younger complied.

“I like you both too,” Mina whispered, her red face buried into Sana’s neck. 

“What was that princess?” Sana asked with a smirk. 

“Your cruel Sana-chan,” Mina whispered. She felt Momo roll towards them and wrap her arms around her from behind and they all smiled. It was unusual, but what part of their lives wasn’t?

 

Sixteen comes right after their relationship. During the course of the show, they had their first fight as a (couple? They still weren’t so sure on it) but also their first heartbreak. Sana remembers staying up with Momo all night long after she was eliminated. Momo just kept sobbing on the other end of the line and Sana wanted to sneak out of the dorm and run to her girlfriend(?). Mina almost shut down at the loss of Momo, but Sana made sure their youngest was able to finish the competition to the best of her abilities. When Momo was brought back, and they all debuted, they all cried the hardest they had in their lives. They, of all people, had made it in the hardest industry to do so, together. They were still together. They had all been too excited to sleep that night, instead exchanging kisses are excitedly remembering that they had done it. 

Their debut was fine, they weren’t as instantly famous as they expected, but they put themselves on the map. However after their first comeback, everything starts clicking, and before they know it they were the nation’s girl group. Them, plus the six other people they now considered their family. They accomplished their dreams together and with every new accomplishment they felt like they were floating on air. Especially, accomplishments in their home country. With their friends and family watching with the biggest most supportive smiles possible. They loved them, and they loved their fans, and they loved each other. 

 

They did it all, in their twelve years with Twice. They set record after record and won award after award. It was sad to see it all end, but they knew it was bound to happen. They were older, and injuries were getting more common and it was getting harder and harder to preform. They all agreed it was time for the new generation of groups to take over.  Besides, they had done it all. Well, except come out. 

 

They had watched as Korea made painstakingly slow progress with LGBT rights. But they had also watched as the country went backwards. (They remember the first time they told the others about their relationship and Dahyun refused to talk to them for days, she softened and apologized later, she just had been told her whole life being gay was wrong and she wasn’t sure how to process the fact that they were all gay and all dating each other). They had all agreed at the beginning of their careers to never make it public, even if gay marriage became legal in Korea (they thought that was never going to happen). Gay was one thing, a three way lesbian relationship was another. 

Even after they disbanded they never told. 

They weren’t entirely sure what they wanted to do now that they were no longer Twice. They kept close relations with the other members when they disbanded, the others being the only ones in the entire world who knew about their dynamic. They kept close because Twice had formed unbreakable bonds between all the girls. 

They remember Nayeon’s wedding when their relationship had almost been exposed because Sana couldn’t keep her hands off of Momo in her tight bridesmaids dress. (Nayeon was the first to get married, her and her boyfriend had been dating for five years before twice disbanded and they had been itching to get married and start a family together (they both shared a love of children)). Their beginning as a married couple came eight months after Twice ended. Nayeon had been very picky about everything for her wedding, except for when it came to the bridesmaids dresses. She had taken all eight of them shopping and they all realized how much they missed being together. So much so, it ended with Sana picking the dresses because everyone else was busy conversing. No one noticed she had purposefully gotten dresses a bit too tight for Mina and Momo. 

The three of them had been getting dressed when they noticed their pale yellow dresses were a bit too tight. Sana had just smirked at them and given them both a smack on the ass and a kiss on the neck and leaving before they could protest. They had both groaned, realizing it was too late to change anything. So instead, they decided to get Sana back by being obnoxiously flirtatious. It worked, but it ended with Sana shoving Momo into Nayeon’s dressing room after the wedding ceremony and Nayeon’s now husband almost walking in on them. When they returned to the main hall and found Mina, she had scolded them for being careless. They knew she was the most worried about their relationship getting out. 

When Nayeon’s first child was born, it was like they were all having their first child. He had been a few days late, but Nayeon insisted that her son had been born late so he could perfect his handsome face before he was born. They all crowd the hospital room and the press was waiting outside to take pictures of the first born of the former Twice members. Seungjae, as he was named, looked perfectly like Nayeon. Her husband found it annoying, but Nayeon said that he was perfect. They had all gotten the chance to hug Nayeon before being shooed away by Nayeon’s husband (Nayeon was exhausted even if she wasn’t letting it on). They had all been happy, and Nayeon had joked it wasn’t the last time they were going to be stuffed into a hospital room to welcome a new life into the world.

Dahyun ended up getting married second, which surprised them all. Everyone had bet money it would be Jihyo. Dahyun and her partner had only been together for two years, one publicly. But she had told them she and him had caught a bit of both wedding and baby fever from Nayeon. Needless to say, Mina was in charge of their dress sizes this time. (Long after the wedding, Dahyun ended up having twins, which was another surprise because she was up there on the list they never thought would have children (she wasn’t the most motherly figure, never has been, never will be)) (She said that though she loves the twins, she would never have another fucking child because not only did those things hurt like hell but she never got to sleep (which sounded more like the Dahyun they knew)). 

Jeongyeon came third, getting married in America (Her husband had been Korean American). She was the first one of them to come out, she wasn’t gay, but her husband was trans.Their friends had thought Jeongyeon’s coming out would inspire them to come out, but it just made the trio more weary of their relationship. Jeongyeon (who had become a model after Twice disbanded) faced more backlash than they had thought she would. She barely got hired for any jobs after making her relationship public. She had said it was fine, that was ready to retire and be that housewife that does every type of chore possible once a day, but they knew Jeongyeon missed her career. 

Jihyo gets married last, Nayeon being pregnant with her third child by that point. (Nayeon liked to claim she actually enjoyed being pregnant, but they all knew that was a lie). Jihyo had asked them and the two youngest of their former group if they would ever get married and all five of them denied it. 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had lived with them in Seoul for awhile, before moving to the Canadian countryside so they could adopt four dogs together (Tzuyu tried to adopt a cow, but it never really managed to work out, they ended up with a horse instead) and Chaeyoung could paint long sunsets and starlit skies from their isolated house. They had told them it was so much better, being so far away from the press and their pasts. That it was better to be able to kiss your girlfriend under the stars without having to stress over the fact their faces might be all over the news the next day. The two came out later, when rumors swirled around them after they visited Chaeyoung’s supportive parents in Korea. They faced backlash, but they said that they were able to block it all out from their isolated Canadian house. They said it felt nice to get it off their chests, to be out about their twelve year relationship. They never got married (Chaeyoung had always gone on about how marriage is the tool of the patriarchal heteronormative masses to control women and Tzuyu genuinely could care less). 

 

The three of them saw their friends, all successful and happy with their children (or dogs in the youngest two’s case) and they all knew they wanted something more. They had agreed to move away from Seoul first, to finally get away from city life where they had to be weary of everything they did in public (They had been retired for years now, the press barely cared about them unless it was something huge (like their relationship)). It started as traveling around, until the found themselves in a sleepy French town by the ocean. It was absolutely perfect. They bought a large house with a private beach, perfectly secluded from the French city that wasn’t too big or too small. Privacy, something they hadn’t had in so long they forgot what it was. 

The day they moved in, Momo was carrying in a heavy box and set it on the table and when she turned around Mina was on one knee with three identical rings sitting on a tiny pillow. She said they don’t have to get married, they just need to belong to each other forever. Sana, who was to Momo’s left, giggles through her tears and pulls two rings out of her pocket. Momo was overwhelmed and suddenly she felt bad for not thinking of getting rings. She cries as Mina and Sana both slip one ring (Mina’s, Sana had bought plastic rings (it was supposed to be a joke to test their reactions)) onto her finger and she helps Sana put one on Mina and Mina put one on Sana. They all cry until they start making out and end up having sex on their new dining room floor. They eventually were able to make it to their bedroom, the boxes laying forgotten and still packed on the kitchen table. 

The house by the beach is so perfect. They find themselves out on the balcony most nights, a glass of wine and the sound of the ocean in their ears. They adopt a white (hypoallergenic) dog named Hime and they all don’t know if life can get better. No stress. No press. Just them, their dog, and the mansion by the beach. 

Jihyo brings her kids for a visit and the three of them have a blast playing in the ocean and in the woods next to it. The kids aren’t used to air so fresh, and Jihyo says they keep bothering her to go back. All three of them had so much fun playing with the kids, and they tell Jihyo they can come back whenever. 

 

Sana was the one to bring it up. They were watching TV one evening, a bowl of popcorn in Mina’s lap. Sana took a deep breath and paused the tv, turning towards an attentive Mina and a sleepy Momo. 

“I think we should have a child.”

“What?”

“Please? I want a baby so bad.”

“Hime’s a baby,” Momo whispered, holding up the small dog’s paws. 

“A human baby. But I don’t want you to fight about it, if you guys don’t want a baby, that’s okay, I understand.”

“I want a baby,” Momo muttered. “I just thought neither of you wanted one so I wasn’t going to bring it up.”

“Oh, oh!” Sana exclaimed in excitement. “Wait, Mina?”

“I mean, I’m not opposed to it.” Mina giggled. “But we have time to plan right? I can’t do anything too soon, we need to plan things out-”

“Mina we can’t just have a baby tomorrow, even if we adopt.” Sana giggled. “Speaking of that, should we adopt or should one of us try and carry?”

“Do any of us even want to get pregnant? It seems horrible.” Momo rolled her eyes and cuddled the dog. 

“I do,” Sana pouted. “I want to try it, it seems interesting to have a living thing inside you.”

“Let’s do research first babe,” Mina rolled her eyes. 

 

A week later, Sana comes home from grocery shopping and Mina has hundreds of papers laid out in front of her on the dining room table. Sana giggled and kissed her lover’s cheek before looking over everything in front of her. Mina tells her it’s research about various possible ways to get pregnant and various ways to help increase fertility. Sana giggled and sat in Mina’s lap, watching her read over more documents on her laptop. Momo comes home later (she had taken a job teaching little kids dance downtown, she was surprised no one had recognized her yet) to Mina highlighting and bookmarking a sheet of paper. When she asks, they tell her they found the perfect method of having a child, but it would just involve Momo contacting her male cousin in Japan. Momo had been a bit creeped out at first, but had agreed. 

 

Sana got pregnant a few months later, spending her time either puking, eating, or with her lovers on their private sliver of beach, just watching the bright blue sea and the fluffy could go by with the loves of her life. Mina did research on the best ways to keep their child healthy in the womb and was constantly forcing Sana to eat fruits or do yoga. She thought it was adorable, but also a bit annoying. They were so wrapped up in themselves and their baby they forgot to tell their friends until a fateful afternoon when Momo was video chatting with Nayeon and Sana had accidentally walked by. 

Nayeon had screamed when she saw Sana’s swollen stomach and nearly started crying when they confirmed that they were indeed expecting. Momo giggled at her friend’s extreme reaction and Sana had snuggled next to her on the bed. Momo put her hand on Sana’s stomach and Nayeon took a screen shot and sent it to all their friends. They were bombarded with positive messages from their friends the following afternoon. After responding to the important ones, they all giggled and put their phone on silent, having giggly sex on the balcony under the stars.

 

Their little girl was born while Mina was away. She had been born premature, and Mina had thought she still had time before their child was born. Momo had absolutely freaked out when Sana had said she was in labor. They had been cuddling on the cloudy beach one minute and the next Sana was screaming in pain with a water like liquid running down her legs, and it wasn’t from the rain they knew was sue to come soon. Momo wished Mina was there, but she had to make do. She quickly ran inside, nearly forgetting Sana and leaving her on the beach, and grabbed their phones before carrying Sana to the car and driving to the hospital. Once there, the doctors spoke in quick French and Momo couldn’t keep up but they were able to get Sana to the maternity ward. That was when it occurred to her to call Mina. Mina had groaned, her voice sleepy and she asked why Momo was calling when she was coming home in three days. Momo had quickly replied that Sana was in labor. She heard Mina drop the phone before cussing in every language possible and telling Momo she would be there as soon as she could and to support Sana the best she could before hanging up. Momo went and found Sana, holding her hand while the doctor gave her an epidural and told her they had to wait until she was dilated further. Sana had groaned, she just wanted to have her child as quick as she could.

By the end, she refused to let Momo get the doctor to check if she was fully dilated (Momo could tell with how frequent Sana’s contractions were it was time). She said she was waiting for Mina (Momo told her she was being ridiculous but Sana replied that she was the one giving birth and she was going to be the one calling the shots. Mina shows up not long after, hair disheveled and eyes bloodshot and Momo could tell she hadn’t slept since Momo had called. She seemed crazy, but Momo felt the exact same. They finally called the doctor in and after hours of pushing their baby was born. They wouldn’t trade that moment for the world. That moment when the nurse handed them their daughter, her face red and pale. They were all crying, taking countless photos of their baby with their phone and posting it on their very private social medias.  

Nico. That was her name. Minatozaki Nico officially. Minatozaki Hirai Myoui Nico unofficially. Since they weren’t married, Momo and Mina’s names didn’t appear on her birth certificate (it made both of them a little frustrated, but at least they had their little girl there with them and that was all that real mattered). 

They had an argument who would be called what. The settled with Mommy in English for Mina, Umma for Momo, and Oka-san for Sana. That way they could still all be mom, but it wouldn’t be confusing. 

 

The next few weeks they were bombarded with gifts from Korea and Canada (more so than any of her than any of the other members got, Nico had Chaeyoung and Tzuyu wrapped around her tiny finger). Chaeyoung and Tzuyu visit soon after Nico’s birth, both of them falling in love with their tiny little girl. Sana asked if they were going to have a kid now, but both of them nodded. They said they loved Nico, but being Aunt’s was much better for them than having kids. They said Nico was their favorite, and they were going to treat her like the princess she was. The others didn’t have time to visit, understandably so. Nayeon had four children, Jeongyeon and Dahyun each had two, and Jihyo not only ran JYPE but also had three kids of her own. 

Nico completes their little family in a way they could never imagine before she came around. She loved to be held by Sana, going out on Momo’s runs in her little stroller, and sitting on Mina’s lap quietly while Mina knitted. They took her everywhere with them, and she enjoyed doing everything with them.

Considering the beach was right behind their house, they would take her there when the weather was good. Sana had bought her a little pink swimsuit and sunhat and Mina made sure to have at least two bottles of baby sunscreen. They usually took her after lunch, before Momo had to leave to teach her lessons (it wasn’t about the money, they had more than enough from their careers to be comfortable and more than enough from Mina’s inheritance to be rich, she just enjoyed dancing and teaching dancing). 

“Do you have her sunscreen?” Mina asked, throwing a blanket over her shoulder. Sana nodded, looking over the four month old fiddling with her sunhat.

“She throughly coated Mommy,” Sana grinned at Mina. “Isn’t that right princess?” Sana picked up her little girl and swayed her in her arms. 

“Okay, Momo’s outside with the food, I’ll be out in a second, just need to grab fill up our water bottles,” Mina waved to the baby who was staring at her with curiousness.

“Alright, come on Nic let’s see what Umma is up too.” Sana smiled and slid open the glass back door. They found Momo in the usual spot stretched out on a large blue picnic blanket. “Umma,” Sana narrated for Nico, bending down and letting Nico play with Momo’s cheeks like the baby liked to. 

“Hi princess,” Momo grinned, stealing Nico from Sana’s arms. “Do you want to play with Umma?” Nico let out a gargled sound and Momo took it as a yes. She smiled and moved her and the child to the edge of the blanket, attempting to show Nico how to build a sandcastle. Nico looked confused, and instead tried to shove sand in her mouth the exact second Mina came outside. Mina had sprinted over and freaked out, forcing Nico’s hand away from her face. Nico got whiney, but she was cured when Sana put a pacifier in her mouth. 

“Hey Mina, you want to take Nico for a swim?” Mina looked up from her knitting and grinned a bit.

“No thank you, but be careful, you aren’t the best swimmer yourself.”

“Hey I practiced really hard!” Momo pouted. “Sa-chan, you coming?”

“No thanks, I’ll just take photos,” Sana smirked, holding up her camera. Momo rolled her eyes and took Nico to the ocean and putting Nico in so the water just barely touched her feet. The child shivered at first from the cold water, but quickly recovered and giggled as a wave washed over her tummy. She tried to get Momo to let go of her hands and touch the water, but Momo knew the baby couldn’t stand by herself yet, so she settled for picking up Nico and going about waist deep into the water, letting Nico touch it, but not letting her put it in her mouth.  After a few minutes Momo left the cold sea and joined her wife’s on the beach towel, taking off Nico’s sunhat and drying her off with a small towel. 

The baby busies herself fiddling with the green frog towel Momo had wrapped around her and Momo grinned at how cute Nico was. Her faded little birthmarks on her collarbone were visible with the swimsuit, and Momo traced them with her eyes for the nth time. Mina had pointed out that if you squint while looking at them, they look like the little dipper. Momo had laughed at first, but the more she studied Nico’s pale (she was a sheltered little princess) shoulder, the more she realized she was right. It was like their daughter’s had been gently kissed by the stars themselves. Momo had never seen anything like it before. But leave it to their daughter to be unique.

Nico whined as she tried to pull the frog patterned towel off of her head, Momo hearing Sana giggle from behind her. Momo lifted the baby up and placed her in her lap, kissing her cheek and swatting her hands away from her towel. 

“Nico-ya!” Sana called the baby attention towards her. Nico looked up at the sound of her name, and Sana used the child’s expression to take the thousandth photo of her that day. (Sana knew everyday Nico got older and needed them a bit less, she wanted to hold onto Nico for as long as she could). Sana squealed and put her camera down, crawling towards her child. She gave Nico a kiss on the cheek, the baby grinning and pulling on Sana’s shoulder length hair as she was pulled into Sana’s arms.

“Nico-ya look,” Momo smiled as she pulled out a stuffed giraffe, waving in front of the baby’s face. Nico’s hand instantly left Sana’s hair and reached for the animal, Momo giggling and holding it just out of her reach. 

“Momo stop teasing her,” Mina sighed without looking up from her knitting.

“Nico,” Momo giggled, ignoring Mina and holding it even further. Nico whined and tried to reach the best her short arms could. Sana laughed before grabbing it out of Momo’s hands and handing it to the child. 

“Umma is a meanie isn’t she?” Sana asked with a grin, handing the giraffe to Nico and putting a pacifier in her mouth.

“Hey I’m not a meanie,” Momo pouted, laying on her back between Sana and Mina. The stayed like this for awhile, Sana looking through the photos she took and Momo slowly dozing off on her back. 

“Crap wait how long have we been out here?” Mina asked after awhile. 

“Don’t know, go to sleep Mimi,” Momo muttered. 

“No Nico can’t be in the sun that long,” Mina rolled her eyes. “Come on Nico,” Mina lifted Nico out of Sana’s lap and Sana looked up at her with shock. “Let’s go take a bath and a nap sweetie.”

“Can I come? A bath and a nap sounds nice.” Momo muttered, slowly sitting up.

“You need one before your lesson, come on.”

“Oh I call bathing with Momo!” Sana grinned.

“No, you’ll uh, distract her.” Mina blushed because no matter how old she was, sex was still a somewhat embarrassing thing for her to talk about in front of others (read, Nico). “Just wait your turn Sana.”

“Then maybe I’m not all that interested in taking a shower.” Sana pouted. “If your going to say no to letting me be with Momo, you should let me at least bathe with my two babies,” Sana grinned at Mina. 

“I’m not a baby Sa-chan.” Mina whined as Sana kept to her feet and gave Mina multiple kisses on the cheek. “Guys we’re getting distracted. I’ll give Nico a bath and you two can do whatever, but you have to be done in less than thirty because you know how Nico is after bathes.”

“Hm yeah, we’ll play together and then we’ll play with our princess.” Sana grinned and ran inside, washing off her feet before entering the house, Momo chasing after her with a grin . Mina rolled her eyes at the sight of the loves of her life. 

“Hopefully you’ll be exactly like them one day, the world needs more people like them.” Mina whispered to her daughter, who ignored her and went back to pulling on Mina’s long hair. 

After her bath, Nico falls asleep cuddled into Mina’s chest (her mom’s chest had always been her favorite place). Sana had sighed dejectedly, she was excited to play with her happy baby, but was okay with watching her sleep quietly in Mina’s arms with the tv on a low volume. Once Momo left for work and Mina is able to gently pry Nico (she got that from Sana, once she latched on, it took a lot to get her off) off of her and lay her in her bed, Sana tempts Mina with many kisses and promises to make dinner for the four of them and Mina gives in with a content sigh as Sana lays thousands of kisses on her body and she gladly returns them. That night ended like every night before it. With Momo, Mina, and Sana cuddled together whispering about everything and nothing in bed with a baby monitor on full display next on their bedside table. They reminisced about their days in Twice and how everything had changed, but they hadn’t changed much at all. Sana still loved to kiss and cuddle everyone in her life, Momo still was her wonderful goofy self, and Mina still loved her two dorks with her entire heart. 

 

Their lives were, unconventional to say the least. But they would never even dream of changing them. Not now. Not ever. 


	2. my feet feel a little weak with anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is almost pure angst but there's a happy ending don't kill me

Mina had never been the best sleeper. She didn’t need to be when she was younger, Twice was an excuse to be awake for so long that when she finally got to sleep she would pass out without much thought. But after Twice, Sana and Momo became the only things keep her from going crazy from insomnia. Mina had tried everything, she used lavender perfume on her pillow everyday, took some over the counter medication, asked her doctor, but she still found it hard to sleep some nights (especially nights when she was away from Sana and Momo). That’s why, when Nico came along, she was their baby’s primary care giver after eleven pm. She was always either awake, or very lightly sleeping, when their daughter awoke with soft sobs and grabby hands in the middle of the night. 

She knew most parents absolutely hated that part of having kids. Having to constantly wake up in the middle of the night to attend to their needs, but Mina didn’t mind. It gave her something to do other than stare at Sana and Momo while they slept and try to will herself to sleep. 

Sana and Momo knew about her problem, and have gone as far as putting medicine in Mina’s drink at dinner so she could get decent sleep. (It was a disaster, Momo completely slept through Nico’s sobs and Sana took forever to will herself out of their bed’s warm clutches and into the freezing cold hallway to do anything about Nico’s problems). Mina told them she was fine, she got sleep when she needed it, and she was happy to attend to Nico when Nico needed it. Sana and Momo remained unconvinced though, still slipping medicine into her drinks occasionally (nothing suspicious, just things to make sure their lover was getting enough sleep). That night just happened to be one of them. 

Mina had yawned her way through her nightly routine before kissing Nico and watching Sana (it was her turn to put Nico to sleep) carry Nico off. Momo had turned off the lights before flinging herself into bed and cuddling into Mina’s side, pulling her down to lay with her. She fell asleep before Sana even got back.

The next morning, she awoke with a huge sleep hangover. She didn’t start her errands until much later in the day than she normally did, so much so she ended up eating dinner with Nico in town rather than with Sana and Momo at home like she normally did. She didn’t even start her journey home until it was dark.

 

Mina listened as the rain pounding against her windshield got harder and thunder crackled loudly in the distance. If the storm continued, then she knew her sleeping baby would wake up and no doubly cry her little eyes out. And Mina wouldn’t be able to calm her because she was driving on an already difficult road, at night, in the pouring rain. 

Their house offered solitude, but it was also a pain in the ass to drive to. The roads were windy and the incline drastically changed quite a bit, quite the treacherous feat on days with low visibility. Mina knew she also had to be extra careful, with Nico in the backseat, anything could go wrong.

A bright light flashed in front of Mina’s eyes and a clap of thunder resounded menacingly and Nico lost it. As more thunder crackled loudly, Nico’s screams get louder and louder. Mina groaned, she could barely see anything in front of her and there was too much noise. She felt overwhelmed. The rain started pounding even harder on the windshield and the windshield wipers weren’t doing anything anymore. Mina could barely see. She knew she needed to pull over somewhere and wait out the raging storm, but that was hard with the narrow roads. She settled for handing Nico her stuffed animal, she was approaching a straight part of the road and there was a giraffe in the passenger seat that she could easily hand to her baby and it would most certainly calm her down. 

She held her breath as she briefly took one hand off the wheel to grab the stuffed animal and twisted her back to hand it to Nico. Nico’s sobs died down and Mina sighed as she turned back around. However, the second she was able to get her eyes on the road once again, she saw bright blinding lights heading straight for her, she turned the wheel as fast as she could, and all the could be heard was the sound of tires screeching across the pavement and glass breaking. 

 

 

“-female, aged thirty seven, evidence of head trauma,  likely broken ulna-” Mina’s eyes opened and her entire body hurt. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and she couldn’t quite remember what got her here. But her mind was focused on one thing. Her baby. 

“N-Nico,” She choked out in the best voice she could. “Where’s N-Nico?”

“She’s going to be fine Miss,” She saw someone with blonde hair above her whisper. “Just stay with me okay?” Mina could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness, but she had to see Nico. She had to know her daughter was okay. She tried to listen to the sound of crying, but she couldn’t hear anything. She strained her ears, and tried to will her eyes to stay open. She tried so hard, but her eyes failed her, slipping shut slowly. 

 

 

Mina woke up the sound of someone sobbing. Her eyes felt heavy and she could barely feel her body, but she managed to pry them open. She blinked a couple time to fully see her surroundings (everything was too bright). 

Sana was laying next to her, her face buried into her arms as she held Mina’s hand (it was weird, she couldn’t feel Sana tight grip). 

“S-Sana?” Mina’s voice felt so forced. It was so hard to talk. 

“Mina?” Sana looked up from her arms with tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and there were dark circles under her eyes. “Mina!” Sana jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Mina. “Your awake!”

“W-what happened?” Mina asked, her voice still weak.

“T-there was an accident, you messed up your wrist and hit your head. The doctors sedated you because they had to do surgery on your wrist babe. But your okay now.” Sana tightened her grip and kissed Mina’s forehead. Suddenly, everything came back to her. The rain. Nico crying. The sickening sound of the car being crushed against, something.

“Nico,” Mina suddenly remembered. “Where is she?” Sana’s expression fell and Mina’s heart sank. 

“Can you stand up?” Mina nodded and pulled her knees to her chest to make sure her legs still worked. She was happy when they did. She nodded at Sana. “Come on.” Sana offered Mina her hand and Sana gently took Mina’s good hand and helped her up. Mina’s head spun, but Sana was able to keep her upright. Sana held her waist and Mina was confused as they went halfway across the hospital.

What she found nearly broke her heart. 

Momo was pale and asleep next to a plastic crib, Nico’s favorite stuffed animals cradled in her arms.

In said crib, lied their little girl. There were multiple wires connected to her, a breathing mask on her face and a heart rate monitor was beating steady. Her normally pale skin was covered in multiple large bruises and she looked smaller than the day she was born connected to so many machines.

“I-Is she okay?”

“The doctors said there’s about an eighty percent chance she’s going to pull through. The first twenty four hours are the hardest for comatose patients. It’s been twelve hours, and she’s hasn’t had any change, so we’re being optimistic.” Sana sighed and Mina could tell she was exhausted. 

“S-She’s comatose?”

“For now, yeah. They said that so long as she makes it through the next twelve hours, she will probably wake up within the next week.” Sana burred her face into Mina’s shoulder, and Mina could feel her hospital gown getting wet from where Sana’s face was. She wanted to cry too. 

“C-Can I go back to my room? I need a minute.”

“Yeah, I’ll go tell the doctors your awake okay?” Mina nodded and let Sana guide her back to her room. Once there, Sana kissed her forehead once more before leaving the room. Once the door shut, Mina’s tears finally fell down her cheeks. This was her fault. This was all her fault.

 

Mina was discharged once the doctor had made sure she wasn’t showing any signs of a concession and her wrist was thoroughly wrapped in a tight splint. She instantly demanded to go back to Nico’s room, and Sana slowly lead her back. Once there, she noticed Momo was finally awake, the older woman instantly wrapping her arms around Mina. 

“Your back,” Momo whispered. “Your okay.”

“Yeah I am,” Mina answered, her voice devoid of much emotion. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“This is my fault, if I hadn’t turned back none of this would have happened-”

“Shut up Mina, none of this is your fault, the guy who hit you was drunk. He’s already in prison awaiting trail.”

“But I wasn’t-”

“Mina,” Momo whispered, her hand coming to wipe the tears on Mina’s cheeks. “It’s not your fault okay?”

“She’s going to be okay right?” Mina sobbed. 

“Y-yeah.” Momo whispered, looking at their baby girl. “Yeah’s she strong, just like her mommy.”

“I’m weak as hell Momo.” Mina giggled. “Your the strong one.” Mina wrapped her arms around Momo. 

“Your stronger than you think you are.” Momo whispered, tightening her grip on Mina.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mina felt Sana come up behind her and wrap her arms around her. Mina had to tell herself their baby would be okay over and over again, internally praying that if she said it over and over again, it would come true. 

 

The didn’t leave Nico’s side for the whole day. Sana kept a tight eye on the clock, counting down the painfully slow hours until the twenty four hours were up. 

Momo still had an armful of Nico’s stuffed animals pulled tightly to her chest, and Mina was looking over her splint and trying to convince herself it was all going to be okay. (They all felt sick, but no one said anything).

They had two hours to go, and they knew they were in the home stretch. Nico just had to hold on two more hours and her chances of surviving went up exponentially. Two more hours. That was it. They could do this, Nico could do this. 

Mina had spoken too soon. Because right when the clock displayed two more hours, the heart rate monitor spiked and before they knew it they were getting thrown out of the room and Nico was getting taken away from them. Mina’s heart simultaneously stopped beating and started beating too fast. Sana was already sobbing behind her and Momo was curling on herself and Nico’s stuffed animal, her nose buried to preserve their scent. Mina collapsed against the floor, her legs unable to support her anymore. The universe wouldn’t dare take away their happy little baby girl so early, would it? Mina shuddered at the question, she didn’t want to know. 

 

“Miss Minatozaki?” The doctor spoke in accented English, Sana briefly stepping forward with her hand raised. “I’m sorry to say this-” None of them heard anything after that, raw pain bubbling up through all three of their chests. This wasn’t happening. Nico was still alive and happy and awake and waiting for them. She was fine and they were fine and fuck the doctor was wrong. Nico was fine.

Nico was not fine. She was anything but fine. She was gone. Their angel was already gone. Mina refused to believe it. She had only been on the earth for four months, it was too early for her to leave it.

But she did.

None of them remember quite how they ended up at home, but their house was full of memories that once brought joy and now brought pain. They started fighting more, and sleeping in different rooms. Sana slept in Nico’s room (she never really slept, she just hugged a photo of their baby girl and wept), Mina painfully stared at the large moon and bright stars in the guest room as far away from Nico’s room as she could get, and Momo slept alone on their large bed. Momo started sleeping more, sleeping more than twelve hours a day, and Mina and Sana stopped sleeping altogether. 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu show up quickly, putting on their bravest faces and attempting to do anything to make the situation better. They tried everything, but it never worked.The two gave up, moving on to planning Nico’s funeral. Mina, Sana, and Momo couldn’t do it, so someone had to.

The members show up husbandless and childless, not wanting to have anything to distract from comforting their friends. They all felt crushed by the loss of Nico too, but they couldn’t imagine the pain the three were all going through. 

They paired off, Jihyo and Jeongyeon assigning themselves to monitoring Mina and making sure she didn’t try to cut her wrists again (they noticed the scars the first time they saw Mina, she had apparently been able to convince Chaeyoung and Tzuyu they were from her wrist surgery, but Jeongyeon and Jihyo didn’t buy it). Sana had cut herself once too, and that’s why Nayeon and Tzuyu kept an eye on her twenty four seven.

Momo was the only one who was able to write a eulogy. She was obviously just as crushed as her partners, but that’s how Momo was. She wouldn’t let anyone know how much she was really hurting. (Chaeyoung and Dahyun had seen her punch the wall in frustration, but they never brought it up to Momo, instead bandaging up her hand the next morning). 

All three of them loose so much weight that by the time the funeral rolls around that their nice black clothing was too large. The three all look as dead as they feel. Sporting matching dark circles and bandaged body parts. Momo gives her speech first, pausing to sob (Momo ever cried in front of people before, that’s how they knew it was serious) multiple times. Momo’s parents were the first to confront her, and her friends know that Momo’s family knew better than them in that moment. Momo’s parents had lost their parents, they knew the pain of loosing a direct family member. But they didn’t know the pain of loosing a child. Momo had mentioned it in her speech, that no one really knew the pain of loosing your baby until it happens. She had started sobbing right after, causing both Mina and Sana to start too. 

Mina refused to even go up to pay her respects to Nico. She had just ran to the bathroom the minute Jihyo whispered to her it was time to say goodbye for the last time. The minute she locked the door she fell to her knees and started crying the hardest she could. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t Nico’s time. 

This wasn’t real.

Mina wished the universe had taken her instead. 

This wasn’t real. 

Mina’s head spun and more tears rushed down her face. Her breath was coming out in short puffs. 

This wasn’t real.

This wasn’t-

 

 

 

 

“Mina? Mina!” Mina felt someone shake her shoulder and Mina awoke with tears clinging to the corner of her eyes. “Are you okay?” 

It took her a minute to gather her bearings. She looked around her bedroom, and Sana was sitting over her, perfectly nude, with a concerned look on her face and Momo was still asleep next to her. 

“What’s wrong?” Sana whispered as she wrapped her arms around Mina. 

“S-Sana,” Mina sobbed, tears dripping down her cheeks. It really wasn’t real. At least she thought so. She looked down at her wrist and found it devoid of any scars.“S-Sana where’s Nico?”

“Nico? She’s asleep in her bed, I just checked in on her. Is something wrong?” Mina let out a shaky breath.

“I-I’m going to go see her,” Mina forced herself to sit up and climbed over Sana. 

“Fully nude?”

“Y-yes,” Mina stuttered, not even looking at Sana as she ran out of the room and across the hall to their baby’s room. Sana was right, Nico was still there, her chest slowly rising and falling as she slept. Mina pinched herself multiple times as she slowly walked towards the crib. The moonlight was shining in on her and she looked like an angel. Mina couldn’t believe this was real. Her dream (?) was so vivid. It seemed so real. 

But as she laid her hand on Nico’s chest, she realized this was anything but fake. Nico was alive and here. Mina sobbed hard the realization. 

“Mina babe your scaring me, what’s happening?”

“Sana,” Mina sobbed, turning to Sana and wrapping her arms tightly around her. “M-My dream, Nico died.” Mina whispered between tears. “It-it was my fault. I ran the car off the road and she died because of me.”

“Oh baby,” Sana whispered, securing her arms around Mina’s bare waist. “It’s okay. She’s okay.”

“B-But-” 

“Shh,” Sana whispered. “It’s okay.” Nico whined at the noise and Sana giggled a bit, untangling herself from Mina to pick up the baby. “Look,” Sana held Nico’s hand out to touch Mina’s face. “I’m okay mommy,” Sana whispered for the baby with a giggle. Mina giggled back, holding Nico’s tiny hand in her own.

“I-I’m sorry, it just felt so real."

“Well it wasn’t, remind me to never drug you again.” Sana commented with a giggle, bouncing the half asleep baby in her arms. 

“You drugged me? Again?”

“You haven’t been sleeping much lately babe, Momo and I are concerned. But if it gives you nightmares this bad, we’ll stop.” Nico hurried her face into Sana’s bare neck and Mina couldn’t look away from her baby. “I didn’t know you would have such a bad nightmare though, I’m sorry babe.” Sana whispered, using her free hand to wipe away Mina’s tears. 

“I’m so happy it’s not real.”

“That’s right babe, it’s not real.” Sana whispered. “We’re both here. And Momo’s asleep in the bedroom.” Sana giggled. “Are you ready to go back to bed yet?”

“I’ll just hold Nico for a bit, you can go back to bed.” Sana yawned at the suggestion.

“No, if your going to stay up, then I’m going to stay up too.” Sana yawned for the second time. “I’ll just go get us some sweaters, it’s freezing.” Sana shivered, handing Nico to Mina before shuffling out of the room. Mina’s tears started again as she felt Nico moving in her arms. It wasn’t real. Nico was here. In her arms. And nothing, nothing, could take her from them.


	3. that warm voice to encourage me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some pointless fluff to dilute the angst of the last chapter
> 
> also,,, me? working on a 12k+ word satzu fit instead of doing the work I'm supposed to? never

“Nico say Umma,” Momo giggled and picked up her baby, rolling on her back and picking up the baby, holding her above her head. Nico giggled in response and Momo pulled the child close to her chest. “Um-ma.” Momo sounded out.

“Ma!” The child giggled and yelled out. 

“Um-ma, come on you can do this baby girl.”

“Momo stop trying to cheat.” Mina rolled her eyes as she came into the room, a plate of fruit in her hands. “She going to say her first word when she feels like it.”

 

“I know, I’m just making sure her first word is Umma so I win,” Momo giggled and kissed a raspberry into Nico’s tummy. The baby laughed even louder and Momo kissed a second raspberry onto Nico’s belly button.

“Ma is pretty ambiguous Momo, she could honestly be trying to call any of us.” Mina rolled her eyes. 

“But it’s the closet to Umma,” Momo argued. 

“Sure it is,” Mina giggled and sat on the couch. “Should I even bother telling you to get off the floor or are you just going to ignore me anyway?”

“But Nico and I like playing on the floor.” Momo pouted, kissing Nico’s bellybutton once again. “Hey remember when you nearly messed up cutting her umbilical cord? We could have ended up with an outie instead of our cute little innie.”

“You didn’t have to mention that,” Mina’s face scrunched up.

“But you looked you cute, your were crying your eyes out and your hands shaking.” 

“Hey if I remember correctly you were crying too,” Mina rolled her eyes and grabbed the tv remote.

“Don’t recall that,” Momo teased. “What are you eating?” Momo asked, sniffing the air like a dog.

“Grapes, you want some?” Momo nodded and pulled Nico to her chest before standing up and sitting close to her partner on the couch. Momo opened her mouth for Mina to place a grape in it. Mina rolled her eyes as she slowly fed her lover. Nico pulled on Momo’s shirt and Momo giggled, pressing kisses to Nico’s hair. She grabbed a stuffed penguin off the wooden table and handed it to Nico, who happily accepted it and pulled on it’s paws. 

“I’m home!” Sana called in Japanese and the heard the front door close and the sound of their dog shaking her head and her tags jiggling and the tell tale sign of paws on wooden floor. They were barely able to blink before their dog was jumping up onto the couch and trying to steal some grapes from Mina. 

“Ugh Hime, your all wet, get off the couch,” Mina groaned, holding the plate above her head. 

“C’mere Hime,” Momo picked up the dog with her free arm and pulled it onto her lap with the baby. Nico looked at the small white dog and tried to grab her, the dog expertly avoiding the baby by jumping into Mina’s lap.

“You have to pick Momo, dog or baby, you can’t have both.” Mina rolled her eyes and rubbed the dogs head, one hand still holding the grapes over her head. 

“What are you two doing?” Sana asked as she came into the living room, slipping out of her thin jacket and shaking off the bit of rain that got on her.

“Momo’s trying to cheat at our bet.” Mina remarked.

“Am not,” Momo whined. “I just was trying to help Nico say Umma.”

“Guys she’s too young for speaking yet.” Sana giggled. “She’s not even half a year old yet.”

“I read that sometime really smart baby’s can speak this early, and I know our baby is really smart.” Momo commented, burying her nose into the baby’s thin hair. “Plus she’s been saying Ma, which means she’s clearly trying to say Umma.”

“Why don’t we ask her?” Sana asked as she jumped onto the couch on her stomach, propping her face on her hands so it was level with Nico. “Whose Ma baby?"

“Ma!” Nico repeated, clapping her hands happily. 

“Yes but is Ma Oka-san?” Sana pointed to herself. “Umma?” She pointed to Momo. “Or mommy?” She pointed towards Mina, who had finally gotten the dog off the couch. 

“Ma,” Nico giggled and pointed towards the ceiling. 

“Okay, I don’t get it,” Sana sighed. “She could honestly be talking about anything.”

“See?” Mina turned towards Momo.

“Okay fine,” Momo pouted. “But the real question is what’s for dinner?” 

“Well so far I only have Nico’s dinner planned but if your really hungry I suppose I could make an extra bottle and open a new bottle of mashed carrots-”

“Not again. I am not drinking rice milk and formula again.” Momo scrunched up her face. “Once was enough.”

“Oh god I remember that! You thought Minari was making hot chocolate for you so you added chocolate powder and drank Nico-ya’s milk,” Sana laughed.

“Hey idiotic dumb new parent mistake okay?” 

“Momo that was two weeks ago,” Mina rolled her eyes. 

“Okay well I could have never imagined how terrible formula is.” Momo rolled her eyes. “Especially with rice milk, which is already funky in and of itself.” Momo looked down at the baby when Nico giggled again and found Sana playing silent peek a boo with the baby. 

“Can we put Nico to bed early?” Sana asked after leaning forward and placing a kiss on Nico’s cheek. “She’s looking a little sleepy and I want to spend sexy times with you two tonight.”

“Sana, our baby is right here,” Mina reminded. “But good luck getting her to bed anytime soon.” 

“Nah, we just need to give her a bath and her food early and she won’t know it’s early at all.” Sana dismissed, picking up her baby and placing multiple kisses on her cheeks. “Come on Nico-ya, bath time.” Nico pointed towards Momo and Momo made a big deal out of it. (Nico was in her pointing phase, she loved to point at anything and everything).   
“Ma?” Nico asked.

“See! She is trying to say Umma!” Momo grinned, jumping to her feet. “Come on Nic, you can do it. Um-ma.”

“Ma,” Nico repeated, burying her face into Sana’s neck.

“She’s just like you Momo, she gets into her own little word, and it’s useless to try and figure her out.” Mina sighed, fighting the grin on her face. 

“Hey it’s sweet, it means she’s thinking about a lot.” Momo pouted, sitting back down and putting her head in Mina’s lap.

“She’s five and a half months old,” Mina laughed. “What could she possibly be thinking about?”

“Milk?” Momo suggested. “Sana’s boobs?”

“There was a much less disgusting way to say that you know?” Mina blushed and flicked Momo’s forehead. “Also she’s been weaned for like a month now, she probably doesn’t even know there’s other ways to get milk other than a bottle.” Mina’s cheeks flushed an even more concentrated shade of pink. 

“Hey she lived inside me for more than half her life so I think I can attest to what she’s thinking about,” Sana giggled. 

“Oh yeah? And what is she thinking about?”

“Us, and her stuffed animals.” Sana kissed Nico’s forehead. “At least, that’s what I thought about a lot when I was pregnant with her.”

“You thought about stuffed animals?”

“All the time, how do you think she ended up with so many?”

“Okay but Sana, that’s not how babies work- you know what never mind it’s not worth correcting you.” Mina rolled her eyes.  

Momo paused for a second, nothing and everything running through her mind. “She’s so perfect,” Momo commented after a few seconds of silence, kissing Nico’s forehead. “What did we do to deserve a child this perfect?”

“I don’t know,” Sana sighed. “Every time I look at Nico I think that, I think that how of all the children we could have had and all the possible ways our lives could have progresses that we ended up with the most perfect little baby. I love her so much guys I didn’t think I could ever understands how mother’s love their children, but now I get it. I love her so much it hurts sometimes.” Sana looked at her baby with all the adoration she could and Mina and Momo both thought it was the most gorgeous thing in the world. “Anyway, let’s go get this cutie into the bath.” Sana giggled kissing Nico’s head. 

“Make sure to use the right shampoo,” Momo called. “I used her bathroom and I think I left my stuff in there.”

“Why don’t you come get it now then Momoring? You can help me bathe Nic you know she gets restless when just I do it.” Sana offered her free hand as she turned her back on Mina. 

“Mina you need help with dinner?”

“I think I’ll be okay,” Mina answered, chucking the last grape into her mouth. 

“Okay then I guess Sana and I will give Niccy her bath.”

“Please don’t get soap everywhere, again.” Mina sighed.

“We won’t!”

“No promises!” Sana and Momo both called at the same time. They carried her to Nico’s bathroom and Sana filled up the tub while Momo carried her stuff into the other room. Sana put in some non toxic bubble bath, not enough to drown Nico, but enough for the child to play with.  Once the bath was ready Sana stripped herself of her shirt, knowing that there was no way she was going to get out of this bath without her top getting wet. 

“Aren’t you beautiful?” Momo asked with a grin as she came back into the bathroom. 

“Which one of us are you referring too?” Sana asked with a teasing hint in her tone as she put Nico in the bath. 

“Um…” Momo trailed off looking between them. “Both?”

“Your beautiful too.” Sana whispered. “Now strip.”

“You know if I were anyone else I would think you had less than pure intentions.” Momo giggled. 

“Well Nico has less than pure intentions, she loves to splash us.” Sana looked at her baby fondly and kissed her hair. “Do you want to get some bath toys so she doesn’t try to wiggle away when I wash her hair?”

“Yeah sure,” Momo went over to Nico’s white cabinet and pulled out a bin full of bath toys. She handed Nico the little car, Nico delighting in pushing it back and forth under the shallow water. Sana giggled, Nico really was the cutest. 

“God she’s so much like you.” Momo rolled her eyes.

“Is she now?” Sana smirked. “How so?”

“Look at her, so distracted by toys.” It took a second for the joke to set in and it caused Sana to blush. 

“I hate you.”

“You hate me?” Momo asked with a small grin.

“Yes I do,” Sana responded, looking away from Momo to grab Nico’s baby shampoo and apply it to the distracted child. 

“But I love you.” Momo giggled, wrapping her arms around Sana.

“Oh god what if Nico grows up making jokes like that?”

“She won’t."

“And why not?”

“Because despite the fact she is my child and your child, she is also and more importantly Myoui Mina’s child.” Momo informed. “And do you really think Myoui Mina will let her child make dirty jokes.”

“Myoui Mina will let her have anything if she pouts enough.” Sana laughed. “And don’t laugh you know it’s true.” 

“Okay, your right.” Momo resisted the urge to laugh. “But we love her.”

“Oh course, never even a question.” Sana giggled. “But I guess I have to be the stern one because I know either you or Mina will do it.”

“Rude I can be stern.” Momo pouted. 

“Sure you can sweetie,” Sana giggled and turned around to give Momo a quick peck. “Anyway, she’s nearly done. Can you hold your hand so she won’t get any shampoo in her eyes?”

“Yup,” Momo giggled and put her hand on Nico’s eyes. “Go ahead,” Sana poured the water over Nico and Nico giggled as she was showered in water. 

“Hold your hand here I need to do conditioner real quick,” Sana informed, quickly grabbing the conditioner bottle and applying some to Nico. Nico giggled and tried to worm away only for Momo to hold her firmly in place with her free hand. 

“Hurry up please?”

“Sorry sorry yeah.” Sana sighed and grabbed the cup of water. “Okay, water coming in three, two, one.” Sana poured the water and watched as most of the conditioner washed out of Nico’s hair. “One more time.” Sana muttered before dumbing water on the child once more. “All done,” Momo sighed and removed her hand from Nico’s forehead. Nico yawned and tried to shove her bubble bath covered hand into her mouth only for Sana to beat her to it with a pacifier in hand. “Come on sweetie let’s dry off.” Sana whispered before picking up the soaking child and placing her on a pink towel placed on the toilet lid. She then used a smaller softer towel to dry Nico, Momo putting baby lotion onto the areas Sana dried. 

“Okay princess your all set.” Momo giggled at the baby as she dressed her in her pink pajamas. 

“Ma!” Nico screamed as she pointed at Momo.

“I’m telling you Sana, she’s trying to say Um-”

“Ma-san,” Nico interrupted reaching for Sana, who stared at her baby with wide eyes.

“Did she just-”

“Doesn’t count she didn’t say it correctly!” Momo shirked. 

“Nico say that one more time for Okaa-san please?”

“Ka-san!” Nico squealed, reaching for Sana, who picked her up with tears in her eyes. 

“I win!” Sana grinned. “I win!”

“Betrayal Nico-ya, you made Umma feel sad and betrayed.” Momo faked tears as she looked at Nico. Nico nodded and put her hands on Momo’s cheeks. 

“Um.” Nico whispered. 

“What was that baby?”

“Um.” Nico repeated. 

“Your almost there princess, just put Um and Ma together.”

“Maum?” Nico asked with a tilt of her head. 

“Umma.”

“Um.”

“I give up, it’s useless she’ll never say Umma.” Momo sighed. 

“Hey you should be happy, she said her first word!” Sana grinned. “You need to take a video of it!” Sana shirked. 

“Your not wearing a shirt.”

“I don’t care,” Sana rolled her eyes. “Please?”

“Fine fine,” Momo fumbled with her phone and turned on the video. “Nico-ya, who is this?” Momo asked, pointing to Sana.

“Ka-san!” Nico clapped her little hands together. 

“And who am I? Come on Nico Ka-san was literally the hardest one.”

“Maum?” Nico tilted her head and Momo nearly dropped her phone. She stopped recording before throwing it to the counter to hug her baby.

“Your so close Nico!” Momo whispered.

“We’re so proud of you princess,” Sana whispered. “Let’s go show Mommy our new skill huh?” Sana giggled. 

“Put a shirt on.” Momo reminded. 

“Mina doesn’t mind,” Sana winked before gently unwrapping herself from Momo and carrying Nico out of the bathroom. “Minari!” Sana yelled as she ran downstairs, Nico giggling at getting bounced up and down. “Minari guess what?” Sana asked her partner, who turned around with her white apron tied around her. Sana pouted, Mina wasn’t wearing the kiss the chef on she bought for her. 

“What? Did you make a mess again?”

“No! Watch this!” Sana grinned. “Nico who am I?”

“Ka-san!” Nico cheered. 

“Wait what?” Mina dropped the utensil in her hand. “She said her first word?” Sana nodded. 

“Nico-ya,” Mina giggled and hugged her baby. “You did it.” 

“Guess you owe me fifty bucks now.” Sana giggled. “But I accept payment in uh, massages.” Sana winked. 

“Your not smooth at all you know?” Mina giggled. “How about we settle for cookies?”

“Cookies? Sure.” Sana grinned. “Momo already took a video.”

“Oh good, I was about to ask if you had documented it yet,” Mina sighed in relief. “Wait a second! Watch the soup!” Mina called before running away. 

“Mommy is weird,” Sana giggled as she stepped forward and looked over the pot. Mina returned with her Polaroid camera in one hand and a box of film in the other. 

“We need to take a photo,” Mina reminded. (They took polaroids of all of Nico’s important moments in life, and this seemed like a good one for their collection.)

“Oh sure!” Sana grinned. 

“Either put her down or put a shirt on,” Mina rolled her eyes. 

“Why?” Sana whined. 

“Do you really want to think about how you like to walk around shirtless when we’re eighty and looking over these photos?”

“Yes! It will make me remember how flustered you get even if your trying to hide it.” Sana teased. 

“Just put her down so I can take a photo.” Mina responded. Sana nodded and put Nico on the counter, Mina taking a quick Polaroid of the happy baby. “She looks so cute,” Mina commented as the picture printed.

“You should caption it with a date,” Sana grinned. “Write like, first word March 2035."

“That’s what I’ve been doing for all of them,” Mina grinned. 

“You should show me,” Sana whined. 

“After she learns to say Mommy,” Mina winked before carrying the camera and the photo card away. Sana rolled her eyes, Mina really was something else.


	4. i promise myself to never forget to smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't mind me just posting 7K words of mindless fluff

“Nico-ya,” Momo giggled as she pushed Nico’s stroller away from her body before quickly pulling it back, the child giggling wildly at the action. 

“Momo stop she’s going to get sick.” Mina rolled her eyes.

“She loves it, clearly.” Momo giggled. Sana looked at the two and nodded her head, taking a second to look around. It was rare they were all in town together. There was still the fear that they would get recognized knowing at the back of their minds. However unrealistic it may be. 

But they were picking up Chaeyoung and Tzuyu from the train station later and they figured they would walk around and get some groceries before meeting them. They had decided to check the farmers market before going to they normal store, deciding it was worth visiting at least one Saturday morning. 

They had to park far away from the main street where the market was, but none of them minded too much. Nico got to do one of her favorite activities, ride in her stroller a bit longer and the rest of them were getting to walk around and take in the old town around them. 

Nico whined a little bit as Sana pulled back the shady cover covering her stroller, put giggling when she felt the warm sunshine and slight breeze. 

“She’s going to get sunburned,” Mina whined as she instantly started digging through the baby bag for Nico’s sunhat. 

“She’ll be fine,” Sana giggled. “I put some sunscreen on her before we left.”

“Did you get her hairline and the back of her neck-”

“Stop being worried Mi-chan and start being fun Mi-chan.” Sana giggled. “She’s fine, and ready for a day of fun with her moms.” Nico looked up at Sana with her wide hazelnut eyes and Sana grinned at the sight. Momo, who was pushing the stroller laughed at the interaction and pushed Nico away from her one more, Nico giggling even more at the action. Mina rolled her eyes and got out Nico’s sippiy cup filled with apple juice, handing it to the baby once Momo had pulled her back in. Nico smiled at the cup, opening her mouth and letting Mina give her a sip of juice before grabbing it with her own grubby hands. Mina nodded and put it in the little cup holder in front of Nico. “Okay someone’s being extra adorable today, I wonder if she knows her favorite Aunties are coming to visit.” Sana grinned at the baby. 

“She probably does,” Momo giggled. “She’s probably being cute so they give her extra juice.”

“Guys she’s six months old.” Mina rolled her eyes, but didn’t fight back the smile as the reached the farmer’s market. She dug her list out of her pocket before taking over the stroller as Momo ran off to a vendor giving out samples. Momo returned with a handful and put one in Mina’s mouth with the widest smile and Mina’s heart swelled. 

Mina took a deep breath in, everything smelled so fresh. She felt Sana wrap her arm around her waist and when she turned Sana’s eyes were sparkling. They hadn’t been able to do something like this, really ever. Especially not as a date. Sana kissed her cheek before directing them over to a beautiful flower vendor. 

 

“Ah she’s so cute,” The vendor commented as Nico tried to reach for the brightly colored flowers. “How old?”

“Six months,” Mina answered in perfect French.

“Adorable. Do you like the flowers sweetie?” The old woman smiled brightly at the baby before handing Sana a stray purple Iris flower. “Can you give this to the princess for me?” She asked with an elderly smile. Sana nodded and Nico giggled as she accepted the flower. 

“Thank you,” Sana turned to the lady. “How much?”

“Oh no, I don’t want you to pay me, her smile is payment enough. She reminds me of my granddaughter.” The lady shook her head. 

“But I insist.” Mina looked at the kind woman the woman nodded and Mina sighed. “Then I’ll take that bouquet please?” Mina pointed to a bouquet with beautiful pink lilies.

“Ah of course,” The woman smiled and Mina handed her a bit more than the price tag.

“Thank you so much,” Sana said to the lady as Mina handed her the bouquet. 

“You two seem like a great pair.” The lady smiled as they left, Nico clutching tightly to the iris in her hands. Sana looked at the bouquet in her hands and pulled out a single flower, pulling it off it’s stem and putting it in Nico’s short hair. The baby looked so happy with the iris in her hands and the flower in her hair, Sana couldn’t help but take a photo. Nico looked perfect. 

“Guys look!” Momo grinned as she ran back towards them. Once she reached them, Sana grinned and brushed a flower back into her hair, Momo looking at her a bit confused before giggling when she noticed Sana, Mina, and Nico all had a matching one. Momo held out her hands and revealed a four leaf clover in her hands. 

“Did you find that?” Sana asked with a grin. 

“No, I saw one of my students and she handed it too me before she and her mother had to go.” Momo nodded. “But I was thinking I could give it to Nico.”

“She’s going to end up with an entire garden by the end of this trip,” Sana commented as Momo handed the clover to the baby. Nico accepted the gift and clutched it in the same hand as her purple iris. 

“Okay we should probably start shopping for produce while we’re here.” Mina nodded as Sana and Momo both placed kisses on her cheeks. “Guys we’re in public.” She whined. 

“Okay, what’s on your list?” Sana grinned as she pulled away. 

“Your teasing me!” Mina pouted. 

“Of course we are,” Momo winked at Mina. “It’s so fun to tease you.” 

“Ka-san!” Nico muttered, Sana instantly running to her side, shooting her partners a smirk. Nico pointed to her juice cup and Sana nodded before helping Nico take another sip of apple juice. 

“You can do that yourself you know?” Sana giggled, kissing Nico’s forehead. Nico grinned and held her flower and clover out for Sana. “They’re beautiful aren’t they?” Sana smiled at the baby. “Almost as beautiful as you my little flower.” Sana kissed the baby’s forehead once more before retreating to Mina’s side.

“Ooh avocados!” Momo grinned as she looked over Mina’s shopping list. “What are those for?”

“I’m not quite sure yet, but I know you like them so I figured I would get some and find something to make with them.” Momo nodded, kissing Mina’s cheek once more. 

“Your so sweet Mi-chan.”

“God you two are being so sickeningly sweet today.” Mina rolled her eyes. 

“It’s cause we’re on a date.” Momo giggled. “Anyway look! Green onion! Wasn’t that on your list?” Momo pointed to a vendor to their left and Mina nodded before steering her family towards the vendor. The man commented on how cute Nico was and they graciously accepted the comment before going on their ways. Their shopping progressed in a similar manner, Nico getting compliments on how cute she is and Mina answering the compliment in French. 

Sana ran off halfway through Mina paying for some watermelon while Momo sulked. Mina had nodded her head. Her partners were such children sometimes (But she was a child at heart too. A child that loved being spoiled by her partners). 

 

Nico started to grow sleepy as the continued. Her eyes becoming heavy with sleep and her whining getting a bit more frequent. Mina dug out Nico’s stuffed giraffe and Nico’s baby blanket and wrapped it around the child before slowing her pace a bit. Momo had run off somewhere too, and Mina took a deep breath in. Most of their shopping was done, and she had lipstick marks on her cheeks. Her heart felt so content. So light. So genuinely happy. 

“Mi-chan I’m back,” Sana grinned as she ran over to Mina’s side. “Look what I found!” Sana grinned at Mina and showed her a bag of lavender tied with a purple ribbon. “Figured this might work better than perfume.”

“Is this for me?”

“Of course who else is it for? Nico?”

“Thank you Sana,” Mina grinned at her partner, who kissed her cheek once more.

“Where’s Momo?”

“She ran off earlier, I think she said something about bubbles.”

“Huh,” Sana let out, bending down to check in on their sleepy baby. “Nico’s getting tired huh?” Sana took back the half empty apple juice and put up Nico’s trey, taking away the bouquet of flowers she had set next to Nico earlier. “Do you want to take her to the car and drive around for a while while she naps?”

“I think she’s fine,” Mina nodded. “Besides, we haven’t seen everything yet.”

“Hey guys,” Momo smiled as she jogged towards them. “Nico-ya,” Momo bent down in from of the stroller and held out the blue device in her hand. “Look! Bubbles!” Nico opened her eyes, an annoyed look on her face at first, but it shifted to happiness when Momo pulled a bright orange trigger to shoot bubbles in front of the child. “Pop!” Momo grinned as she held her finger out and popped a bubble. Nico clapped her hands and giggled, her giraffe falling from her hands. 

“Momo she was almost asleep.” Mina groaned.

“It’s fine, she can nap later,” Momo grinned. “Nico-ya!” She teased, blowing more bubbles in front of Nico’s face. Nico laughed and clapped her hands reaching out to pop a bubble with her own grubby hands. Momo grinned and kneeled besides Nico to take her hand and guide it to a clear bubble, Nico giggling when it popped. Nico reached her hands out for Momo to pick her up, Momo nodding her head before unstrapping the baby and picking her up. Nico grinned at the prospect of being free, reaching over to pop more bubbles. 

“Oh Momoring you picked her up?” Sana asked, looking up from her phone. 

“Yeah, we decided to play with bubbles.” Nico looked around with her hand out, ready to pop anymore, but she pouted when she realized they were all gone. “Oops, here you go Nic.” Momo created a wave of bubbles and Nico entertained herself popping them. 

“I’m hungry.” Momo whined after a while. “When are we eating?”

“You’re always hungry,” Mina rolled her eyes. “Anyway, if you want to go back get the car we can go back to the other.”

“I’m too hungry I would die on the way there,” Momo dramatically explained. 

“Sana?” Mina turned to her other partner, who had resumed her task of scrolling through social media.

“Nope.”

“Of course,” Mina rolled her eyes. “Someone has to go get the car.”

“Alright fine, I’ll run there, Mi-chan you want to hold Nico?” Mina nodded and Momo went over to her side and handed her the baby. “I’ll be back.” Mina nodded and Nico pulled on her hair.

“Hi Nico,” Mina giggled as Nico pulled on her hair. “Why don’t we go back in our stroller?” Mina asked and carried Nico back around to the front, Nico whining when Mina put her down. “Damn it sweetie your too much like Sana.” Mina sighed and pulled the baby close to herself. 

 

“Whose too much like me?” Sana looked up from her phone at Mina. 

“Nico.”

“Well I did birth her, it’s the least she can do.” Sana laughed. “Anyway, Mi-chan, do you want me to hold her while you finish up?”

“Oh sure,” Mina nodded, handing Sana the baby. “Thanks Sana-ya.”

“Of course,” Sana placed a kiss on Mina’s cheek. “How much more do we need?”

“I wanted to look at the jam because I know Chae really likes it and I might make something with it.”

“We should make crepes again, those were good.” Sana commented. Nico had her hands bunched up on Sana’s collar and Sana nearly died at the sight.  “Don’t you think so Nic Nic?”

“Those were pretty good, I got the recipe from the lady who works at the bakery, she’s nice.” Mina nodded. “But Nico didn’t have any, because she’s too little for crepes.”

“Well she would probably really like them, I know from experience how much she likes sweets.” Sana giggled, kissing Nico’s hair a couple times. The baby put her hands out to try and push Sana away while letting out her childish giggle, only for Sana to kiss her more.

“Your being a kiss monster again.” Mina giggled at the sight of Nico in Sana’s arms. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Sana winked at Mina. 

“Nico do you want mommy to save you from the kiss monster?” Mina teased. 

“Mommy!” Nico screamed between giggles.

“Come here princess,” Mina whispered, tears clutching to the corner of her eyes. Nico had only said Mommy once when she was nearly asleep and Mina was about to leave her in her crib. She took Nico from Sana, and Sana smiled at the sight. Sana cut in front of Mina and started to push the crib as they started moving, Nico burying her face into Mina’s neck.

They continued in silence until they reached a vendor with multiple colorful jams. Sana took Mina’s free hand as Mina looked over the different types.

“Sana-ya you like apricots right?” Mina whispered, conscious of the child slowly being lulled to sleep by her perfume.

“Yeah, but I like grapes more,” Sana whispered. “How about we get one grape and one strawberry?”

“Sounds good,” Mina answered, releasing Sana’s hand so she could pay for the two jars. Once they were done Mina looked over the baby, who was half asleep in her arms. She gestured at Sana to stop walking before bending down and strapping Nico back into her stroller, making sure to arrange her blanket and stuffed animal before whispering a quiet “sleep well princes” and giving her a soft peck on the forehead.

“You looked so cute putting her to sleep,” Sana whispered once Mina returned to her side. Mina blushed, but reached over to give Sana a tiny shy kiss on the cheek, only for Sana’s eyes to widen and her to rain kisses on Mina’s face. “I love you.”

“We’re in public,” Mina pouted, pushing Sana off of her.

“Oh Momo just texted, she said to meet her at the intersection.” Sana muttered once she checked her phone. Mina nodded and took over pushing the stroller as they walked towards Sana’s white car. Once they reached it, Sana climbed into the front seat and whispered directions to Momo and Mina gently settled Nico in her car seat before sitting next to her. They all sat in silence, Mina’s favorite classical music station playing very softly through the speakers. 

Once they reached where they were going Mina picked up Nico before carrying her to a grassy spot a top a small hill over looking the ocean. Sana set up a picnic blanket before Momo hugged Sana. 

“Your all sweaty, get off,” Sana whined. 

“Fine,” Momo whined, throwing herself out onto the blanket. Mina rolled her eyes and placed Nico next to Momo, after taking off Nico’s white sandals, the child’s eyes still shut as she laid on her back. “What’s for lunch?”

“I packed some sandwiches and soda for you.” Mina informed, setting down a small cooler next to Nico’s baby bag.

“Not the watermelon kind right?” Momo narrowed her eyes at Mina. 

“No, but I stand by that,” Mina nodded, pulling out three sandwiches. “I have Nico’s lunch too, but we should just let her sleep for now.”

“She looks so cute,” Sana grinned, kicking her shoes off and laying next to Nico. 

“She’s always looks cute,” Momo added. “God when she grows up she’ll be an actual goddess.”

“Well than which one of us is going to take on the protective daddy role and fend off all the boys?” Sana laughed at her own question. 

“Well wouldn’t Mina be the natural choice?” Momo asked, rolling onto her stomach and putting her hand on Nico’s stomach. 

“Why me?”

“You seem like the protective type.” Momo shrugged.

“I mean she’s not dating until she’s eighteen but-”

“Hey if she loves the other person and they are not a jerk she can date whenever she wants.” Sana interjected. “But we don’t need to be having this conversation yet.”

“Your right, we don’t,” Mina sighed. “Hm, I guess if people are bothering her I’ll fend them off-”

“See, protective daddy?” Momo grinned. 

“Protective daddy Mina,” Sana teased. 

“Ha ha very funny-” Mina’s retort was cut off by Nico’s soft whining.

“I got her,” Momo whispered, sitting up with a small grunt and picking up Nico. “Good morning Nico.”

“I’ll get her food ready.” Mina mentioned, Sana crawling over towards Momo.

“Princess look! Mr giraffe!” Sana grabbed Nico’s stuffed giraffe and put it in front of the whiney baby. Nico giggled and reached for the giraffe, Sana leaning over and kissing Nico’s forehead before pulling away. 

“Does she need a diaper change?” Mina asked as she prepared Nico’s formula. 

“No actually she’s good.” Momo answered, kissing Nico’s forehead after Sana. Sana smirked as an idea came to her head.

“Momoring,” Sana tapped on Momo’s shoulder with puckered lips. 

“Nope.”

“What? Momoring,” Sana whined. “Please.”

“Nico needs me.”

“She’s distracted.” Sana pouted.

“Besides why would I kiss you?”

“Because you love me.”

“Do I?”

“You bet your sweet ass you do,” Sana deadpanned. “Kiss me.”

“Fine fine, damn your so bossy sometimes,” Momo muttered, not meaning it in the slightest. It was her and Sana’s game, pretending to hate each other. They never meant it though. Not once. Momo turned to Sana and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Sana grinned and melted against Momo in a practiced rhythm. Their kiss lasted longer than intended, it always did and turned more and more passionate as they went. 

“You two, stop making out in front of the baby and someone feed her please.” Mina rolled her eyes and the two pulled away with multiple giggles.

“It’s my turn,” Sana volunteered, stealing Nico from Momo’s lap and the bottle from Mina’s hands. Nico grinned at the sight of the bottle and opened her eyes, putting her hands on the side of the bottle. 

Momo grinned at the sight before crawling over to Mina and tapping her shoulder before giving her a soft a kiss. When they pulled away they saw Sana staring at them with a fond look on her face. 

“You look like a pervert,” Mina commented. 

“When it concerns you and Momoring I think I am.”

“You are Sana.” Momo giggled. “Remember the photo album with-”

“And conversation over,” Mina interrupted. The two nodded and fell into silence, Momo munching some fruit while Sana held the end of the bottle and Mina finished arranging the food.

“Nico sweetie you finished that fast,” Sana giggled and took the empty bottle from Nico. Sana kept Nico on her lap before digging out a small rag and putting it over the left side of her jacket and rubbing Nico’s back. She then settled the little girl in her lap normally, wrapping her arms around Nico’s tiny waist.  

“Nico-ya,” Momo smiled at the baby, waving her hand in front of the child’s face.

“Umma,” Nico whined, reaching out for Momo’s hand. 

“Nico! You finally said it!” Momo grinned. “No more of that Maum nonsense, oh god Nico your such a good girl.” Momo grinned and kissed Nico’s forehead. “Can you do it for the camera once more sweetie?” Nico turned her head to the side at the sight of Momo’s phone.

“Umma?”

“Ugh your so cute,” Momo giggled. “Umma loves you sweetie.” 

“Congrats Momo she finally learned the easiest one.” Sana giggled. “She does things the hard way huh?” 

“Or maybe she just hates Momo.”

“That was uncalled for Mi-chan.” Momo pouted. “She loves me just as much as she loves you guys.”

“Well we can’t really ask her yet, so technically that’s just an assumption.” Mina pointed out, taking a blue bottle of water and taking a sip. 

“Well then technically isn’t everything an assumption?” Mina shrugged in response. Nico yawned and her mothers’ hearts all swelled.

“Second nap?” Momo suggested. 

“Second nap, she needs to be rested for her aunties later.” Sana laid on her back and laid Nico on her stomach to slowly rub her back. The baby fell asleep again soon after, Sana kissing Nico’s forehead before laying her down in a nest of soft blankets. She took a photo of Nico with her phone, she looked so cute with her eyes shut and her stuffed giraffe wrapping her hands. Sana almost made it her background, but she was decided her current photo of Mina and Momo with a newborn Nico passed out together in a lump on the couch. 

“Alright now that she’s taken care of, let’s take care of the other baby,” Mina whispered, turning to Sana. 

“Hey are you guys calling me a baby again?” Momo pouted. 

 

“Yes.”

“M’not a baby.” Momo whined.

“Your not all the time, just sometimes, now eat your sandwich.” Mina rolled her eyes and handed a sandwich to Momo. 

“Your the best Mi-chan.” Momo grinned as she took the food. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mina rolled her eyes, unable to fight the smile on her face.

 

xx

 

“Are they here yet?” Momo asked.

“No, their train is supposed to arrive at four fifteen and it’s four ten.” Mina informed, looking at the smart watch on her wrist. Nico yawned and stole her mother’s attention, 

“Look who’s awake,” Momo giggled and bent down to be next to Nico. Nico whined borderline sobbing and Momo panicked until Mina handed her a pacifier. Momo nodded and handed it to the baby, who was instantly pacified. “Your magical.”

“No I just spend almost all my time with Nico.” Mina rolled her eyes.

“No I think Momo’s right I spend all my time with her too and I can’t figure out what she wants fifty percent of the time.” Sana giggled.

“Yeah I spend most of my time with her and I never know what she wants.” Momo added. 

“See? You have a magic power.” Sana laughed. Nico started making a bit of a fuss again, and Momo looked down to see what all the commotion was. “What does she need this time?”

“Stuffed animal.” Mina dug out a stuffed animal and handed it to Nico, who accepted it and snuggled it close to her.

“Seriously Mina, your magical.” Sana added, hugging Mina from the front, Momo hugging her from behind. Mina blushed, they were in public and they could get recognized but the hug was nice. 

“Sana Unnie! Mina Unnie! Momo Unnie!” Sana pulled away to run over to the voice and mob the short woman in a hug. 

“Chaeyoungie!” Sana giggled. “It’s been forever.”

“It’s been five months Unnie,” Tzuyu giggled, finding herself in a hug after. Momo followed her partner and hugged the two, Mina giving the two a small smile and wave. 

“Unnie, you have to let go eventually,” Chaeyoung chuckled and tried to pull away from Momo. “We need to see Nico-ya. I got her a gift from Montreal.”

“You didn’t have to-”

“Don’t even try to stop her Mina Unnie, it makes her happy.” Tzuyu sighed.

“It makes you happy you too you big nerd.” Tzuyu didn’t even bother to deny it as she wiggled out of Sana’s embrace to go over to the baby in the stroller. “God look at you your so much bigger than the last time I saw you.” Nico held her hands out for Tzuyu and Tzuyu grinned and held Nico’s tiny hand in her own. 

“Hey princess, hope you remember us,” Chaeyoung flashed the baby a smile and bent down next to Tzuyu. “Look I got you a present.” Chaeyoung swung her backpack around and dug out a giant stuffed animal. “I was going to get you a regular tiger but they were sold out so we settled for a white tiger, hope you like it baby.” 

“Jesus Chae that’s bigger than her,” Mina giggled. Nico’s eyes went wide at the sight of the stuffed animal, instantly reaching forward for the animal, dropping the animal in her arms. “We should probably wash it-”

“Don’t listen to her she’s a germaphobe,” Sana covered Mina’s mouth with her hands. “Thank you Chaeyoung, I think she loves it.” Nico squealed, her pacifier falling from her lips as she took the stuffed animal in her arms. 

“She’s grown up so much,” Tzuyu whispered. 

“Yeah she has, it’s like every time I turn around she’s growing up a bit more, it makes me a bit emotional.” Sana sighed. “Anyway, I think it’s time to go, you two must be tired.” 

“I mean, not too bad, this is nothing compared to shows overseas.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes. 

“You’ve always been too light of a sleeper Tzuyu-ya,  did you at least get some rest on the ride here?” Sana asked worriedly. 

“I did Unnie.”

“She did, she slept on me like a log.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

“Hey you spent the entire plane ride basically asleep in my lap.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.” The older three laughed at the younger’s couples antics.

“Anyway, Momoring you want to pull the car around?”

“Why is it always me? It’s your car Sana-ya.” Momo whined. 

“But I’m pushing Nico.” Sana pouted. “Come on love, be considerate for our guests.”

“Whatever,” Momo rolled her eyes as Sana threw her her keys. 

“How was Paris?” Sana turned to the two. “Was it romantic?” 

“It was fun, we spent all day yesterday going to different art museums.” Tzuyu recalled.

“Chae did you get any inspiration?” Mina asked as she knelt down in front of Nico and took the fallen pacifier and forgotten stuffed animal.

“A little, I drew up some sketches on the ride here.” Chaeyoung smiled. “Can I hug Nico?”

“Sure, she should be pretty good considering she knows you guys from FaceTime calls, it’s probably pretty weird for her to not see you two through a screen.” Sana smiled as she unbuckled Nico from her stroller and straightened her white long sleeve dress. 

“Someone looks cute today, who dressed you this morning pretty girl?” Chaeyoung grinned as Sana handed her Nico.

“Believe or not Momo dressed her this morning.”

“Really? Mrs I only wears athletic clothes Momo?”

“Hey being an idol for twelve years helped, she got better after debuted.” Sana giggled. 

“I would beg to differ, remember that time Chaeyoung wore knee length denim shorts and a bright blue tee shirt?” Tzuyu teased, Chaeyoung hitting her arm.

“I’m creative.” Chaeyoung argued. “It was an artistic choice.” 

“Sure it was,” Tzuyu rolled her eyes. 

“Nico-ya your Auntie Tzuyu is being mean to me,” Chaeyoung complained to the baby in her arms.

“Hey stop making me sound like the bad guy,” Tzuyu complained. “She’s my niece too.” Tzuyu muttered, looking at Nico over Chaeyoung’s shoulder. The baby broke out in a loud giggle once Tzuyu made a funny face.

“Has she learned anything new since we last saw her?”

“Well she can crawl, sometimes, and she can call all three of us.” Mina grinned proudly as she listed Nico’s accomplishments. 

“Sometimes?”

“When she feels like it.” Sana shrugged. “I think she prefers getting carried.” 

“Are you complaining about that?”

“Never.” Sana smiled at her giggly little girl. “I love her so much and the fact she likes to be carried so much makes me over the moon.”

“That’s cheesy Unnie.” Tzuyu shook her head, continuing to make funny faces at the baby. 

“Want to hold her Tzu?” Chaeyoung turned to her partner. 

“Uhh, sure?”

“Why do you sound so unsure Tzuyu-ya? I think it’s safe to say she likes you.” Sana asked. 

“I just, haven’t held a baby in a while, since like Hyemi was little.” Tzuyu shrugged.

“You held her after she was born."

“Holding a newborn is very different from a baby, babies move around a lot more, last time I held Hyemi she almost fell.” Tzuyuy explained.

“I wouldn’t worry, Nico has like one tenth of the energy of Hyemi, I love that girl but she’s such a handful.” Sana sighed.

“She’s Nayeon Unnie’s child what did you expect?” Tzuyu joked. 

“I mean, your not wrong, but I wouldn’t worry about Nico, she’s a sweetheart.” Mina nodded and held her arms out in front of Chaeyoung for her to give her Nico. Chaeyoung handed the baby over and Nico put her hands on Mina’s cheeks.

“I’ll hold her later, when I can sit down somewhere.” Tzuyu shrugged. “Anyway Sana Unnie did you get a new car? We wouldn’t have fit into your old one.”

“Sana got an suv like a rich white mom.” Mina rolled her eyes. 

“I need the space!”

“For what?” Tzuyu asked. 

“Many reason, plus it’s safer for Nico with more space.” Sana argued. “And if she’s anything like me she’ll make lots of friends once she starts school and she’ll be thankful that I have a bigger car so I can take them places.” 

“Sure Unnie,” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

“It’s my car, I can do whatever I want with it.” Sana argued. “Momo’s here, let’s go.” Sana pushed the empty stroller, leading the group. 

“Speaking of school are you guys going to put Nico in preschool?” Tzuyu asked as they started walking. 

“Probably not, the only benefit from preschool is meeting kids her own age and Sana has made a few friends in town from her volunteer work with kids around Nico’s age. I don’t think we’re ready to be away from her for that long, and babies who go to daycare always get sick.” Mina shrugged. 

“Oh Sana does volunteer work?”

“Yeah, she gets bored just sitting around the house but with Nico still being so young she doesn’t want to commit herself to a job, so she’ll pick up volunteer work sometimes, nothing too big, she doesn’t want to expose herself over boredom.” Mina shrugged. “She said once Nico starts school she’s going to join the PTA.” 

“Man she’s really going full on rich white mom isn’t she?” Tzuyu joked and Mina nodded with a sigh.

“Your telling me,” Mina shrugged. “God I love her so much.” Mina whispered under her breath. Nico stirred in her arms and pulled on her hair. “Yes love?”

“Mommy,” Nico pointed towards her stomach. 

“Your hungry?” Mina asked. “We’ll be home soon baby, I’ll feed you then.”

“You two make a cute pair,” Chaeyoung grinned. “Anyway, where’s the flower from?” Chaeypung asked, pointing to the flower braided into Mina’s hair courtesy of Sana.

“Oh I forgot that was there,” Mina giggled. “We went to the farmers market earlier and we picked out some flowers, Sana put it in my hair earlier.” Nico pulled on Mina’s braid and Mina rolled her eyes. 

“Was the farmers market fun?”

“Yeah, especially for Nico, she loves bubbles.” Mina sighed. 

“Noted, unrelated do you have any bubbles at the house? I need to establish myself as the favorite Aunt.” Chaeyoung asked.

“Not if I can do it first,” Tzuyu smirked, pulling a small pink container of bubbles out of her purse. 

“How did you know?” Chaeyoung shirked. 

“Babies like bubbles,” Tzuyu shrugged. “My brother also sent me some from Taiwan that are safe for babies to eat if they have too.”

“She’ll love that Tzuyu, she is still kind of waking herself up, but I’m sure once we get home, she’ll be in a very playful mood, she normally is after a nap.” Mina smiled as they finally went outside, she noticed Sana fiddling with the stroller. “You two can get in the back I need to help Sana with the stroller.”

“Sure,” Chaeyoung took Tzuyu’s hand as they climbed in the back. Mina held Nico with one arm and the baby played with Mina’s hair. 

“Need some help babe?”

“Your my babe,” Sana whined. “And please.”

“You need to push in that lever over there,” Mina informed, Sana using her foot to finally fold up the stroller.

“Thanks Mi-chan,” Sana flashed her lover a smile. “Can I sit in the back this time? You got to sit with Nico earlier.”

“Yeah sure,” Mina nodded, handing Nico over to Sana.

“Ka-san,” Nico shirked as Sana took her into her arms.

“Hi baby, have you been having fun?” Sana asked the baby. Mina nodded, Sana was the cutest, tied with Momo. Well they were the cutest next to Nico.

 

xx

 

Once they got home, Sana took their bouquet of lilies and put them in a purple vase and put them on their kitchen counter, putting Nico’s Iris and four leaf clover with the lilies. Mina made dinner after Nico had a small snack, Momo grinning and helping her cut vegetables.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu play with Nico after dinner and Nico has fun crawling after bubbles on the floor with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. They offer to give Nico a bath and Mina was about to protest but Sana and Momo agreed just to see what would happen. They made a bet with the younger couple, and watched them with hands clasped together as Chaeyoung and Tzuyu got covered in bubbles and water. Nico had a mischievous smile the whole time, and her mothers knew she was doing it on purpose. They didn’t mind too much, because it meant Sana and Momo won the bet. After her bath Chaeyoung changes Nico into her yellow duck onesie and Tzuyu tickled her little feet. 

“You two would be great parents.” Sana smiled as the two brought Nico into the living room.

“We’ve talked about this, we’re Aunts, not moms.” Chaeyoung shrugged. “But if you ever need someone to look after Nico, we can totally do it.” 

“We’ll keep you two in mind, but she’s not too much of a handful. Not like Nayeon Unnie’s kids.” Mina smiled at the couple.

“We really talk bad about them don’t we?” Sana giggled. 

“Their not terrible when they are apart, except for Hyemi, but even she is okay when she’s sleepy,” Momo argued.   
“We visited them a while ago, it was horrifying.” Tzuyu sighed. “Hyemi got finger paint all over everything and Seungjae and Minjoon had a bit too much fun encouraging her.” 

“That sounds about right.” Mina sighed, watching as Momo held her hands out for Chaeyoung to hand her Nico.

“Oh Tzu you want to hold her now?”

“I held her earlier while we were playing on the rug.” Tzuyu answered, sitting next to Chaeyoung and slinging her arm over the younger’s waist as they settled in the large chair next to them. “Your rug is really clean, especially since you have a dog and a baby.”

“That would be courtesy of Mi-chan, she vacuums like three times a week, and Jeongyeon is the one who taught her to vacuum so it’s always perfect.” 

“If Nico’s going to play on the floor it needs to be clean.” Mina insisted.

“She’s super annoying about germs, Nico can’t have anything if it hasn’t been washed or sterilized and we have to wash our hands after coming home if we want to hold her.” Momo rolled her eyes, rubbing circles on Nico’s back.

“Hey she’s only gotten sick like three times thanks to me.” Mina argued. “And all those times have been pretty mild.”

“Mina Unnie your a good mom,” Chaeyoung smiled at Mina. “Totally unrelated just something that’s kind of been gnawing at my mind, what language do you guys speak around her?”

“All of them?” Momo joked. “Seriously though, we mostly speak Korean in the house surprisingly enough, we speak Japanese when our brains just kind of slip into it and English when we feel like practicing. We agreed on sending Nico to a private school where they teach in English and we’ll let her learn French as a second or I guess third language probably. We don’t know if we’re going to have her first language be Korean of Japanese they both have different benefits.”

“We’re actually think Korean, she can talk with Mina’s parents in English and my parents and Hana Unnie are pretty good with Korean by this point.” Sana added. 

“Your parents still haven’t come around Momo Unnie?” Momo’s smile dropped a bit at Chaeyoung’s question. 

“We um haven’t been talking with them in a long time, Hana Unnie told them about Nico but they didn’t want to see her so we’ve decided Nico will be fine with two sets of grandparents.” Sana answered. 

“Oh, sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s okay Chaegie,” Momo nodded, snuggling into Sana, whose shoulder her head was on. Sana was in the middle of her lovers, her arms tightly around Mina’s should and Momo’s waist while they’re baby laid on Momo’s chest. “They don’t want to be a part of my life, and if they’re going to be jerks about it then I don’t want them in my life.”

“You’ve matured,” Tzuyu smiled at Momo. 

“Thanks, Nico has really helped.” Momo smiled at the sleepy baby. 

"Are you guys travelling again anytime soon?" Chaeyoung asked. 

"We're taking the train to Milan over the summer, we're going to test Nico to see how well she does on public transport. And Sana found a nice place on for rent." Momo answered and Sana grinned. 

"We love Milan, the ice cream and the atmosphere is great." Sana added. "I can't wait for Nico to see it." 

“And speaking of Nico, Sana, Mina I think it’s bedtime.” 

“I think your right,” Sana nodded, watching as Momo sat up and left their cuddle pile.

“Say goodnight to Auntie Tzuyu and Auntie Chaeyoung baby girl,” Momo whispered to the baby, bending down and putting the sleepy baby in front of her sitting Aunt’s. She used Nico’s hand to wave at the two as they smiled at them. 

“Goodnight Nico-ya, we’ll see you in the morning.” Chaeyoung smiled at the baby. 

“晚安, sweet dreams, Nico-chan,” Tzuyu waved to the little girl, leaning forward and giving her the tiniest kiss on the forehead. 

“Your such a softie Tzuyu-ya,” Sana smiled at her friend. “Anyway, Momo, give me my baby.” Sana held her hands out for Nico. 

“No,” Momo whined, holding Nico tighter to herself. “You need to help me she never goes to sleep if it’s just one of us.”

“Fine,” Sana whined. “Mi-chan you coming?”

“Do you two mind?” Mina asked their guests, the two nodded and Mina pushed herself off the couch lazily. “Then let’s go.” Momo grinned and carried Nico up the stairs, rubbing the baby’s back and bouncing her lightly in her arms to put her to sleep. Once they reached Nico’s pale pink bedroom, Mina made sure the baby monster was turned on while Momo changed her into a fresh diaper and Sana pulled Nico’s covers back. 

“Good night baby girl, Umma loves you.” Momo whispered to the now dressed baby.

“Umma.” Nico muttered. 

“I love you so much,” Momo kissed Nico’s cheeks. “Sana-ya,” Momo whispered as she handed Sana Nico.

“Hi sweetie,” Sana whispered. “You must have had an exhausting day, but it was fun right?” Sana pressed a kiss on Nico’s forehead. “I love you sweetie, sweet dreams.” Sana placed a second kiss to Nico’s forehead and handed her to Mina. 

“Night Nico-chan, I love you.” Mina smiled and kissed the baby’s cheek. She then carried her over to her bed and put her down, Sana pulling Nico’s covers over the half asleep baby and Momo arranging all her favorite stuffed animals, including her brand new stuffed white tiger, around her. They all held hands as Nico fell asleep, Sana using her free hand to press one more kiss to Nico before leaving the room.

“I took a ton of photos of Nico today, we should add them to her baby book.” Sana whispered as Momo quietly shut Nico’s door.

“It’s already full.” Mina rolled her eyes. 

“Well then we can start another one,” Sana pouted. “She’s so cute how do you expect me to not take thousands of photos of her.”

“I agree with Sa-chan,” Momo wrapped her arms around Mina’s waist and buried her face into the back of Mina’s neck. “She’s too sweet.”

“She really is.” Sana smiled. “I’m so happy we had her.” Sana swung her and Mina’s joined hands as they slowly made their way downstairs, the three falling back into their old spots with a baby monitor in Mina’s pocket. 

“Did she go to sleep easily?” Chaeyoung asked, taking a sip of tea from her mug and she cuddled with Tzuyu.

“She always does when all three of us are there to put her to sleep,” Momo shrugged. 

“If it’s just one of us, we’ll sing her old twice songs and she’ll go straight to bed, her favorites are What Is Love and Be As One.” Sana smiled. “If we sing one of those she goes right to sleep.” 

“Really?” Sana nodded at Chaeyoung’s question. 

“They’re my favorite too.” Momo giggled. “It’s nice to know we have similar tastes, sometimes I try and teach her the dances but she never remembers them.” 

The couple giggled at the thought and Chaeyoung slung her arm over Tzuyu’s shoulders, holding the taller girl close. They spent the night reminiscing about the old days with smiles and cups of green tea courtesy of Mina. It felt like the old times, back when the five used to live together. After a while, they sleepily made their ways back to their bedrooms.

Sana and Momo cuddled up to each other, with Sana as the big spoon as Mina took a quick shower before kissing her two lover’s forehead as Sana and Momo sleepily parted and let Mina climb between them. It was her turn to be in the middle and Mina wasn’t about to pass it up. Sana and Momo sleepily put kisses on Mina’s cheeks before slipping into peaceful slumber and Mina kissed them back before closing her eyes. She thought about her day, about how much she missed her friends and how cute Nico was and how much she loved Sana and Momo. Her heart swelled, and she slept better than she had in forever.


	5. must be magic words that guide me

“Nico,” Sana cooed as Nico snuggled closer to Mina. “Nico-ya.” Sana repeated, the baby continuing to snuggle into Mina. 

“Sana I’m on the phone,” Mina hissed before returning to her phone call in fast Korean. Sana rolled her eyes and looked at Mina’s free hand, smiling and lacing their fingers together. Nico looked at her in alarm and immediately pulled on Sana’s hand, trying to tug it away from Mina. 

“Mommy, mine!” Nico insisted, surprising Sana with her new vocabulary. 

“No baby mommy is mine.” Sana smirked at the child, tightening her grip on Mina.

“Mine!” Nico whined, pulling on Sana’s hand.

“Nico-chan mommy is Ka-san’s.” 

“Ka-san,” Nico looked up at Sana, tears filling her eyes. “Mommy, mine.” 

“Okay okay,” Sana giggled and nodded, Nico putting both her little hands in Mina’s bigger hand and pulling Mina’s hand to her stomach, cuddling closer to Mina. “Mommy is yours.” Sana muttered in defeat. “Nico-chan do you love Ka-san?”

“Yes!” Sana was surprised and proud of Nico for learning two new words. 

“Do you love mommy?”

“Yes, mine.” Nico responded. 

“Is Ka-san yours?”

“Ka-san mine.” Nico insisted, snuggling closer to Mina. “Umma mine.”

“So all of us are yours?” Sana asked, Nico nodded. “Your so cute baby girl.” Sana pulled on Nico’s cheeks. Nico put her hands in her mouth as Mina pulled Nico closer to her and Sana held herself back from kissing Nico’s forehead. Mina hung up the phone after a while and turned to the two. “She’s so possessive.”

“She’s your child what do you expect?” Mina rolled her eyes. “Can you get her pacifier? We can’t have her putting her fingers in her mouth becoming a habit.” Sana nodded and rolled over in the bed to reach the nightstand and grab Nico’s light pink pacifier. 

“What did Nayeon Unnie want?” Sana asked as she handed Nico her pacifier.

“She said she’ll be early picking us up in case Nico gets too whiney,” Mina sighed. “I don’t think this is a good idea she’s too young for plane rides, especially this long. We really should wait for Milan.”

“We can’t babe, Dahyun’s mother is sick and we need to be there for her and her kids and the reunion is coming up and I don’t want to miss it. Plus, we haven’t seen them in forever, since like way before I even got pregnant with Nico.” Sana sighed. “We haven’t been back in forever, we just need to believe in Nico.”

“I don’t know if I do…” Mina trailed off. “But I guess so long as we keep her occupied either with sleeping or with our attention she is capable of being pretty quiet.”

“Did you hear her say mine and yes earlier?” Sana changed the subject, Mina’s opening her palm to squeeze Sana’s hip affectionately. 

 

“It was hard not to.” Mina smiled fondly and the baby sitting next to her. “She’s a smart little girl isn’t she?”

“Yes she is, she’s our smart cute little angel and I love her.” Sana snuggled into Mina’s side, taking her partner’s hand and taking it off Nico’s stomach and putting it around her waist, wrapping her arms around Nico when the baby got whiney again.

“Nico is it okay if Ka-san hugs you instead of Mommy?”

“Yes!” Nico giggled. 

“Thank you cutie.” Sana grinned. “You want to experiment with Nico’s possessiveness?”

“She’ll start crying and it will be your fault.” Mina sighed. “And I prefer her when she’s not crying.” 

“Fine,” Sana pouted. Nico leaned back and looked at Sana with wide eyes and her pacifier in her mouth. “Hi sweetie, what’s up?” Nico put her hands on Sana face and turned around in her embrace, pulling Sana’s face close to her and placing a sloppy drool fueled kiss on her cheek. “Nico! Thank you!” Sana smiled widely and Sana gave Nico kisses all over her face. “Where’s all these new skills coming from? Did you go to baby school last night or something?”

“She’s been able to say yes for a while she just only does it around me.” Mina shrugged. 

“Really?”

“That’s just how she is I suppose.” Mina shrugged, a smirk on her face. “Nico is mommy your favorite?”

“Yes!” Nico cheered.

“Nico-chan…” Sana pouted. “Isn’t Ka-san your favorite?”

“Yes!”  Nico clapped her hands together and looked up at Sana with a cute playful smile. 

“Who is your real favorite then sweetie?” Nico completely ignored Sana’s question as she played with her hands.

“She’s in her own world again,” Mina giggled. “I think she just responds yes to anything that her mind thinks is a question. So I don’t think the favorite thing is really going to work.”

“Your so smart baby girl.” Sana whispered, leaning over to place a kiss on Nico’s head before kissing Mina’s cheek. “She gets it from you, my other smart baby.” Mina blushed. 

“We should start packing,” Mina turned away from Sana. 

“After you give me a kiss,” Sana grinned and took one hand from Nico’s waist to point to her lips. Mina nodded before giving her a small peck before turned away from her, retracting her hand from Sana’s waist, the hand slowly grazing Sana’s bare stomach. Sana shivered, then smirked. 

“You need to stop sleeping in crop tops,” Mina nodded. “You always get cold in the morning.” Mina went over to their closet to get Sana a jacket. 

“I’m not shivering because I’m cold babe.” Sana whispered, standing up to slap Mina’s ass before retreating back to the bed, wrapping herself up in the comforter and putting her face into Nico’s stomach. 

“Your terrible.”

“You love me.”

“Yes, I do.” Mina responded with a small smile.

“I love you too,” Sana responded, giving Nico a soft kiss to her clothed tummy. Nico giggled and pulled Sana’s hair, who ignored how much it hurt to give her a kiss. “Nico-ya can you entertain yourself with stuffed animals while Mommy and Ka-san pack?”

“Yes!”

“Thank you love,” Sana grinned, handing Nico Minguin, the closet of their stuffed animals. Nico grinned at one of her favorite stuffed animals, she loved her mothers stuffed animals and delighted at the rare opportunities to play with them. Sana made sure Nico had multiple pillows around her before kissing her nose and rolling out of bed. Mina pulled out their large suitcases and Sana grinned as she dug through her underwear drawer. 

“Nothing too revealing please Sana-ya,” Mina requested. “Nico will be with us the whole time.”

“Okay,” Sana answered with a teasing tone. The two packed slowly, Sana sneaking different types of lingerie into her and Mina’s suit cases. Nico stayed silent, pulling on various stuffed animals happily.

“See? She’ll be fine on the plane,” Sana smiled. “Just got to give her some stuffed animals and a pacifier.”

“But the loud plane will bother her…”

“It will be fine, we can get her some baby headphones or something.” Sana shrugged. 

“Sana-ya, Minari!” Momo chanted as she came inside the room. “I got some ice cream in town! We should have some.”

“Nico-ya, Umma is home,” Sana giggled and jumped onto the bed, kissing her baby’s cheek and picking her up. She got off the bed and carried Nico to Momo, Nico instantly latching onto Momo’s shirt. 

“Umma!” Nico cheered.

“I’m home baby girl,” Momo smiled at the baby, kissing her temple. “Did you two start packing?”

“Yeah, Sana even pulled out your suitcase for you.” Mina smiled. 

“Thanks Sana-ya,” Momo muttered as she came into the room.

“Yeah, I’ll go pack Niccy’s suitcase, is her stuff in the dryer?”

“I pulled it out on my way up,” Momo commented as Sana carried the baby out of the room, swaying to get the baby to giggle. 

“Thanks babe, Nico and I appreciate it.” Sana winked as she left the room. 

“Have you three changed clothes at all in the past two days?” Momo asked, looking over Mina’s pajamas. 

“Nope,” Mina shrugged. “What’s the point of changing if you don’t leave the house? Plus, with a baby it’s really hard to motivate ourselves to change.”

“The truth,” Momo sighed, wrapping her arms around Mina.

“How was your class?”

“It was fun, but I need a shower, I had to stay late to help one of the girls,” Momo left a kiss on the side of Mina’s neck. “Also you should get a job there too, they are still looking for a new ballet instructor.”

“Momo we’ve been through this,” Mina sighed. “I haven’t done ballet in so long, when we were in twice I had to train out all of my ballet instincts. They’re gone.”

“No they are not,” Momo pouted. “You are still the best ballerina I know.” Momo kissed Mina’s neck again.

“Maybe when Nico is older.” Mina answered. 

“Fine,” Momo whined pulling away from Mina. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“I’ll start packing for you.”

“I love you.” Momo whispered, kissing Mina’s forehead. 

“I love you too.” Mina whispered, kissing Momo’s chin. “But never use my shampoo again.”

“I thought it was mine…” Momo sighed. “I’m sorry, I know how you are with your stuff.”

“Thanks Momoring.” Mina smiled, Momo kissing her cheek once more before strutting off to the bathroom. Mina rolled her eyes, going through Momo’s suitcase and noticing Sana had neatly tucked her Momo’s prettiest sexist lingerie into the corner. She rolled her eyes, but didn’t remove it.

 

xx

 

“Okay, Nico is sleepy and has her headphones, Momo has snacks, the baby bag is packed, I think we’re good.” Mina looked through their stuff, watching as Nico sleepily held onto Sana, she had initially tried to pull off the large noise cancelling headphones, but gave up after realizing it was futile. She had now moved onto to pulling the face mask on Sana’s face, Sana only being slightly annoyed at her cute baby. 

“Did you text Nayeon to tell her our plane is about to leave?” Sana asked, attempting to hand Nico her pacifier to get her to stop pulling off her face. 

“Yeah, is your coat in your bag so when we land it we won’t get recognized?” Sana nodded.

“And Momo is already wearing her’s and her face mask,” Sana nodded, looking at their other partner half asleep against Mina. They heard their flight announcement and Sana picked up Nico by her fluffy clothed butt before grabbing her backpack. Mina whispered to Momo it was time to go and Mina pulled her to a standing position before pulling them onto the plane. Once there, Sana sat with Nico in the middle while Momo curled up against her side and the window and Mina sat in the aisle seat with her DS.

Nico got fussy when the plane initially took off but Sana was able to comfort her and keep her quiet and she fell asleep on her Ka-san’s lap while Sana read her book, making sure Nico had a warm blanket around her and a stuffed animal. 

During the long flight, Nico had to have two diaper changes, which Mina found incredibly difficult to manage in the tight space, and drank half a bottle, sleeping the rest of the time. By the time they landed, Mina was exhausted from spending the entire flight watching and attending to Nico. Sana and Momo, who had both taken on and off naps the whole time, offered to help but Mina had been insistent. Once they landed, Momo got all their bags  and Sana got to carry Nico off the plane, neither of them letting the tired woman carry anything. Mina had complained at first, but nearly fell over when they got off the flight. Mina arranged her mask, pulling her sleeves over her hands. It felt so weird to be here again. She felt uncomfortable, and like everyone was staring at her. She wanted to hug Sana or Momo for comfort, but what if they got recognized and their relationship got out. She then became concerned over Nico, she looked a lot like her Ka-san, and Mina feared people might recognize her as Minatozaki Sana’s child. 

“It’s okay Mi-chan,” Sana whispered to Mina as they collected their stuff. “Everything is fine.”

“Okay.” Mina took in a deep breath.

“I’m going to the Jokbal place, Nico-ya you want to come with Umma?” Momo asked with a smile stealing their baby. 

“We have to meet Unnie-” Sana called as Momo ran off with their baby.

“We’ll be back in a bit, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to try this.”

“Make sure the pieces aren’t too big she’s still not very good with solid food.” Mina called as Momo ran away.

“Yup!” Momo giggled as they left. Sana looked at Mina, who shrugged.

“Let’s go meet Nayeon Unnie,” Mina whispered. Sana shrugged and followed Mina through the crowded airport. It brought back memories of being shoved around and loud screaming. They both used to hate the airport. But they did love reading letters from their fans. Even if it pissed off management. 

They found Nayeon holding hands with her daughter near the exit. Sana gave the woman a hug from behind, startling Nayeon. 

“Sana-ya!” Nayeon screamed as Sana hugged her tighter. 

“Hey Nayeonie.” Sana giggled. 

“Your a-” Nayeon cut herself off when she saw her innocent seven year old daughter staring at her. “I hate you."

“I love you too Yeonie,” Sana giggled. Nayeon turned around and hugged Sana. 

“It’s been so long,” Nayeon sighed, flicking Sana’s forehead. “That’s for missing last year’s reunion.”

“I was pregnant I couldn’t go anywhere without throwing up.” Sana argued.

“I’m here you know,” Mina waved, Nayeon pulling Mina into their embrace. 

“Hey Minari.” Nayeon whispered, kissing Mina’s forehead. “How are you two?”

“We’re good,” Sana giggled, pulling away from Nayeon. “Hello Hyemi-ya.” Sana bent down and offered her hand towards Nayeon’s daughter. Hyemi looked up at Nayeon who nodded before Hyemi wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck.

“I missed you Auntie Sana, your my favorite auntie.” Hyemi smiled. 

“Thank you Hyemi-ya, your one of my favorite nieces.” Sana giggled.

“Where’s Momo? Wait where’s Nico? The main purpose of your visit?”

“Nico is not the only reason we’re visiting,” Mina rolled her eyes. “Momo stole her and took her to the Jokbal restaurant.”

“Ugh that pig, I miss her so much.” Nayeon sighed. “Hyemi, let go of Auntie Sana.”

“No thank you mommy.” Hyemi answered, hugging Sana tighter. 

“Hyemi.”

“Mommy.”

“Hyemi,” Nayeon sighed and turned away. “Seven is a hard age.” She whispered to Mina. 

“I’m not worried, Nico is too much like Sana to be too misbehaved.” Mina shrugged.

“Gosh, where is Momo? I really want to meet your child.” Nayeon sighed. “I’ve heard good things from Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, they say she’s the sweetest.”

“She is, like eighty percent of the time, when she’s not tired, and not sick.” Mina smiled. “She can say a few words too.”

“That’s impressive for a six month old.”

“She’s a smart little girl,” Sana answered Nayeon’s statement.

They wait fifteen minutes before Momo ran over to them, Nico on her hip and her luggage dragging behind her. Nico had a bit of sauce on her cheek, and her light pink pacifier was in her mouth. 

“Holy crap she’s so cute.” Nayeon commented as Momo came over to them. 

“Did she like jokbal?”

“I think so, I fed her one piece and she giggled.” Momo shrugged. “Hey Nayeon Unnie.” Momo smiled at the other woman, who hugged her tightly.

“Hey to you too,” Nayeon giggled. “And hi Nico-ya, I’m your Auntie Nayeon.” Nico looked Nayeon in the eyes and then to Momo. 

“I know you haven’t met Auntie Nayeon yet, but she’s not as creepy as she seems,” Momo told the baby. “She’s sweet, once you get to know her.”

“I hate you too Momoring,” Nayeon grumbled. 

“Auntie Momo!” Hyemi smiled at Momo, happily skipping over to Momo. 

“Look at you, you’ve gotten a lot bigger than the last time I saw you.” Momo smiled at her niece. 

“Is this your baby?”

“And Auntie Sana and Auntie Mina’s yeah.” Momo smiled at Hyemi, her niece had never fully grasped their relationship. It was understandable, their relationship was unconventional to say the least.

“What’s it’s name?”

“Her name is Nico Hyemi-ya,” Momo smiled at her niece. 

“Hyemi you didn’t greet Auntie Mina.” Nayeon realized after a minute. Hyemi’s eyes went wide before she ran to Mina and hugged her.

“Hi Auntie Mina,” Hyemi smiled. 

“Hi Hyemi,” Mina smiled at the child as Hyemi hugged her legs. 

“Mommy can we go all go get ice cream?”

“We have ice cream at home baby.” Nayeon yawned, leading the three out of the airport. 

“But I want it now,” Hyemi pouted. 

“We need to get home to daddy and your brothers okay?” Nayeon explained. “And your auntie’s need to get to their hotel to rest.”

“But I want to get ice cream together.” Hyemi insisted. 

“Hyemi-ya, we’ll see each other lots tomorrow okay?” Sana asked the little girl who had latched onto Mina as they walked. 

“But I want to see you guys now.”

“Hyemi we missed you too, but we’re really tired,” Mina explained. “Especially Nico, she needs to eat and rest for a bit. Babies need a lot of rest.”

“I guess if baby Nico needs rest,” Hyemi pouted. 

“Exactly,” Mina nodded at her niece. “Why don’t you go over to your mom she seems like she wants you to hug her.” Hyemi nodded and ran over to Nayeon, practically jumping on her. 

“Mina you never responded to my dinner invitation.” Nayeon said as she held her daughter’s hand. 

“Oh sorry, yeah we can come over tomorrow, but uh will Daeyoung be there?”

“Of course, he’s my husband.” Nayeon rolled her eyes. “I know you three are cautious about your relationship, but you don’t need to worry about Dae, he’s really chill about Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.”

“But that’s different Unnie,” Mina sighed. 

“Look, we’ll tell him if he asks, it’s hard to deny we’re in a relationship when we’re wearing matching rings and have a child together.” Sana sighed, Mina elbowing her in the side. “We can’t hide forever Minari,” Sana whispered to Mina. 

“I guess,” Mina sighed. “We’ll talk about this later.” Nico started to get whiney in Momo’s arms. 

“Shoot guys I think she’s hungry.” Momo muttered.

“I think your right babe,” Sana sighed, coming over to Momo’s side and trying to gently persuade Nico. “Nico baby look!” Sana ruffled through Nico’s baby bag and pulled out a stuffed animal. “Mister giraffe!”  Nico giggled as Sana shook the stuffed animal in front of Nico’s face. Nico giggled and accepted the stuffed animal with a giggle. “Meltdown avoided.” Sana sighed in relief. 

“That worked?” Nayeon asked in surprise. “Holy crap your baby is an angel it took forever for me to get mine to calm down.” 

“Told you,” Nayeon smirked.

“Mommy baby Nico is cute.” Hyemi smiled.

“Isn’t she?” Nayeon smiled as they reached her car, helping Hyemi into her booster seat. “Should we put Nico in her car seat?”

Momo shrugged as she put the car seat in the back of Nayeon’s ‘mom van’ as the rest of them had affectionately dubbed it. “She’ll be fine if she sits in my lap.” Momo suggested. 

“It’s not legal.” Nayeon added. 

“Well just drive carefully Unnie,” Momo replied. “I really don’t want to set it up only to take it out again.”

“Understandable,” Nayeon nodded. “After Seungjae we sort of gave up.” Nayeon had made sure Hyemi was distracted with her gaming console before making her comment. “We had car seats in our cars, but if we were going places with friends we would just carry them.” Nayeon shrugged before climbing into the front seat, smiling to herself when Mina climbed into the front seat with her. 

Once they reach the hotel, they have a long talk about revealing their relationship. It's messy and they sort of hate talking about their feelings, but they reach a satisfying decision that all of them like and that's what matters

 

xx

 

Their reunion was something they had been doing since disbandment. They would get together and remember their times together, good and bad. It was fun, and they all drank too much alcohol well laughing. Husbands were normally allowed but most of the time kids had to be left with their baby sitters due to the high volume of alcohol and loud screaming while they did karaoke. But Mina was not about to leave Nico with someone new. She was a picky child, and would barely stand being alone with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. 

They had informed the others about Nico, and they had made an exception for the cute baby for multiple reasons. They had visited Nayeon a couple more times over their visit and Momo and Sana had gone to see Dahyun, whom was doing a lot better than when they had last spoken to her, while Mina took Nico to see Jeongyeon. But Nico hadn’t met all her Aunties yet and they had decided that couldn’t stand. Plus, leaving Nico with a baby sitter made all of them uncomfortable. 

They had dressed Nico in a nice dress before going to the reunion, Momo planning to come home early and stay with Nico after her bedtime of eight pm. Thankfully, Nico was still on French time, so she could stay up a little longer than she normally could.

After making sure they were all ready, they left their temporary home and made their way to Jihyo’s house. They were greeted with bone crushing hugs and everyone cooed over Nico, who spent her time cuddled up against Tzuyu. 

“God Unnies Nico is so adorable,” Dahyun commented as Nico crawled over to Tzuyu. 

“Almost makes me want to have another kid.” Nayeon commented, cuddling into her husband. “Almost.”

“Oh thank god,” They heard Nayeon’s husband mutter before kissing his wife’s temple. 

“She’s pretty cute,” Sana giggled at their friends compliments. 

“She’s the cutest,” Momo giggled, sitting on the floor and holding her hands out for Nico to crawl to her.  Nico looked at her and playfully giggled before crawling past her and collapsing onto her stomach. “What are you doing?” Momo leaned over Nico. “Come here.” Nico giggled as Momo lifted her up. 

“She seems like a pretty behaved child.” Jihyo commented. “Healthy too, especially for being born early.”

“God I know, I still worry but we haven’t run into any problems yet.” Mina sighed.

“She’s a strong little girl.” Sana smiled. “I would know, she kicked me and forced me into a super long labor. But I love her so she’s forgiven.” Nico squealed when Momo tickled her sides.

“Nico-ya, Auntie Chaeyoungie got you another gift.” Chaeyoung smiled as she offered Nico a stuffed panda. “I heard you liked pandas baby girl.”

“Son Chaeyoung stop spoiling my child!” Mina yelled as she came over to Chaeyoung and pulled the stuffed animal out of her hands, causing Nico to get whiney.

“It’s too late Mina-ya,” Momo sighed. “It’s Nico’s now.” Mina sighed and handed the animal back to Nico.

“I never knew Mina could be this whipped for someone that’s not Momo or Sana.” Jeongyeon laughed at her own joke, Chaeyoung joining her. 

“How could you not be whipped for this baby,” Chaeyoung smiled pulling on Nico’s cheeks. “She’s so cute.” Nico giggled and pulled on Chaeyoung’s hand. Mina rolled her eyes and Momo pulled Mina tightly against her side. 

“Hey so uh I’ve always been curious about this, but what exactly is the nature of you three’s relationship?” Nayeon’s husband asked. Sana and Momo looked towards Mina, who took a slow breath in and nodded. 

“Well uh, we’re kind of all in a relationship.” Sana admitted.

“I knew it, Jaehyun you owe me fifty bucks!” Nayeon’s husband smiled. 

“No fair, Nayeon probably told you,” Dahyun’s husband whined, digging out his wallet. 

“No she didn’t,” He stuck his tongue out. 

“Wait, you guys, aren’t like weirded out?” Momo asked, sitting up and looking at her friend’s husbands.

“No, for one, we suspected you three for awhile, your all wearing matching rings, you’ve always been affectionate, you’ve always lived together, you moved to France together, it’s fine you three, y’all are cute.” Nayeon kissed her husband’s cheek at his response. 

 

“Your getting some tonight,” she whispered to him. He nodded and grinned. 

“Besides, with three mom’s Nico is basically unstoppable.” The three giggled at the comment and Nico wiggled out of Momo’s embrace to crawl away, towards her Auntie Jihyo, who just smiled at her. 

“Hi cutie,” Jihyo sat on the floor next to the baby. Nico giggled, before crawling off towards Tzuyu again. Tzuyu giggled and put Nico on her lap, Chaeyoung coming over to her partner and putting her head on the younger’s thigh and playing peek a boo with Nico.

“Anyone else want some wine?” Jihyo’s husband asked from the kitchen.

“Yes please, dear lord I barely drink anymore.” Sana sighed and joined Momo on the floor. 

“We drink like three times a week.” Momo giggled. 

“Okay so maybe I drink a bit, but never enough to get drunk, just enough to have fun. Tonight though, I’ll get drunk, Momo you’re watching Nico right?” Said baby yawned and looked at Tzuyu with wide eyes.

“I can watch her if all three of you want to get hammered,” Tzuyu muttered, hugging Nico closer to herself. “Just hand over your key to your hotel room and I can get her into you travel crib or whatever.”

“She can stay here tonight, we have one from when the kids were babies in the closet in our guest room,” Jihyo offered. 

“Yeah perfect,” Tzuyu said. 

“I don’t know Nico is a only six months old and-”

“Relax Mina,” Jeongyeon sighed as she came over to the younger, handing her another glass of wine. “You can have fun for one night, Tzuyu doesn’t even like wine.”

“It tastes like grapes and sadness.” Tzuyu shrugged. “I can watch Nico for the night.”

“Do you remember how to change a diaper?”

“Yes Mina Unnie.”

“She needs to eat at around seven thirty or she’ll get hungry at night, I’ll go prepare that now-”

 

I got her Unnie,” Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “Would it make you feel better if Chae watched her too?”

“I was looking forward to getting hammered.” Tzuyu glared at the older woman who nodded. “I would love to look after my niece.”

“If your sure, we wouldn’t want to trouble you,” Sana took a sip of her drink. 

“It’s fine Unnies,” Tzuyu answered. “Let yourselves go, Nico will be fine.”

“If your sure,” Momo smiled at the younger couple, mouthing a silent thank you. “We’ll go back to being parents tomorrow morning.”

“So it’s settled then?” Nayeon smirked. “Party on?”

“Once Nico falls asleep, sure.” Mina sighed, looking at her baby.  Nico was gripping Tzuyu tightly, her eyes slowly drooping shut. 

“She’s had an eventful evening, I’ll go change her and get the crib set up and get her to sleep.” Tzuyu offered. “I’ll be back down in a bit, come on Chaeyoung.” Chaeyoung nodded and collected Nico’s baby bag. 

“Have fun you three! Use protection!” Chaeyoung called as she followed Tzuyu upstairs. 

“Yeah, use protection,” Dahyun winked as she followed the two out of the room. 

“Where are you going Dahyunie?” Sana called after the pale woman. 

“I’m going to laugh at Chaeyoung and Tzuyu and step in when they epically fail as parents.” Dahyun giggled as she ran upstairs. 

“So, Mina, I got your favorite,” Jihyo looked at her friend with a smile. “You ready to party?”

“I suppose,” Mina sighed, a small smile on her face as Sana hugged her from behind. 

“That’s Minari for let’s get this party started.” Sana smirked. “Got any vodka?”

“Are you in the mood for shots?”

“Fastest way to get drunk,” Sana giggled at Jihyo’s question.

“Oh Sana Unnie, your a mother any tolerance you once had is gone.” Jihyo playfully jested. 

“Try me Park.” Sana smirked. “I’ve lived in Europe for a few years now, and they serve alcohol all the time, I think my tolerance has just gotten better.”

“Well, let’s see, you can go against Nayeon Unnie.”

“Nayeon’s a pussy when it comes to drinking.”

“I’m still your Unnie Sana-ya!” Nayeon called from the couch. “My tolerance has gotten better you know?”

“Prove it.” Sana smirked, pulling away from Mina and dragging her towards the kitchen bar. Mina nodded, but decided to let loose, for just one night. 

 

After a while Momo turned the music up and Nayeon and Jihyo sang along while the rest danced in the living room like drunk college kids. They didn’t even notice Dahyun and Chaeyoung return to the party and join them for a while. Until Mina drunkly asked them who was watching Nico, to which they responded Tzuyu before joining in on the party. They partied the whole night, getting a valet service to take them back to their hotel before stripping each other and spending the whole night alternating between screaming each others names and kissing each other deeply. 

 

xx

 

They picked Nico up in the morning, and their energetic baby did nothing to help with their hangovers. Once she was down for her first nap they all groaned and fell into bed, taking a nap themselves until Nico awoke them with her sobs, all of them cursing Nico for being loud. It took all day to recover, but they were able to get themselves to the point of decency before dinner. They went to an old favorite of Sana’s before returning to bed and going to sleep early.

 

A few days later, Dahyun and her family see them off. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu accompany them to the airport, their flight leaving a few hours after theirs. Dahyun’s twins have fun playing with Nico and Nico finds them funny. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu tire Nico out playing in the airport and she sleeps through almost the entire flight home, her suitcase full of gifts from her Aunties. Mina knew her friends were spoiling her child, but when Sana and Momo kissed her cheeks and told her to forgive them, she couldn’t help but do just that.


	6. its not frightening if we hold our hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of angst is coming in the next chapter just a warning 

Milan was a fun and easy trip for them. Nico had fun as they walked around and got to try Momo’s peach gelato and to celebrate her seventh month of life she found herself with a new stuffed bear, the brown bear having a ribbon decorated with the Italian flag tied around it’s neck. Sana suggested they start a collection, every country Nico goes too she gets a bear from there. Momo had agreed, thinking it was cute. Mina had later agreed, seeing how cute Nico got over the bear. They go shopping in every type of store, fancy and casual, and they all get new clothes. Nico most notably so, considering she was quickly out growing her other clothing. The house was nice and they had basically ruined the sheets considering Nico was sleeping really well in the warm Italian environment, once they had figured out she needed ocean noises to fall asleep. They had never been more thankful for Mina’s idea of buying a white noise machine long before Nico was born, and for her idea to pack it. Nico had gotten used to sleeping with the sound of the ocean recently, Sana had been opening her window to get fresh air and when the window was opened, one could finally hear the ocean they lived right next to. They’re walls were thick, and normally it couldn’t be heard,  but when the window was opened the sound of the ocean became clear.

Their rental house has a stereo and Momo plays her favorite playlist from her phone and picks up Nico by her butt and dances with the baby, who giggles and plays along as Momo flew her around. They giggle when TT came on and Momo takes Nico’s baby hands and makes he hand motions. Nico laughed and Sana took a video and put it on her private Instagram. After taking a couple videos Sana throws her phone onto the couch and joins Momo as more old Twice songs come on, dancing in practiced motions, Mina joining them. And all of them laughing before falling into a lump on the floor. Nico falls asleep soon after and Sana drags Momo with her to the shower and Mina nodded before laying back in their rental bed. 

On the last night of their visit, Nico decides she wants to sleep with her mothers and won’t let anything else stand. She sleeps between Sana and Momo, Mina spooning Momo and resting her head on her shoulder. Nico holds onto Sana and Momo’s hands as she sleeps and Mina takes a picture of her little sweetheart. The next morning their train leaves early in the morning and Nico was exhausted as she slept on top of Momo. 

Sana had approached the topic when they got home. She had been asked by a friend in town to help organize the annual pride parade and she had wanted the three of them to attend, together. Mina had been worried, but Momo had always wanted to attend a pride parade and Sana had too and Mina had rolled her eyes and decided to sign them, and Nico, up. 

The day before they were supposed to go, Momo had a day off and they were all having a lazy afternoon, with plans to go out to the beach later. Nico was watching a baby tv show in Korean on their television while cuddling with Sana and Sana had her face in a book, Momo was scrolling through her social media feed laying upside on a chair, and Mina was playing video games. The doorbell rang and suddenly their dog started barking and running to the door, the sounds spooking Nico.

“Nico-chan it’s okay it’s just the doorbell,” Sana whispered, appeasing the child. Sana tickled Nico’s stomach and Nico giggled, her earlier whining gone. Sana kissed her cheek before opening the lock on the door, making sure to extend one foot towards their dog to attempt to hold her back. 

“Surprise looser!” Nico almost started crying at the loud screaming and Sana would have been mad if she wasn’t so shocked. Hime jumped onto the person, angry at them for spooking her little master. 

“Nayeon… Unnie?” Sana asked, tilting her head. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m not alone,” Nayeon grinned and stepped to the side, revealing Jihyo, and Dahyun behind her. Nayeon reached down a picked up the dog, patting her head. “Hey cutie.” 

“But… Why?” Sana asked. 

“Well, we are all going to be busy around Nico’s first birthday, so we decided to surprise the little princess early.” They grinned. “Jeongyeon had to take a later flight and Chaeyoung and Tzuyu will be catching a ride with her.”

“What about your families?”

“Daeyoung has the kids at our hotel, figured we would stop by first.” Nayeon shrugged.

 

“Yeah our husbands and kids are getting checked into the hotel, it seems nice we’re staying at the one on the beach.” Jihyo smiled at them. “Anyway, let us in we have gifts.”

“Guys Nico’s birthday is nearly half a year away.” Sana laughed at them. Nayeon set the excited dog down and she sniffed Dahyun, who looked more than a bit spooked, and Jihyo before running to her doggie bed in the living room.

“It’s not her fault for having a birthday during a busy time.” Dahyun shrugged. “Also why have I not been to your house before, it’s so nice…” Dahyun muttered. 

“Thank you,” Sana giggled. “Mina! Momo!” Sana called into the house. “We have guests.” If she strained her ears she could hear Mina’s groans as she forced herself off the couch. 

“Who is it?” Mina groaned, wrapping a blanket over herself protectively.

“Minari!” Nayeon cheered as she ran over to hug Mina. 

“Unnie? What are you doing here?"

“Visiting, duh.”

“Yeah, but why?” Mina asked. 

“Nico’s birthday.”

“Nico’s birthday isn’t until late October and it’s early June.” Mina asked confused. 

“We’’ll all be too busy to make the trip out, so we wanted to celebrate now,” Jihyo shrugged. Mina rolled her eyes and pushed Nayeon off her and hugged Jihyo. 

“Nayeonie!”

“Momoring!” Nico put her hands over her ears at the loud screaming and Sana and Dahyun, the two closest to the baby, couldn’t help but laugh. 

“It’s okay Nico-ya, they’re crazy, but don’t worry about them.” Dahyun giggled at the baby. “Gosh your so cute,” Dahyun gushed, pinching Nico’s cheeks. 

“Dahyunie aren’t you going to give Unnie a hug?” Sana pouted. 

“Ugh fine,” Dahyun rolled her eyes and hugged Sana. “Want to give me a tour? Considering I’ve never been here before.”

“Sure, Nayeon Unnie you want to come with us on our house tour?”

“Yeah!” Nayeon released Momo and turned her attention to the baby in Sana’s arms. “Your still just as cute as the last time I saw you.” Nayeon pinched the baby’s nose. 

“Unnie she doesn’t like that.” Sana nodded her head as Nico tried to retaliate against Nayeon. “Calm down love Auntie didn’t mean any harm.” Sana whispered to her baby. 

“Here,” Mina handed Sana a stuffed animal, and Nico was instantly pacified. 

“She really likes stuffed animals huh?”

“Yes, very much so, we can’t get her away from them most of the time,” Mina answered Jihyo’s question. “They will calm her no matter how bad she’s feeling, one time as a newborn she was super sick and the only way to get her to sleep and to stop crying was by giving her her stuffed animals.”

“What a cutie pie,” Nayeon smiled at the baby. “Come on sweetheart, you need to show Auntie around.” Nayeon smiled at the baby. Nico looked at her curiously before reaching for Sana and burying her face into Sana’s shoulder. 

“We’re only an hour away from nap time, she’s probably getting a bit sleepy,” Sana explained. “I’ll show you around.” Sana lead them away from the door and offered her friends slippers as they made their way inside their house. After a quick tour, Sana collapsed on the living room couch with Nico as the baby clutched tightly to her. 

“You guys house is huge.” Dahyun commented. “And it’s so close to the beach, I knew it was close, but it’s like on the beach.”

“Yeah it’s fun, and it’s basically a private sliver of beach because there’s two cliffs around us.” Momo smiled. “We were going to go out later if you wanted to join us.”

“Love too,” Dahyun grinned at her friends. “Also what’s that piano in your lounge about? Have you been practicing?”

“It came with the house, I knew you would be interested in it.” Sana smiled at Dahyun. “Mina and Momo have been trying to learn to play it when they think I’m not listening. Also Mina wants to put Nico in lessons once she’s big enough to touch the keys.”

“It’s a nice piano, I’m surprised someone would just leave it.” Dahyun sighed. “We don’t have the space for a grand piano so we just have a keyboard.”

“Your welcome to mess with it if you want.” Sana smiled at Dahyun. 

“Maybe later,” Dahyun muttered as she fell onto the couch. 

“Are you taking a nap?” Sana asked with a giggle as Dahyun closed her eyes. 

“Maybe…” Dahyun muttered. Sana smiled at her friend and put a blanket around her before walking upstairs into Nico’s room and getting her ready for her nap. She made sure the window was open and Nico fell asleep slowly as Sana hummed her a simple tune. Sana smiled and kissed her before going downstairs to where everyone had settled on watching a movie, Dahyun now awake and happily munching on some popcorn with Momo. Sana grinned and sat down in Momo’s lap, Momo holding her waist with one hand as Sana fed her popcorn. 

 

xx

 

“Hm what should we wear today princess?” Sana asked as she dug through Nico’s closet.

“What about her little yellow dress? That’s cute.” Momo replied as she changed Nico’s diaper.

“Hm, but I wanted her to wear that tomorrow, it matches the pale rainbow paint I bought.” Sana muttered. “Maybe her white dress?”

“She will get stains on it, and remember how long you spent trying to get those off last time she wore white?” Momo shrugged. “She doesn’t need to be too dressed up we’re just hanging out with our friends.”

“And going out to dinner later.” Sana argued. “How about her pale blue dress?”

“That should work.” Momo shrugged. “No stains this time baby girl.” Momo playful scolded the little girl on the changing table. Nico giggled as Momo tickled her sides. “Let’s get you dressed princess.” Momo smiled and picked up the baby in front of her and went over to Sana’s side. Sana handed her the dressed and Momo made quick work of getting it onto Nico.

“Do you know when Mina said we’re leaving?” Sana asked as Momo made sure Nico’s dress was buttoned in the back. 

“She said around five thirty. We still have an hour to get ready.” Momo looked at her smart watch on her wrist before kissing Nico’s forehead and pulling away from her. 

“Okay, are you going to take a shower?”

“Probably not, I took one this morning so I should be fine.” Momo shrugged. “Nico took a bath last night right?”

“Yeah, and she splashed water on my bra again,” Sana bent down until her face was level with the baby’s. “You mischievous little girl.” Sana nuzzled her nose on Nico’s affectionately and Nico giggled. “I swear she has a thing for my bras though, she always finds a way to ruin them. When she was younger she would always find a way to pull on them or spit on them while she was eating, and now she always splashes them.” Sana sighed.

“Maybe she just doesn’t like you in bras, I know I don’t.” Momo shrugged casually. 

“Pervert.” Sana pouted. “Nico do you hate Ka-san’s bras?”

“Yes.” Nico responded. 

“Really now? What about Umma’s bras? Do you hate those?”

“Yes.”

“Sana she says yes to literally any question. Nico-ya is Umma the best in the universe?”

“Yes.” Nico latched onto Sana as she was lifted into the air. 

“Is Ka-san better than Umma?”

“Yes.” Nico nodded her head. Sana laughed and kissed Nico’s nose. 

“Let’s stop while we’re ahead,” Momo grumbled. “Nico what stuffed animal are we feeling today? Mr Shark?” Nico nodded and clapped her hands when Momo pulled a shark stuffed animal out of Nico’s stuffed animal box. “Mr shark it is."

“Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo,” Sana sang as Momo slowly swam the shark towards the child. Nico giggled as Momo pretended the shark was swimming around her before finally handing it over and Nico cuddling with the stuffed animal. “God I’ll never get tired with how cute she is.”

“Same,” Momo replied, patting Nico’s head. “Mina’s waiting for us downstairs, is Nico’s bag good?”

“I restocked it two days ago so it should be fine, we might need extra baby wipes though, with all the kids together in one place there are bound to be quite a few spills.” Sana suggested.

“Good point, I’ll just get a second pack,” Momo went over to Nico’s changing table and bent down to the bottommost drawer and pulled out an unopened package of animal printed baby wipes. 

“Also I think her extra set of pajamas somehow migrating out of the bag if you want to grab some and put them in that would be great.” Sana watched as Momo put the baby wipes away and went to Nico’s closet, returning with a tiny outfit consisting of pink footie pajamas. “I think she’s all set if you want to go take her down to Mina while I take a shower.” Momo nodded and slung the pink and yellow baby bag over her shoulder before stealing Nico from her lover’s embrace. 

“Let’s watch some more tv baby girl, I know you got interrupted earlier.” Momo grinned at her little girl and carried her downstairs, meeting the already dressed Mina on the couch. “Delivery."

“Is her bag all packed?”

“Besides her bottle and dinner which I will get right now, yes.” Momo replied, giving the baby to Mina before taking off towards the kitchen and preparing her daughter’s dinner. 

“Mommy,” Nico pulled on Mina’s shirt and pointed towards the tv. 

“Okay, but you only half an hour okay? TV isn’t good for you baby.” Mina nodded and turned on the tv. Nico smiled as her show came on the screen and she looked adorable. 

“Okay, Nico-ya, dinner time.” Momo called as she returned, handing Mina a bottle.

“Come on love, let’s eat.” Mina put the bottle in front of Nico’s face and Nico groaned and pushed it away in favor of the tv. 

 

“Nico baby don’t you want your dinner?” Momo asked, confused as to why Nico brushed her off.

“I told you this was going to happen, she’s addicted.” 

“It makes her happy Mina, and it’s teaching her things.” Momo sighed. “Let’s just have her eat later.”

“Fine.” Mina groaned. “Go get ready, she’ll eat before we leave.”

“Cool, oh I almost forgot, here you go love.” Momo handed Nico the stuffed shark tucked under her arm. “Baby shark.” Momo sang.

“Doo doo doo doo doo doo.” Nico responded, clapping her hands. 

“Oh my god Mina did you hear that?” Mina nodded tearily. Every time Nico learned something new her parents hearts melted. They were so proud of their little girl. She was their pride and joy and every time she learned something new they felt like posting it on every social media and bragging to everyone they knew. Mina dug her phone out of her pocket, and gestured for Momo to do what she had done earlier again. Momo nodded and took the stuffed shark from Nico. Mina started the recording when Momo nodded at her. 

“Baby shark.” Momo sang as she remanded the stuffed animal to Nico. 

“Doo doo doo doo doo doo.” Nico repeated. Mina turned off the recording and put her phone down, kissing Nico’s cheek. 

“My talented baby girl,” Momo kissed Nico’s forehead and then her nose. “I love you Nico-chan.”

“Umma,” Nico giggled as she was showered in more kisses. 

“Go get ready Momo, I can handle her for a bit.” Mina smiled at her partner. 

“Thanks Mina, I love you too,” Momo kissed Mina’s cheek before running off. 

“Nico baby, we love you.” Mina whispered kissing Nico once more, Nico being distracted by the television. Mina giggled at her daughter before distracting herself with her phone.

 

xx

 

“Aww look at Nico, she’s so cute.” Nayeon cooed as the trio joined her and the rest at their table. 

“Thank you Unnie,” Sana giggled and accepted the compliment. “You want to see something even cuter?” Sana asked, Nayeon nodding. 

“Can she be any cuter?” Chaeyoung asked. 

“Yes, she can, she did this this afternoon and Mina almost cried.” Momo giggled and Sana picked up the shark in Nico’s hands.

 

“Nico-chan,” Sana drew the baby’s attention towards her. “Baby shark.” Sana pretended the shark was swimming. 

“Doo doo doo doo doo doo,” Nico giggled.

“Baby shark.” Sana sang once again.

“Doo doo doo doo doo doo.” 

“Holy shit that’s so cute,” Tzuyu muttered.

“Yeah, she’s pretty adorable.” Sana pinched Nico’s cheek and settled Nico onto her lap. 

“You guys want to get a baby chair for her?” Nayeon’s husband asked. 

“She’ll be fine in our laps, I’m not drinking today, someone has to drive.” Mina shrugged. “Where are the kids?”

“Running around on the playground outside,” Nayeon shrugged. “It’s the only way they’ll sit through a meal.”

“Sure, I get it,” Sana responded. “What are we drinking tonight?” Sana reached for one of the bottles on wine at the table.

“The waiter recommended it, we figured that since this is France anything would be good.” Jeongyeon answered. 

“Alright, this seems like a good brand. I think we have a couple of bottles in the house somewhere.” Sana handed the bottle to Momo after making sure her glass was full. 

“Wine with friends is always good,” Jihyo smiled at the table. “Cheers to Nico’s birthday?” The adults clinked their glasses together, saying a brief cheer. The baby who was busy playing with her stuffed shark looked up at the mention of her name and looked over the table with her Aunt’s and Uncle’s, her pacifier in her mouth and her eyes wide. 

“Happy super early birthday cutie,” Chaeyoung giggled when Nico looked at her. The short woman then made gestures with her hands to keep the baby’s attention, Nico giggling at her Aunt’s silliness. Tzuyu then joined Chaeyoung and the two entertained Nico throughout the meal. They eventually were roped into the group conversation as Nico entertained herself with her stuffed shark. When the other kids returned for their dinners, Sana, Momo, and Mina, greeted their nieces and nephews and Jihyo’s youngest daughter, Eunmi, started playing with Nico. She was the youngest out of all the kids besides Nico, and it was the first time she had gotten to play with a baby. The other’s kids came over and Mina suddenly found herself surrounded by the kids.

“Nico’s quite the popular one isn’t she?” Jeongyeon joked. 

“She’s Sana’s daughter, are you all that surprised?” Momo laughed.

“No, remember the story Sana’s mom told us about the time three boys confessed to Sana in elementary school and she turned them all down at once because she said they had cooties?”  Jeongyeon laughed. 

“I was seven leave me alone.” Sana pouted. 

“Sana Unnie do you still think boys have cooties? Is that why your gay?” Dahyun teased. 

“No more that I think boys body’s are gross.”

“I agree Unnie,” Chaeyoung giggled.

“I feel very attacked right now,” Nayeon’s husband dramatically slung his arm around Nayeon. “Comfort me babe.”

“It’s nothing personal, I’m just, defiantly a lesbian.” Sana laughed. 

“Yeah, she’s so gay she was two women in her life.” Momo grinned and took Sana’s hand in her’s. 

“What can I say? You two are too pretty.” Sana looked into Momo’s eyes affectionately. 

“You are too,” Momo muttered, getting lost in Sana’s eyes a bit before snapping back to reality. “Oh speaking of sexuality, we’re going to pride tomorrow, there’s still time to sign up if any of you guys want to come, but we’ve been planning on going for a while so sorry we can’t hang out.”

“No your fine, we did spring this on you,” Jihyo laughed. “What’s pride like? Is it fun?”

“It’s the first time we’re going, Sana helped organize it.” Momo smiled and tightened her grip on Sana’s hand. 

“Yeah sign me up, it will be fun,” Chaeyoung smiled at them. “Tzu you coming?”

“Sure, last time we went to pride there were lots of dogs and they were so cute.” Tzuyu grinned at Chaeyoung. “Are you guys bringing Hime?”

“I thought her name was Riri?”

“Riri is a nickname for Hime, Hihi sounds stupid.” Momo shrugged. “And we weren’t sure yet, we’re taking Nico so we were going to see how much of a handful Nico is going to be.”

“We can take care of her.” Tzuyu offered. “Gays love dogs.”

“That’s right,” Sana laughed. “When you sign up you can register her too, here you can register on my phone.” Sana dug through her purse and grabbed her phone before unlocking it and offering it to the two youngest. 

“I’m interested, is there stuff for the kids to do Sana?” Nayeon asked. “What? I love gay people, they know how to have fun.”

“There’s some stuff, but you have to be with them the whole time. There’s usually a kids zone but the lady normally in charge of it is dealing with a lot of family drama so we decided to skip it this year. Sorry.” Sana answered. 

“Why don’t a couple of us take the kids while the adults go?” Dahyun’s husband suggested. “I wanted to go sightseeing tomorrow anyway, I’m fine taking the kids with me.”

“I’ll go too,” Dahyun smiled. “I accept and love you guys and all and I don’t mean to be rude or anything but I’m still kind of new to this whole gay thing.”

“Dahyunie it’s fine, if it makes uncomfortable you don’t have to go.” Sana smiled at the pale woman. 

“I’ll help you guys out, Jihyo you can go have fun, I think the three of us can handle the kids.” Jihyo’s husband volunteered.

“You sure? I know you enjoyed it when we went with Jeongyeon and Seokmin,” Jihyo asked her husband. 

“Yeah, have fun babe.” He kissed her cheek before they turned back to the conversation. 

“You two going?”

“We literally go every year, Jeong died her hair rainbow once,” Jeongyeon’s husband laughed.

“I felt like Dahyun when we had just debuted, it was wild,” Jeongyeon laughed at the memory. “The kids normally come too, but I’m sure they’ll want to go out with the rest, sorry to dump them on you guys."

“The more the merrier,” Jihyo’s husband smiled. 

“Still, there’s eleven of them and three of you guys."

“Nah, it will be fun, we’ll go to the park downtown it seemed awesome.” Dahyun shrugged. 

“It’s really fun, we took Nico once and she absolutely loved the swings.” Sana grinned and looked at her baby, who was happy with all the attention she was receiving. “It’s really big, we haven’t actually seen the whole thing yet, and if you guys get bored there the beach is always fun.”

“Yeah, I’m sure we’ll be able to entertain ourselves,” Dahyun’s husband smiled. “You guys have fun.”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry, I’m sure we will.” Sana smiled at the group. 

 

xx

 

They ended up getting ice cream after eating and Nico was fast asleep by the time they strap her into her carseat to go home. They take Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to their hotel before finally driving home. Once they get home, they make sure Nico is settled in her bed before cuddling in their bed in a pile with Momo in the middle.

The next morning, Sana left early to make sure everything was settled with the parade. Momo and Mina wake up to kiss her goodbye before falling back into a quiet slumber. Mina wakes up a few hours later and goes to check in on Nico, finding the  baby still fast asleep. She giggles before going downstairs to start breakfast. Momo joins her later, claiming she couldn’t sleep alone. She back hugs Mina as she prepares breakfast and snacks for the day, until Nico woke up whiney at the fact she was alone. Momo giggles and tends to Nico, dressing her in the pale yellow dress Sana had set out before she had left and Nico snuggled close to her as they went downstairs. Once they were ready they climbed into Momo’s car, Hime getting put in the back with her small master, and Momo drove. They met Sana at a volunteer tent and Sana pulled out the rainbow paint she had bought for them. They paint rainbows on their cheeks and put glitter on their faces, Nico giggling at the feeling of the paint brush on her cheeks. 

They meet the others at their hotel, Nico in her stroller with a little rainbow cloud shaped pillow in her arms. Hime found herself getting lifted from the ground by Tzuyuy and the small dog happily licked the tall woman’s cheek.

“Aw look at her, all rainbow and glittery.” Nayeon cooed over Nico. “Can I get some glitter please?”

“Yeah, I have lots of extra glitter and paint,” Sana grinned and dug through her Nico’s baby bag and pulled out the paint and glitter. “It’s safe for sensitive skin, we specifically picked it out so Nico could get in on the glitter action.”

“Oh sign me up,” Chaeyoung grinned, stealing the paint from Sana. “Tzuyu bend down I’m painting a rainbow on you.” Tzuyu sighed and bent down offering her shorter partner her cheek. 

“God your so short.” Tzuyu whined.

“Hey say that to my face,” Chaeyoung challenged. 

“I can’t bend down far enough for that.” Tzuyu teased. 

“I hate you,” Chaeyoung grumbled, but continued the careful painting of her cheeks.

“I hate you too.” Tzuyu answered. Once Chaeyoung was finished, she blew on her partners cheek to dry the paint before giving her a kiss on the nose. 

“You two are real cute,” Nayeon husband laughed. His wife had showered her face in glitter and had now moved onto painting some onto her husbands face. The younger two blushed at the compliment, Tzuyu stealing the paint from Chaeyoung and painting a rainbow flag on Chaeyoung’s face.

“Where are Jeong and Seokmin?”

“Their still upstairs getting ready,” Nayeon answered.

“Thank god the kids aren’t here Nayeonie, I would never live this down,” Nayeon’s husband laughed as Nayeon showed him a photo of his face. Nico looked at her Uncle and Aunts faces covered in glitter and she laughed at them. 

“Jihyo glitter?” Nayeon asked.

“Oh sure,” Jihyo looked up from her phone. “Quick question, why do gays love glitter?” Jihyo asked as Nayeon put glitter on her face. 

“Uh who doesn’t love glitter?” Momo asked. “And rainbow paint is fun too.”

“It’s loud, but it is fun,” Mina shrugged. “It reminds me of our Twice days.”

“Yeah it kind of does,” Jihyo giggled. “Nayeon Unnie don’t put on too much I have to remove it before we meet back up with the kids tonight."

“What’s up hoes and Nico, we’re here,” Jeongyeon announced as she came downstairs, they greeted her and and her husband happily. “Daeyoung, your face.” Jeongyeon laughed at the man. 

“Hey, Jeongyeon-ya I think I look amazing.” Nayeon’s husband defended.

“Yeah dude, you look fabulous.” Jeongyeon’s husband laughed at him and gave him a high five. “Nayeon Nonna, I think Jihyo’s face has enough glitter.” Nayeon pulled away and took of photo of Jihyo. 

“God this is never coming off,” Jihyo muttered, touching her face. 

“It’s cute,” Nayeon shrugged. 

“Anyway, we all ready?” Sana asked and looked around the group. 

“I think so,” Nayeon answered. 

“Let’s go then,” Sana smiled and collected the paint and glitter from her friends before putting it back in its original spot.

She lead the group out of the building and they all smiled as they joined the festivities. They found a nice spot to watch the parade and Nico got lifted out of her stroller and lifted into Tzuyu’s arms so she could have the best vantage point, Hime getting to sniff the ground while Mina held onto her leash. Anytime they got thrown a beaded necklace, they would put it on Nico, the girl having multiple necklaces and Nayeon’s husband gave the baby his sunglasses to complete her look. 

“Looking good Nico,” Nayeon’s husband laughed and gave Nico a thumbs up. Nico’s parents all laughed at their baby and Mina took a photo as Sana and Momo picked up condoms as they were thrown at them from a parade float. “I’ve always wondered this but what do gays do with condoms? I’ve noticed Sana and Chaeyoung stealing them from Nayeon’s purse a few times.”

“Water ballon fights,” Momo answered.

“Really?”

“It’s lots of fun, they weigh more and are bigger than normal water balloons, and they don’t break as easily, plus they are really easy to fill,” Chaeyoung shrugged, taking her snapback and turning it backwards. “Sometimes we used to fill them up with air and sword fight with them.”

“I remember that!” Sana laughed at them memory.

“Sounds fun, we should try that later,” Nayeon’s husband laughed. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Nayeon asked as she walked over to them, handing her husband a bottle of water. 

“Condom water ballon fights,” Sana answered with a giggle.

“Excuse me what?” Jihyo asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“We used to fill condoms up with water and play with them like water balloons,” Sana explained. 

“I remember those!” Jeongyeon smiled at the memory. 

“That’s, kind of a waste of condoms.” Jihyo responded. 

“That’s why you guys always stole my condoms! I thought you like sacrificed them to the lesbian gods or something, that makes a lot os sense, that actually sounds kind of fun,” Nayeon laughed.

“Yeah it is, they look like water filled colorful dicks flying through the air,” Jeongyeon’s husband laughed. 

“We try that later, before we have to pick up the kids.” Nayeon’s husband grinned before taking a sip of water. 

“We don’t have any condoms at the house though,” Sana sighed. “And I only have like three from the parade."

“We can stop by the hotel, I brought a package of them from home,” Nayeon offered. 

“Unnie, too much information, also wait aren’t you on birth control?” Jihyo asked.

“I got pregnant with Hyemi on just birth control, we aren’t taking our chances. We didn’t even mean to have four, five is a terrifying thought,” Nayeon muttered.

“She was a surprise, a pretty much entirely pleasant surprise.” Nayeon’s husband muttered. “Anyway, babe you really want to waste them?”

“We can’t have sex anyway Junghee has decided that our room is his room.” Nayeon shrugged. “He’s such a middle child.”

“Also his siblings are kind of crazy. I don’t blame the kid he’s out numbered by his three energetic siblings.” Chaeyoung shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s kind of true.” Nayeon laughed. They all joined her but turned to Nico when she squealed loudly, following her gaze and a group of animals walking by. She pointed to a cat and smiled, pulling on Tzuyu’s shirt.  

“It is cute baby,” Tzuyu laughed at the child in her arms. Hime started barking at the other dogs, but stopped when they came over and started sniffing each other. 

“Tzuyu is so soft for Nico,” Jeongyeon teased. 

“Everyone is soft for Nico,” Chaeyoung argued. 

“Yeah, they are,” Sana smiled and went over to Tzuyu’s front to kiss her baby’s nose. “Do you like the kitty sweetie?”

“Yes!” Nico answered, Sana giving Nico a kiss on the nose.   
“Unnie move I can’t see,” Tzuyu whined and Sana giggled at the tall woman before moving. 

They leave as Nico is falling asleep, Sana saying behind to finish up all her duties. They go back to their house, stopping by the others hotel to grab a package of condoms and some bathing suits. Once they get home Momo takes Nico to lay her down for a nap before grabbing a swimsuit for her and Mina. She changes before handing Mina her swimsuit and joining the others outside on the beach. Sana gets home right after and changes quickly before joining them on the beach. 

They fill up the water balloons and start to have a war, the water washing the glitter and paint from their faces. They get a call from Dahyun and they all groaned at the fact they were going to have to go back to being adults. 

Nico wakes up not long after and Sana stays behind while Mina and Momo take their friends back into town. They have a dinner party at Momo, Mina, and Sana’s house. The kids all have a bit too much fun on the beach and almost all fall asleep in a pile in the living room and their parents have to drag them home. 

Afterwards, Nico sleeps with them in their bed again and they all sleep well snuggled under their warm covers. 

 

xx

 

“Happy birthday Nico,” Everyone chanted as Nico looked at the cake in front of her. Nico looked at her parents confused and Mina laughed at the babies expression. The former Twice members came up to the baby and each gave her a kiss on the face, Nico laughing at all the attention.

“Your birthday is still pretty far off, but let’s indulge our crazy Aunts and Uncles okay?” Mina whispered to her baby before kissing her cheek. 

“Nico-ya your supposed to blow the candle out,” Hyemi explained to her cousin. “Like this,” Hyemi made a blowing motion with her mouth. Nico tilted her head at the seven year old. 

“Nico baby,” Sana laughed and bent down to Nico’s other side. She looked at the baby and blew air on her face. “Like that.” Nico giggled and Sana kissed her cheek. “Ready, one, two, three!” Sana blew the single candle out and Nico put her hand on the cake in front of her, getting frosting all over her hands. “Sweetheart,” Sana laughed as she grabbed a napkin and wiped Nico’s hands free. 

“Here, you can have a tiny piece.” Momo cut a really tiny piece of cake and put it in front of the baby. 

“Can I have a piece Auntie Momo?” Jihyo’s older daughter asked. 

“Course you can Seohyun,” Momo smiled at the nine year old. “Why don’t you guys line up?” Momo looked at the kids and they all nodded and got in a line, Hyemi and Minjoon wrestling for their spots. Mina feeds Nico a small amount of cake, the baby sitting in her high chair and the others thinks she was cute. After cake they move onto presents, the kids all happily giving their youngest cousin her gifts. Jihyo’s younger daughter even gave Nico a handmade gift, a friendship bracelet in her first grade class. The adults think their adorable, but make them play outside when they start getting rowdy. Jihyo’s younger daughter sticks behind and plays with her baby cousin before her and Nico fell asleep on the couch, Eunmi’s arms around Nico.

The adults all laugh at the two little girls before Sana carried Nico to her bedroom and Jihyo’s husband carried Eunmi to a guest room.

 

The others leave the next day, having to get back to their real lives. Nico comes with them to the airport in Paris and they take her too a nice cafe before the others flight left. Eunmi gives Nico a kiss on the cheek before leaving and the other kids wave at their cousin. Nayeon’s husband ruffles Nico’s hair and Nayeon gives Nico a kiss on the forehead before they left. The others give similar greetings, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu giving Nico high fives and kisses before they leave.

Mina nods her head as Nico reaches for Tzuyu and Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung blows Nico kisses as they walk away from her. Nico yawns, it was well past her bedtime, and cuddles into Mina once they were gone. They leave the entrance to the airport, Sana’s hand in Mina and Momo’s.

“That was fun,” Momo muttered as she stretched her shoulders. Sana gave Momo a kiss and giggled as Momo blushed. “What was that for?”

“We’re in Paris, the city of love, love.” Sana giggled before turning to her other side and kissing Mina’s cheek. “I love you.” Mina nodded her head.

“Not here Sana,” Mina muttered. Sana laughed and swung their hands, she felt like she was on top of the world. They all did. They loved their little family.


	7. even the never ending sorrow is not frightening if we hold our hands

“Is she asleep?” Mina whispered as Sana quietly closed the bedroom door.

“Yeah she should be out for a while, the medicine I gave her is designed to knock her out until her fever goes down.” Sana sighed. “She got sick so fast, she was fine a few hours ago.”

“I know, but her immune system is sensitive, it’s not surprising she got sick considering how many people she was around.” Mina sighed and flopped onto the bed. 

“Mi-chan,” Sana whispered, gesturing for Mina to move over. Mina nodded and rolled to the side so Sana could lie next to her. Sana wrapped her arms around Mina before kissing her cheek then tucking her face into the crook of Mina’s neck.

“Are you tired?”

“A bit,” Sana answered. “It is pretty late, and I did just spend an hour trying to get our sick baby comfortable enough to fall asleep.” 

“How high was her fever when she fell asleep?” Mina wrapped her arms around Sana’s waist.

“About one hundred even, it will hopefully go down with her sleep.” Sana yawned. “Where’s Mo?”

“She said she was getting a glass of water before bed,” Mina answered. 

“Mi-chan,” Sana whispered. 

“Yes?” Sana suddenly slipped their positions and ran her fingers through Mina’s hair.

“You need rest too, you drove the whole way home.” Sana whispered. “I love you.”

“I know,” Mina answered, letting out a yawn herself. “I love you too.” Sana smiled at Mina and kissed her partner’s temple. They fell into a small silence, Mina slowly falling asleep lulled by Sana’s heart beat and gentle breathing. Mina was almost asleep by the time Momo snuck back into the bedroom. Momo closed the door before joining the two on the bed. 

“We really should take advantage of this, it’s rare we don’t have to worry about Nico waking up.” Sana whispered. 

“Yeah, but I’m tired.” Momo whined. “I think I would fall asleep before climaxing if we tried to have sex.”

“Fair point,” Sana sighed. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“We’ll see,” Mina leaned up and kissed Sana’s cheek. “Love you guys.”

“I love you too Mi-chan.” Sana kissed Mina’s forehead. “And I love you Momoring.” Sana kissed Momo’s lips slowly. 

“I love you Satang, I love you Mi-chan.” Momo whispered, giving Sana another peck on the lips before leaning over and giving a soft peck to Mina’s lips. Momo pulled away and yawned, cuddling into Sana’s side. “Goodnight.”

“Night cutie.” Sana giggled. “Night beautiful,” She directed at Mina. Sana buried her face into Mina’s neck, her hand on Momo’s back. 

“Goodnight Sana, goodnight Momo.” Mina gained at the two, pressing her nose to Sana’s hair and smelling her love’s soft hair. Lavender. Of course. 

 

xx

 

The morning started normal enough. Mina had to untangle herself from her two loves to make breakfast for them and Nico. She checked on the sleeping child, frowning a bit at her high temperature before letting her rest and leaving to make breakfast. Sana awoke not long after her, and hugged her tightly as Mina prepared a simple breakfast, peppering kisses to Mina’s cheeks as she went. 

It all seemed normal, until Momo ran downstairs with a panicked look on her face.

“What’s wrong baby?” Sana asked, leaving Mina to hug Momo tightly. 

“Guys, fuck, someone, in Paris, someone noticed us and sent it to a news sight and now it’s everywhere-”

“What?” Mina asked, the ladle she was holding falling out of her hand.

“We’re out.” Momo muttered. 

“Fuck.” Sana groaned. “This is my fault, I kissed you two.”

“Sana, this, this is not your fault.” Momo sighed. “It was bound to come out eventually.”

“Mina…?” Sana turned to the shocked woman behind her. “Are you okay?” Mina looked at Sana before looking at Momo. Her eyes welled up with tears as her hands shook. 

“I told you to stop, we were supposed to be more careful!” Mina screamed before running out of the room, pushing Momo and Sana out of her way. 

“Fuck Momoring I need to go talk to her-” Momo grabbed Sana by her waist to prevent her from running off.

“Just let her get it out.” Momo sighed against Sana’s ear. “It’s just, it always been Mina’s biggest fear. You know how she is about people knowing. She loves us, but she wants to keep our love between us. She’s a private person, and after having every aspect of her life watched by being an idol for so long she craves privacy.”

“I know, I know, I fucked up Momo.”

“You didn’t, I wanted to kiss you too.” Momo whispered. “I love kissing you. Especially when you look so pretty.” Momo tucked a strand of Sana’s hair behind her ear. “She’ll forgive you, just give her time.”

“Your right,” Sana sighed, melting against Momo’s body. 

“We’ve gotten a lot of interview requests, you want to go through them together?” Momo asked.

“We’re not agreeing to anything without Mina right?”

“Of course not, but there are a lot of questions about us, and a lot of questions about Nico.” Momo sighed. “Especially on social media.”

“I can handle social media.” 

“Don’t you dare look, I don’t know how bad the comments will be, and I’m scared for you to see them.” Momo whispered. “We’ll just pick one interview, and we can answer all the questions there.”

“Alright,” Sana sighed. “Okay, I need to go see Nico. Mina said she still has a fever and right now, I think I just need to be near her.”

“Okay, I’ll finish breakfast,” Momo released her grip on Sana’s waist. Sana kissed her cheek before leaving the room. 

As Sana made her way upstairs, she looked at all the photos hanging on the walls. There were some of Nico, of course, but they were mostly pictures of Sana, Mina, and Momo. Some from when they were trainees, some from when they were idols, some from when they travelled the world together, some from their house. The photos captured their lives perfectly, showing their progression from teenagers to young adults to women. They looked so happy, in every photo. Sana’s heart ached. She hoped they would be that happy again, after what she had done. 

 

xx

 

“How’s she doing?” Momo asked from the entrance to Nico’s bedroom.

“Not good, her fever keeps getting higher,” Sana sighed. “We should probably take her to the doctor soon.” Sana felt her hand getting wet from resting on Nico’s sweaty forehead but she would leave it there for as long as Nico needed it there. 

“Yeah,” Momo groaned. “Mina took my car.”

“Why yours?”

“I don’t know,” Momo sighed. “She just needs time to brood, she’ll be back later.” 

“I know,” Sana’s hand adjusted itself on the sleeping baby’s forehead. “Momoring?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you get me my phone? I want to ask my mom about Nico.”

“Course babe.” Momo kissed her cheek as she left the room. Sana looked at the sleeping baby, she was cuddled with a stuffed tiger Chaeyoung had given her ages ago. Her face was flushed and she was shivering a bit even under the warm comforter Sana had put on her earlier. Sana sighed and reached over to grab Nico’s baby blanket and draping it over Nico for extra warmth. “Here you go babe.” Momo announced as she came back into the room and handed Sana her phone. Sana frowned, she had so many notifications. She heard Momo flop down on a chair behind her and she looked at Nico before face timing her mother. 

_“Sana-chan?”_ Sana’s mom asked in Japanese. Sana smiled a bit at her mother’s voice. She would always love her mother and miss her when they didn’t talk for too long. No matter how old she got, her mother would always be her mother. _“What’s up?” ___

__

__

____

____

“Mom,” Sana called her mom in Japanese. “Nico is running a fever and I want your opinion.”

_“How high?”_

“Right now it’s about one hundred and one, it keeps going up even though we gave her medicine.” Sana sighed. 

_“Have you taken her to the doctor?”_

“We were going too if she gets worse. But she’s really cold and uncomfortable, do you have any ideas on how to help her?” Sana looked at her mother’s blurry face in desperation. 

_“A warm bath always helps, turn on the heater in her room, and close her windows. If she hasn’t eaten give her a warm bottle.”_ Sana’s mom listed. _“Hey, I saw the news this morning.”_

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Sana apologized. “It’s my fault.” 

_“Sana it’s okay. Are you guys okay? Do you need me and your father to fly out and watch Nico or anything?”_

“Stop suggesting that mom,” Sana let out a small chuckle. “You know dad is too old for the long flight, his back would start to hurt.”

_“That’s because you made him carry you even as an adult,”_ Sana saw her mother roll her eyes. _“Just say the words Sana, we don’t have anything better to do now that your father and I are both retired. We haven’t gotten to see Nico in person yet, we’re excited. She’s really adorable in all the pictures you send.”_

“Sorry mom, but you know dad has been busy even in retirement.”

_“He’ll always make time for you, your his little princess, he’s a bit disappointed you haven’t invited us yet.”_ Sana’s mom chuckled.  

“Mom I’m an adult,” Sana whined, glaring at Momo when her partner started laughing behind her. “Anyway, I’ll tell you if we need help, for now we’re fine okay?”

_“Okay, text me when Nico gets better alright?”_

“Okay mom, I will. I love you, talk to you later.” 

 _“I love you too Sana-chan.”_ Sana’s mom said before hanging up. Sana decided to chance it and look at some of the thousands of notifications on her phone after her mom’s blurry image disappeared. She started with instagram, fans were less cruel there. Her account had been flooded with comments and DM’s and mentions and Sana felt a bit overwhelmed with the sheer volume of content about her. The first thing she noticed was a lot of misinformation about Nico was flying around. Some people said she was Sana and her husband’s (what husband? Sana would never know) child and there was even one theory that Nico was kidnapped. Sana scoffed at that one, Nico was defiantly her child, and she didn’t kidnap her own baby. Then she started to notice theories about their relationship. Some said she was dating either Mina or Momo and the other was like a mistress but others said they were just really close friends. The ones that got it correct called it disgusting. Sana struggled to find any positive comments anywhere. 

“Stop,” Momo commanded as she came over to Sana. “It’s only going to hurt you more.”

“But people are so wrong. Your not my mistress and I didn’t kidnap Nico.”

“Is that what people think?” Sana nodded at Momo’s question. “Dear god we need to pick an interview and do it quick.”

“How about I just end this now?” Sana suggested.

“What are you going to do?” Momo asked suspiciously.

“Post something on Instagram. About Nico and about us.”

“You need to ask Mina first she may not want us to confirm anything yet.”

“Then I’ll just post about Nico, people are saying bad things about her Mo and that’s not okay. Please just let me, I won’t say anything about you and Mina, I just need to stop this insanity before child services shows up.” Sana begged, reaching for her phone as Momo held it away from her. 

“Fine,” Momo handed Sana her phone. “But I’m not protecting you from Mina.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sana sighed. “What’s your favorite picture of Nico?”

“Christmas photo, you know the one where she has a little reindeer onesie?” Sana nodded. 

“She was much younger back then,” Sana commented as she scrolled through her camera roll. 

“Yeah she’s grown a lot in the past half year. It makes me emotional.” Momo smiled looking over the baby. “I’ll go close her window and turn on her white noise machine, and I’ll go turn up the heat while you work on this.”

“Thank you Momo.” Sana sighed. 

“Yeah of course.” Momo shrugged. Sana looked at the sleeping baby and smiled softly at her.

Sana picked out her five favorite photos of Nico to post. 

The first was from when she was a tiny, red, underweight newborn. The picture brought so many memories. Mina and Momo were both crying and Sana couldn’t get rid of her smile, too exhausted to cry. Nico had looked so perfectly tiny bundled in a pink blanket. She got to hold Nico first, and her heart had swelled so much when she held her daughter for the first time. They had created her. Sana, Momo, and Mina. They created their perfect little baby. She never wanted to let go of Nico the first time she held her. When Momo got to hold Nico, the woman had shakey hands while she held Nico close to her chest. Momo commented on how soft Nico’s skin looked and how jealous she was of it and Sana nearly slapped her. Mina refused to hold Nico, saying how Nico was too perfect for her. Momo put her in her arms anyway, and Mina had spent a few moments of cute panic before melting at the sight of Nico slowly falling asleep in her arms. Sana remembered that once the nurse took Nico away, Mina and Momo climbed into bed with her and hugged her tightly, Mina still sobbing her eyes out. Sana giggled and stroked Mina’s hair as Mina kept thanking her. Momo massaged her numb stomach, kissing her face and whispering how much she loved her. That day was still the best day of Sana’s life. 

The second was the Christmas photo of Nico. It had been Nico’s first Christmas and they had only recently taken her home from the hospital. Sana and Momo had put a little bow on her soft head and put the newborn under the Christmas tree. Mina had been a bit stunned at the sheer cuteness at the sight before complaining that Nico was probably cold and changing her out of the frilly white dress Sana had put her in and putting her in a reindeer onesie. Sana laughed and grabbed her blush and painted Nico’s nose red, careful to make sure the baby wouldn’t breathe in any blush. The actual picture had Nico in her onesie while Mina held her in  place her lap. Sana cropped it so you couldn’t see Mina’s face, to respect the girl’s privacy. Momo had just pulled a funny face to make Nico laughed right before the photo was taken and she had this cute look on her face.

The third photo was a video of Sana chasing after Nico. When their baby had first learned to crawl she would make a game out of crawling away from her mothers. Sana and Momo indulged her, crawling after her and catching her blowing raspberries into Nico’s tummy. Mina would always run after Nico to make sure she wouldn’t hurt herself, but she would always laughed when she saw Sana and Momo crawling after the baby. 

The forth was recent photo of Nico in her stroller. She had on a little sunhat and her fingers were buried in a plastic bowl of cereal. She had on a cute sundress and Sana had given Momo bunny ears to make Nico laugh. After the photo was taken, Mina had kissed Nico’s cheek making sure she hadn’t finished her favorite sugar free cereal. It was on a trip to the park, and Sana remembers Momo looking sexy as hell in her tight athletic wear.

The final photo was Nico in her hair chair, with food all over her face. The reason Sana had taken it was because she looked similar to a photo of Momo from her own childhood. The hadn’t noticed it at first, until Mina burst out laughing and pointed at Nico, claiming she looked too much like Momo. Momo had smiled softly at the thought and commented they needed to take her to Disney World soon to copy her favorite photo of Sana. Sana had shirked in mortification at the thought of that photo. It had always embarrassed her, and Momo loved to tease her about it. It had even been Momo’s background for a short while, just to tease her more.

Sana sighed at all the memories. She hoped to god she didn’t screw everything up. 

 

xx

 

Sana looked over her caption, making sure she didn’t have any typos. It had been so long since she had typed out a long message in Korean. 

_minatozaki_sana: I know there are a lot of rumors about me going around right now. You can say whatever you want about me, but I need to tell you about someone incredibly special in my life. Her name is Minatozaki Nico, she was born last October. She is my daughter. She is incredibly special to me and I don’t appreciate you spreading rumors about her. She’s an innocent little girl, and you will never drag her into this. Say whatever you want about me, I don’t care. But don’t come for my child, or I won’t be the only person you’ll be dealing with. Thank you. ___

____

____

 

xx

 

“Sana.” Mina sighed as she sat down next to Sana. “I’m sorry for running off.” Mina muttered as she hugged Sana from the side.

“I’m sorry for breaking your trust babe.” Sana whispered. “I shouldn’t have kissed you in Paris.”

“It’s okay.” Mina muttered. “I wanted to kiss you too.”

“You did?”

“I always do,” Mina muttered, smiling when Sana put her arm over Sana’s shoulder. “I saw your message on Instagram.”

“She hasn’t done anything wrong to anyone, except maybe pulling on Chaeyoung’s hair too much and ruining a few of my bras but we both forgive her. I don’t like people bad saying things about her, it makes me so angry. I couldn’t stop myself.” Sana sighed.

“I get it, I feel the same way. Why do you think I’m so protective over her? I don’t want her to get hurt.” Mina sighed, burying her face in Sana’s side. “And I know I was being a jerk running away, it’s hard on you and Momo too. It’s just, it’s always been my biggest fear. I always knew it would end up hurting us, and I didn’t want to go through that pain. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Mina.” Sana whispered, turning and placing a kiss on Mina’s head. 

“Where’s Momo?”

“She’s watching Nico. She kicked me out, I was in there for hours earlier.” Sana laughed. “Her fever still isn’t going down.”

“We need to take her to the doctor, I’ll go call and see if their busy.” Sana wrapped her arms around Mina’s waist to get her to stay. 

“I wanted to say sorry one more time. I knew you were uncomfortable, I was being a jerk. I love you.”

“It’s okay Sana, I love you too.” Mina muttered, placing a small kiss on Sana’s lips. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Sana unwrapped her arms from Mina’s waist Mina kissing her cheek before going into the other room. Sana reached up and touched the spot Mina had kissed. She loved that woman, and she loved her other woman, so god damn much. Sana smiled, knowing that no matter what happened, they would never be apart, they would be together forever. Sana looked at her ring, bringing it to her lips and kissing the small diamond. Forever.

 

xx

 

Nico was cuddled against Mina’s chest as she slept. The doctor had prescribed her some new medicine, and said to monitor her in case of a chest infection, but she was otherwise fine. Sana, Mina, and Momo were all relieved at least Nico was okay. They left their phones at home, to ignore the countless notifications flooding their phones. When they got home, they had twenty missed calls from Jihyo each. 

“Which one of you want to face Jihyo?” Momo asked, Mina adjusting Nico in her arms. 

“I can’t do it, I’m taking care of Nico.” Mina shrugged.

“And I don’t want to do it,” Sana whined. 

“Well I don’t want to either.” Momo pouted.

“No kisses for a week if I have to answer it.” Sana threatened. 

“Momo answer the phone you get pouty when Sana denies you kisses.” Mina sighed, pulling Nico’s pacifier out of her mouth.

“Fine, you guys are poopy faces.” Momo pouted as she called Jihyo. Sana and Mina looked at each other and laughed when Momo flipped them off. 

“She’s as intimidating as a puppy.” Sana whispered to Mina.

“She is,” Mina laughed. “I’m going to prepare Nico’s medicine.”

“I can hold her for a bit.” Sana smiled and Mina slowly passed the sleeping baby over. Nico whined a bit and snuggled into’s Sana’s chest, balling up Sana’s shirt in her grubby hands. Sana swayed Nico in her arms slowly, humming under her breath. She looked up at Momo, who looked distressed. 

“Yes Jihyo, I’m sorry,” Momo muttered. “Yeah, that should work, when is it? Next week? I think that’s fine.” Momo looked at Sana and Sana shrugged. “Bye Jihyo, thank you, we love you too.”

“Next week?”

“Web interview.” Momo responded. “She’s going to fall farther asleep if you do that and she needs to take her medicine somehow.” Momo pointed out.

“What did Jihyo want?” Mina asked as she came into the room. 

“We have a web interview next week.” Momo sighed. “Jihyo said it’s a reputable source devoted to the real story. We need to find someone to watch Nico since she can’t be there for the interview.”

“I could ask my parents, they’ve wanted an excuse to come since Nico was born,” Sana sighed. “Though I would hate to trouble them for only a few hours of watching Nico.” 

 

“I can ask my coworker? She’s pretty cool.” Momo shrugged. “She has two kids older than Nic so she’s an experienced parent and all.”

“Do you trust her Momo?” Mina asked seriously. 

 

“Yeah, enough for her to watch Nico while we’re in the other room for a few hours.” Momo shrugged. “She’ll probably nap through the whole interview anyway.”

“Yeah I suppose,” Mina shrugged. “Nico-ya!” Mina changed her demeanor to get the baby’s attention. 

“Nico-chan look at Mommy,” Sana whispered to the baby, who whined and pushed her face against Sana’s chest. “Nico,” Sana pulled Nico gently away from her chest, Nico snapping her eyes open and opening her mouth, ready to cry, before Mina put Nico’s bottle in her mouth and tilting it up so Nico would drink the teaspoon medicine Mina had mixed in with a tiny bit of milk.

“There, easy,” Mina commented as Nico finished. “Now you can go back to bed.” Mina took the bottle back and Nico yawned. 

“I got it if you guys want to start looking over interview questions and thinking about answers.” Sana held Nico close to her again.

“Sure, thanks Sana.” Momo smiled softly at Sana before back hugging Mina. “Is an interview okay Mina?”

“Yeah,” Mina muttered. “It’s okay, if you two are with me.”

xx

 

“I brought her baby monitor just in case but she seemed completely out of it,” Sana announced as she came into the room. 

“Oh Sana-ya, perfect. Come here look,” Momo squealed as Sana came into the room gesturing for Sana to join her and Mina on the couch. Sana giggled at the sight of Momo in Mina’s laps with Mina’s computer on her thighs. 

“What?”

“Chaeyoung fell asleep on the floor and all the dogs climbed on her, Tzuyu sent a photo.” Momo grinned and pointed to the computer screen. 

“Jesus Christ Chaeyoung looks like she suffocating.” Sana laughed at the sight of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s big white dog asleep on Chaeyoung’s chest. “I thought you guys were looking over interview questions?”

“We got distracted.” Mina shrugged, smiling when Sana nuzzled herself in her side.

“Want to look at them now?” Momo asked, logging into her email on Mina’s computer. 

“I saw some of the comments on your post Sana, they aren’t all negative,” Mina smiled. “I think Momo and I should post something too, about her. And about ourselves.”

“It’s up to you babe,” Sana kissed Mina’s cheek. “I don’t know if I want to do interview stuff right now, I just want cuddles. It’s been a rough morning.”

“That can be arranged,” Momo smiled before adjusting her body so her head was in Sana’s lap and her torso was in Mina’s. She wrapped her arms around Sana’s waist and gently kissed her tummy before burying her face into Sana’s thin stomach. 

“You haven’t done that in a while,” Sana giggled. “Not since Nico was in there.”

 

“You were more comfortable back then, now your stomach is a lot harder, I don’t like it.” Momo pouted. 

“Says the one with abs.” Sana looked down at Momo. “Your stomach isn’t all that pleasant to burrow into either.” Sana poked Momo’s stomach that was exposed by the tiny bit of Momo’s shirt that had ridden up. Momo smirked and flexed her abs.

“But don’t you like abs?”

“Never said I didn’t,” Sana pulled Momo’s shirt up further and felt her taught stomach. “Mina has nice abs too, clearly I have a thing for girls with abs.”

“Not so much anymore,” Mina shrugged. “Anyway if you two are just going to be weird I’m going to knit in the bedroom.”

“It’s not even close to winter yet Mina, you don’t need to knit anything it’s not cold.” Sana pouted. 

“I’m getting a jump start on knitting season,” Mina shrugged. “Momo, up.”

“Mina,” Momo whined, sitting up and bringing her face close to Mina’s. “Stay and cuddle with us,” Momo pouted, pecking Mina’s lips quickly. “You’ll get kisses, and aren’t kisses nice?”

“I suppose kisses are nice…” Mina trailed off. Momo grinned before laying down again and looking at Sana. Sana smirked before taking Mina’s chin in her own and turning it so she could land a small kiss on Mina’s lips.

“I love you.” Sana muttered against Mina’s lips. Mina blinked, her heart filled with joy. Sometimes it was overwhelming, having so much love in her life. But Mina wouldn’t trade it for the world. Her heart had three perfect girls in it, and she wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

 

xx

 

_“So, let’s get right into it, what exactly is the nature of your relationship?”_ Sana, Mina, and Momo looked at each other before Mina took a deep breath in and looked at the man on the other side of the web camera. 

“We’re together, romantically. We’re in a relationship together.” 

_“All three of you?”_

“Yes,” Sana confirmed.

_“That’s intriguing, what’s your relationship like?”_

“It’s like every other normal relationship. We love each other, get each other gifts, spoil each other, etcetera. The only thing that makes us different is the fact there’s three of us instead of two.” Sana shrugged. 

_“Still, it’s a unique situation. Anyhow, Sana-ssi, I heard you have a daughter now? Is she all of you guys’ daughter or is she just Sana-ssi’s?”_

“All of ours, she’s just as much my daughter as she is Mina’s daughter as she is Sana’s daughter.” Momo answered.

_“I see, so she has three moms?”_

“Yeah, she does.” Momo responded, tightening her grip on Sana’s hand. 

_“If I may, how was she conceived?”_

“IVF.” Mina answered quickly. “Which is very complicated, and probably not worth explaining.”

_“Hm… I see. How is life with a baby like?”_

“Well she takes after Sana quite a bit, so she has energy until she completely tires herself off and whines until one of us hug her.” Momo answered, earning herself a poke to the side. “But she’s not particularly difficult. She sleeps a lot. And she’s pretty sweet. We enjoy looking after her.”

 _“I think most new parents wouldn’t share the same sentiment you three share.”_ The interviewer laughed. _“So, back to your relationship. When did it begin?”_

“After Twice disbanded, we were living together and realized we all had feelings for each other. It was difficult to accept at first, but once we got past that point, we’ve been happy.” Mina felt Sana squeeze her hand. 

_“What’s it like to be not only LGBT but also be in a poly relationship?”_

“Well, it was hard for each of us to accept at first. Gay is a hard enough thing to accept. But also being poly? That’s difficult. But accepting yourself, as hard as it is, is a part of life. If you don’t accept yourself, you’ll be miserable your whole life.” Mina answered thoughtfully. 

_“Acceptance is a part of life, I agree. Is there anything you want fans to know about your relationship?”_

“Well, I would just like to say, we love each other, and we make each other happy. And that’s what matters. Doesn’t matter that we’re all girls or that there’s three of us. We love each other more than anything. At the end of the day, that’s what really counts.” Momo smiled at the two girls next to her. Sana had to fight back tears. She loved them so much. 

_“Happiness is the essential to life. Thank you for your time you three, I wish you luck in your relationship and I hope the best for you and your daughter. “_

“Thank you.” All three said in unison as the video call ended. Mina slumped into her chair once the computer was off. 

“I forgot how exhausting interviews are.” Mina sighed. “You don’t even do that much, it’s just, they can be so personal.”

“I agree, it’s been a while since we’ve had to do something like that.” Sana sighed, kissing Mina’s cheek before pecking Momo’s lips. “That was a nice comment about love.”

“I just wanted to say how I feel.” Momo smiled at Sana. “I love you babe.”

“I love you too,” Sana smiled. “Mina?”

“Yeah yeah I love you guys,” Mina let out a small smile as she sat up to look them in the face. “Anyway, Nico’s probably whiney looking for us, let’s go back to her before she causes her baby sitter too much distress.” Mina giggled at the thought, standing up with Sana’s hand still held tightly in her’s.

They find Nico on the floor, hugging her stuffed tiger with a pacifier in her mouth as the tv showed her favorite show. Momo greets her co worker and thanks her for watching Nico before showing the woman out. Sana snuggled close to Nico, Mina letting Nico hold her hand with both of her little baby hands. Momo went behind Mina and hugged her from behind as they spent a quiet moment together, the only sound coming from the tv. Mina smiled as she thought about Momo’s earlier comment. Love was all that mattered. And they loved each other, that’s for damn sure.


	8. be as one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.6K of fluff,,, your welcome

Mina watched as Nico slept quietly. The baby looked perfectly innocent, and Mina’s heart felt light. She wanted to lean down and place a kiss on her forehead. When Mina couldn’t sleep, she would always peek in on Nico, it had become a habit over the last few months. Watching Nico sleep just made her think of so many positive memories. Even if she hadn’t been in Mina’s life for long, she treasured every second of her baby’s life. When Nico would pull on one of their hair, when Nico would reach out for her with grubby hands, when Nico would giggle and scream Umma when Momo would play with her a little too rough for Mina’s liking, when she would snuggle into Mina’s chest, Mina loved every moment of Nico’s life. She also loved every moment of Nico’s pre life. Nico hadn’t been an easy pregnancy, the doctor chalked it up to the fact they were older, and she would have been easier to have at twenty nine. Mina sighed at the memory of Sana’s pregnancy, it had tested not only her patience, it also tested Momo and Sana’s.

 

 

When they were first trying to conceive, the treatment wasn’t working. It was frustrating for all of them. Every time Sana took a pregnancy test and it came up negative, they all felt the pain of failure. 

“Are you sure your okay?” Mina asked as she looked over her partner head to toe. “Do you need anything to eat? A back rub?”

“Minnie babe calm down. I just had a little food poising this morning.” Sana laughed as she unlocked the front door to their house. “Momoring! We brought take out!” They heard a thud before hearing the tell tale sound of their dog running towards them and Momo close behind.

“Hey guys!” Momo smiled, letting Mina and Sana shuffle into the walkway to take their shoes off. “What did you get?” Momo asked as she grabbed two grocery bags out of Mina’s hands. 

“I have some pizza in the car, those go in the freezer.” Mina looked at Momo with an amused smile as she carried the groceries towards the kitchen. “Sana you can go put the shampoo and conditioner away.”

“Are you sure? I can carry groceries if you need.” Sana offered, arranging her shoes next to Mina’s. 

“It’s okay, you can lay down for a second if you need.” Mina smiled at Sana and kissed her cheek.

“I was sick this morning, I’m fine. It was just uncomfortable to wake up throwing up.”

“You were the one who wanted to eat week old food, your fault for saying it smelled fine.” Mina rolled her eyes. “Go ahead, we got this.”

“Okay, I’ll be back, I won’t lay down but I’m going to change okay?” Mina nodded, Sana grabbing one of the grocery bags in Mina’s hands.

“Where’s Sa-chan going?” Momo asked as she came back to the entry way.

“She’s putting away her new shampoo and conditioner and changing.” Mina answered. 

“Oh did you remember to buy Hime’s food?”

“Yup, well let’s finish bringing the stuff in.” Mina sighed, smiling when she felt her dog sniffing her foot. Mina let Momo take the food in while she set up the dinner table. She couldn’t help but let her mind drift to Sana upstairs. She had been acting weird all day, and she had vanished for a bit during their trip to the grocery store.

When Sana returned with an unreadable expression, Mina and Momo broke apart to integrate her. She gave them a cryptic smile, saying it was time to eat. Mina and Momo both nodded and began eating dinner. Sana remained quiet through dinner, excusing herself to go get them some ice cream when they were finished. When she returned with a smile on her face, Mina knew something was up. She remained silent and ate her ice cream, grimacing when she felt a piece of paper in her mouth. She groaned as she removed the offending object from her mouth. 

“Read it,” Sana urged her. Mina looked at Sana suspiciously before looking back at the paper. Mina’s heart went double speed when she read the paper. 

“Are you-Is this real? This isn’t some creepy sex thing right?” Mina asked with shaky hands.

“I wouldn’t do that to you Minnie, it’s real.” Sana nodded.

“What?” Momo asked, clearly confused. 

“Keep eating,” Sana giggled at her. Momo nodded and took another bite of ice cream, pulling a piece of paper out before she ate it. 

Mina kept rereading her paper. On the wet piece of paper, in Sana’s neat handwriting, read the one thing Mina had been hoping to see for the past year. In fancy Japanese, using Sana’s fancy calligraphy pen that had been smudged from the ice cream and Mina’s spit but was still legible enough, read

 

I can’t wait to meet you in a few months mommy 

<3 your baby

 

“This is real right?” Mina asked asked one more time. Sana giggled at her and put a box on the table. She grinned as she handed it to Mina first, Momo still staring at her note dumbfounded. Mina hesitantly opened the box, picking up the pen shaped object inside of it.

“I took a blood test yesterday, this is easier to read,” Sana shrugged. Mina looked at the object in her hands. A positive pregnancy test. All Mina had wanted to see for months. 

“Sana, your? Really?” Momo jumped out of her chair and hugged Sana. “For real this time?”

“For real,” Sana grinned and brushed Momo’s bangs back, kissing her forehead. “I scheduled an ultrasound for next week.” Mina looked on, her heart swelling with love for the woman in front of her. Her lover. The mother of her child. 

“Can I come?” Momo asked, wrapping herself tightly around Sana.

“Of course you can babe,” Sana smiled at Momo. “Mina can come too.” Sana looked over at Mina, who had tears in her eyes. 

“I’ll go.” Mina muttered. 

“Mina are you crying?” Sana giggled. “Come here Minnie.” Sana smiled and held her free arm out for Mina. Mina stood up from her seat and hugged Sana tightly. Burying her face into the area between Sana’s neck and shoulder. 

“How far along are you?” Momo asked as she moved her hands to stroke Sana’s stomach. 

“Six weeks apparently.” Sana answered, giggling from the ticklish sensations of Mina’s breath on her neck.

“A month?! And you haven’t taken any vitamins? Or gone to an ultrasound? Sana that’s not good you could-” Mina pulled her face away from Sana’s neck to look at her worriedly, Sana interrupting her nervous rambling with a finger on her lips and a gentle shh. 

“The blood tests showed no abnormalities.” Sana whispered. “The doctor said there’s an extremely low chance of anything going wrong.”

“Okay,” Mina looked into Sana’s eyes and saw the love and reassurance Sana was trying send to her and she melted just a bit more. 

“Hi baby,” Momo put her face even with Sana’s flat stomach. 

“They don’t have ears yet Momo.” Sana rolled her eyes, tousling Momo’s hair fondly.

“I don’t care.” Momo shrugged. “Hi baby, I just wanted to say we love you and can’t wait for you to be born.” Momo pecked Sana’s stomach and then her cheek. Sana nearly cried. 

“Momoring…” Sana whispered. “Your the sweetest.”

“Thank you I try.” Momo giggled, putting her hand on Sana’s stomach. Mina put her hand over Momo’s, feeling the warmth from Momo’s hand and Sana’s natural body temperature. “Guys, we're going to have a baby.” Momo muttered after a few seconds of silence. 

 

“Yeah,” Sana whispered. “Yeah, we are.” Mina still couldn’t believe it. 

After cleaning up the ice cream they made their way back to their room, cuddling together, with Sana in the middle. Mina and Momo’s hands were joined on Sana’s stomach, Sana giggling at first because it tickled but slowly calming down and falling asleep with her head on Mina’s shoulder. Mina and Momo looked into each others eyes once Sana fell asleep, communicating silently. They silently agreed on one thing, to protect Sana and their newfound precious cargo at all costs. 

 

xx

 

“Hey beautiful, do you need anything?” Momo asked anxiously as Sana groaned opened her eyes.

“Momo what the hell?” Sana asked as she sat up. “I literally just woke up.”

“Mina made you breakfast.” Momo ignored Sana.

“Great, but that doesn’t explain the nine am wake up call.” Sana narrowed her eyes at Momo. 

“You were awake.”

“Not entirely.” Sana whined. “You know I like to take my time.”

“Sorry,” Momo giggled. “I’m excited.”

“I can tell.” Sana laughed. “Glasses?” Momo nodded and grabbed her partner’s glasses off the bedside table. 

“Are you feeling sick at all?”

“Not really.” Sana shrugged. “That’s an improvement from yesterday.”

“Yesterday was scary.” Momo muttered. “We should ask your doctor, I know morning sickness is normal but you were throwing up for like two hours.”

“I’m sure it’s normal, morning sickness is it’s own kind of hell. Anyway, I’m hungry.” Sana rolled out from under Momo. “What did Mina make?”

“Crepes with fruit.” Momo smiled. “They smelled really good last time I checked.” 

"Great I'll go-" Sana cut herself off and slapped her hand over her mouth. She shrugged Momo’s hands off of her and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Momo sighed, hearing the telltale signs of Sana gagging. Momo rolled off the bed and opened the door, sinking to her knees next to Sana and gently rubbing her back. Sana’s knuckles turned white from how hard she was gripping the side of the toilet and Momo hated how much pain Sana was in. She knew it was part of the process, but it hurt her to see Sana so sick. Sana pulled back after vomiting twice and fell into Momo’s arms. 

“You okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” Sana muttered, cuddling into Momo. 

“Are you okay with eating?” Momo asked. 

“I should be in a second, we can go downstairs some decaf tea might help my stomach calm down a little.” Sana muttered. She giggled when she felt Momo’s hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly. 

“Don’t cause Ka-san too much trouble baby.” Momo whispered to Sana. 

“They still can’t hear you, I’m only seven weeks pregnant.”  Sana laughed.

“Still worth it.” Momo shrugged. “Anyway, Mi-chan is waiting for us, let’s go.” Sana nodded and let Momo lift her to her feet, clinging to Momo’s shirt to help a bit with her imbalance due to the lingering dizziness. “You want to be carried princess?” Momo asked. 

“No thank you baby,” Sana smiled at Momo. “I can walk we’re fine.”

“Okay,” Momo flashed Sana a reassuring smile before kissing her temple. Once they reached the kitchen Sana pulled away from Momo and made her way to the kitchen to check in on Mina and make herself some tea. 

“Morning Sana, how are you this morning?” Mina asked smiling at Sana, who grinned at her and wrapped her arms around her. 

“I’m good, a little nauseous but I’ll make myself some tea to settle it.”

“Decaf?” Mina asked cautiously. 

“Of course,” Sana smiled at Mina, going over to her and kissing her cheek. “Thanks for breakfast babe.”

“Don’t eat until your stomach settles okay?” Mina looked Sana in the eyes. 

“I know Mi-chan,” Sana giggled. “I love you baby.” 

“I love you too Sa-chan.” Mina muttered, Sana unwrapping herself from Mina to make herself some tea. As she was boiling water, she shivered a bit. She forgot to grab her sweatshirt, and it was still chilly because of the early spring air. Sana smiled when she felt someone place a blanket on her shoulders, Sana pulled the blanket around her.

“Thanks Minnie.” Sana chuckled as she focused on her tea. 

“Your not allowed to get sick.” Mina muttered, going back to cutting up a strawberry. Sana giggled as she poured herself a cup of tea. 

“Minnie you want some tea?”

“I’m okay thanks Sana-ya.” Mina smiled at Sana as Sana wrapped her arms around her from behind. “Is the tea helping? I picked it out to help with morning sickness. “

“It is thanks,” Sana smiled, inhaling the calming scent of the tea.

“Do you think you can eat?”

 

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay.” Sana sighed. “I’ll go help Momo set up the table, okay?” Mina turned and kissed Sana’s cheek shyly.

“Thanks for being so strong about morning sickness.”

“Oh Mina, it’s barely started.” Sana laughed, bringing her free hand to her tummy. “This little one will surely be causing us many problems in the future.” 

 

xx

 

Sana shivered as she felt a blue liquid gel being placed on her stomach. She knew it was cold, but she didn’t expect this. 

“You okay?” Momo asked. 

“Yeah it’s just startling.” Sana laughed it off, calming down as her doctor spread the gel across her stomach. 

“There’s your baby,” The doctor pointed to the blurry screen and all of their hearts collectively swelled. The baby was so tiny, nothing more than a tiny bean on the blurry screen. Sana almost cried, she couldn’t believe this moment was real. She had been dreaming of it for so long, and now, here they were. He heard Momo sniffle beside her and Sana swore there was a tear in Mina’s eye.

“How’s the baby?” Mina asked the doctor anxiously after a few seconds of every thing soaking in. 

“Your baby seems to be fine, I would put your due date around the last week of December, you can pick it out now if you would like.”

“You pick it?” Momo asked. “I thought you just had the baby when they wanted to be born.” The doctor laughed at Momo. 

“Well it’s not never certain, but your baby will be full term between certain dates, and you can pick hen you want your child to be born, for you guys it will be between December twenty ninth and January fourth.”

“Well my birthday is the twenty eighth, so I don’t think we want to twenty ninth.” Sana commented. “What about December thirtieth? Right before the New Year.” Sana suggested, looking at Mina and Momo. 

“That sounds good, you sure you don’t want to wait until the New Year?” Mina asked.

“Yeah, I want them to be born this year,” Sana shrugged. “The thirty first is fine too, but that’s also New Years eve, and I don’t know if I want to be in the hospital that night, wait you only have to spend on night in the hospital after giving birth right?” Sana turned to the doctor.

“So long as you and your baby are healthy yes.” The doctor nodded. “So would you like to schedule your due date for the thirtieth?"  

“Momo?”

“I honestly don’t care, so long as the baby is healthy they could be born any day.” Momo answered. 

“Than sure, go ahead a schedule us for the thirtieth.” Sana smiled at the doctor. 

“Sounds good, so your due date is set for December Thirtieth 2034. Now that that’s taken care of would you like to hear your baby’s heartbeat?"

“Of course,” Sana smiled, feeling Mina tighten her grip on her hand. The doctor reached over to the monitor and suddenly the sound of weak beats were coming from the monitor. They all fell silent, listening to the faint heartbeat. There weren’t words to describe what they felt, it was so overwhelming. 

“It all sounds good, your baby is nice and healthy, any questions?” Mina, with shaky hands due to her trying to hold back tears, reached into her pocket and pulled out a list, causing Momo and Sana to laugh at her. 

“I have a question, is it normal for people to make lists of questions?” Momo laughed. “Or is it just because Mina is a nerd.”

“Oh don’t worry I’ve seen lists before, once I had an expectant father call my personal phone , don’t ask how he got my number lord knows how he got it, at two in the morning to ask if his wife could spicy foods.” The doctor rolled her eyes. “Which by the way, yes you can. Though it may upset your stomach.”

“Mina no doing that.” Momo laughed at her partner. 

“Yes if you have a burning question between appointments email me or drop by and ask.” The doctor looked at Mina. 

“Alright cool thanks, may I ask my questions now?” Mina asked. 

“Of course, go ahead.”

“Great, what type of vitamins do you recommend? Should I get multiple or is one enough? Is it a myth that she can’t eat seafood? How much rest does she need a day? How many times should she take vitamins a day? What foods are best for her? Are there stretches and exercise you recommend for her? She’s been having extremely bad morning sickness should we be concerned?” Mina asked quickly. 

“Most prenatal vitamins should work, there aren’t really any that are bad. She needs only one multi vitamin twice a day. Yes she needs to cut back on seafood consumption mercury is bad for the baby’s brain. I recommend you stay off your feet every once in a while, especially later in your pregnancy. Vegetables and fruits are best, but protein is also important. I’ll print out a list of good stretches and exercises, they will of course change as the pregnancy progresses, I’ll update them as you go. Morning sickness varies per person, some get it bad others only have it for a few weeks, but generally speaking the worse the morning sickness the healthier the baby. Does that answer everything on your list?”

“Surprisingly yes, your good at this.” Mina smiled at the doctor.

“I’ve been doing this for ten years, I’m experienced.” The doctor shrugged. “Also I was the same way when my wife was pregnant, dear god I’m a doctor but it never prepares you. Anyway, I’ll print out a couple ultrasound photos for you to take home, would you also like a digital copy sent to your email?”

“Yes please,” Sana smiled before turning to Mina and Momo once the doctor left the room.

“Guys, that’s our baby.” Momo laughed. “Our baby.”

“Our baby.” Sana repeated. Mina still had tears in her eyes, and Momo looked at her with all the love in the world.  Sana never wanted that moment to end.

 

xx

 

On the way home, Momo made them stop by a craft store, returning with a pale yellow book. 

“Isn’t it a little early for a baby book?” Sana asked with a laugh. “They haven’t been born.” 

“It’s not a baby book it’s a pregnancy book,” Momo nodded. “For like pictures of the baby’s growth and such.”

“Awe, that’s sweet,” Sana giggled and kissed Momo’s cheek. “Don’t you think it’s cute Mina?” 

“It’s cute, I just don’t know if I want to get into scrapbooking when you two eventually forget about this, I knit, but I’m not a grandmother.” Mina rolled her eyes. 

“At least, not yet,” Sana teased. 

“Oh god our baby isn’t even born yet.” Mina laughed. “We will not become my parents when our child is all grown up okay?”

“In what aspect?” Momo asked with a small head tilt, Mina almost kissed her. 

“The ‘oh Mina-chan you need to hurry up and have kids’ and ‘Mina-chan your not getting any younger, your brother has three kids you can have at least one right?’ Aspect.” 

“While you can shut them up now,” Momo grinned at Mina, putting her hand over her’s. “Cause we’ll have a baby in December.” 

“Yeah we will.”

 

“I’m a little pissed the treatment just happened to work so my birthday and the baby’s birthday will be so close.”  Sana pouted. “Silly baby, you should have decided to come into our lives earlier.” Sana put her hand on her stomach. She still found it really weird that there was a living thing inside her. It hadn’t quite hit her yet, the magnitude of being pregnant. The magnitude that she was carrying her, Mina, and Momo’s baby. That it was growing inside her stomach. The magnitude of the fact they were going to have a baby. Sana wasn’t sure it would until she went into labor. Her mom told it didn’t hit until she saw Sana for the first time. She wondered, would it be the same for her? 

“Hey, don’t listen to her, we’re happy you came into our lives at all.” Momo turned to Sana.

“Anyway we need to stop by the pharmacy on the way home, so we might as well get go to the grocery store while we’re in town, is that okay?” Mina asked, finally taking the car out of park to put it in reverse. 

“Sounds good,” Sana shrugged. 

“So Sa-chan, do you have any weird cravings yet?” Momo asked. 

“Hm, no not really, I guess I’m not far enough along for that.” Sana shrugged, giggling. Her hand was still resting on her stomach, and Momo wanted to reach over to put her hand over Sana’s. 

“Tell us when you do get cravings though okay?” Mina asked. 

“Will do Mi-chan, but I’m fine right now.” Sana nodded. “Anyway, we should probably you know tell our parents. They’ll be excited to be grandparents.”

“Your parents will be,” Momo added. “I’m not calling mine.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to call them baby?” Sana leaned towards Momo, straining her seatbelt, looking her in the eyes and scanning for any conflict on Momo’s pretty face. 

“I’m sure babe,” Momo put her hand on Sana’s cheek. 

“If you sure.” Sana responded. “I love you and support you either way.”

“I know.” Momo muttered. “I love you too. And Mina, in case you felt left out I love you too.”

“Thanks Mo, I love you.” Mina laughed. 

“Hey I love Mina!” Sana pouted. “I love both of you.”

“Well I love all three of you.” Momo proudly declared.

“Well we love you too.” Sana moved Momo’s thumb from her cheek to place a gentle kiss on the pad. Mina looked at the two briefly before turning her attention back to the road. She loved them so goddamn much.

 

xx

 

Sana gets excused from grocery duty and she uses the time to call her parents, snuggled on the couch with a mug of decaf tea, her laptop resting comfortably on her knees, and a dark chocolate bar to munch off of. Hime had her chin in Sana’s lap, her eyes closed and her ears lowered as Sana absentmindedly stroked her fur.

All Mina and Momo could hear from the living room was the sound of screaming coming from Sana’s computer speaker. They had never heard that kind of reaction out of Sana’s parents, and they knew it was a good sign. 

Mina checked in after putting the frozen food away, trusting Momo with the snacks, probably a bad idea but she was curious about Sana’s parents. She heard her partner speaking in quick Japanese. 

“My due date is around December thirtieth.” Mina caught, making her way over to Sana’s side to wrap her arm around her shoulder and burry her face into’s Sana’s warm side. 

“Is that Mina-chan?” Mina’s ears perked at the sound of her name. 

“Yup, Mi-chan say hi.” Sana giggled as Mina reluctantly pulled her face away from Sana’s shoulder. 

“Hi Auntie, Uncle.” She waved.

“Mina did Sana tell you she’s pregnant?” Mina laughed and nodded at Sana’s dad’s question. “I’m so excited for you guys, you’ve been trying for so long. I knew you guys were going to have a bad eventually. Gosh I’m so excited to be a grandfather.” 

“Oh yeah, I have a picture of our baby!” Sana grinned and pulled her wallet out of her pocket, pulling a small blurry ultrasound photo. “That’s our baby.”

 

“Oh god, Kaori-chan that’s our granddaughter.” Sana’s father exclaimed happily. 

“Is there anyway you can send us that photo Sa-chan? I think your grandmother would love to see it.” 

“Ah the doctor sent us a digital to my email, I’ll forward it to you.” Sana grinned. “The doctor said their heart beat is good.”

“That’s good, if you have questions don’t hesitate to ask, it may have been awhile but I defiantly remember being pregnant with you.” Sana’s mom laughed. “Anyway sweetie, we’re sorry we have to go, don’t hesitate to text me anything okay? And Mina, you and Momo-chan better take good care of my daughter and grandchild.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Mina nodded.

“Bye.” 

“Bye mom, bye dad.” Sana blew a kiss before hanging up and taking a sip of her tea. 

“That went well.” Mina commented as she inhaled Sana’s scent. 

“I knew it would, they were excited when I told them we were trying.” Sana smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Mina’s hair. 

“Have you taken your vitamins?”

“I’ll take them after dinner okay?” Sana placed another kiss on Mina’s head. “Shouldn’t you go help Momo?”

“She’s fine, the dog is here so we don’t have to worry about her feeding her again, she should be fine, and I’m going with something simple for dinner, is soup okay with you?"

“Yeah that sounds great.” Sana responded. 

“Mina-ya, Sana-ya,” Momo whined as she came into the living room. “Why did we buy so many snacks?”

“Because you couldn’t pick so you bought them all.” Mina nodded, Momo laying down on Mina’s other side, draping herself across Mina’s lap.  “Anyway, I should start dinner.”

“No babe we just got home we need cuddle time.” Momo whined. “I just got here.” Momo whined. 

“Yeah Mi-chan Momoring just got here.” Sana echoed. 

“You guys suck,” Mina muttered, snuggling further into Sana, giggling when she felt Momo’s face in her stomach. 

“We should call Mina’s parents.”

“Ugh, but they’re going to freak out. I’ll just text them with a picture of the baby that seems easier than talking to them.” Mina whined. 

“Alright, they are your parents,” Sana shrugged, putting her hand over her stomach. 

“What’s wrong? Do you feel sick?”

“No just a little nauseous, I should be fine.”

“Here, let me get off of you in case it gets worse.” Mina took her weight off of Sana.

“C’mere Hime-chan, Ka-san is feeling a little sick.” Momo sat up and picked up the sleepy dog, the dog licking Momo’s cheek. 

“Guys don’t worry I told I just feel a little nauseous I’m fine.” Sana nodded. 

“Okay but your morning sickness is seriously scary. I know the doctor said it’s fine, but watching you throw up so much is honestly unsettling.” Momo commented. 

“Well it sucks but it’s unavoidable, it means our baby is healthy and if I have to throw up a lot I’ll bear it.” Sana shrugged. 

“You’ll last two weeks.” Momo giggled. “Two weeks and you’ll break.”

“I’ll take that action.” Sana put her tea down then held her hand out for Momo. When Momo tried to shake her hand, Sana ran off, her hand over her mouth. 

“She won’t last two weeks will she?”

“Two weeks sounds a bit optimistic if it continues to be this bad.” Mina shrugged. “I’ll ask Jihyo, she had really bad morning sickness her third time around.” 

“Well hopefully this is as bad as it gets.” Momo shrugged. “Does this mean cuddle time is over?”

 

“You go check in on Sana and hold her hair back for her, I’ll start dinner, if she is still feeling sick, I can leave it on the stove for a while and it will still be warm.” Mina informed. 

“Okay, thanks for dinner babe,” Momo kissed Mina’s cheek. Mina blushed, pulling her phone out and texting her parents before she could forget. She smiled as she looked at the ultrasound photo in her camera roll, she would never tire of that blurry mess that was her baby. 

 

xx

 

“Mina,” Sana hissed, poking the sleeping girl next to her. “Mina. Myoui Mina.”

“What?” Mina groaned.

“Ice cream.”

“I bought you ice cream yesterday.” Mina whined, pulling her pillow over her face. 

“But I want chocolate and peanut butter ice cream.” Sana pouted. “You bought birthday cake yesterday.”

“Can’t you have birthday cake ice cream tonight and I’ll go buy you chocolate whatever tomorrow?”

“You said not to hesitate to tell you my cravings.” Sana pouted. 

“Are cravings even real or do you just want ice cream in the most inconvenient way?” Mina muttered quietly under her breath. 

“What was that?” Sana asked. 

“Nothing.” Mina groaned and sat up. “Chocolate peanut butter ice cream. Anything else?”

“Caramel syrup and hot fudge.”

“Anything else?”

“Rainbow sprinkles?” Mina nodded. 

“So basically sundae stuff?” Mina rubbed her eyes. 

“I can just go myself if your too tired. I shouldn’t have woke you up I’m sorry you can go back to sleep-”

“No, your three months pregnant and though you legally can drive I don’t trust you.” Mina sighed, rolling her eyes.

“That’s mean.” Sana whined. 

“Just go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up the I get back.” Mina groaned. “Wake up Momo for me will you? She’s coming with me.”

“Why?” Sana asked with a head tilt.

“Cause she doesn’t have work tomorrow and we’re in this together.” Mina rolled out of bed and blindly grabbed a shirt off the floor.

“Momoring,” Sana giggled and poked the sleeping Momo’s shoulder, who just rolled away from Sana. “Momoring get up we’re going on a field trip.”

“Sana?” Momo groaned as she consciousness.  
“We?” Mina asked. 

“I’m coming, I’m making you go to the store I’ll feel bad.”

“God Sana,” Mina whined. “You need your rest.”

“I also need ice cream.”

 

“You don’t need ice cream.” Mina nodded. 

“But I want it.” Sana whined. “I’m the one who’s pregnant I spent all of yesterday in and out of the bathroom throwing up I deserve this. I normally feel too miserable for any kind of dairy product and even though it’s one am anytime I don’t feel sick is worth cherishing.” 

“Your right, you do.” Mina sighed. “Momo get up let’s go.” Momo groaned, rolling under the covers and tangling herself in them.

“It’s sleepy time."

 

“While Sana’s not sleeping and if Sana’s not sleeping none of us are sleeping. Come on it’s the least we can do.” Mina muttered. 

“I’ll go start the car.” Sana muttered. 

“Okay, use my car okay?” Sana nodded and kissed Mina’s cheek. 

“Pregnant women, their insane.” Mina muttered, pulling the covers away from Momo. “Let’s go.” 

“I’m sleepy.” Momo whined. 

“Too bad.” Mina shrugged. “Sana is in charge remember?”

“I’m up.” Momo whined. 

“Great, get dressed.” Mina threw a tee shirt at Momo. “Sana’s waiting for us.”

“I hate this,” Momo groaned.

“Well Sana has it worse, and it’s only six more months.” Mina groaned. “But yes it sucks.”

“We’ll make it out of this alive right?” Momo asked. 

“Hopefully.” Mina shrugged. 

 

xx

 

The ice cream incident repeated itself a couple times over the next few weeks with various sweets, one night it was chocolate cake, another it was doughnuts, another it was Manju (they didn’t find any of course and Sana was too impatient to wait for Mina’s mom to ship some from Japan, so Mina had to make them from scratch the next day), but Mina finally put her foot down whenSana asked for raw cookie dough.  She told her it would make her sick and could make their baby sick and Sana eventually relented when Mina promised her cookies the next day. 

Mina started stocking up on sweets, figuring their child had an extreme sweet tooth and that was why Sana just wanted to eat sugar all the time. She would surprise Sana when she was getting moody, and Sana’s smile always made it worth it. 

Sana’s first trimester ends with her morning sickness still somehow getting worse and her sweet consumption sky rocketing. Her stomach was becoming noticeable and Sana worried that she had been eating too many sweets and was becoming fat, but the doctor said that was pretty much entirely due to the baby and that their baby was a healthy size. The baby book had a few more pages, the three agreeing to learn scrapbooking together. 

After their third checkup, they get a video with their baby and Mina listens to the heartbeat when she’s feeling anxious. It calms her, she loves the sound of their baby’s steady heartbeat. It was only getting louder, and Mina couldn’t wait to get a new recoding. She played the most recent one on repeat quite frequently, forgoing her normal calming music for the sound of her baby. It reminded her this was real. That Sana and her and Momo were having a baby, together. And that the baby was healthy and safe.

The baby starts shifting soon after the first trimester ends, and Sana marvels at the feeling. It’s strange, but it was comforting, it was the baby’s way of telling them they were still there.

Sana takes to classical music, Mina forcing it on her at first to help the baby’s brain development only for her to find a nice relaxing playlist. Sana was never the type to enjoy classical, but in her defense she had never made too much of an effort. Her normal bubbly pop turned into the soft sounds of pianos and string instruments and wind instruments. Mina and her dance together to the soft music, Mina having flashbacks to her ballet days. Momo takes it upon herself to learn to properly waltz with Sana, and they dance around the living room. Mina loves it. She loves them.

As Sana’s stomach grows, Momo’s hands linger longer. She liked to leave her hands on Sana’s stomach, feeling their baby, kissing Sana’s cheek occasionally. Mina would put her hands over Momo’s, feeling the warmth of her two loves and their child. It was a feeling she would never trade for the world. Even if Sana was going crazy from morning sickness and Mina was making herself dizzy trying to keep up with cravings. 

Their fourth month checkup starts like any normal checkup would, and Mina likes how strong the baby’s heartbeat has become. As time went on the photos had become less blurry and started looking more like a human baby. By this point they could more or less make out the baby, and Mina was so happy Momo had started a pregnancy book. Seeing the photos side by side, seeing how their baby grew, was mesmerizing.

It started normal, until the doctor asked a fateful question at the end, after Sana’s stomach had been cleaned and she had her shirt back on, a new ultrasound photo in her wallet and waiting in her email. 

“Would you like to know the gender?” The doctor asked.

“You already know?” Momo asked dumbly. 

“Of course, but I can keep it a secret if you want to keep it a secret.” Sana’s doctor smiled at them. 

“I want to know,” Sana spoke up. “Mina? Momo?”

“I want to know, we need to start assembling a nursery and it’s going to be hard to stay completely gender neutral.” Mina helped Sana off the bed, holding her hands tightly. 

“I want to know too,” Momo nodded. 

“Okay, so, your baby is a girl, congratulations.” The doctor smiled before leaving and the minute the door shut Sana almost started crying. 

“Sa-chan? What’s wrong?”Momo asked as she came over towards Sana and Mina. “Are you hurt do we need to call the doctor back?”

“No silly,” Sana nodded and sniffled. “I just really secretly wanted a baby girl.”

“Me too, I mean I would have loved a handsome little boy, but a girl is just, I don’t know better? She’ll be our beautiful little princess, gosh I can’t wait for her to be born. Sweetheart, you need to hurry up and come out we’re going crazy without you.” Momo bent down to speak to Sana’s tummy, leaving a gentle kiss on the fabric. 

“Hey don’t give her any ideas, you come out on December Thirtieth okay baby?” Mina spoke on top of Momo.

“Now you guys are just confusing her.” Sana giggled. “Her, gosh she’s going to be so cute.”

“Well, you are her mother, of course she’ll be cute.” Momo gave Sana a smirk.

“Come on you dorks, let’s go.” Mina smiled at them affectionally. 

Their pregnancy page gains a new page, one that holds the newest addition to the photos of their baby, one that reads ‘it’s a girl’ in obnoxious stickers purchased from the craft store on the way home, one covered in mismatching cut out pink hearts. Sana writes their baby a note, using her fancy fountain pen. Mina reads it once Sana falls asleep, and she nearly cries at every word. Their baby, their daughter, was going to be so loved. Mina knew it, Sana knew it, and Momo knew it. 

 

xx

 

Sana’s morning sickness never fades, like some people said it would in the second trimester. Mina and Momo feel bad, but there’s not much else they can do other than hold her hair back and kiss her forehead and have her lay down. Sana feet started swelling if she stayed on her feet for too long, so Mina busted out the fuzzy socks and told Sana to only get up when she felt it was necessary. Sana of course ignored her, but considering she was in her second trimester, her stomach was making it harder and harder to get up. Momo and Mina speak to the baby often, to familiarize her with their voices. Sana speaks to her too, occasionally humming her gentle tunes when she could feel her shifting around a lot inside her stomach. It always calmed the baby down, and Sana thought maybe their was a science behind it. 

The baby kicks for the first time at seventeen weeks, and Sana drops her fork when she feels the first gentle kick inside her stomach. 

“Sana what’s wrong are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to throw up?” Mina asked worriedly. 

“No!” Sana exclaimed. “She kicked.” 

“She- she what?”

“She kicked me, I just felt it.” Sana grinned. “Here wait let me see if she’ll do it again, Momoring give me your hand.” Momo nods and give Sana her hand, Sana leading it to her abdomen. When Momo feels a gentle kick underneath her hand, tears fill her eyes. 

“She kicked.” Momo muttered.

“Let me feel!” Mina whined as she went over to Sana’s side of the table and rested her hand on Sana’s stomach. Their baby kicked again, as if responding to Mina’s hand, and Mina felt blessed. 

“Your an active one aren’t you?” Sana giggled. 

“She has dancer blood,” Momo explained. “I wouldn’t be surprised if next time your listening to music she starts kicking you to the beat.”

“That would be really weird.” Sana laughed. “Minnie? You good?” Sana asked, looking at the stunned Mina. 

“I just felt our baby, our daughter. That was her.” Mina smiled, tears in the corner of her eyes. 

“Yeah, that was her.” Sana smiled. 

“She started early, the average is supposedly eighteen weeks.” Mina commented.

“Seventeen, eighteen, not too far off.” Sana shrugged, her expression tugging into an impossibly larger smile when she felt another gentle kick. “Is it normal for her to be this active at first?”

“I’m sure she’ll calm down, she’s probably as excited as we are,” Momo grinned at Sana. “Don’t kick too much you’re already causing your Ka-san too much trouble.” Momo giggled. 

“I don’t mind, she can’t help it.” Sana nodded. “Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Sana giggled putting her palm over her stomach.

“Be good kiddo,” Mina whispered to Sana’s stomach, running her palm over the swell gently before being pulled into a kiss by Sana. 

 

xx

 

“Anyway as I was saying you Jihyo is hosting this year so you should-”

“Babe where are my fluffy socks?” Sana whined as she came into the bedroom. 

“There in the bathroom, you left them when you took a bath earlier, I’m on the phone with Nayeon Unnie if you want to say hi.” Momo looked up from her laptop screen, Sana nodding and laying down on the bed. 

“Is that Sana?” Nayeon asked. 

“Hey Unnie.” Sana commented and crawled over to Momo and crawled her way between Mom’s legs Momo put her hand on Sana’s stomach, rubbing the baby bump mindlessly. 

“Wait Sana- your? Momo why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Tell you what?” Momo tilted her head to the side. 

“Sana’s pregnant!” Nayeon screamed. 

“Yeah I have been for five months.” Sana giggled. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Oh sorry I thought we texted the group chat. Jihyo knows.” Momo shrugged. 

“You guys suck! My god I’m going to be an Aunt!”

“You already are though Unnie.”

“But this is you guys child! Wait! Your at five months right? Boy or girl?!” Sana smiled as she felt a gentle kick under Momo’s hand. Their baby always liked it when Mina or Momo or even Sana had their hands on Sana’s stomach. She would always give small kicks when their hands were there, as if to respond to their touch. 

“Hm should we tell her?” Sana asked with a teasing smirk. 

“Why not?” Momo shrugged. “We’re having a girl.” 

“Oh my god!” Nayeon squealed. “I’m so excited for you guys and myself. Tell me if you need anything, and when your baby shower is I’ll book tickets now.”

“We weren’t going to have one,” Sana shrugged. “Our close friends all live over in Asia, and unfortunately it might be unsafe to for me to fly to Korea so we were just going to skip it.”

 

“That’s no good, when’s your due date?”

“December thirtieth.” Sana answered. 

“Okay, I’ll plan something."

“You don’t have too Unnie.” Sana nodded. 

“I don’t have to, I want to.” Nayeon shrugged. “You guys have wanted a baby for like the last year and it’s you guys first baby, it’s a big deal.”

“Thank you Unnie,” Sana giggled. “Anyway my feet are freezing an I left Minari downstairs, bye Unnie.”

“Bye Sana! Congratulations for conceiving my niece!” 

 

xx

 

Telling the rest of their friends goes well, some more surprised than others.

 

(“Wow untie your so fat now.” Tzuyu dryly commented once. 

“Thank you?” Sana chuckled. 

“It was a compliment, it means your baby is growing.” 

“Thanks Tzuyu.”)

 

They hadn’t meant to put off telling them so much but at least they could answer the gender question without having to make multiple calls. 

Mina starts knitting things for their little girl, using the softest pink and yellow fabrics she can find. She picks up a bit of sewing on top of her knitting, making their little girl a pale pink silk baby blanket once she deemed her sewing good enough. Once Sana reaches her sixth month, they decide it’s time to start a nursery. After clearing everything out of the guest room closest to theirs, they go to the store to pick out paint colors and furniture. 

“How many shades of pink are there?” Momo complained. 

“Endless, there’s literally endless shades pink Momo. That’s why I told you to be more specific.” Mina nodded, looking through the handful of paint sample cards in her hands. “I think I like this one.” Mina pulled out a pale pink shade.

“Let me see,” Sana took it and examined it. “Yeah this seems good, it’s really light and not too overpowering, it’ll be easy to find matching decorations. I think it’s good.” 

 

“Are we sure we don’t want a more defined pink?” Momo asked. 

“But if it’s too bight I’ll get a headache.” Sana nodded. “This is good.”

“Okay,” Momo nodded, hugging Sana from behind and putting her hands on her stomach, stroking from behind. “I hope you like pink baby, it’s okay if you don’t but it’s such a cute color.” Momo giggled. “It’s Umma’s favorite color.”

“I’m sure she’ll love pink Momo,” Sana giggled. “Anyway, let’s go, we have a lot to do today.”

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“I’ll go buy the paint, the aisle will probably smell like paint and we don’t want you to get a headache okay Sana?” Mina took the paint swatch and Momo lead Sana back towards the paint swatches, the two amusing themselves with the different obnoxious paint shades. Mina returns with a couple gallons paint. After quickly checking out they made their way to the furniture store and after shaking off the pesky sales assistants they find themselves surrounded by the baby section of the furniture store. Mina already had researched the safest cribs and the best type of cloth for babies sensitive skin. They pick out a white crib for their baby’s nursery and also get a small portable one for when the baby was first born. 

“Why does she need a second crib?” Momo asked, testing out some of the baby toys.

“She’s going to stay in our room right after she’s born isn’t she?” Sana asked. 

“Well that’s what I was planning on, it’s recommended she stays in our room for a few weeks after she’s born.” Mina nodded.

“Hm, okay.” Momo shrugged. “This is fun.” Momo giggled, playing with a bright flashing baby toy. “We should get it.”

“Sure,” Sana giggled, tapping on a different button, listing to the music coming out of it.  
“It’s cute.”

“You think it’s cute now, wait until she presses it repeatedly to the point she drives all of us insane.” Mina nodded, reading the label on a package of silk sheets. “Alright these should work, is the color okay?”

“Looks great baby.” Sana gave Mina a thumbs up.

“Great all we need is a baby swing and a changing table and then we’ll be set on actual furniture, decorations can come after.” Mina listed.

“Wait what about a high chair?” Momo asked.

 

“I already ordered one online, as well as a rocking chair and some teething toys.” 

“We married the right woman.” Sana smiled at Momo.

“We did.” Momo responded with a grin.

“We’re not married.” Mina blushed. 

“Well we basically are.” Sana shrugged. “We love you.” Sana teased. 

“Yeah yeah,” Mina blushed and pushed the cart forward. “Let’s go.”

xx

 

“Minari?” Sana asked as Mina was putting away the freshly bought bottles their baby would need.

“Yes?"

“I want a feet rub.” Sana pouted.

“Give me a second.” Mina responded, closing the cupboard and turning to Sana. She bent down to Sana’s feet and gently took off Sana socks to rub her feet. “I told you you should have stayed home today. We walked around too much your feet are so swollen.”

“But I wanted to come.” Sana whined.

“I know, but your about tenter your third term, you need to stay off your feet whenever you can.” Mina muttered, massing Sana’s swollen feet gently. “Are you fine otherwise?”

“I have a bit of a headache.” Sana muttered. “And she’s being active again.”

“Of course she is.” Mina rolled her eyes. “Momo’s right, with how much she kicks she’s found to be a dancer or athlete.”

“I like it every once in a while, but when she kicks me in the middle of the night I don’t appreciate it, I already have to wake up every four hours to go pee.” Sana pouted. “Speaking of, I need to pee again.”

“Okay,” Mina released Sana’s foot. “Do you want a longer foot rub?”

“Yes but I also want to lay down.” Sana pouted. 

 

“Of course, I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

“Minari, your so amazing. Thank you for putting up with me. You’re going to be the best mommy ever.” Sana grinned and kissed Mina’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mina whispered, helping Sana to her feet. 

“I love you!” Sana rained kisses on Mina’s cheek before making her way to the bathroom, her hand on her stomach the whole time she was waddling to the bathroom.

 

xx

 

Mina hummed under her breath as she played a recording of their babies heartbeat and covered the previously white wall in pink paint. Momo was at work and Sana was napping so Mina figured now would be as good a time as any. Their baby’s heartbeat was so strong now, and it still filled Mina with joy whenever she heard it. 

She looped the recording a few times as she made her way around the walls, not noticing Sana coming in and watching her from the doorway. When Mina had finally finished the first layer, she smiled at her work and turned to leave to take a shower only to find Sana waiting for her, Sana’s hand on her stomach.

 

(“We were admiring you.” Sana smiled. 

“The paint fumes aren’t good for you!”

“It’s fine babe, there’s not any lead in the paint.”)

 

Later Momo helps her add the final layer and Sana watches them assemble the furniture for their daughter’s room. They struggle with the crib, but after three tutorial videos they finally make it so it won’t fall apart. The rest of the furniture comes easy, and Sana goes shopping for baby clothing while they work. She gets carried away, and the next week is filled with baby clothing being delivered from all over the world. Momo thought Sana bought too many dresses, but Sana argued babies in dresses was always cute. 

The next few weeks breeze by, them adding things to the nursery as they saw fit. Sana liked to sit in there and rock back and fourth in the rocking chair, Mina nestled into her side as she knit and Momo sprawled out on the ground with her laptop and a snack. 

Sana gets a bit of Braxton Hicks one night, and even if she freaked out Mina and Momo, they realize she’s fine and the best thing for her was to hold her hand and stroke her hair and help her through th edit of pain. 

Mina gets roped into a family event in Japan, her parents citing it’s the last time they’ll get to see Mina and she won’t be exhausted from the baby. She doesn’t want to go, but Sana and Momo push her too. They both agreed she spent too much time worrying over Sana, and some time apart might be good for her to recover before Sana basically became immobile. They both kiss her before she leaves for five days, Mina giving the baby a gentle kiss before kissing Momo and Sana. 

Their nightmare occurs the second day of Mina’s absence. They were cuddling together outside out on a picnic blanket watching the telling signs of a storm roll in when Sana started compiling of stomach cramping. Momo looked it up and found out there wasn’t much they could do, both of them certain it was just Braxton Hicks, Sana had felt it before and they knew the best thing was just to let it work itself out, even if it hurt. But as the storm gets closer on the horizon, Sana’s pain increases.  Suddenly she’s screaming and Momo freaks out because she doesn’t know what to do. They hadn’t had time to come up with a labor plan yet, it was still only October, but she tries her best not to spiral for Sana. She helps Sana to her car and speeds to the hospital. They rush Sana to the back and Momo is forced to wait, her phone clutched tightly in her hands. 

Her heart drops when they say Sana was going into labor. They tell her she still has time, and Momo can go be with her. Momo runs to her and kisses her forehead. Sana tells her to call Mina and explain what was happening and of course Momo does. She can hear Mina’s distress, it was all their worst nightmare ever. Mina promises to be take the first flight out and tells Momo to stay calm and to help Sana as much as she could.

She returns to Sana’s side and sees how much pain her lover is in. Sana is already flushed with sweat, and she grasps Momo’s hand tightly. And that was with medicine.

 

Time flies by fast and slow, Sana’s contractions coming occasionally and causing her to feel all the more pain. Momo just want it to be over with and for their child to be born healthy. But she knows with how early she was the chances were low.

Her and Sana pass the time discussing baby names, agreeing on a Japanese name for their little girl. Morning turns into day and day turns into night and the storm is still raging outside when Sana becomes all the more dilated. Momo checks her watch when she took a step out to get a glass of water , checking her watch and realizing they had been in the hospital for almost fourteen hours. Sana was fully dilated, but insisted on waiting to start pushing. Momo and the doctor thought she was crazy. As she’s turning back to Sana’s room, she hears someone scream her name, and she turns to see Mina, dripping wet waiting for her. 

“Is Sana okay? Has the baby been born yet?” Mina asks quickly, running to Momo. 

“Sana’s fine, the baby still hasn’t been born, you look crazy.” 

“I took the first flight I could, I all but harassed the flight company and paid way too high of a price but whatever, we need to go see Sana what are you doing?” Mina asked. 

“She hasn’t started pushing yet, calm down.” Momo muttered. 

“But-”

“Let’s go.” Momo sighed. “Sana’s been waiting for you.” 

 

xx

 

“Never again! One and we’re done!” Sana screamed.

“I agree,” Momo groaned as Sana essentially broke her hand. 

“Here Sana chew on some ice it should help.” Mina offered, taking Sana’s free hand. Sana opened her mouth and the loud sounds of crunching could be heard, mixed with her screaming. 

Two hours later, at four forty am, they welcome they’re baby girl into the world. Sana lets out her loudest scream when giving the final push, falling to the bed out of breath and sweaty as the nurses and doctors quickly took the baby away. They knew the stress wasn’t over yet, and their baby was to early to be healthy. 

They have to wait an hour to know if their little girl is okay, the nurses helping Sana get comfortable and make sure her heart rate and blood sugar were returning to normal. 

The doctor returns with a small bundle in her arms, smiling at them. 

“She’s going to be okay.” The doctor told them. “I can’t let her hold her for too long and she’ll be in an incubator for a while, but she’s as healthy as she could be given the circumstances.” The stopped listening halfway through, more focused on the bundle in her arms. “Anyway, here’s you baby, be sure and be extra careful she’s tiny.” The doctor hands the baby to Sana slowly and Sana’s heart stops at the sight. It finally hit her. This was their baby. They created her. And she was beautiful. She was so tiny as she slept in Sana’s arms. Her skin was pale and her pink lips were pouty. She was such a gentle weight in Sana’s arms, and after a second she gently opened her eyes. She looked up at Sana with wide and hazel eyes. She inherited Sana’s light eyes, but her nose looked closer to Momo’s. Her lips were defiantly Sana’s.

“She’s beautiful…” Momo muttered, tears in her eyes. “Guys, this is our daughter."

“She’s-she’s perfect.” Mina muttered, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

“Welcome to the world, our little angel,” Sana whispered, tears welling up in her own eyes as she held the baby close. 

“I hate to ruin your moment, but I need to know her name.” The doctor interrupted. 

“G-Give us a second.” Momo requested, the doctor nodding. 

“Momo and I came up with a name but we wanted to ask you okay Minari?” Sana looked at her crying lover.  

“Y-Yeah.” Mina muttered, still focused on the baby in Sana’s arms. 

“We were thinking Nico, like Sana’s grandmother. Do you like it?” Mina nodded, unable to speak with the emotional experience she was expecting.   
“You like it?” Mina nodded again. “Okay, her name is Minatozaki Nico.” Momo informed the doctor. 

“That’s cute.” The doctor smiled at them, leaving them alone for a bit. Sana looked down at the baby once more, she was shifting a bit in Sana’s arms and her tiny fingers were reaching towards Sana, looking at her with wide eyes. 

“Hi.” Sana muttered to the baby, giving her her hand, Nico grasping Sana’s fingers tightly. After a second of crying and letting the baby hold Sana’s finger she decided to hand her over to Momo, who tried to say she wasn’t ready but Sana helped her hold Nico. Mina’s turn came after, and Mina tried to bail on for Sana to play the unnie card on her to get her to sit down next to her on the hospital bed. When Mina’s hold Nico, her whole world stops. She never knew holding a baby could feel like this. This special. This perfect. Nico looked up at her with the same eyes she saw whenever she would catch Sana staring at her. She was beautiful. Mina cried harder. 

 

 

Mina came back from her memories and looked at Nico. She was much bigger now, much healthier. But still innocent and beautiful and cute. Mina leaned over the crib bars, letting them painfully dig into her stomach, before giving Nico the softest kiss on the forehead. 


	9. the best thing i ever did was meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long :<

“Mommy,” Nico sniffled as Mina came into Nico’s nursery. “Mommy.”

“I’m coming baby,” Mina whispered, cruising as her freezing feet shuffled across the cold wood floor. She reached over and turned the lights on, groaning at the bright light. She was shocked by the sight, Nico  was standing in her crib, her hands tightly gripped against the slats as she stood on shaky legs. “Nico,” Mina smiled before walking over and lifting the baby out of her bed. She was proud of Nico, they had never seen her stand before, but at the same time Nico was crying and Mina was concerned.

“Mommy!” Nico screamed, tears running down her cheeks. Mina checked Nico’s diaper and frowned when she realized Nico was fine there.

“Shh, it’s okay baby,” Mina swayed Nico in her arms in an attempt to calm the screaming child. She reached her hand for Nico’s forehead and felt warmth under her hand. “Again sweetheart?”

“Mommy,” Nico whined pulling on her ear. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry baby, come on, let’s go get Umma and Ka-san."

“Ka-san.” Nico whined. “Umma.” 

“I know we’re going to get them baby hold on a second.” Mina whispered to her baby, cradling her in her arms. Mina gently bounced Nico in her arms as she walked, rubbing soothing circles on the baby to calm her down. Nico’s sobs die as she slumps tiredly against Mina, she’s exhausted Mina could tell, and she felt horrible for her baby girl. Once they reach the bedroom Mina opens the door with her foot, laying Nico down on the bed. “Wake up Umma and Ka-san baby.” Nico weakly pushed herself onto her hands and knees and crawled to Sana, pulling on her Ka-san’s long hair. 

“Oww,” Sana whined in her sleep, unconsciously reaching up to swat Nico’s hands away. “Baby stop it’s sleepy time.” Sana muttered, turning away from Nico.

“Ka-san.” Nico called. 

“Wasn’t Mina taking care of you sweetheart?” Sana groaned as Nico continued to play with her hair. “Ugh fine, I’m up.” Sana muttered, sitting up and bringing Nico into her lap, gently prying her hair out of Nico’s tiny hands. 

“Ka-san.” Nico clung to Sana, putting her finger in her mouth. 

“Baby that’s Ka-san’s finger,” Sana giggled. “Not Nico’s pacy.” 

“Ka-san mine.” Nico answered. 

“Okay okay you silly baby, Minnie can you get her pacifier?” Sana looked up at Mina, who nodded and got off the bed. “What are you doing here my pretty girl?” Nico didn’t answer, but she put her face into Sana’s stomach. 

“Hm I’m sorry kiddo but you can’t go back in Ka-san’s tummy.” Sana laughed as Nico melted against her stomach. “Your the one who decided to leave it early.” 

“Here you go Sana,” Mina announced her presence as she came into the room. Nico happily accepted the pink pacifier, releasing Sana’s fingers easily. After getting her pacifier Nico starts sobbing again, pulling on her little ear once more. “Baby stop your going to hurt yourself more.” Mina whispered, gently holding Nico’s hand.

“What’s wrong? Why did you wake me up?”

“I think she has an ear infection, she’s running a fever again and she keeps tugging at her ear.” Mina nodded, feeling Nico’s tiny fingers in her own. 

“Do we still have some ear drops from when Momo got one?” Sana asked. 

“Probably not a good idea, Nico’s a baby and Momo is a full grown woman there’s probably this whole thing about her skin and immune system. We can try her medicine to bring her fever down, and we can take Nico to the emergency room.”

“For an ear infection? I think she will be okay holding off until morning.” Sana nodded. “I can stay up with her I don’t mind.”

“No it’s okay I can-”

“It’s okay Minnie, I got this, it’s only a few hours.” Sana nodded. “Niccy and I can go outside and watch the sun come up, it will be a good mother baby bonding experience.”

“Mommy,” Nico whined, pulling on Mina’s hand. 

“Yes baby?” Mina asked, looking into Nico’s eyes. Nico pulled on her ear again and Mina took her other hand. “God we need to restrain her hands or something.”

“I got it Minnie.” Sana nodded. “Your exhausted baby, you can go to bed okay?” Sana put her free hand on Mina’s cheek and stroked her cheek. Mina looked into her lover’s light brown eyes, falling into the brown orbs. Sana’s concerned but loving look melted Mina’s defenses, and sparked pure admiration for the beautiful woman in front of her.

“Okay,” Mina sighed. 

“Okay,” Sana smiled and Mina wanted to kiss the beautiful girl in front of her. “Say night night to mommy baby girl,” Sana held Nico up in her arms and waved Nico and Mina’s joined hands. “Night night mommy.”

“Mommy!” Nico repeated. 

“Goodnight Nico, I love you.” Mina kissed Nico’s cheek. 

“Say I love you Mommy baby.” Sana giggled. “I love you.” Sana added with a baby voice. Mina laughed and nodded, kissing Sana’s cheek and releasing Nico hand’s. 

“Keep her from tugging on her ear too much,” Mina looked at Sana.

“I know baby, sweet dreams.” Sana smiled at Mina gently and settled Nico in her arms. She pulled the covers over Mina as she slipped on her bunny slippers and gently slipped out of the room to grab her bathrobe. Sana set Nico down on the counter as she tied her bathrobe, then picking up the baby and carrying her downstairs and out onto the deck, stroking Nico’s hair and gently pacing back and fourth in her arms.

“Ka-san,” Nico muttered, starring at the moon.

“Yes?” Sana pulled Nico away from her body and held her over her head, looking into the baby’s eyes. Nico didn’t respond, but she giggled as she looked into Sana’s eyes. “You can’t just say my name for no reason you silly.” Sana pulled Nico until their noses touched, and the baby giggled as Sana nuzzled their noses together. “I love you cutie.” Sana smiled at her baby. “Uhm,” Sana hummed as she pulled Nico close, sitting down.  “Oh Nico, it’s so beautiful isn’t it?” Sana looked at the moon.

“Ka-san,” Nico whined as she rolled off Sana’s lap and crawled away. 

“Where are you going cutie?” Sana giggled as Nico crawled towards the edge of the deck. “Nico baby what are you-” Sana cut herself off as Nico pulled herself to her feet. Nico held tightly onto the edge of the deck as she smiled at Sana. Sana stood up and knelt in front of Nico, pushing her hair back and kissing her forehead. “Nico- your standing.” Sana smiled. “Where did you learn that sweetheart?” Sana asked, sitting in front of her baby, pulling her into her arms. 

“Ka-san.” Nico muttered and Sana felt her heart swell just as bit more.

“I love it when you call me that.” Sana pressed a kiss to Nico’s hair. “I love you.” Sana looked up at the sun light peaking over the horizon. Sana sighed, she couldn’t think of a more beautiful memory for her; her, her baby, and the slowly rising sun peaking over the horizon. 

 

xx

 

After getting Nico some ear drops, and Nico nearly having a meltdown in the waiting room, they decide to drive around for a bit, Nico asleep in her car seat. Momo drives them along the wildly coastal roads in no particular rush, just enjoying her time with the loves of her life, their little baby, beautiful scenery, and her expensive car. Momo had been thinking about life a lot, and had come to the realization about a lot of things. Being an idol had been fulfilling, she was able to bring joy to thousands and able to accomplish her dreams, and make quite a bit of money doing it. But this, this was better. Quiet moments with the love of her life and her daughter. Momo didn’t know why just chatting with Sana and Mina, Sana’s hand over hers and Mina bursting Nico’s little hair out of her sleeping face. Momo didn’t know why this was better, but it just, was. It was perfect. 

Once they got home, Mina took Nico to sleep and returned to cuddle with them. Sana grinned and jumped onto Mina’s back, wrapping her arms around Mina’s waist as Mina played on her switch. Momo sat off to the side, texting Nayeon while holding Sana’s hand with one hand. Nayeon asked to FaceTime right when Nico started crying, Sana rolling off Mina like a whale and leaving the room, Momo answering the phone and trying to beckon Mina to talk with Nayeon.

 

xx

 

“Nayeon Unnie, no.” Mina nodded. 

_“Come on, you guys may have rings but you still haven’t actually gotten married yet, don’t you want a ceremony?”_ Nayeon argued.  

“But we’re already basically married,” Momo pointed out. “Besides, it won’t get officially recognized, it’s still not legal to marry two people at once, even in France.”

_“It doesn’t have to be official, marriages are a celebration of love, no matter what Chaeyoung says, come on, wouldn’t it be fun to finally get married married, to finally be able to call you guys each others wives?”_

“I mean, it would be nice.” Momo shrugged. “I’m on board.”

“Momo our daughter is seven months old, she’s too young to be in a wedding or even sit through one.” Mina pointed out.

“So? Sana or your parents can watch her, it would be fun, Sana’s always wanted a wedding, I think it would be a really good present for her.” Momo argued. 

“Sana wants a wedding?”

“Have you seen her Pinterest? Like ninety precent of it is wedding ideas. She has a board for rings, winter wedding, summer weddings, spring wedding, Japanese wedding, western weddings, wedding cakes, and wedding dresses.” Momo nodded. “I think it would make her really happy, and I think it would make me really happy.”

“Okay then.” Mina sighed. “But we don’t have much time to plan with-”

_“Don’t worry I’ve been planning your wedding since you three came out to me.” Nayeon spoke up. “Though I will need you to have a summer wedding a lot of my planning is around that, also preferably in the mountains so there will be a little snow.”_

“We’ll research some stuff and get back to you.” Mina nodded.

“How about we have a mountain wedding? I’ve always wanted one.” Momo smiled. 

“I’ll look, I’m sure there’s some nice venues in the French alps if you want to get married there.” Mina nodded. 

“Ooh yes that would be beautiful,” Momo giggled.

_“The French alps? That’s literally perfect I’m going to fucking cry, that would be such a beautiful place to get married.”_

“And you would be okay with coming all the way to France for a destination wedding?” Mina asked. 

_“Hell yeah I would.” Nayeon nodded._

“Okay, we have a lot to talk about, but thanks for the idea Unnie.” Momo smiled at Nayeon. 

_“Of course, keep me updated, I love you guys, Bye!”_ Nayeon nodded as she waved then hung up. 

“So we’re getting married huh?” Mina asked as she threw her phone on the bed. 

“Yup, you basically proposed to us when we were first moving in, I think it’s finally time we get married.” Momo grinned, playing with the ring on her finger. 

“You know the reason I wanted to wait was because I was scared people would find out about us, but I guess now we don’t have to care.” Mina shrugged.

“I wouldn’t worry,” Momo smiled. “We can keep it small.”

“I suppose your right.” Mina smiled. “I’ll go check in on Sana.” Mina kissed Momo’s cheek before unwrapping herself from the blankets her and Momo had bundled themselves in and left the room, making her way to the nursery right next door. The door was cracked open just a bit, the lights inside the room turned off and the blinds closed. Mina pushed the door open and looked around for her partner, finding Sana holding Nico in her arms on the rocking chair in the corner. “Hey.” Mina whispered. 

“Hi.” Sana whispered back. “Nico got hungry.” Sana responded, adjusting the rag that was draped over her chest. 

“Oh, well it’s good your feeding her now so she doesn’t wake up in an hour screaming.” Mina came up next to Sana and watched the tiny baby fondly.

“Exactly,” Sana nodded. “She ruined my bra again though, can you go get me a new one?” 

“What did she do this time?” Mina asked with a small quiet giggle. 

“Honestly I don’t even know all I know is it’s wet now.” Sana muttered. “We might need to buy new bottles ever since Nico started teething she’s been ruining her bottles.”

“On it, I think she’s ready to cut bottles out entirely, but we’ll work our way there.” Mina nodded.

“All done baby?” She asked the baby, who had pulled away from the bottle. “Mina, bra?”

“I’m on it.” Mina nodded before walking away and Sana readjusted Nico to burp her.  Once Nico had burped Sana skillfully unclipped her bra with one hand. Once she had slipped her bra off she picked up Nico and held her close. 

“Gosh, your so gorgeous my little princess, I love you.” Sana whispered to the baby, her heart swelling with pride as Nico rested in her lap. Nico yawned cutely and Sana resisted the urge to cuddle her close in her arms. Nico held her hands out for Sana, who smiled and held Nico up to her collar bone, cradling her head from behind as Nico wrapped her hands around Sana’s shirt collar. 

“Here,” Mina announced as she came into the room, holding a pink lacy bra for Sana. 

 

“Thank you.” Sana whispered. “Nico baby let’s go to bed.” Sana smiled at the baby who had spit in her mouth and wide innocent eyes. Sana bounced her in her arms and hummed a gentle lullaby, Nico being lulled to sleep by Sana’s gentle heartbeat and the bouncing. Sana smiled fondly as she laid Nico down in her bed, wrapping her soft blankets around her. Sana checked Nico’s forehead once more, to make sure her fever was going down. She turned on Nico’s mobile, the stars swirling around the baby and playing Moonlight Sonata quietly. She kissed Nico’s head before holding hands with Mina and leaving the room. 

“She’s an angel I swear.” Mina muttered once the door to the room was shut. 

“Well yes, she is one right now, wait for tonight when she wakes you up with her screaming.” Sana nodded. 

“I still think she’s an angel.” Mina nodded. “She was our most perfect creation.”

“Your so poetic tonight, if you hadn’t already given me a ring I would think you were going to propose.” Sana rolled her eyes, Mina laughing nervously.

“Come on, Momo’s waiting for us.” Mina swung their joined hands as they made their way to the bedroom. 

“Did she go down?” Momo asked as they came into the room. 

“Well I fed her and she went right to sleep, she really is your daughter.” Sana joked, laying down on the bed on her back. “Turn around I need to put a new bra on.” Momo turned towards Momo and Mina.

“Did Nico ruin another one of your bras?”

“Yes it’s wet and I don’t know why, I’m guessing it’s baby drool but whatever.” Sana rolled her eyes. “Turn away, no sex tonight my body is not in the mood, I’m still getting it back from breastfeeding for three months and my pregnancy.” 

“Dang, I wanted to know what all Nico was fussing about when she was younger-” Sana threw a pillow at Momo’s head.

“Don’t even joke about that.” Sana warned. “Turn away or I slap you.”

“Your all bite no bark Minatozaki.” Momo muttered. 

“You want to try me Hirai Momo?” Sana warned. 

“You’ve become scarier since becoming a mom,” Momo pouted, turning away from Sana. 

“Well I finally know why my mother never wanted to have another baby after me.” Sana nodded. “Nico’s exhausting and she’s still wreaking my body.” Sana complained as she peeled her shirt off and put on another bra given to her by Mina. “We’re never having another one so cherish this.”

“I agree, babies are so much work, I don’t know how Nayeon managed to do this four times.” Momo nodded.

“Well from what I heard she hired a nanny for the last two.” Sana nodded. “I’m sure with four of them and a working husband she needs someone watching the kids or she would go insane.”

“All done?” Mina asked.

“Oh yeah, turn around,” Sana nodded as her partners turned around. “Thank god we didn’t have twins."

“I had a nightmare we had twins once,” Mina commented. “It was terrifying, there were so many dirty diapers.”

“Well Dahyunie is handling twins okay, so I think it’s possible to survive them.” Momo shrugged. 

“Yeah but Dahyunie’s daughter literally never cries, they thought she was broken as a baby because she only cried when she was sick. She’s a literal angel.” Sana argued. “One time when I was Facetiming Dahyun she had the twins and Jaehyun started sobbing his eyes out because he was hungry and Hana just took the phone and said she was sorry and that they were both hungry, when she was four.”

“Hana has a special attachment with you, she always has.” Mina nodded. “Even when she was a baby, remember how sometimes she preferred to be in your arms over Dahyun’s?”

“Dahyun hated that, she thought I was going to steal her daughter.” Sana laughed. “Jaehyun has never liked me though.”

“Which is weird because he’s a people pleaser like Dahyun.” Momo laughed. “He loves me and Mina.” 

“Well it’s not my fault I’ve tried to befriend him…” Sana pouted. “Anyway, what did you guys talk about with Nayeon Unnie?”

“Well,” Momo looked at Mina. “Should we tell her?”

“Well we’ll need her help,” Mina laughed. “Nayeon Unnie suggested we do, well she suggested we have a wedding, cause we never really got married.” Sana’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. 

“Oh my god I would love to have a wedding! The pretty dresses, the love, the family and friends,” Sana smiled. “Can we have one?”

“I didn’t know you wanted one so bad,” Mina laughed. “Of course we can, if that’s what you want.”

“Really?!” Sana excitedly smiled. 

“Of course, I didn’t know you wanted one or we would have done it ages ago.” Mina smiled at Sana. “I’m sorry for not asking.”

“Don’t apologize! I never told you. We have a lot of planning to do, we better start while the baby is asleep.” Sana smiled and reached for her phone. “Where do you want to get married?”

“We were thinking a mountain wedding, maybe in the alps?” Momo suggested. 

“That’s perfect!” Sana smiled. “I’ll bust out the Pinterest boards, we have a lot of work.” Sana giggled, cuddling into Mina’s chest and letting Momo spoon her from behind. 

 

xx

 

“Damn,” Momo muttered as she looked at the real life Pinterest boards in her living room, Sana and Mina in the middle of the chaos. She tried to find their baby, finding her sitting on her clothed butt in front of the tv with her shows playing.

“Oh Momoring, your home,” Sana acknowledged, looking over at a photo of a wedding venue. “Mitang and I are making idea boards, I’m on venue and Mina is on rings, you can figure out the guest list.”

“That’s great but shouldn’t we be doing all this together?” Momo asked. 

“We’ll consult each other before final decisions, have fun with a guest list, watch Nico there’s some scissors around and we can’t have her getting hurt.” Mina didn’t even turn towards Momo. 

“Okay…” Momo sighed, sitting next to Nico and pulling the baby onto her lap. 

“Guest list!” Sana called. 

“I’m on it,” Momo sighed, opening her contacts and grabbing a stray piece of paper and a pen. “Kay Niccy, let’s figure out who’s coming to Mommy, Ka-san, and Umma’s wedding, help me pick okay?”

“Okay!” Nico giggled, cuddling her stuffed giraffe in her arms. 

“Hmm, should we invite Auntie Chaeyoungie and Auntie Tzuyu?”

“Yes!” Nico giggled. 

“Great, should we invite Auntie Jeongyeonie and Uncle Seokminnie?” 

“Yes!” Nico giggled. 

“How about Auntie Nayeonie and Uncle Daeyoungie?”

“No!” Nico shirked with a giggle. 

“Really? You love Auntie Nayeonie.”

“Yes,” Nico answered, her eyes focused on the baby television show on. 

“Okay I’ll just put them down. Auntie Dahyunie and her husband are invited, and of course all their kids will be.” Momo shrugged. “Alright moving onto the not the actual maybes. Wait, who is the flower girl going to be?” Momo stopped to think. 

“Nico!” Nico answered.

“Nico?” Momo laughed. “Since when do you know your own name princess?” Nico giggled. “Who’s the cutest?”

“Nico!”

“Who’s Umma’s favorite baby girl?”

“Nico!” Nico laughed. 

 

“Oh yeah she’s started doing that,” Sana answered. “I asked her who had a stinky diaper and she answered Nico with a loud voice and a stinky diaper.”

“What a wonderful way for her to know her own name.” Momo laughed. “Okay So Nico is the flower girl-” Momo began writing. 

“Hold up she can’t even walk yet and we haven’t decided if we want-”

“It’s okay, Tzuyu or Chaeng can help her, and we can teach her to throw flower petals.” Momo interrupted Mina. “It’ll be so cute.” 

“Momo’s right!” Sana laughed. “But I want Hana to be my flower girl.” 

“Wait we are all having different flower girls?” Momo asked. 

“Nico can’t walk down the aisle three times.” Sana shrugged. “I choose Hana.”

“This is why she loves you, you favor her,” Mina rolled her eyes. 

“She’s Dahyun’s daughter what do you expect?” Sana giggled. “Which one do you want to be yours?”

“Well I want to ask Eunmi but then Jihyo’s other daughter will be mad.” Mina sighed. “And well Hyemi would hate us for not asking her.”

“Fine, I’ll take Hana and Hyemi and you can have the Park sisters, and Tzuyu can help Nico.” Sana explained. “Now for the boys, how many can we ask to be the ring barrier?”

“Aren’t we only supposed to ask one?” Momo asked.

“Fine, we’ll just ask the youngest boy and ask Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Dahyun, and Jihyo to explain to the other boys it’s supposed to be the youngest boy.” Mina nodded.

“Sure, I’ll call Jeongyeon.” Sana smiled. 

“Wait have we picked a venue yet? Or a date?” Momo asked. 

“I think I just found one.” Sana grinned and turned to them with a picture of a mountain resort with a beautiful wedding venue. 

 

xx

 

Momo was starting to regret suggesting a wedding, it wasn’t that she didn’t want to get married, or that she didn’t love Sana and Mina. It had to do with her wives obsession with organization. Momo had always thought Mina would be a bridezilla, and she was, a bit, but Sana was the real bridezilla in their relationship. They had booked the venue for a month since they picked it, impressed they were able to book it, but there was a cancellation and since they didn’t need a priest it was perfect. They had finally pulled all the organization together, going dress shopping separately with their own respective bridesmaids (each had two). Momo had Tzuyu and Dahyun, the two helping her pick a short white dress and lacey vail. She still hadn’t seen Mina and Sana’s dresses, but she had seen the bills from them. Barely, before Mina’s mom pried them out of Momo’s hands and insisted on paying for them. Mina parents had insisted on paying for the wedding, and had come a week early to help them plan. Momo had always liked Mina’s mom, especially when she was talking down a stressed out Mina or taking the baby when they were busy with a wedding thing. Mina’s parents hadn’t met Nico before their visit, and when they showed up at their house they had arrived with countless expensive baby toys and outfits and a white dress and flower headband for Nico’s flower girl walk with Tzuyu. They had almost forgotten about that, and were thankful to the Myoui’s for thinking about it. Nico takes to Mina’s parents, cutting her grandpa Myoui and pulling on his thinning hair.

Sana’s parents arrived not much later with just as many gifts for their grand baby, the older couples almost breaking out in a fight for Nico’s attention. The baby had remained unbothered, playing with whoever was available. Momo was infinitely thankful, she loved Nico but a wedding and a baby wasn’t a good combination.

It should have been chill, with all the prep they had been able to pull together by devoting nearly all their free time to planning, but Sana had been extremely stressed, even more so than Mina. Sana found every flaw in their perfect planning and tended to spiral over the stupidest things. Momo had been able to calm her down with cute videos and real life reenactments of Nico singing the baby shark Doo Doo part she had learned, but it was starting to work less and less. Their friends arrived early enough to adjust to the time zones, Nayeon becoming their interim wedding organizer and dragging Jihyo with her to check the venue and make sure everything was perfect. 

Nico had been taking a few shaky steps lately, in the rare moments the three took a break from planning their perfect wedding. Momo would hold Nico up as Sana held her hands out for Nico to walk to her. They nearly cried when Nico managed two sneaky steps towards Sana, before falling on her little butt. One time she had nearly gotten all the way to Mina, before falling on her butt once again. Tzuyu had taken over the teaching Nico to walk, as the entire week before they had been a little preoccupied, and since Tzuyu was the one to walk with Nico down the aisle. Nico had even started sleeping with her Auntie Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, since most nights the passed out from exhaustion before taking Nico back. 

Once the morning of their wedding rolled around, they had all been awaken early by Nico being placed on their bed. She first woke up Mina, then Momo, then Sana. Once they were all up Sana’s momo collected the baby and told them to get out of bed and go to separate hotel rooms to get ready. Mina and Sana’s parents obviously focused on their own daughter’s, Momo feeling a bit weird about being the only one without her parents in attendance. The hired hair stylist came to her first, Nico sitting on Momo’s lap throughout the her hair getting done.

“Minatozaki Myoui Momo?” Momo heard a knock on the door followed by someone who made her eyes widen.

“Onee-chan?!” Momo asked, beaming at the sight of her sister. 

“Hey baby sis,” Hana laughed. “Did you think I wouldn’t come to my favorite little sister’s wedding?” 

“I’m your only little sister stupid,” Momo felt tears in her eyes, she had invited her sister but Hana had said she had a conflict, Momo understood, they had a family reunion scheduled for the same day.

 

“Hey cutie,” Hana laughed as she looked at Nico in Momo’s lap. “I’m your Auntie Hana,” Hana shook Nico’s baby hand the baby giggling. “Hey you dumbass it’s already twelve why haven’t you done your makeup yet?” Hana looked at Momo’s face and wiped the tears from Momo’s cheeks. 

“The makeup artist is doing Mina first…” Momo sniffled. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Hana smiled and took her hand away from Momo’s cheek. “Your hair looks good,” Hana giggled, nodding at the hair stylist work. “I have a gift for you,” Hana pulled something out of her purse and Momo’s eyes widened.

“That’s mom’s special accessory she wore it in her and dad’s wedding how did you-?”

“Mom was to busy planning the family reunion, and she showed me where she hid it before my wedding.” Hana shrugged, turning Momo’s chair and sliding the hair piece into Momo’s dark hair.  “I”ll take it back with me to Japan, my daughter is older after all.” Hana laughed and looked back at Nico. “I’ve heard so much about my little niece, your cuter in person.” Hana laughed. Nico looked at Hana and clung to Momo, holding tightly to Momo’s pajamas. Hana was about to comment when they heard another knock.

“Sorry to bother you too, but we uh need Nico, it’s her turn to get ready,” Tzuyu looked in. “Oh hi Hana Unnie, I didn’t know you would be here.” 

“Hey Tzuyu, yeah it was meant to be a surprise for Momoring, my goal was to make her cry and well I achieved it.” Hana laughed and watched as Tzuyu came and collected Nico.

“Bye baby girl, be good for Aunties,” Momo waved at the baby as Tzuyu lifted Nico up and carried her away. 

“Come here Momo, let me fix your make up.” Hana nodded and looked at her sister. “Nervous?"

“A little.” Momo sighed. “It’s not even a legally binding marriage, and I’ve always been committed to Sana and Mina, I just- I’m a little scared they don’t want to be around me.”

“Momo, you dumbass, they love you to death, literally. I’ve seen it, you three are disgusting.” Hana rolled her eyes and nodded at the hair stylist as she left, reaching for the waterproof mascara waiting by the side. “You’ll do great baby sis, just trust in Sana and Mina.”

“I always have.” Momo nodded and closed her eyes. 

“I know.” Hana grinned as she began applying her sister’s make up.

 

xx

 

Momo waited for Sana and Mina in front of the resort for their wedding photo shoot. They had just finished rehearsal, without seeing each other by Sana’s request. Nico had sat down in the middle of the aisle and Eunmi had almost tripped if not for her older sister grabbing her arm, but the rest of the kids did great. 

Momo was the first to arrive, Nico with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu and the photographer took Momo’s photos individually. When she was an idol she knew how to fake photo shoots, but never for a second was Momo fake during this photoshoot.  Everything was real, all the emotions, Momo’s beauty, her anxiousness. 

“Momoring,” Momo turned at the sound of Sana’s voice, ready to see her beautiful lover. Her heart got caught in her throat at the sight of Sana and Sana’s parents holding her arms. Sana had on a long white wedding dress with her long hair curled and flowers braided in. Sana’s dress fit her perfectly, her curves accented by the white dress. Momo felt like crying.

“Sana.” Momo whispered. “You look beautiful.”

“You look gorgeous.” Sana answered. “Have you seen Mina?” Momo nodded.

“Well, I don’t want to spoil it, but Mina’s hair cut looks amazing and well Nayeon has amazing taste in wedding dresses.” Sana giggled. “Where’s Nico?”

“She’s over there with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung playing with some Little Gucci.” Momo pointed towards the adults and the baby playing with the small puppy. “She loves great too, we really lucked out with friends.”

“Yeah we did,” Sana muttered as she walked over to hug Momo, Momo getting a good wiff of Sana’s rose perfume. “I’m happy we’re doing this.”

“I know.” Momo whispered. “I think it’s your turn to get your photos taken, I’ll be with Nico, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung okay?”

“Wait,” They heard Mina behind them. Momo’s draw dropped, nudging Sana and whispering in her ear.

“We’re marrying that.” Momo whispered, eyes wide as she scanned Mina’s beautiful form. Her hair had been cut to shoulder length, a little crown on her forehead. Her white dress was draped over her perfectly, the long lace sleeves covering Mina’s arms. 

“Yeah, we are.” Sana giggled. “And I’m marrying you.”

“And I’m marrying you.” Momo smiled at the realization. 

 

xx

 

Nico and Tzuyu went first, Tzuyu holding Nico’s hand while the baby dressed in a white dress, a tiny little golden crown, and golden mini coat throwing flower petals everywhere. Nico had practiced lots, throwing many fake flower petals across their living room. She would bunch it in her baby hands and try her best to throw them. She never got them very far but they were able to get her to the point where she could throw a few at a time. Many people took pictures and videos, Tzuyu leading Nico to the front row and seating the baby in her lap as Momo followed with Nayeon’s husband acting as Momo’s dad, whispering a good luck to her before going to sit next to his family. Dahyun played the piano, and her husband was going to be the one leading the ceremony. Once Hyemi and Hana (the younger one) came in, throwing yellow rose petals on top of the light pink ones Nico had thrown. Momo felt her palms sweat as Sana came in, her beautiful wife smiling and looking only at her.

Sana’s dad handed over Sana’s hand and Momo knew Sana could feel her sweaty palms. Sana laughed and waited until Jihyo’s daughters came down the aisle to distract people to kiss Momo’s head. The last girls threw violet rose petals, the flowers mixing together. Nico had saved a pink flower petal and was now playing with it to entertain herself, Momo internally cooing at the cute princess.  

Once they started, Mina was the first to break out crying, Sana quickly following, Momo finally crying when she saw the rings carried by Jeongyeon’s younger son.

The ceremony was a blur, there were sweet words and kisses exchanged and Momo had stumbled through her vows. Once they kissed, they made their way to Nico and collected their princess, taking her with them to change into their lighter clothing for the reception, giving everyone time to get a drink and get their place card. Nayeon brings them all glasses of expensive wine from the bar, and they join their friends at the table for toasts and dinner.

Jihyo has the longest toast, so she gets the first toast after everyone had found their seat. 

“Hi everyone, if you don’t know me, I’m Park Jihyo, longtime friend of all three of these dorks. I knew them since they first started dating, and when they badly tried to hide their relationship I was able to see their love blossom. I was able to see them grow and accept themselves and their relationship, and progress into the beautiful young women they are today. I’ve never for a second doubted their love, even if it isn’t the most normal of relationships. But in a way, it is normal. They love each other, and that’s all they need. When they first came out to us, some of us weren’t able to see their perfect love, others knew exactly what it was from the beginning. It doesn’t matter which one you are, as long as you can see how amazing they are now. They have always been my favorite poly relationship. I got to be with them through their hardships, their being outed, and the good parts, like the birth of their beautiful baby girl Nico. Life has a lot of ups ad down, and I want you three to know that if you doubt your relationship for even a second, your wrong. You three are meant to be together. As Momo once said, like peanut butter, jelly, and bread.  I love you three, I know you’ll be together forever.” Jihyo smiled at the three tearily and toasted them, Mina crying one again at the touching words.

Nayeon and Tzuyu go next, Dahyun crying through her own speech and Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung teamed up for a touching speech. Sana’s parents toast after, and Mina’s parents finish it up. Hana later tells Momo she wanted to give a speech, but she could tell Momo was too eager to eat to sit through another toast. She was right, of course. Nico had been passed between laps, being fed tiny scraps every once in a while. Jeongyeon gives Nico a lemon and Nico scours at the taste, causing everyone at the large table to laugh. Nico ends up sleepy on Sana while Mina and Momo danced on the dance floor. They had already had their first dance as a couple, after eating a large delicious meal. Sana takes Nico with her outside, looking over the dark mountain side. The stars were shining bright above as Sana took a deep breath in, smelling the fresh air.

“Satang?” Sana turns towards Momo, finding Mina next to her. “We should go back inside.”

“In a second,” Sana muttered, smiling when Momo came over to her and wrapped her arms on Sana’s waist, followed by Mina.

“Was it worth it?” Mina asks. Sana’s heart soars as she looks at the ring on her finger, look at her non official wives and seeing their matching bands. 

 

“More than anything.”


	10. the [three] of us forever

“Okay so her medicine is in our bathroom cabinet, it is labelled for the types of illnesses she could have. The ear drops are in her room, she has three more days of ear draining twice a day left before you need half her dosage, the instructions are on the ear drops container and I wrote them out on a sticky note-”

“Mina calm down.” Sana giggled, rubbing circles on her wife’s hand. “We’ll only be gone for a week.”

“I know but-”

“No buts, Nico is going to be fine.” Sana giggled, watching as Momo smothered the baby in ‘enough kisses to make up for every night and morning they will be gone.’ “Momo your hogging her, it’s my turn,” Sana giggled and whined. 

“You sure you can handle her mom?” Mina turned to her mother, who was standing by the counter folding gyoza she was going to cook for them before they left. 

“Mina sweetie I raised you and your brother, I’m a little offended you don’t trust me.” Mina’s mother laughed. “Though I get it. It took a lot for me to leave you and Kai with anyone that wasn’t me or your dad.”

“Okay.” Mina sighed. “Fine.”

“You can call us whenever, I’ll keep my phone on the whole time your in Hawaii.” Mina’s mom informed. Nico let out a loud giggle as Sana picked her up and swung her around, and Mina smiled fondly at the sight of her loves, twirling the wedding band on her finger.

“Okay Mina-chan, all your luggage is in the car, you guys still have about an hour.” Mina’s dad smiled as he came into the room.

“Thanks dad.” Mina grinned, making her way towards sana and their baby. The baby reached her arms out for Mina and Mina stole her from Sana, Nico cuddling into her neck.

“It’s like she knows we’re leaving her.” Mina whispered. 

“She’ll be fine.” Sana reassured.

“Your talking about the baby who used to cry when you took showers.” Mina took Nico’s little hand and gently massaged them. 

“Well, she got over it.” Sana shrugged.

“Wow, she can go forty minutes without you,” Mina rolled her eyes. “This is why we don’t go on dates.”

“Well, we could start,” Sana shrugged. 

“You cried the first time I took her on a walk for twenty minutes for the first time.”

“I had just had a baby I cried at a commercial for hand cream.” Sana rolled her eyes. “You try being pregnant, it’s hard.”

“No thank you,” Mina denied. “Definitely been through enough stress with this little girl.” Nico giggled as Mina kissed her hand. “Isn’t that right sweet heart?”

“Yes!” Nico giggled. 

“Aw aren’t you so cute.” Sana cooed. “One more kiss.” Sana kissed Nico’s forehead.

“Niccy let’s cuddle one last time before Umma has to leave,” Momo inserted herself into the conversation and tried to snatch Nico, causing Mina to turn away.

“Why do you get to cuddle her?” Mina asked. 

“Why don’t we all cuddle our little princess?” Sana asked, directing them to the couch. They all sat down and placed Nico in the middle, Momo sitting on the floor in front of Nico and playing peek a boo with the little girl as Sana and Mina conversed, both holding onto Nico in some way. 

 

xx

 

Once they have to leave, Mina’s mom holding Nico and waving Nico’s hands as they climbed into Sana’s car. Her’s was the biggest, and Sana had packed a lot. Nico seemed happy, probably unknown that she was about to spend her first week without her parents. After all getting in the car, Sana laying down in the backseat, Mina drives them away while Momo blows Nico kisses from the car. 

“Tired?” Momo asked Sana. 

“A little,” Sana sighed. “I don’t understand how some nights she sleeps eight to eight and then others she doesn’t sleep at all.”

“Babies are impossible to understand. Sometimes I just want her to shut up others I want her to keep babbling forever.” Momo shrugged. “Anyway, I love her, but I’m excited. We can drink! Like really drink! Without having to worry about Nico waking us up in the morning.”

“Yeah, and we get to actually have some time for ourselves,” Sana added. 

“I’m looking forward to it, but I know we’re all going to miss Nico.” Mina added. “Don’t even try to deny it, I know both of you probably already miss her.”

“I wouldn’t say already, but it is weird not to see a carseat in this car.” Sana shrugged. 

“Yeah Mina installed it when you were like four months pregnant,” Momo laughed. 

“I wanted to test it,” Mina defended. “And make sure I could safely install it. It paid off when Nico was born early.”

“It was cute,” Sana giggled. “It’s funny how she so quickly became the center of our lives.”

“Children really are the center of our universe.” Momo laughed. “Anyway, she’s great, but let’s focus on us shall we? Isn’t that the purpose of this trip?”

“Yup, it’s our honeymoon, we’re supposed to be so in love and do cheesy couple stuff.” Sana giggled. 

“Well we are so in love.” Mina smiled. 

“Yeah we are,” Sana laughed, looking up at the sky. “Who would have ever predicted our lives would end up this way?” 

“No one,” Mina whispered. “Not even myself to be honest.”

“I always was scared someone was going to make me pick one day,” Sana admitted. “Between the two of you. It was my biggest fear.”

“I was afraid you two would leave me behind.” Mina admitted. “One day you would realize your better off without me.”

“But we aren’t,” Momo protested. “Your our Minari, we wouldn’t even function without you.”

“Thanks Momo,” Mina laughed. 

“Mina your literally perfect, Momo you are too.” Sana spoke. “I love both of you to infinity.”

“And beyond!” Momo laughed. “Sorry.”

“No it was a good joke babe.” Sana laughed and nodded. 

“Thank you,” Momo laughed. “I could never pick between the two of you, we’re a team you know? Misamo.” Momo answered. 

“Yeah Misamo.” Sana responded, bringing her hand to her face to stare at her wedding band. “Forever.”

 

xx

 

Once they arrive in Hawaii and check into their hotel, Sana is the only one that manages to not pass out the moment they sit down on the large bed. She goes out onto the balcony, listening to the ocean and texting Mina’s mom to check in on Nico. She gets a picture of the baby in her bath, Sana smiling and saving to the folder on her phone dedicated to Nico. Sana eventually drags herself back inside, joining the cuddle pile on the bed, tucking herself under Mina’s arm. Mina pulled her close, and Sana left a little kiss on Mina’s cheek before taking her glasses off and submitting to sleep. 

 

xx

 

The next morning, Momo wakes up to the sight of her wife’s in bikinis, even Sana who had been self conscious about baby weight and stretch marks. 

“Morning babe,” Sana smiled at Momo, who was stunned at the sight of Sana in a red bikini with her hair tied up in a ponytail. “We’re going to the pool.” Momo sat up and found Mina packing a bag in a black bikini. 

“There’s breakfast downstairs if you want some, Sana and I already ate.” Mina turned to Momo. 

“What? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Momo whined.

“You looked so cute,” Sana giggled. “Nico had her first meltdown without us earlier.”

“Did she?” Momo asked, rolling out of the nice soft bed and putting her feet on the cold hardwood floor.

 

“Yup, my mom told us she wouldn’t go to sleep so Sana and I had to talk to her until she fell asleep.” 

“What she didn’t need me?” Momo whined.

“She did say Umma once,” Sana shrugged. “We told her you were sleeping.” 

“We didn’t lie,” Mina smiled. “Anyway, go eat, Sana and I will be in the pool.” Momo nodded and stumbled to her suitcase. She smirked when she noticed the yellow swimsuit she had bought for this vacation, if Sana and Mina were allowed to wear clothes that looked that good, Momo was too. After quickly eating breakfast and finding which level the pool was on, Momo walked in on Sana and Mina lazily kissing under a canopy and no one else around. Momo smirked and came up behind them, joining them on the plush chair. Sana had a towel underneath her and a fruity alcoholic beverage next to her. Mina had a towel around her shoulders and was holding Sana’s hand. 

“Hey,” Momo whispered dreamily. 

“Hi,” Sana responded, pulling Momo’s head onto her lap. “How was your breakfast?”

“I ate cereal so of course it was good,” Momo giggled as Sana leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“It’s been awhile since it’s just been us, hasn’t it?” Mina asked with a giggle. 

 

“Yeah it has,” Sana laughed. “Feels great doesn’t it?”

“Can’t say I don’t miss Nico.” Mina sighed, grabbing Momo’s hand subconsciously and rubbing circles on her hand. 

“Can’t say I can complain about getting you two beautiful ladies to myself.” Momo giggled. “When do I get my kiss?” Sana giggled and leaned down to lightly peck Momo’s lips. 

“Your not wearing any lipstick,” Sana muttered as she pulled away, swiping her thumb over Momo’s bare cheek. “Wait your not wearing any makeup at all.”

“Yeah, decided not to.” Momo shrugged. “Does it, look bad?”

“No babe it looks beautiful.” Sana reassured. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“What are you drinking?” Momo asked. “I’ll have one of those.”

“Great, the bar is over there tell them you want a pina colada,” Sana giggled and pushed Momo off her lap. “Oh can you get me a refill too?”

“And I’ll take a long island iced tea.” Momo found herself getting handed two nearly empty glasses and she pouted.

“I don’t have enough hands to carry three drinks, plus should you guys be drinking so much this early in the morning?”

“It’s twelve thirty Momo, it’s a prefect time to start drinking,” Mina shrugged. 

“Is it that late already?” Momo asked. 

“Jet lag, you slept in really late.” Mina shrugged.

“I’m starting to realize that.” Momo nodded. “Wait I can’t carry three drinks.” 

“You’ll figure it out,” Sana smirked. “Good luck.”

“You guys suck,” Momo pouted as she walked away, two glasses in hand. Once she got to the bar she put in the drink orders and their room number and took a seat to watch the bartender make the drinks. 

“A trip with friends?” The person sitting next to Momo asked. 

 

“Something like that,” Momo shrugged. “You?”

“Trip with the wife, now that all the kids are away we finally have time for ourselves,” The man commented. 

“Sounds nice, my kid is not even a year old yet.” Momo smiled at the memory of Nico. 

“How sweet,” The man giggled. “Did you bring her?”

“No she’s at home with her grandparents, she’s been on a few plane rides but we needed some time away from her.” Momo answered.

“Time apart is always good, even if it can be murderous.” The man giggled “Thinking of having another one?”

“Definitely not, we had some complications in her pregnancy and she’s exhausted us.” Momo nodded. 

“Well, my older child is adopted, my wife and I were having some problems conceiving early, so we researched and found a great kid for us, and he wasn’t a baby he was four, a good age to adopt really, most people can’t even tell he was adopted, he knows but he’s really been a part of the family his whole life.” The man recounted as Momo’s drinks were placed in front of her. “Anyway, don’t mind me, nice talking to you stranger.”

“It has been nice,” Momo giggled. “Have fun on your vacation,” Momo collected the drinks in her arms carefully.

“You too.” Momo smiled as she walked back towards her wives. Mina and Sana were waiting for her, lazily chatting about everything and nothing. “Take this please.” Momo groaned as she rejoined her wives. Sana grinned as took her drink from between Momo’s arms, taking a sip from the coconut shaped cup.

“Thanks baby,” Sana smiled. Mina took her drink from Momo’s hand and put it on the side table next to Momo’s drink the woman had set down earlier. “Come here,” Sana opened her arms for Momo to fall into and Momo snuggled into Sana’s chest.

“What were you guys talking about?” 

“Just some old stuff, memories you know,” Mina shrugged, shifting closer to Sana, the woman wrapping one arm around Mina’s shoulders. 

“Hmm, I see,” Momo muttered as she made herself comfortable against Sana, resting her face on Sana’s exposed collarbone. “You know we’re outside at a pool in Hawaii, we should do more than just cuddle the exact same way we do in bed.”

“Can’t help that Sana gives the warmest hugs.” Mina muttered quietly.

“Yeah and I can’t help that I always want to cuddle you guys. We’ll go get in the pool after we finish our drinks.” Sana added, tangling her fingers in Momo’s hair. Momo looked up at Sana with a grin before pulling away and grabbing her drink, scooting next to Sana and watching the peaceful pool that overlooked the beach.

“So what do people talk about on honeymoons?” Mina laughed. 

“Um, what a great honeymoon?” Sana guessed. “I heard that in a movie once. I don’t know.” Sana shrugged. “Maybe about our wedding?”

“I love the rings,” Momo muttered, looking at her wedding band. “We made a good choice going for the less flashy ones.”

“Yeah, Mina picked out something really pretty at the jewelry shop for Nico too, did she show you?” Sana asked. 

“What no? Show me.” Momo asked as Mina pulled her phone out. 

“I almost got one for myself because of her, like as a bit of a reminder, but I’m just going to wait until I can buy something with all of our birthstones.” Mina smiled as she scrolled through her photos. “Here,” Momo showed Momo a picture of a silver necklace in the shape of the little dipper with little opals lining the necklace to seem like little stars. Just like the little collection of birthmarks on Nico’s collar bone. “Opal is her birthstone babe,” Mina informed as Momo looked at the gems confused. 

“Oh,” Momo giggled. “It’s cute. When are you going to give it to her?”

“When she can not pull on all jewelry or feel compelled to put everything in her mouth.” Mina nodded. “I started her out on a smaller chain but bought another one for when she’s bigger.”

“It’s cute, your giving her something she can wear her whole life.” Sana smiled. “I love it.”

“I do too.” Momo smiled. “Did you see the hair piece I was wearing a the wedding? It’s been in my family forever, my great great grandmother wore it in her wedding and every woman since has worn it, mom didn’t want to give it to me, but Hana snuck it to me. I didn’t know how much it meant to wear something that’s been given to you by your family and means so much until I wore it. It was incredible. Even though it’s not a family heirloom, that necklace is a nice meaningful gift we can give her, and I think that’s great.” 

“That’s beautiful baby,” Sana smiled and kissed Momo’s hair. “I need to thank Hana for that.” 

“She’s a good big sister.” Mina smiled. 

“I want Nico to have a big sister.” Momo said out of nowhere. “Wait that came out weird. I want to adopt a second kid, but not a baby.”

“That, came out of nowhere.” Sana muttered in surprise. “I’ve never thought about it, I know we agreed on no more babies, but I suppose we’ve never discussed an older child.”

“How about we talk about this when we get back to France, it’s a big decision.” Mina sighed. 

“Do you- not want one Mitang?”

“No no I just haven’t thought about it, I need time.” Mina sighed. “To consider stuff you know?”

“Yeah, of course.” Momo muttered. “I just blurted it out, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, let’s just talk about it later okay?” Sana sighed.

“Okay.” Momo sighed, taking a sip of her drink. She looked back over at her gorgeous wives, both of them deep in thought. Momo leaned back and took another sip of her drink, trying to get herself drunk. 

 

xx

 

The whole vacation feels like a dream. After they spend a few hours at the pool, they get ready for a fancy dinner at a nice restaurant. Then wander around the beach at night, slightly tipsy as they ran around and played in the water with their shoes and socks on the beach. They spend a passionate night together before waking up late the next morning. Mina surprises them with surfing lessons, Mina unsurprisingly learning the quickest. Afterwards they lazily sunbath and Mina reminds them to put on sunscreen continuously. 

They have dinner in their room, exhausted from being in the sun all day. Momo gets a sunburn on her shoulders, Mina rolling her eyes and putting aloe vera on her burn. The next day, they decide to stay inside and spend the day watching movies and making out, they eventually make their way to the a bowling ally and have fun with that, Momo and Sana trying to figure out how to use the bumpers. Momo watches a young mom help her young daughter roll a bowling ball and mentally reminds herself to take Nico when they get back. Afterwards they get cocktails and spend another passionate night. The next morning Momo and Mina are awoken by Nico’s crying. They are both confused as they sit up, and realize it’s because Sana is facetimeing Mina’s mom and the baby is crying. Sana awkwardly laughs and asks them to help out to get the baby to sleep. They roll their eyes and realize she just needed their help. They go back to the pool, and they play pool volleyball with a young Japanese couple that had recognized them. That night they begin packing, knowing their trip was almost over. They fall asleep after packing, Mina in the middle and her two idiots by her side. 

The next morning they have to leave early in the morning and Momo basically has to be dragged through the airport. Sana and Momo sleep on each other while Mina watches a movie. Sana grabs Mina in her sleep, muttering a sleepy I love you to Mina while asleep. Mina nodded and kissed Sana’s forehead, kissing Momo’s afterwards, playing with the wedding band on her finger.


	11. december is no longer lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misamo get a new family member

“Nico!” Sana squeals, catching the baby’s attention. Nico looked up from her spot on the floor and happily crawled towards Sana. Sana opened her arms and picked her up, swinging Nico in her arms. Nico laughed and latched onto Sana. 

“Ka-san!” Nico squealed. 

“Hello sweetheart,” Sana giggled as kissed Nico’s cheeks. 

“Hey Sana, welcome home.” Mina’s mom smiled as she came into the room from the kitchen. “Nico missed you a lot.”

“I can tell.” Sana giggled. 

“Mommy! Umma!” Nico called, expecting her parents to respond. 

“They’ll be here in a second baby, they are getting our bags,” Sana pressed another kiss to Nico’s forehead. 

“Ka-san,” Nico whined.

“I know kiddo, it was a hard few days for you.” Sana giggled. “It must have been so difficult to be spoiled by your grandparents. Anyway, thank you so much for watching her.” Sana addressed Mina’s mother. 

“Of course, Nico’s a good girl.” Mina’s mother smiled. “My husband is taking a nap, she was with him for a while so she has quite a bit of energy right now.” Nico squealed when sana bounced her in her arms.

“I can tell.” Sana giggled.

“How was your trip?” Mina’s mom asked.

“It was good, Mina-chan is great at surfing.”  Sana giggled as Nico pulled on Sana’s long hair. 

“I remember,” Mina’s mom chuckled. “Here.” Mina’s mom handed Sana a stuffed dragon and Sana muttered a quick thank you and untangled Nico’s tiny fingers out of her hand and entertained her with the dragon. 

“Nico!” Nico squealed when Momo called her name. “My baby, come here- Oh hi Mrs.Myoui,” Momo bowed to her mother in law when she saw her. 

“Hello Momo-chan,” Mina’s mother laughed at her. “You can call me auntie Momo-chan.”

“Yes Mrs.- Auntie.” Momo stuttered, rubbing her nose against Nico’s while Sana still held the baby.

“Anyway, I’m going to wake up my husband, you guys are just in time for dinner.”

“Thank you Auntie,” Sana smiled. 

“Of course, what else is family for?” 

 

xx

 

Over dinner Mina decides to feed Nico her dinner of baby food and cut up pieces of chicken. 

“How has Nico been eating?” Mina asked as she fed Nico another spoonful of baby food. 

“She did spit out the beef I tried to feed her.” Mina’s father laughed. “But otherwise she’s been good.”

“Yeah she does that, I tried to give her a piece of hamburger and she refused, she kept spitting it out.” Momo laughed.

“It’s better than when she used to throw up milk all over us.” Sana laughed. 

“Oh yeah I remember that,” Momo laughed.

“That’s why you guys only have rice milk.” Mina’s mom muttered. 

“Yeah, Nico didn’t take to normal milk well and so all of us decided to try rice milk because it has the least of allergens.” Mina nodded. 

“You guys are doing a wonderful job with her, god knows we were a mess with Kai.” Mina’s mother laughed. 

 

“We were a mess too.” Sana nodded. “The first week Nico was home was, chaotic to say the least.”

“Really?” Mina’s mother laughed. 

“Yeah, there was a lot of messes.” Momo laughed. “Remember that time Mina forgot how to change a diaper at three am?”

“That was so funny,” Sana laughed.

“Guys,” Mina pouted.

“What happened?” Mina’s mother asked with a smile. 

 

“Well…”

_It had been the first week since they had taken Nico home, and none of them had been getting a lot of sleep. Especially Mina. They had meant to switch off but Momo slept like a log and Sana still had a bit of residual exhaustion from her long labor. Mina had stepped up but she herself wanted nothing more than a long nap where a crying baby didn’t wake her up every hour. She had just put Nico to sleep with a bottle Sana had prepared earlier and she thought she would be quiet for a while._

_Mina had closed her eyes for three seconds when the baby monitor went off again. She groaned and rolled off the bed, lazily making her way back to the nursery. She thought she might as well put a bed in Nico’s room, they already had started keeping the doors open. Mina groaned when she saw the crying baby, picking her up and rocking her in her arms. Nico was so cute, with her tiny baby features (Mina loved Nico’s tiny little nose and lips and eyes and arms and Mina just loved how tiny and cute Nico was), but when she was crying Mina just wanted to shut her up. Mina swayed Nico and tried to whisper something soothing to her before sniffing around the baby and crumpling her nose when she realized Nico had a dirty diaper. Mina groaned and took Nico to the changing table. She fished out a clean diaper and yawned, eyes drooping shut. Nico’s sobs woke her up, Mina nodded and slipping off Nico’s onesie. Mina yawned wiping her eyes and closing her nose. Mina tiredly tried to change Nico’s diaper, but in her exhaustion she made multiple mistakes that made the baby cry even more. Mina just wanted to fall asleep on the floor. She was so tired and frustrated and she wanted to sleep. Mina groaned, she wanted to be anywhere but here. She was hoping muscle memory would carry her through changing a diaper but she didn’t realize Nico just hadn’t been in their lives long enough for it to be muscle memory._

_“Mina baby,” Sana laughed as she came into the room. “Your making a mess.”  Mina woke herself up and nodded._

_“Huh?”_

_“Go wash your hands baby, I’ve got this.” Sana giggled._

_“No it’s okay.” Mina yawned._

_“Baby,” Sana nodded. Taking over for changing the baby and quickly getting the baby clean and lifting her up, cradling Nico’s head to her chest. “Go clean yourself up and get some sleep okay?”_

_“But-”_

“ _Mina.” Sana said in a commanding tone. “Go.” Mina nodded and sleepily made her way back to her bed, falling into Momo’s warm hug and falling asleep. Sana was able to get the baby to sleep quickly, rocking her back to sleep and kissing her tiny head before making her back to the bed and smiling when she noticed how asleep Mina was. She cleaned her hands off with a baby wipe and nodded, mentally commenting she had two kids before laying next to Mina and kissing her cheek and hugging her as she fell asleep._

 

“So basically my daughter forgot how to change a diaper?” Mina’s mother laughed. “Mina.”

“Mom I was tired!” Mina protested, a blush on her face.

“Every new parent is tired, but not every new parent forgets how to change a diaper honey.” Mina’s mother nodded.

“Mommy!” Nico protested and reached for a bite of food. 

“Oh sorry princess.” Mina feeds Nico a spoonful of mashed carrots and put a few pieces of chicken on the tray of her high chair. 

“Nico is such a sweetheart.” Mina’s mom smiled. “You guys are doing great with my youngest granddaughter.”

“She doesn’t have to be the youngest,” Mina’s father smirked. 

 

“Nope, she is.” Mina nodded. “Barking up the wrong tree ask Kai if you guys want another baby.”

“Fine.” Mina’s mother laughed. Momo was about to open her mouth until Mina glared at her, Momo shutting her mouth and taking a bite of her meal. 

“Nico baby why don’t we take a bath?” Sana broke the silence, picking up the messy baby and wiping her face clean of the baby food with a baby wipe. 

“Have a good bath cutie.” Mina’s mother waved at Nico, Nico laughed and Sana used her hands to wave her baby hand.

xx

 

Once Mina’s parents leave, a fridge full of cooked Japanese food ready for them to reheat and eat. They give Mina’s parents a gift of French wine an delicacies as a thank you gift for taking care of the baby and Nico is just happy to have her parents back.

They easily fallback into the normal routine, not much changing other than the beautiful rings on their fingers.

One morning, Momo decides to bring it up again. Nico is in Sana’s arms on the floor, Sana holding Nico’s hands and helping her stand and take a few steps. 

“Nico-chan!” Nico perked up at the mention of Momo and whined until Sana let go of her hands and let Nico try to waddle towards her. Nico almost got there, falling at the last minute and Momo catching her and pulling her close and kissing her face. “Good girl,” Momo swayed Nico in her arms and made Nico laugh. 

“She’s getting better at walking,” Sana smiled, crawling over to Nico’s side and kissing her daughter’s face.

“Yes she is,” Mina smiled as she worked on her latest knitting project. 

“Hey so you know how I asked if we would talk about adoption?” Mina paused and Sana froze at Momo’s question. “Is now a good time?” 

“I have been thinking about what you said,” Sana exhaled. “Adoption is complicated, like really complicated. It would take months to even get anywhere.” Sana paused. “But, I grew up as an only child, and well I thought a lot about how that would affect Nico. When I was little I always wanted an older sister or brother, and never understood why I couldn’t have one. I don’t want Nico to feel like that, and well I know even if we adopt an older child they will probably want an older sibling too, but I don’t want another baby and if we wait too long it will be weird for Nico. Of course I plan on telling Nico about adoption if we go through this. That’s my number one rule, we communicate with Nico and the possible adopted child, no secrets, no sugarcoat. That’s how people get their hearts broken.”

“Wow, I couldn’t have said it better,” Momo smiled swaying Nico in her arms. “I agree.”

“Research first, I’m not saying I’m not okay with it, but research comes first. The process is long, and we have to consult each other multiple times.” Mina added. “Nico has to meet the person too, she can be, picky.” Nico giggled as Momo stood up with her in her arms. 

“Well she’s selective on who to give her love too.” Momo smiled. “Who wants to go on a walk?”

“She’s not a dog sweetheart,” Sana laughed at her wife and jumped to her feet. “Speaking of the dog, if your going on a walk take her.”

“Of course,” Momo nodded. “So while we’re in an adopting mood can we adopt another dog?”

“Nice try honey,” Sana smiled and kissed Momo’s cheek.

“That was cute,” Mina giggled. “Leave Nico though she sneezed the other day when I had her out with me so she’s either getting sick or has allergies.”

“Aww but I wanted to play spaceship with her again?”

“What is spaceship?” Sana asked. 

“Don’t want to know.” Mina nodded. “Come here Nico.” Nico giggled and reached for her Mommy, leaning over in Momo’s arms, Mina pulled Nico onto her lap and Nico cuddled into her giggling.  

“Do you guys want to go out to dinner tonight?” Sana asked, laying on the couch next to Mina and kissing her cheek. 

“Sure, but Nico needs a bath and possible diaper change.” Mina nodded. “And Momo go ahead and walk the dog now she gets restless right around this time.”

“Okay,” Momo nodded, kissing Nico then Mina. 

“Where’s my kiss?” Sana pouted.

“Later."

“No now,” Sana pouted.

“Stop being a child sweetheart Nico is watching you,” Momo chastised. “Your setting a bad example.”

“Kiss me,” Sana pouted. “Please,” Sana’s voice went up an octave and she pouted cutely. 

“Fine,” Momo groaned and leaned down to leave a small kiss on Sana’s puckered lips.  

“Thank you Momoring,” Sana smiled. “I love you.” Momo blushed at the sudden confession and ran away. 

“She’s so cute,” Sana giggled. 

“Adorable,” Mina laughed as Nico squirmed in her lap. “Come on baby, bath time.”

“Nico-ya,” Sana lifted the child and swung her around in a circle. “Bath time.” Nico babbled something vaguely like the word bath and Sana kissed her before standing up. “We should team up, she’s messy.”

“Your right,” Mina nodded. “Hey, if we do adopt another kid, we need to have an agreement, they need to be treated equally?”

“Of course,” Sana nodded. “I may not have had any real siblings but I understand that it can be hard but important to treat kids like equals. But we can’t move too fast, if we get a kid who was memories of their old parents or anything like that we expect them to be calling us Mommy right away.”

“Good.” Mina nodded. “I agree, their comfort will matter a lot, because as you said, adoption is complicated.”

xx

 

After dinner and getting the playful Nico to bed, they apply online to get an interview with a local social services worker to get approved to adopt. They don’t end up hearing back for a week, them spending their time cleaning the house for possible inspections and helping Nico with her walking. She had gotten to the point where she started running, and she had started running away from them so much they had never been more thankful for the baby gates Mina installed next to all the stairs. One morning she manages to nearly climb out of her crib if I hadn’t been for Mina coming to check in on her. Mina course panicked and wondered if they should install something to make sure it wouldn’t happen again but Sana and Momo were able to convince her to just put a few pillows around Nico’s crib in case she actually does fall. Her energy had been a lot higher lately, and they had been having to do a lot more to keep up with their little girl. Momo enjoys it, Mina finds it exhausting. 

They finally get in touch with someone about adoption and set up an interview pretty quickly, and they start preparing Nico for a sibling by trying to teach her Oppa and Unnie and words like that, but their nine month old instead decides to stare at them with blank eyes and her pacifier in her mouth. One morning they decide she’s ready for her first supermarket trip, Momo holding her hands and running with her down the aisles. She tries to grab things off the shelf multiple times from her position in the front of the cart, Mina having to move her over a seat so she won’t be able to reach. 

“Nico!” Momo giggled as she took the cart from behind Mina and started running forward. Nico laughed, Mina looking away like she didn’t know them. Sana followed, racing Momo down the aisle.  Once they end Momo laughs and kisses Sana before grabbing Nico out of the cart and kissing her cheek. 

“Nico baby your wearing shorts today,” Momo laughed. “I would have thought your Okaa-san would put you in a dress again."

“She looks so pretty in dresses, I can’t help it.” Sana pouted. “But with how much someone likes running away from Okaa-san I’m starting to think dresses aren’t a good idea.” Sana tapped Nico’s nose and Momo put her down, Nico taking off and trying her best to run towards Mina with her newfound skill. Mina rolled her eyes when Nico fell and got back up, Mina walking over to her and picking her up, Nico playing with her pink baby tennis shoe, fiddling with the velcro straps.

“Okay baby let’s find you something more entertaining than your dirty shoes, come here give me your hands.” Mina nodded and fished the baby wipes out of her purse, taking one out and wiping Nico’s hands off. “Sana can you take Nico? I think she’s bored.”

“Come here sweetie,” Sana giggled and stole Nico. “Why don’t we go on a little walk while Umma and Mommy go shopping?” Nico laughed as Sana swayed her in her arms, Sana adjusting her baby’s shirt. Sana took Nico to the fish tank in the seafood section and Nico put her hand on the glass as she stared at the fish. “Look at the fishes Nico-chan.” Nico tried to repeat the word fish and Sana giggled and kissed her cheek.

“Okaa-san,” Nico pulled on Sana’s shirt. “Okaa-san Doo doo doo doo.” Nico sang, Sana laughing and repeating it. After waiting for a bit Sana went and found Mina and Momo at the cash register, letting Nico run around a bit as the lady scanned their items. She wound up in Momo’s arms and yawned, her energy finally running out. She fell asleep in her car seat, Mina nodding at Nico’s quick turn around. She checks her emails, smiling when she sees a response from the adoption agency.

“I got an email back, they have an opening next Friday, apparently they had a cancellation.” Mina spoke up, adjusting the blanket on Nico.

“Oh that’s prefect, I’ll ask for the day off,” Momo nodded.

“I’m free than too,” Sana smiled, adjusting her seat as she drove. 

“Great, I’ll tell them to go ahead and confirm us for next Friday.” Mina nodded, slipping Nico’s shoes off her feet and kissing her kitten sock clad feet.

“Should we talk more about what we’re looking for?” Momo whispered. 

“Sure,” Mina sighed. “I would say older than two preferably. Toddlers are monsters but they are better than two young babies.” 

“Younger than five? It will be easier for them to learn Korean or Japanese if they are younger.” Sana added. 

“That makes sense,” Momo nodded. “Older than two younger than five?”

“Sure, but if we find someone we like who is older than that’s okay right?” Mina asked. 

“Of course,” Sana nodded.

“Nico baby, your going to be a little sister.” Momo giggled, turning to the baby and reaching over to press her hand to Nico’s sleeping forehead. 

“Not a normal thing to say but hey Nico’s not exactly a normal girl.” Sana laughed. Nico made a gargled sound as she woke up. “Hey kiddo.”

“Mommy,” Nico turned towards Mina. “Mommy.” Nico pouted, reaching out for Mina.

“Here you are sweetie.” Mina nodded, putting a pacifier in her mouth. After a few minutes of silence, Mina checked the baby again and realized she was back asleep with a pacifier hanging out of her mouth. “She’s asleep again.”

“Silly girl.” Sana laughed. Mina peaked at Nico and giggled. She was nervous about the interview, but with these two and Nico by her side she could do anything. 

 

xx

 

Nico is tucked securely in Momo’s arms as they make their way into the interview. Nico was dressed in a nice white dress while Momo was wearing a nice white blouse and black pants. Sana had to take a picture about how beautiful the two looked together. Sana wore a short white dress to match, and Mina rolled her eyes saying they dressed too nice for an adoption interview but they had just laughed in response and asked Mina to color coordinate with them. Mina rolled her eyes and wore a white blouse and black skirt. 

 

The interview goes as successfully as it could, and the home inspection goes just about as well. They finally get approved to look and consider the different children. They find a nice orphanage-like facility on the other side of town, and are able to find an appointment time to meet with some of the kids, Nico approved to come with them. They dress Nico in a pair of shorts and tee shirt and tennis shoes so she can play with the older kids, but when they get there Nico retracts into Sana’s side and refuses to play with the older children. 

“Hi cute baby,” one of the older girls tried to play with Nico. Nico whined and snuggled closer to  Sana. Sana sighed and put her hand on Nico’s back. 

“Sorry, she’s a little shy.” The older girl walked away dejectedly and Nico hugged Sana tightly. They meet with one of the people in charge and she tells them about a few of the children while Nico stands to Sana’s side trying to pry her hand out of Sana’s grip. 

Once Nico’s finally free she sits down and looks around at her surrounding, looking back at Sana. The older kids scared her, she didn’t like them. She wanted to be picked up but she couldn’t get her mom’s attention. She began to crawl away, curious at the stuffed toys in the corner. Nico made it to the corner by avoiding some of the older kids trying to get her attention and Nico plays with the old stuffed dinosaur she found. 

“Hi,” Nico turned when she saw a pretty older girl looking at her. “Can I have that back please baby?” Nico looked at the toy then the pretty older girl and Nico gave it to her. “Thank you baby.”

“Nico.” Nico said her own name. 

“I’m Saki,” The girl smiled. “Want to play with me baby Nico?”

xx

 

Sana panicked when she noticed Nico wasn’t hanging off her arm anymore. When there was a break in the conversation she looked around for Nico. She sighed in relief when she found her daughter in the corner, a young girl around the age of four sitting next to her daughter and playing with her. 

“Wait can you tell me about that one?” Sana asked the lady introducing the kids. 

 

“Oh, that’s our youngest and newest addition. Her name is Saki, her grandmother brought her over from Japan for a treatment for her heart but she passed away around December. Saki’s parents died in a car crash when she was younger than your own daughter. Poor thing has been struggling to communicate with us in French, her grandmother only taught her Japanese and limited English. She’s a good kid, but her communication problems have lead to some trouble.” The lady shrugged.

“She and Nico seem to be getting along well.” Sana commented. “Which is weird, I guess it’s cause she’s the closest to Nico’s age.”

“Probably because Nico’s used to our Japanese.” Mina commented in Korean so the woman wouldn’t listen in. “Hey, why don’t we go talk to her?”

“Sure,” Sana continued in French. “If you excuse us, we’re going to go play with our daughter and talk to a few of the kids.”

“Oh of course,” the lady smiled. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Mina thanked before following Sana to the corner and sitting next to Nico. Saki looked at them suspiciously but continued to shake the dinosaur in front of Nico to make her giggle.

“Hello,” Sana greeted the girl in Japanese. “I’m Nico’s mother.” Saki looked at her in surprise when she spoke Japanese. 

“Hey,” Saki responded. “Nico’s so cute.”

“She is,” Sana laughed. “This is my wife Mina, and that one over there trying to find the bathroom is my other wife Momo. They both speak Japanese too.”

“You have two wives?” Saki’s tone wasn’t judgmental but in astonishment. “I want two wives to speak Japanese with me!” Sana laughed at the little girl. 

“One day Saki.” Sana laughed. “How old are you?”

“I’m four.” Saki smiled. “How old are you Mrs. Nico’s mom?”

“I’m an adult, you don’t ask adults that.” Sana laughed. “And you can call me Mrs. Sana, our names both start with Sa.” Sana giggled. 

“Okay Mrs.Sana,” Saki gave Nico the dinosaur. 

“What do you like to do Saki?”

“I like dancing and puppies.” Saki giggled. “What do you like?”

“I like playing with cute little girls like Nico and you.” Nico giggled at the mention of her name.

“Nico!” Nico squealed her own name. 

“Nico!” Saki repeated. “Nico Dinosaur!”

“Dinasdar!” Nico tried to repeat. Saki giggled at Nico’s pronunciation, attempting to give Nico a high five. Sana smiled at the interaction, looking at Mina with a knowing and pleading look, Mina nodding and pointing towards Momo, who was on her way back from the bathroom. When they looked back they found Saki trying to teach her her name. 

“Saki.” Saki instructed. 

“S-S-Sadi?"

“Saki.”

“Sa-ki?” Nico was able to get out, looking to Sana, who nodded. “Saki!”

“You got it Nico-chan!” Saki smiled at the baby. “Mrs. Sana?”

“Yes Saki?”

“May I read to Nico-chan?” Saki asked formally.

“Of course Saki,” Sana smiled. “Here, let me help her into your lap, sit criss cross okay?” Saki nodded and Sana picked up her baby and put her in Saki’s lap. Saki picked up a small cardboard book written in basic French. Saki opened the book and Nico pointed at the pictures, Saki trying her best to read the words on the page.

“Who’s the kid?” Momo asked as she came over. 

“Saki, she’s a Japanese girl.” Sana smiled. “She’s doing really well with Nico.”

“Maybe she’s the one?” Momo asked. 

 

“Maybe.” Sana smiled as she looked at the two girls. Sana’s heart melted, the two looked so cute together. “We should play with the other kids too while Mina watches these two.” Mina nodded and scooted closer to Saki.

“Have fun.” Mina nodded at them and turned to the little girls. “Hey Saki, that word is park.”

“Pa-rk?”

“Yup,” Mina smiled. “Go ahead and keep reading though, your doing great.” Saki nodded and smiled at the praise.

xx

 

When Sana checks on them later, the three are asleep on the floor, Nico in Mina’s arms and Saki tucked into her side. Sana smiled, and asked the lady for another appointment to play with Saki. 

 

xx

 

“Nico-chan!” Saki waved her arms at the baby and got her to run towards her.

“Saki!” Nico smiled at Saki and fell into Saki’s arms.

“Mrs. Momo Nico-chan fell,” Saki turned to Momo and laughed at the baby in her arms. 

“Yeah she does that, she hasn’t been walking for very long so she stumbles sometimes.” Momo smiled. It was their fourth time visiting Saki, and the lady had already asked if they were thinking of adopting her. Nico had already started saying Saki at home when she missed the older girl, and they had discussed adopting Saki multiple times. They were ready to go through with it, but they still had to ask the little girl what she thought of them as parents/care givers. Today was supposed to be the day, but Sana and Mina had both freaked out in the parking lot leaving it to Momo and Nico to handle it. 

“Nico-chan,” Saki giggled and picked the baby up weakly, Nico laughing wildly as Saki swung her like a sack of potatoes. Once Saki was done swinging Nico around and put the baby down Nico tried to lean over and give Saki a kiss on the cheek, Saki being surprised by it. “What was that?” 

“That was a kiss Saki,” Momo giggled. “Nico’s are a little messy though, here,” Momo handed Saki a baby wipe and Saki wiped her cheek off of baby spit. “Sana really likes kisses, it’s where Nico gets it from. Kisses are something you do when you love someone.”

“Oh then uh-” Saki attempted to kiss Nico’s cheek and kissed her lightly before retracting. “I love baby Nico.” Saki smiled. 

“I’m sure she loves you too, she talks about you at home.” Momo smiled. 

“I want to play with you at your home too baby Nico.” Saki smiled at the baby. “But we can’t have playdates without mommies and daddies.”

“Hey Saki, about that,” Momo paused, breathing out. “Do you maybe want to come live with us? Us as in me, Nico, Sana, and Momo?”

“Really? You’ll adopt me?” Saki asked. “For real? Not like Mrs.Thomas who took me to her home for not very long?"

“Not like that Saki,” Momo nodded. “Forever.” Momo promised. 

“Forever?” Saki asked with wide eyes. 

“We want you to be part of our family.” Momo nodded. “And family is forever Saki-chan.” Saki nodded and ran over to hug Momo with a huge smile on her face. 

Sana and Mina come in after Momo texts them a thumbs up emoji and they smile at the little girl when she asks them if they were family now. They tell the lady working and she smiles and tells them they’ll start the paper work. 

 

xx

 

The day they take Saki home they show up with a wrapped gift. Saki opens it in the car, a car seat Mina had picked out ready and waiting for her. It was pink and purple and white and Saki had gotten excited when she first saw it because the only other one she had used was black and old. The gift they get her is a stuffed light purple dinosaur, Saki screaming and saying how much she loved it. Purple was her favorite color, they had learned in their second visit with Saki. They show her around the house, and Saki falls in love with their dog and their dog loves her. They hadn’t put anything in Saki’s room yet other than paining it purple and getting a white bed frame and mattress. They wanted Saki to pick out everything she wanted, so they lend her a couple fuzzy blankets for her first night with them. Saki comments how the mattress feels really good, and how big their house and her new room is. 

They wake up the next morning to find Saki asleep next to Nico’s crib wrapped in two blankets tightly. 

“Saki?” Sana giggled and shook the child’s shoulder, Saki groaning and opening her eyes. 

“Mrs.Sana?” Saki muttered as she opened her eyes.

“You can call me Auntie Sana you know?” Sana laughed.

“Okay Auntie Sana,” Saki smiles at the new more intimate name. 

“What were you doing in Nico’s room?” Sana asked. 

“Nico-chan was crying the night and I felt bad so after you put her back to sleep I came back and laid with her in case she started crying again.” Saki answered like it was obvious. 

“Oh okay,” Sana laughed. “There’s waffles downstairs.”

“Waffles?” Saki perked up.

“Yup, go ahead sweetheart, I’ll wake up Nico-chan.” Saki smiled at the nickname and ran out of the room in her old purple Moana pajamas.

“Ka-san.” Nico is awake when Sana looks over at her. Sana nods and lifts Nico out of her crib, her pink pajamas matching Sana’s.

“Come on baby girl.” Sana grinned, carrying Nico downstairs and finding Saki going down the stairs one by one on her butt, still cautious of the stairs. “Hold on a second Saki-chan.” Sana giggled and ran down to the kitchen to put Nico down then returned and held her arm out for Saki. Saki smiled at her and hugged Sana’s neck tightly as Sana carried her downstairs, trying to set her down at the bottom of the stairs, but Saki held on tighter and giggled. She had had a lot of reluctance when they first met, but Sana was so proud of Saki for opening up to them. 

Sana smiled and carried Saki all the way to the dinner table, Mina setting a small plate of waffles and syrup in front of Saki. Momo came down later tiredly sitting across from the two little girls and watching fondly as Mina tried to fed Nico, Saki, and herself. Saki struggled only with not making a mess, syrup getting all over her, while Nico had crumbs every where. 

Sana nodded as she came over to give Momo her coffee. The kids were a mess, and Mina was overexerting herself, and Momo was napping at the table, but that was _her_ family. Her family.  And nothing would ever change that. 


	12. our memories pile up like the snow

After cleaning the kids off in a mini bath they are able to dress Saki and Nico both and finally get out of the house. Saki marvels at the size of the store, buzzing with excitement when the get inside. Sana holds Saki’s hand so she wouldn’t run away. 

“What’s your favorite animal Saki?” Sana asked as Saki swung her hand. 

“I like puppies!” Saki smiled. “And I like bears, and frogs.” Saki made a bear jester and Sana’s heart melted from how cute she was. “What do you like?”

“I like dogs too, and cats. And penguins and raccoons.” Sana smiled and looked at Mina and Momo, both of whom were cleaning the cart because Mina was particular about Nico and germs.

“I like those ones with uh you know all the spikes and stuff.” Saki added.

 

“Porcupines?” 

“Yeah those.” Saki nodded.

“Do you like otters?” Sana asked. Sighing in relief when Mina was able to put Nico in the cart.

“What’s that?”

“I’ll show you later okay?” Saki nodded as Sana lead her into the store, making their way quickly to the kids section. Saki’s eyes go wide at the toy aisle, but Mina tells her they’ll go back to that later. They start with the sheets, Saki not very interested in them. Sana eventually just puts her in the cart with Nico and they buy purple ones to match Saki’s purple room. Saki plays with Nico, taking Nico’s hands and giving her high fives, causing Nico to laugh. They get a few lamps and a nightlight, the lamps shaped like clouds and the nightlight shaped like a frog, at Saki’s request. 

“Princess!” Saki squealed when she saw curtains with princesses on them. 

“Do you want them Saki?” Mina asked calmly, Saki nodding quickly. Mina went off to find some that fit the right measurements while Momo stayed with the cart, Sana looking over the other selections. She giggled when she found a plush children’s chair with a princess on it, asking Saki if she wanted it only for Saki to squeal and say yes. 

“You like princesses huh?” Momo asks, teasing Saki.

“I want to be a princess,” Saki nodded. 

“You are one though Saki, Nico is our princess because she’s our daughter and since your our daughter now too that makes you our other princess.” Momo explained.

“I didn’t know I was your daughter yet.” Saki mumbled surprised. 

“Do you want to be?” Momo asked, Saki nodding. “Then we would love for you too.”

“Does that mean Nico is my little sister?” Saki wrapped her arms around Nico. 

“Sure does.” Momo grinned. “I’m counting on you to be a good big sister princess Saki.” Saki giggled at Momo’s playful tone. 

“I will Auntie Momo.” Saki nodded, hugging Nico tighter. Mina put the curtains in the cart and pushed it to the aisle with art supplies. There was another lady there with a boy around Saki’s age, him waving at Saki from where he was holding his mother’s hand. Saki smiled and waved back. 

“School supply shopping?” The woman kindly asked Sana, who was looking over various colored pencils.

“Oh no, we were just getting some art equipment we feel comfortable giving to kids.” Sana nodded. “Our kids are too young for school.”

“Oh, I thought your older daughter was five,” The lady laughed. “Sorry.”

“No, she’s four, she’ll be five in December.” Sana nodded. 

“Oh well, she could still be in school if you really wanted her too, my son’s birthday is in November but he’s been driving my husband and I crazy with how much energy he has around the house and he’s ahead of the people in his pre school, so we figured why not?” The lady smiled. “But if it’s not an issue I would probably wait if I were you. Anyway, we need to go, Edmond stop making funny faces at that girl.” The little boy laughed and Sana turned to find Saki still making a silly face in the boy’s direction. Sana giggled. Kids were so sweet.

“Saki do you like art?” Saki nodded at Mina’s question. 

“I like crayons.” Saki nodded. “And markers, the purple ones though not the black ones.”

“Oh of course princess Saki,” Momo smiled at the little girl. “Markers with no black and crayons.” Momo went and got the markers while Mina grabbed a large box of crayons. Next they made it to the bathroom section. 

“What’s this stuff?” Saki asked.

 

“It’s for the bathroom.” Sana answered. 

“But why do you put stuff in a bathroom?” Saki asked. 

“Because it’s pretty.” Sana answered. “Look you can get a princess shower curtain.” Sana showed her. “Or a hello kitty one or a transformer one-”

“Hello kitty!” Saki squealed. “Hello kitty.”

“Okay, so hello kitty it is then.” Sana smiled and found the white and pink shower curtain. Mina found a soap dispenser in the shape of a princess and a floor mat with hello kitty on it while Momo found Saki pink and white hello kitty towels and a step stool with Disney princesses. 

“Saki do you want a new toothbrush?” Mina asked. 

“I can get a new one?”

“If you want?” Saki nodded. “Purple?”

“Yes.” Saki smiled at Mina.  

“What kind of toothpaste do you like?” Saki turned her head at Mina’s question.

“Mina babe, four year old.” Sana reminded.

 

“Oh right, I guess do you want toothpaste with uh Hello kitty or uh bubble guppies or uh-”

“Hello kitty!” Saki insisted again.

“Okay yeah Hello Kitty.” Mina nodded. She picked up a package of hello kitty bandaids too, knowing they would need them. Next they finally make it to the toy aisle, Mina telling Saki she could pick out five toys. Sana lifts her out of the cart and picks her up to look at the different toys, Mina looking for a toy for Nico. Momo grabs a package of glow in the dark stars, with the argument every kid needed them, and Sana read off the packages to Saki.

“Auntie Mina, we’re done!” Saki called per Sana instruction. 

“Okay.” Mina pulled Mom with her and looked at the toys.

“Saki you didn’t want princess dolls?” Momo asked. 

“I like princesses, but I like boy toys more.” Saki nodded. “Cars and legos are really fun. And pokemon. I like pokemon.” Saki nodded. 

 

“That’s right sweetheart, all toys are for both genders.”  Sana gave Saki a high five.

“Yeah!” Saki smiled and high fives back. Mina nodded with an amused smile and Momo took the cart with Nico and sprinted down the aisle, Nico laughing like crazy even though Mina was terrified. When they reach the checkout counter, Sana gets the kids out of the cart and starts to take them towards the car, Nico in her arms and Saki’s hand in hers. 

“Kaa-san.” Nico muttered out of nowhere, looking at Sana before yawning and grabbing Sana’s shirt.

“I know sweetheart, it’s nap time.” Right afterwards Saki yawned too. “And look Niccy, it’s nap time for Unnie too.”

“I’m not sleepy.” Saki insisted.

“Okay Saki,” Sana nodded, letting go of Saki’s hand to briefly to unlock the car and put Nico down first, before lifting Saki up into her carseat. 

“It’s okay to be sleepy Saki,” Sana whispered, grabbing an extra blanket she kept underneath Saki’s seat and putting it on her. “Everyone gets sleepy.” 

“Adults do too?”

“Yes Saki,” Sana laughed.

“Grandmother never slept around me.” Saki yawned.

“Adults sleep too baby, at night, and even sometimes during naps.” Sana nodded. “When I was little I would nap with my grandmother, she was my nap buddy.”

“No fair I want a nap buddy.” Saki pouted.

“How about this, I’ll nap with you today and if you like it we can be nap buddies.” Sana smiled. “Nico could be your nap buddy but she’s never that good of a napper, she always wakes up early or late.” Sana nodded at her sleeping daughter.

“Are you good at naps?”

“Momo is better, but it’s a close second,” Sana smiled at Saki. “I’m going to turn the car on okay?” Saki nodded and watched as Sana climbed into the front and turned the car on, Sana watching through  the mirror as Saki started to doze off from the quiet classical music coming over the radio. When Mina and Momo came back she got out to help them load the stuff into the back, putting a finger to her lips to symbolize silence. 

“You want to drive?” Mina whispered. 

“Nope, I’ll stay with the girls in the back,” Sana nodded. 

“But it’s your car.” Mina argued. 

“You can drive it.” Sana shrugged. 

“I think Sana has us drive her car more than she drives her own car.” Momo laughed to herself.

“I hate driving SUVs though.” Mina pouted. 

“Oh god fine I’ll drive.” Momo interrupted. “

“Thank you babe.” Sana kissed Momo’s check. 

“Of course, but I don’t have to do any adult stuff tonight, not even the dishes okay?” Momo asked. 

“Deal I guess.” Mina shrugged, getting into the passenger seat. Sana sat in the back seat, making sure the two sleeping kids stayed asleep. Once they got home Mina took Nico to her own room to lay down while Sana took Saki, tucking her in before leaving her room to grab an extra blanket. 

“Hey look at this, Saki needs a dentist appointment.” Momo listed off, looking over Saki’s file from her adoption. 

“Why are you rereading that babe?” Sana asked as she searched for her favorite blanket. 

“I don’t know, I was bored.” Momo shrugged. “We should probably get her a dentist appointment.”

“I’ll get her one at the one near your work, the kids one.” Mina nodded. “Also Nico has a doctors appointment soon and is getting her next round of vaccines so which one of us wants to sacrifice ourselves this time?” 

“I can do it,” Sana volunteered. “Your being dramatic love she doesn’t cry all that much.”

“Yeah but she does fuss a lot afterwards.” Mina nodded, Momo grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto her lap as Mina walked by. “Momo!” Mina squealed as Momo kissed Mina’s cheeks. 

“Mitang your so cute,” Sana walked over to them and kissed Mina’s forehead. “I promised Saki I would be her nap buddy. I’ll be in her room.”

“Okay.” Mina nodded as Sana left the room. 

“Saki warmed up to us fast,” Momo commented, hugging Mina like she was a big teddy bear. “I have limited experience with orphans but the movies and media make it out that there all miserable and distrustful, except for Annie.”

“Saki has only been an orphan for a year, and she was only at one foster home like place, she wasn’t around long enough for her to be distrustful and messed up. She still didn’t trust us at first, but there’s no abuse in her background.” Mina shrugged. “Also you and Sana aren’t the most intimidating of presences.” Mina giggled to herself. 

“Say what you want about me but Sana is terrifying when she’s angry.” Momo nodded. “Your scary until you start speaking baby.”

“I’m intimidating.” Mina pouted. “I have to be the voice of discipline in this house or Nico and Saki would get whatever they want.”

“Really?” Momo asked amused. “So if Saki asked you for a new toy you would say no?”

“Of course.”

“But what if she gave you puppy dog eyes? Would you still say no?” Mina blushed and nodded. 

“Y-Yeah of course.” Mina nodded.

“Sana’s right, your adorable,” Momo grinned and kissed Mina’s lips quickly. 

 

xx 

 

Sana falls asleep to a respectable distance between her and Saki, and wakes up to Saki nuzzled into her side, her arm around Saki’s shoulder. Saki is still sleeping, her stuffed dinosaur in her arms. Sana smiles and puts the smallest of kisses on Saki’s hair, closing her eyes once more tho wait for Saki to wake up. Just as she starts to drift back to sleep she feels something being placed on her chest and she opens her eyes when she feels tiny hands on her cheek. Sana opens her eyes to find Nico sitting on her chest with Mina laughing to herself. 

“Nap time is over apparently.” Mina whispered. 

“I guess so,” Sana nodded with how Nico was grabbing at her cheeks. Sana put her one hand over Nico’s, putting her other on Nico’s bottom to secure her as she sat up. “Look Nico Unnie is still sleeping, can you wake her up?” Sana leaned Nico towards Saki and Nico put her hands on Saki’s cheeks too. Saki groaned as she woke up, smiling when she saw Nico. 

“Hi Nico.” Saki whispered. 

“Saki!” Nico squealed as Mina picked her up. 

“We’re going to be downstairs if you two are done napping.” Mina informed. 

“So Saki, how was I was your napping buddy?” Sana asked Saki, who was scooting away from her now that she realized she was awake. 

“Good,” Saki yawned. “Can I have some water?”

“Of course sweetheart, some on we have some downstairs.” Sana nodded at Saki and looked for approval before picking Saki up. Sana carried her downstairs, a blanket still wrapped around Saki. She set the toddler down on the couch, leaving to quickly go get her a glass of water. 

“Are you okay with big girl cups Saki?” Saki nodded at Sana’s question. Sana still felt nervous giving her a full cup, so she only filled it halfway and put it in front of Saki. Sana notices Hime looking at the two of them with great interest, before jumping onto the couch and sitting next to Saki. 

“Puppy!” Saki squealed, petting the dogs fur happily.

“Yeah puppy.” Sana smiled. “What tv shows do you like?”

“Pokemon.” Saki added. “And sailor moon, but I only saw that at Grandmothers house.”

“Oh Mina has the entire disc set, if you want to watch it.” Saki nodded.

“Disc set?” Saki asked, picking up the cup that was too large for her hands and taking a sip. 

“I’m so old,” Sana laughed to herself. “You’ll see.” Saki nodded at Sana and Sana left to find the discs under the tv. 

“What are you looking for?” Mina asked as she came back inside after letting the dog out with Nico. 

“Sailor moon.”

“Bottom left corner.” Mina informed, putting Nico in her lap and sitting next to Saki. 

 

“Thanks babe.” Sana grinned and got out the discs. She put the first one in and switched the HDMI before sitting in between Mina and Saki. “How many episodes have you seen Saki?”

“I don’t know,” Saki yawned. 

“Well we can start at the beginning and if you want to skip around we can okay? Mina and I have already seen it.” Sana informed. “I’m going to get some snacks, do you want anything Saki?”

“Do you have Bisuko?” Saki asked. 

 

“Yes, but no cookies.” Saki whined at Mina’s statement. “After dinner.”

“But I haven’t had it in so long,” Saki whined. “Please?” Saki turned to Sana to silently ask her for help. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Sana nodded. “Mina is right, cookies are for after dinner.” Saki pouted and slumped into the couch. “But you can have potato chips okay?”

“Okay,” Saki nodded. She looked back at the tv and it captured her attention, Mina nodding and entertaining Nico on her lap. “Does Nico not like sailor moon?” Saki asked. 

 

“She’s too little for sailor moon.” Mina nodded. “She only likes Pororo and baby tv shows.”

“Pororo?” Saki asked.

“Yeah it’s Korean.” Mina explained. 

“What does that mean?” Saki asked. 

“Well you know how you are Japanese?” Saki nodded. “Korean is similar to being Japanese, except you are from a different country, but they are very close to each other. Sana, Momo, and I all lived there for a very long time and Nico’s and I guess your aunties are from there so Nico speaks Korean and a bit of Japanese.”

“I wanna learn Korean.” Saki insisted. 

“French first Saki.” Mina laughed. “But we will teach it to you okay?” Saki nodded. Sana returned with the chips and Saki watched the show with great interest, Nico being moved to Sana’s lap when Mina had to go start dinner. Sana took her over to the floor where Nico had some toys, playing with the baby. Sana giggled and tapped Nico’s nose.

“Nico,” Sana whispered to the baby, causing her to giggle. Sana kissed Nico’s nose, grabbing a toy car from Nico’s toy box, organized courtesy of Mina.  Nico squealed as Sana helped her play with the toy car. Nico pushed it back and fourth while Saki was engrossed in the tv show. Momo walked past the scene when she returned with a smile and wrapped her arms around Mina in the kitchen. 

“We’re starting to look like a real family.” Momo commented. 

“We are a real family.” Mina muttered, looking at the stir fry she was making with a huge smile. 

 

xx

 

Mina sighed as she looked at Momo and Sana. They were sleeping so soundly, Mina was jealous. She sighed as she left the room, she was going to check in on the kids real quick before coming back and trying to fall asleep, again. Nico’s room came first, it was closer and Mina knew Nico would let them know if she was awake. She peaked in on Nico, who was still sleeping quietly. Mina smiled and closed the door quietly, before finding Saki’s door. It was probably weird, being nervous to peek in on her own daughter, but Saki hadn’t been her daughter for very long. Two whole days now.

Mina knew the anxiety would fade when she opened the door, so she pushed past her discomfort and opened the door, expecting Saki to be sleeping soundly like she had been when she fell asleep at the TV and Momo carried her to her bed. But Saki wasn’t sleeping. 

“Saki?” Mina asked, earning her a loud sniffle. “What’s wrong?” Saki immediately went to the crying child’s side, rubbing her hand on her back. 

“I-I-” Saki stopped and pointed to a wet spot in the center of the bed. Mina sighed in relief, she was concerned Saki was going to say she hated them and she wanted to go back to the orphanage. 

“Saki it’s okay,” Mina nodded. “Don’t cry, it’s normal. Come here, I’ll go put your sheets in the washing machine and you can go change okay?”

“But- I’m supposed to be a big girl and big kids don’t do that.” Saki nodded. “I want to be a good big kid, cause I want to be a good big sister for Nico.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Nico won’t even know about something like this, besides she still wears diapers she doesn’t even know how to use a toilet, we don’t expect you to be perfect right now Saki, your a big girl, but not entirely yet. Your a good big sister. Nico loves you and you love her.” Mina nodded, stroking Saki’s back. “Your four, no one expects you to be anything other than that.” Saki nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m going to start a new bath for you okay? Can you take off your clothes for me?” Saki nodded and watched as Mina walked towards Saki’s bathroom and turned on the bathtub. 

“Auntie Mina?” Saki asked as she came back into the bathroom, clothes off and a towel in her hands. “Thank you.”

“Of course Saki,” Mina smiled, checking the water before plugging the tub. Once Saki’s bath was to the point where Saki could sit in it safely, Mina left to quickly go put Saki’s sheets and clothes in the washing machine. When she returned she help Saki wash off using the shower head and some purple plum smelling kids body wash. Afterwards Mina helps her change into a new set of pajamas and drys her hair. Saki holds her arms out for Mina to pick her up, Mina nodding and doing so, looking over Saki’s bed. 

“Where do you want to sleep Saki? You can sleep in the guest room or with me, Sana, and Momo.”

“I wanna sleep with Nico.” Saki yawned. 

“That’s not an option.”

“But I wanna.” Saki whined. “Please?”

“Okay, fine, I’ll go get you some couch cushions and blankets. But only because you said please.” Mina smiled at Saki before going off to find said objects. She returns to Saki busying herself with Nico’s rocking chair, dozing off while rocking back and fourth. Mina smiled and set up a the cushions for Saki, wrapping her in the blankets with a smile. 

Mina returns to her own bed after, a little smile on her face, and she falls asleep easily. 

 

xx

 

Momo takes Saki with her to work not long after, to see if she liked dancing. They dress her in some athletic clothes, deciding they would buy her proper clothing only after she decides if she likes it or not. 

“Auntie Momo what are we doing here?” Saki asks as Momo holds her hand and brings her into her dance studio. Momo greets the receptionist and informs her about Saki, the lady smiling and cooing over how cute Saki is. Saki pouted from lack of knowing what’s going on until Momo took her to her studio. 

“This is where I work Saki, it’s a dance studio.”

 

“So you teach dance?” Saki asked excitedly. 

“Yup.” Momo nodded. “Today I put you in the four year old dance class, I don’t teach but the super nice Mrs.Labelle does, don’t worry, she’s very sweet. And if you don’t want to go I can take you home.”

“Will you be there?”

“Of course I’ll be watching. I hope you’ll watch me teach a class too.” Saki nodded.

“Great,” Momo smiled. “Come on your class is about to start, I had to put my bag down.” Momo takes Saki’s hand and leads her to the next room over, Saki looking at the other girls her age all wearing matching pink leotards and hold onto Momo. “Hey it’s okay.” Momo whispered. 

“Hi Mariam, this is Saki, she’s going to stand in your class today and see if she likes it.” Momo informed in French.

“Welcome Saki,” The lady smiled at Saki and Momo gently released her grip on Saki’s hand.

“It’ll be fine I promise, if you don’t like it I’ll take you home.” Saki nodded and stepped forward, looking back at Momo who had moved off to sit near the mirror. Momo gave her a thumbs up as the teacher started showing them some simple dance moves, Saki concentrating on them. Momo thought she looked so cute, so deep in thought, she was more focused than the other kids there. Momo wondered if Saki wasn’t enjoying herself, but then she let out the biggest smile as it was her turn and the teacher put the music on. Momo was just happy to have someone to share her passion with. 

After Saki’s class ends, she runs back to Momo and wraps her in a huge hug. “That was so fun! Thank you for taking me.” Saki laughed. 

“Of course sweetie, do you mind waiting for my class to be over?” Momo asked, standing up and leading Saki back to her own studio. 

“Sure!” Saki nodded happily. 

“I brought you a snack.” Momo tempted the child, digging a small package out of her bag. 

“Bisuko!” Saki screamed. “Thank you Auntie Momo.”

“Of course,” Momo smiled and opened the package for Saki, gesturing for her to sit down next to her bag in her studio. 

“Here.” Saki broke on cookie and half and offered one to Momo. “Sharing is caring, that’s what Auntie Mina taught me.”

“Mina is a smart woman,” Momo smiled and accepted the cookie. “Thank you princess.”

“Of course!” Saki smiled. 

“If you get bored you can play on my phone okay?” Momo quickly went to her settings and took the password off and put youtube in safety mode. 

“Okay.” Saki nodded, watching Momo with wide eyes and small bites of her cookie. Momo nodded and made sure the music was set up and she was a bit warmed up before opening the door for her students. They came in slowly, all of them smiling and nodding at Saki. Once the class started, Saki watched with great interest, her cookies already eaten. Momo would glance over at her from time to time, to make sure she was still doing well, but Saki was always watching the dancers. She never even touched Momo’s phone. One time Momo looked up she caught Saki trying to copy the older dancers, unknowing of Momo’s proud smile. Momo knew Saki was the right child for them, but at times like these she realized that meeting Saki hadn’t a coincidence, it had been fate. 

 

xx

 

Later that week Sana takes Saki to the nearby pediatric dentistry. Mina had made her an appointment after Momo pointed out she needed one. Mina had taken Nico grocery shopping and Momo was at work so Sana took Saki alone. 

Once Sana got Saki inside Saki’s whole demeanor changed. She had been happy to go somewhere new with Sana, but the minute she realized where she was she slumped down and pouted. She let go of Sana’s hand and went over to the corner with a few toys and pushed them around, uninterested and pouted. 

“Saki? What’s wrong?” Sana asked after finally finishing Saki’s new patient paper work. 

“I don’t wanna be here.” Saki pouted. “Take me home.”

 

“Sorry princess no can do.” Sana nodded. “Do you not like the dentist?” Saki nodded. 

“He’s scary, you won’t make me right?” Sana’s heart wavered. She wanted to take Saki home, but Saki needed to see a dentist. 

“I’m sorry baby.”

“No.” Saki pouted, tears in her eyes. “Please?”

“Saki.” Sana sighed. 

“Auntie Sana.” Saki was nearly crying. 

“Myoui Saki?” The nurse peeked into the waiting room and asked. Sana looked at Saki in pity before picking her up. Saki tried to wiggle away, but Sana held tight. Sana expected a meltdown, she had a baby she knew how these things went, but instead Saki pouted in defeat and let the nurse take her weight. When they got to the part where the nurse was supposed to take x-rays of Saki’s teeth Saki refused to open her mouth, and Sana sighed.

“Saki please open your mouth.”

 

“No.” Saki pouted. 

“Saki.” Sana hadn’t used her firm voice around Saki, and it seemed to work, Saki slowly opening her mouth. “Thank you baby.” Saki followed the nurses instructions, not uttering another word and looking miserable. Once that was finally over the nurse offered Saki a sticker for her cooperation, Saki taking the sticker and quietly putting it on her shirt. Sana lead Saki back to the main room, having to pick up Saki to get on the bed as Saki refused to climb onto it. 

“I wanna go home.” Saki thinned once the nurse left. 

“I know, just a bit more okay, look they have a movie on.” Saki pointed up at the ceiling where there was a tv playing The Lion King. “Here the nurse gave me some headphones for you.” Sana put the headphones on Saki’s head and Saki let out a little smile at the Disney movie, humming along to the songs. 

 

Sana greeted the hygienist when she came in, Saki not even noticing her presence with the movie. However, when prompted to open her mouth Saki whined, looking at the dental tools in her. Sana held her hand and gently stroked circles on the back of it, Saki opening her mouth just a little. Everytime the hygienist did something Saki would whine and whimper. Sana could tell how much Saki hated it, and the hygienist kept giving her encouraging words. They get through it, the movie doing a good job of distracting Saki. But once the dentist comes in Saki inches closer to Sana and away from the dentist. The dentist stays calm, and explains everything to Saki before she does it. Saki doesn’t like it, she starts crying in the middle and they have to take a five minute break while Sana wrapped her up in a big hug and talked her down, but afterwards they resume. Once it’s finally over with, Saki gets to pick two toys from the toy basket and gets another sticker before Sana takes her home. They let Saki pick what they eat that night a reward for being brave, and she picks ramen. After dinner her and Nico take a messy bubble bath together then both fall asleep, Saki’s hand in Nico’s. As Sana is moving Saki to her own bed, Saki whispers a quiet quick “Thank you Umma.” 


	13. i can’t help it, i keep thinking of you

“So how does Nico not get confused? Since your all  mom.” Saki asks one morning while her and Mina are eating breakfast together.

“Nico calls us mom in different languages,” Mina answered. “I’m Mommy, in English; Sana is Kaa-san, in Japanese; and Momo is Umma in Korean.”

“So if I were to call you guys mom I would do that too?”

“If you wanted too, sure.” Mina answered. 

“So can I call you Mommy?” Saki asked with wide eyes. 

“If you want too Saki.” Mina nodded.

“Okay Mommy,” Saki smiled at the new name, Mina’s heart swelling with pride. Saki took her last bite of cereal before looking up from her bowl. “Mommy I’m done.” Mina still wasn’t used to it, but she already considered Saki her daughter. She had known them for a month now, and every second Mina spent with Saki solidified her love for the young girl.

“Okay Saki, do you want to go wake up Auntie Sana and Auntie Momo?” Saki nodded and got off her chair, running towards the upstairs. Saki had been with them for two weeks now, and she had adjusted into their lives almost too well. She loved the dog and the beach, even if Mina didn’t trust her to swim. She loved Nico. They were a good duo, Saki hadn’t ever gotten frustrated or mad with Nico and Nico never didn’t want to spend time with Saki. The two were never happy about being separated for too long. 

 

They still hadn’t told anyone about Saki. They wanted her to adjust to everything before throwing her into their crazy family.

 

Mina smiled as Saki came back dragging a sleepy Momo, Sana carrying the baby. Nico was still sleeping against Sana’s chest, her bear footie pajamas still on her body. 

“Auntie Momo?” Saki asks the woman who’s hand she’s holding. 

“Yes?” Momo yawns. 

“Can I call you Umma?”

“Sure.” Momo muttered.

“Auntie Sana can I call you Ka-san?” Saki turned to Sana, who was jus as tired as Momo. 

“Yeah.” Sana nodded. Mina nodded, the two were both too tired to realize how big of a question Saki had asked them. She had doubts when Saki first came to them, adoption was a lot to consider, there were so many pieces to it. But now? Mina knew Saki was their daughter. She was made for their family. 

“Saki why don’t we go take Hime-chan on a walk while these sleepy heads wake up?” Mina offers her hand for Saki. 

“Okay mommy.” Saki grins and takes Mina’s hand. Mina takes a look at her sleepy wives and baby, a smile on her face. Saki gets the leech, Hime’s tiny tail wagging excitedly at the sight of the pink leech. Mina hooks it around Hime and Saki grabs a handful of dog treats and tries to feed them all to Hime. Mina laughs at her and tells her to give Hime one, and hold on to the rest and give them to Hime when she did something good. 

“But Hime is always good.” Saki argues when Mina catches Saki giving the dog a treat. 

“Saki,” Mina laughed. “Hime is a good girl, but there are times where she shouldn’t get a treat. If she always gets treats she won’t be as good. Like, your a good girl too. But if I gave you cookies all the time you would be unhealthy and get sick.” 

“I’m a good girl?” Saki asked pointing to herself. 

“A great girl,” Saki grinned at the praise and swung Mina’s hand as they crossed the street to the park near their house. Hime licked Saki’s leg when Mina stopped walking to see how many people were around. Saki smiled and bent down to pet the dog.

“Good girl.” Saki pet the dog. Mina nearly melted, the sight was so adorable. 

 

xx

 

“I’m commandeering your child.” 

“Tzuyu no.” Sana protested. “Wait why?”

 

“Chae and I want to go to Disney World while we are in Hong Kong but we want a baby with us as an excuse to get into shows and stuff, plus she gets in for free  and I want my niece to be spoiled.”

“You are not taking my baby to China.” Sana nodded. “Without me.”

“There it is.” Tzuyu smirked. “It’s not like you have a job, it would be fun.”

“Momo has a job.” Sana rolled her eyes. “And believe it or not I’ve been a little busy with-”

“Ka-san where are my socks?” Sana silenced her face time and looked up to find Saki in a mismatching outfit. 

 

“Saki baby what are you wearing?” Sana laughed. 

 

“Umma let me get my own stuff! I’m a big girl!”

“Come here big girl.” Sana laughed a got off the bed. Saki had left her socks in their bathroom when she had used their larger bath tub to take a bath with her sister. “Don’t wear that shirt with that skirt baby."

“Why?” Saki asked. 

“Green and purple is not a wearable color combination. Go ask Umma for your pink shirt okay?” Sana nodded. 

“Okay Ka-san!” Saki smiled at Sana. 

“Good girl,” Sana gave Saki a kiss on the nose, causing Saki to laugh. Saki returned the kiss with a smile then ran off. 

“Sorry,” Sana apologized as she picked up her phone and took Tzuyu off silent. 

“Who was that? Does Nico speak in full sentences now? Since when does she know the word sock?”

“That was Saki.” Sana smiled. “We adopted her.” 

“Since when?” Tzuyu asked. 

“Two weeks ago, we’ve known her for about a month now.”

“You have to tell us these things!” Tzuyu protested. 

“We didn’t want to throw her into our family too fast, but if you want to meet her we always have a guest room.” Sana nodded. 

“Of course I want to meet my niece. But we’re going to Hong Kong in three weeks so I can’t visit.” Tzuyu sighed. “Unless…”

“We are not going to China Tzuyu. Two kids is harder than one. We can’t travel with Saki yet, she started calling us mom yesterday.” Sana nodded. 

“How old is she?”

“Four.”

“Okay don’t travel with her.” Tzuyu nodded. “We’re coming for Nico’s birthday party, I’ll meet her then.”

“Nico’s what?”

“Birthday party? The one you were supposed to be planning since she was born?”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s totally completely planned.” Sana laughed nervously. 

“You forgot about it didn’t you?”

“We literally just adopted a child cut us some slack.”  Sana rolled her eyes. “And now that I think about Saki’s birthday isn’t that long after Nico’s.”

“Oh my god,” Tzuyu sighed. “Text Chaeyoung she has ideas.”

“I’m not giving my daughter any kind of fruit themed birthday party.” Sana nodded. “No unicorns or puppies either. I hear enough about unicorns on tv shows and kittens are cuter than puppies.”

“Your no fun.”

“I’m practical.” Sana rolled her eyes. 

 

xx

 

“Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are going to Hong Kong soon,” Sana informs over dinner. They were having spaghetti, Saki’s choice. 

“That sounds fun,” Momo comments. 

“Saki don’t sit on your feet,” Mina interrupts them to scold. Saki nods and sits normally, still a little too short for the table. 

“Come here Saki,” Momo giggled and put Saki in her lap. “I’m going to teach you how to eat pasta properly.”

“Yeah, Tzuyu wanted to bring Nico because she wants to take her to Disney world.” Sana informed, giving Nico a tiny piece of bread.

“What’s that?” Saki interrupts the conversation to ask.

“Disney world?” Sana asks for clarification. 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t really know how to describe it, you know princess movies? Like Moana and Frozen?”

“I love Moana.” Saki answered. 

 

“I know you do baby, they were made by this company called Disney, they also created a park with lots of cool rides and princess stuff and a castle. They have magic there.” Sana explained. 

“Magic?” Saki asked curiously. “Can we go?”

“Sorry baby, Nico wouldn’t like it very much because she’s too little, and it’s very far away.” Sana sighed. 

“Aw,” Saki sulked. 

“I’ll make you a promise,” Momo whispered to Saki. “I’ll take you to all the Disney worlds around the world if you promise to always love me.”

“There’s more than one?” Saki asked with wide eyes. 

“Yup.” Momo giggled. 

“I promise,” Saki mispronounced the word promise, but Momo thought it was cute. Sana smiled at the scene before turning to Nico and getting a spoonful of baby carrots. Nico closed her mouth when she saw the mashed goo, Sana nodding. 

 

“Come on Nico, you have to eat it.” Sana started. 

“No,” Nico muttered.

“Nico,” Sana called Nico’s attention. “Look, an airplane.” Sana moved the spoon around a lot, Nico watching with interest. With her guard down Sana was able to feed Nico, Sana smiling at the baby. “Good job sweetheart.” Sana smiled. 

 

Mina looked between the scenes of her loves with the girls. Momo was showing Saki how to twirl pasta on a fork, Saki only managing to get pasta every where. Sana was trying to feed the baby, but to do that she had to keep making Nico giggle to sneak in food. Her heart melted. They really were a real family now. 

 

xx

 

“What are you looking at?” Sana asked as she came behind Mina and wrapped her arms around her. 

 

“Hm? Oh the backyard.” Mina answered, settling against Sana. 

“Why?”

“Because well it’s a little empty considering we have two kids now.” Mina shrugged. “I was think maybe we can get a little playground, maybe a trampoline if I can find one safe enough.” Mina shrugged. “My broth and I had a trampoline and we loved it.”

“A little playground would be nice, ooh maybe we can get Saki one of those baby cars! That will be adorable!” Sana squealed. 

“How about a tricycle it’s safer?” Mina asked. 

“Maybe,” Sana whispered. “Maybe we can get some fairy lights for the deck?”

“That would be sweet, we should get more tables too,” Mina nodded.

“Sounds good, maybe we should update the house a bit too? Maybe get a few chairs and turn the empty room upstairs into a movie room?” Sana asked.

“That sounds good,” Mina giggled. “We’re turning into the rich parents Momo complains about.”

“Well, our girls deserve everything,” Sana tightened her grip on Mina’s waist.

“Maybe they do,” Mina giggled. “We need to plan Christmas too.”

“Christmas?”

“Yeah we agreed to go to your parents house this year at the wedding.” Mina nodded. 

“We did?” Sana asked. 

“Yes, we did,” Mina giggled. “We were supposed to go last year but Nico was too little.”

“Oh yeah,” Sana giggled. “It was probably worth it though, it was nice having Christmas here. Maybe it was just because baby Nico was so cute. If not exhausting.”

“You say that like she’s not still exhausting.” Mina giggled, drying her hands off. “Go wake up Momo, I’m going to start breakfast.”

“Thanks babe.” Sana kissed Mina’s cheek before unwrapping her and leaving Mina alone. It was all so domestic. 

 

xx

 

“Hey mom,” sana started the Facetime. “We have someone we want you to meet.” Saki was sitting off to the side, nervously balling her white dress in her hands.

“This, is Saki, we adopted her.” Saki looked up at her name, and smiled nervously.

“Hi.” Saki waved. She was so nervous. 

“Hi sweetheart.” Sana’s mother smiled at the little girl. “Are you happy to be with your new mommies?” Saki nodded, Momo taking her hand so she wouldn’t be nervous. “Don’t be nervous Saki, we’re not going to rush you.”

“Okay.” Saki nodded. 

“Saki is from Sapporo,” Momo spoke for Saki. 

“Oh that explains why she’s so pale.” Sana’s father giggled. “We haven’t been up there in a while, it would be great for us all the visit there at Christmas.”

“Where?” Saki asked Momo.

“Japan.”

“Japan?”

“We’re going at Christmas time kiddo.” Momo informed.

“Really?!” Saki’s eyes twinkled.

“Did you want to go to Japan baby?” Momo giggled. 

“Yes!” Saki answered. 

“Well, we can visit your hometown if you want while we are there sweetie.” Sana spoke up.

“Yes!” Saki smiled. 

“Saki your so cute,” Sana’s mother spoke up. “We’re going to talk to our daughter for a bit, it was nice meeting you sweetie.”

“You too!” Saki smiled and hurried her face into Momo’s stomach. 

Sana nodded before taking her laptop to the other room, Mina coming with her own parents on the phone and Nico in one arm. 

“Nico!” Saki held her arms out for her sister to sit in her lap. Mina nodded and put Nico in her sister’s lap, Nico pulling on her sister’s frilly dress, entertaining herself with it. Momo giggled at the kids who were both basically in her lap, taking a mental picture to make this moment last longer. 

“Yes mom you can meet her right now.” Mina nodded at her mother’s pushiness, tearing her earbuds out a putting her phone on speaker, then handing it to Saki. 

“Hi,” Saki waved to the phone. “Your in Mommy’s phone!” Saki giggled. 

“We are Saki,” Mina’s mom giggled. “I”m your mommy’s mom, and this is your mommy’s dad.” Mina’s mother introduced. 

“Hi.” Saki muttered. “Nico stop!” Saki giggled when her sister pulled on her dress. 

“Saki!” Nico cheered. 

“Nico!” Saki repeated, tickling her younger sister’s socked feet. Nico was wearing white socks with little cat ears and a little face the foot part. Saki had matching ones. Momo took the phone before Saki could drop it, Saki quickly getting distracted from introducing herself with her younger sister. 

“They are so cute together,” Mina’s mother sighed. 

“They are quite adorable.” Momo giggled. “I’ll give the phone back to Mina.”

“You need to finish the laundry,” Mina muttered to Momo as she gave the phone back. 

“Fine,” Momo sighed, making no effort to get up. She didn’t want to move the cute girls on her lap, so instead she joined them and sprinkled kisses on their little cheeks. They decided to wait to tell the rest of twice. They didn’t want any more, surprise visits for, a while. 

 

xx

 

“Mommy, sit.” Saki insisted to Mina, Mina nodded and sat down.

“What are we doing?” Mina whispered to Sana. 

“We’re having a tea party of course, you have to wear a princess dress.” Sana answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Saki was wearing the yellow Belle Disney dress they had bought her when she had seen it and screamed that she wanted it. Sana was wearing a blue dress from the fancy side of their closet. Momo was at work, and Nico was napping in the other room. 

“OH, then I guess I have to change.” Mina looked down at her old tee shirt and jeans. “Saki-”

“Princess Saki.” Saki interrupted, looking up from where she was arranging her stuffed dinosaur and teddy bear she had stolen from Momo’s collection. 

“Princess Saki, can mommy go change so she can be a proper princess?” Mina asked. 

“Yes princess mommy.” Saki nodded and Mina giggled as she left. She changed into her pink dress, trying her best to bring out her princess side. She checked in on Nico and found the baby girl awake, so Mina decided to change her from polka dot printed footie pajamas to a pink dress to match her. 

“Princess mommy is back, and look she brought a new princess.” Sana pointed to Saki as Mina came back.

“Princess Nico!” Saki smiled, Sana leaning over to adjust Sana’s plastic tiara on her messy black hair. Saki went around and poured them all imaginary tea at the living room table. Mina and Sana both entertained her and drank the fake tea, praising Saki and doing everything they could to make her feel all the love they could. Nico had fun crawling around the table, stealing Saki’s dinosaur multiple times and playing with the thing. Saki would always put it back and tell Nico no no but Nico continued doing it until Sana left to et Nico her own stuffed animal. 

“We should buy the kids those little labels, maybe get like logos on them, so we know who’s toy is who.” Sana whispered. 

 

“Smart,” Mina nodded. “It’s mainly the stuffed animals that are confusing to be honest. They share everything else.”

“But it will be helpful when they go to school.” Sana nodded. “We’ll let Saki pick it out, she’ll probably pick purple with hearts.”

“Your probably right.” Mina smiled fondly. Being a mom was starting to become a lot easier. 

 

xx

 

Mina, Sana, and Momo realize they haven’t had any time to themselves in so long. They don’t want to leave the girls with a baby sitter so they put on the Lion King and left the kids on the living room floor with a baby monitor to watch them while they spent some times together in their bedroom. It worked for a bit until they heard crying. 

Mina was the first to make it to the girls. 

“What’s wrong Saki?” Mina asked the crying toddler.

“It’s so sad!” Saki sobbed. 

“What’s sad?” Saki pointed to the screen, and Mina realized what was going on. She forgot about the death scene, maybe it wasn’t the best movie to leave her four and nine month old alone with the Lion King. Sana had taken Nico, picking her up and calming her down. She was upset because Saki was upset. 

“It’s okay honey, it’s okay, it’s life.” Momo tried to comfort.

 

“So that happens to me too?” Saki started sobbing more. 

“No! No!” Momo nodded. “It’s okay, we aren’t going anywhere.”

“You swear?” Saki asked.

“Of course.” Momo cuddled up to Saki and held her tight within her arms, Mina getting on Saki’s other side. During the darker scenes, Saki shifted into Momo’s side, Momo rubbing little circles on Saki’s back. 

“Is it scary?” Mina asked quietly when Saki seemed hesitant. Saki nodded and Mina held her other hand. Sana had competlely captured Nico’s attention on the floor, playing with the baby and chasing her around. Nico would fall quite a bit, but would always get back up, still giggling. Mina realized this was probably better than alone time. 

 

xx

 

There were things in life that were meant to happen to certain people. For Mina, it was meeting Sana and Momo. She could spend all day waxing lyrical about her loves, but at the end she would just tell you they were meant for each other. Saki and Nico were the byproducts of their love, and Mina would protect and love the two girls until the day she died. That’s why she was protective over them, because she was paranoid of loosing either of her girls. And maybe, maybe she went over the top sometimes. But it was for the girls protection. 

However, Saki, being four years old, didn’t always understand that. 

“Mommy, please?” Saki begged, tugging Mina towards the ocean in their backyard. “I wanna swim.”

“Sweetheart, I know you know how to swim but oceans are different, there’s big waves and you could get caught under one of caught in a rip tide or-”

“Mommy,” Saki whined. “Mommy please.” 

“Saki,” Mina tried to stay strong. “I’m being serious here I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Mommy…” Saki gave her puppy dog eyes.

“How about we go to the pool at the park baby? We could go swim and then visit the ducks and play on the playground.”

“But I wanna swim there.” Saki pointed to the ocean. 

“Saki,” Mina sighed, shifting from her spot on the seat by the window. Saki looked up at her with wide eyes. “Come here,” Mina whispered, lifting Saki into her lap.  

“I wanna go swim.” Saki muttered from her seat in Mina’s lap.

“I know you do, but it’s for your safety okay? Saki, I-I love you. Your my daughter now. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Y-You love me?” Saki asked. 

“Yeah, I do.” Mina whispered. 

“I love you too mommy,” Saki whispered. “I love mommy, and Umma, and Ka-san, and Nico.”

“I know you do sweetheart.” Mina whispered. 

“Can we swim?”

“Not in the ocean sweetie.”

“I know, the park.” Saki whispered. 

“We need to buy you a new swimsuit first, but I would be happy to take you sweetheart.” Mina smiled at Saki. 

 

xx

 

“Umma! Umma!” Saki cheered as Momo picked her up out of the water and held her above her head. Sana nodded from the side of the pool as she fed Nico pieces of a banana. 

“They are crazy aren’t they baby?” Nico wiggled around from her seat in Sana’s lap, tugging on her little sunhat. “What do you want?” Sana asked teasingly. “Huh?” Sana tapped Nico’s nose affectionately. “Do you wanna go on a walk? Let’s just wait for Mommy to get back to watch our stuff then we can go okay?”

“Mommy!” Nico cheered, clapping her little hands together. 

“Yeah baby, mommy.” Sana smiled at Nico and looked back at Momo and Saki, they had moved onto Saki riding Momo’s back as Momo swam her across the deepest parts of the pool Saki normally wasn’t granted access too. Mina had been getting them all their packed picnic from the car, Sana having grabbed Nico a banana from the snack bar. 

Saki was a pretty good swimmer, Sana had to admit. She could knew to hold her nose underwater and while she couldn’t really swim other than a bit of dog paddle but compared to the other children in the pool Saki was better. Maybe Sana was just proud of her daughter. She had rejected all their attempts to give her floaties, but Mina and been able to get the little arm floaties around Saki’s arms before sending her off. 

“Nico,” Sana tapped her daughter’s nose. “I love you.”

“Okaa-san!” Nico laughed. 

“Kiss, chu.” Sana muttered as she kissed Nico’s nose. 

“Okaa-san!” Saki screamed as she ran over to Sana, dripping water as she stood waiting for a towel. 

"Her you go honey, have Umma help you.” Saki nodded and found Momo, who was accessing her own bag. Momo giggled and wrapped Saki in a puppy towel, the hood having little puppy ears. Mina found them not much later, bringing Saki’s new toddler water bottle filled with watermelon juice. 

“Juice!” Saki smiled when Mina gave it to her. 

“You’ve been playing quite a bit sweetheart, you deserve it.” Mina smiled at her daughter. “I have a sandwich for you too. Give me a minute your Mama is impatient.” Mina giggled as she dug the sandwiches out of her bag. She gave Momo her sandwich first before helping Saki onto the chair with her and letting Saki eat her sandwich and the carrots Mina had packed for her. 

Once they were done Momo took Saki to change back into her normal clothes, they next take her to walk across the park, Saki swinging her hands with Mina and Sana while Momo carried Nico.

“Mommy look!” Saki giggled at the ducks. 

“Yeah sweetie those are ducks.” Mina explained.

“Ducks say quack,” Sana added. “Quack.” Sana tapped Saki’s nose, Saki giggled. 

“Quack!” Saki repeated. 

“Why don’t we go feed them?” Mina asked, leading Momo towards the ducks. Mina got the bread out of her purse, and tore up little pieces for Saki to give to the animals. Mina demonstrated throwing it from a safe distance and Saki giggled while throwing her own pieces. Sana tried to give a piece to Nico, but Nico just shoved it in Momo’s face. 

Momo sat down a little distance from the ducks and put Nico between her open legs, letting Nico run around a little. They next make it to the playground, Saki giggling while playing on the slides. Nico gets to play in the baby swings, and Momo climbs with Saki on the little playground. 

“Mommy look!” Saki squeals as she goes down the bright red slide. 

“Great job Saki!” Mina called taking a video as she climbed back up the steps and convinced Momo to go with her. Sana giggles as she continues pushing Nico, Nico giggling as Sana pushed her.

After awhile, the girls start to fall asleep. They agree it’s time to go home, and it’s easy to get the tired girls to the car and then to bed. 

Sana sighed as she scrolled through social media. It was a dark place, and she didn’t always love it, but at leas ton her private she could see photos of her friends and their adorable kids. But sometimes, sometimes she remembered the multiple racist comments she came across when she was Twice’s Sana.

“What’s up?” Momo asked, taking Sana’s hand in her own. Sana had always loved Momo, she was always there for here, longer than even Mina had been. Mina was napping on the couch, looking as adorable as always. Sana always thought Mina was cute, and beautiful, but when she slept she looked like an angel. Sana and Momo’s angel. 

“I just- I hope the world is an easier place for them. The things we faced, I just hope they never have to face the shit we did. I love them too much, it would hurt me too much to see them experience stuff like that.” Sana answered honestly. She had thought about this a lot. She wanted her daughters, both Nico and Saki, to be happy. To experience life to the fullest, to never be hurt. She knew it was unrealistic but if Sana had her way her babies would never get hurt. That included Mina and Momo. She didn’t want any of them to ever feel pain, she would even take their pain if it meant they could all be happy. Mina and Momo were good at recognizing when Sana was balling things up, especially the older they got. Sana had really found her soulmates. 

“We can’t guarantee they won’t see any hate, the world is full of hate, but we can do our best to make them feel loved, and teach them how to handle hatred.” Momo smiled. She meant every word. Being a mother would always be terrifying to Momo. She wasn’t the best with kids. Compared to the other members, besides Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu, she was the most awkward with small children. Momo never knew what to do when they cried, and never knew what to do when they were being unreasonable. She still didn’t, even if Dahyun had managed to figure it out. But Momo was willing to learn, for her girls. She loved them so much, she wanted to be their hero, their protector. 

“I love you.” Sana giggled and smiled at her wife. She didn’t know a person could love someone as much as she loved Mina and Momo. Sana’s life was surrounded by so much love. She could have never imagined this when she was little. She had the most beautiful, loving wives, adorable kids, her loving and supporting friends, and her amazing parents. Her heart was full of so much love, even if she sometimes doubted it. She hated it when she doubted herself, but Sana always had people to pick her up when that happened. She hoped her daughters found the exact same thing when they were older.

“I love you too, we all do, remember that.” 


	14. the best thing I never did was that I never broke up with you two

“Mommy,” Saki yawned as she walked into the living room, a fuzzy blanket around her shoulders dragging behind her. Her dinosaur was tucked under her left arm, her purple dinosaur pajamas on. Saki’s hair was a mess, and she looked like she had just woken up. Mina instantly sprang to her feet and picked Saki up, checking the time on her smartwatch. 

“Saki? What are you doing out of bed it’s two in the morning? Did you have another accident?” Mina asks. 

“Uh-uh.” Saki nodded. “Can’t sleep.” Mina nodded, ignoring the television. “What’s that?” Saki pointed to the tv show on the screen. 

“It’s a show about cleaning and organizing.” Mina was only slightly embarrassed her daughter caught her at two in the morning watching Marie Kondo. Just slightly. 

“Adult stuff?” Saki asked. 

“Adult stuff.” Mina nodded. “But if you want you can watch it with me for a bit until you fall asleep.” Saki nodded and Mina sat them down on the couch, adjusting her blanket nest so Saki could be under it too. Marie Kondo was one of the most child friendly shows Mina watched, so she did’t mind Saki watching it with her, maybe Saki would even learn a thing or two. Saki was very concentrated on the mess of English and Japanese on the television, Mina found her cute. Saki had a tendency to focus quite a bit, especially for someone her own age. Nico would do the same, she focused on her little toys, and more specifically dropping her little toys all over the floor when she was in her high chair. Mina loved and hated it.

“Mommy,” Saki pokes her at the end of the episode. “Let go I wanna clean my room.”

“Saki it’s two am please go to sleep.” Mina nodded. Picking Saki up to tuck her in.

“Please?” Saki used her baby voice and puppy dog eyes and Mina couldn’t say no the that and settled on just picking up the toys scattered across Saki’s floor. She was impressed by her daughter, she made piles and arranged things in the best way possible. Mina thought she might be raising an organizational genius, she loved it. She taught Saki to fold her clothes, Saki nodded and copying Mina. Mina completely forgot how to late it was, organizing Saki’s room with her was actually a lot of fun. And Mina liked it because it meant Saki would stop having to ask her where her stuff is, though Mina doubted Saki would remember any of this. Saki’s technique for toys was taking as many as she could and rearranging them in the box until they  all fit. 

Mina wasn’t like Jeongyeon in the sense that everything had to be clean, though a clean house was nice it rarely lasted, she just like organization. And if organizing was an excuse to not leave the house she would be happy to do it. However Momo and Sana, as much as Mina loved them, could kind of be a mess. She can’t count how many times she’s had to reorganize Nico’s room just to keep her elaborate method. Sana’s especially bad. She would throw all her clothes around and never know where her stuff is. Mina loved her, but she would love her more if Sana and her could organize Sana’s closest together, maybe their now organization obsessed four year old could help. Mina nodded, maybe Saki could organize Nayeon’s house, the house Mina thought was unorganizable. 

Mina fell asleep in Saki’s bed with Saki, after reading half of a story about a boy who went to the moon. 

 

xx

 

“Mommy I wanna watch it again.” Saki declares the next morning. 

“Marie Kondo?” Mina asked for clarification. Saki nods and Mina giggles to herself before turning on the tv and letting Saki busy herself with that while Sana finishes dressing Nico and Momo finishes doing the dishes. 

“What’s Saki watching?” Momo asks as Mina came back to the kitchen. 

“Marie Kondo.” Mina shrugged. 

“Why?” Momo asks suspiciously. 

“She caught me watching it late last night and now I think she’s a little obsessed, we reorganized her whole room last night.” Mina ended her statement with a yawn. 

“Why?” Momo asked again.

“Not sure, but Saki’s a huge fan of organizing now.” Mina answered, taking a plate from Momo’s hand to dry it off. 

“Why is our four year old so weird? Like she can talk really well and likes organizing, are we sure she’s not just a small OCD grandmother.” Momo joked. 

“I don’t know,” Mina giggled. “It’s sweet.”

“It’s something else.” Momo nodded. “Anyway, she has dance class today.”

“Okay, Sana is going to a volunteer meeting downtown later so I guess it’s just me and Nico today.” Mina nodded. “Maybe I can start organizing the house more.” 

“Oh god this is how it starts,” Momo rolled her eyes. 

“Come on.” Mina giggled. “It’s good for us.”

“I know,” Momo nodded. “If it makes you happy it would be cute to watch you do that, maybe you can say hello to the house like Marie does in that show.”

“Hey-”

“You are kinda tiny like her. Defiantly cute like her.” Momo giggled as Mina blushed. 

“I’m going to go check on Saki.” Mina dried her hands off on a red kitchen towel. “Run the dishwasher when you are done.”

“Of course babe.” Momo giggled, leaning over to peck Mina’s cheek. Mina goes back to Saki sitting with her shirt off as she tried to fold it like Marie was doing on the television. Mina nodded and went to go find Saki a new shirt to practice on so she could keep wearing her normal one. Maybe her daughter was weird, but Mina was a little weird too. Sana and Momo were too. Maybe they all a little weird. 

 

xx

 

They had completely forgotten how they had planned to go to Korea in August. It had been planned an entire six months in advance, and it had easily slipped their minds. They didn’t even remember until a week before Mina got an email from the flight company about their confirmation. 

“So, I guess we should just cancel the flight it seems like too much to go all the way to Korea right now.” Sana nodded and flopped backwards onto the bed. 

“Well hey maybe it would be fun, we could take Saki to Jeju or Lotte World, it will be really different with kids.” Momo argued. 

“I’m with Sana on this one,” Mina sighed. “Besides we only have four seats.”

“Wait why four?” Momo asked.

“We were going to give Nico her own this time.” Mina answered. “I’ll cancel the flights and the hotel it’s fine maybe when we go to Japan for Christmas.” 

“But I want to go, I miss Seoul.” Momo pouted. 

“I do too baby,” Sana turned over to look Momo in the eyes. “But we have kids now. It’s harder to travel with them.”

“I want the girls to travel though, I want them to see the world.” Momo answered. “It was one of my biggest regrets, not seeing the world at a young age. And hey maybe while we are in Korea we can pop over to Kobe and Mina’s mom can cook us some really good food and our kids grandparents can spoil them a bit more. It’s summer there aren’t even that many students in my studio left that aren’t away traveling. It will be easy for me to take some time off.” 

“Maybe we can visit Hana Unnie.” Sana suggested.

“Can we?” Momo looked up with the biggest puppy dog eyes. Momo missed her sister, it was clear to all of them she did. It was clear she missed her parents too, but Sana and Mina knew not to bring it up. They knew the best thing to do was hug Momo until she stopped crying, she would cry when she thought about her family too much.

“Okay, maybe.” Mina nodded. “Let’s ask Saki in the morning.”

“Of course.” Sana nodded, rolling over in the bed until she was between Mina and Momo. She soothed both of them in kisses, both of Sana’s favorite women giggling and kissing back.

xx

 

They decide to go to Korea, it would be fun to show Saki around and Mina really wanted to see Saki organize Nayeon’s house. They had finally gotten to Sana’s closet, which Mina had been trying to get too for years. 

As shown in the show Saki made her Okaa-san pile all her clothes in a mountain on the bed. Mina nodded when she saw how big it was, her wife really did have too much clothing. She was the one who was known for wearing name brands but Sana was something else just by sheer volume. They had collected clothes when they were in twice, sometimes not even meaning too. They play the “does this spark joy” game with Sana, and are able to separate the non wanted items from the wanted. Saki then demonstrates how she learned to fold, though it did take her a few tries to remember how. 

Sana nods and whispers to Mina she can’t believe their four year old was lecturing her on organization but Mina can believe it. Saki had become obsessed with the Marie Kondo show, she had even started organizing her sister’s stuff. Mina wondered if this was a sign of adolescent OCD. Saki was never pushy about it though. She was kind of like Marie Kondo herself, seeing messes as a kind of puzzle to solve, Saki thought they were fun. Mina realized maybe they were raising the next Marie Kondo. 

 

xx

 

“I downloaded Marie Kondo and some Sailor moon for you Saki,” Mina informs as they arrive at the airport. 

“Okay,” Saki said from her carseat. “Where are we going?”

“Korea.” Sana turns to smile at her daughter. 

“Korea?” Saki asks excitedly.

“Yes baby, it’s very far away, so we’re going to be on this thing called a plane for awhile, there a potty and you’ll be able to sleep and watch tv while we are on it.” Sana explained. “And you can watch movies too. We’ll help you. Planes go above the clouds.” Sana nodded.

“Woah.” Saki muttered. 

“Your ears might feel weird but don’t freak out just tell one of us, also we have to go through security but and you’ll have to walk through a metal detector. It’s okay though honey we’ll help you.” Momo added. “That’s why we packed all your clothes in that little suitcase we bought you.”

“Packed!” Saki repeated the word, she had a tendency to do that when she wasn’t familiar with a word. It was cute that that was her process. 

“Yup,” Momo giggled. “You packed for your sister too.” It was true, Sana had set all of Nico clothes out to be put in her little baby suitcase but Saki had beat her too it.

Sana had decided, in the process of buying their girls suitcases, she was so happy they had little girls. There were so many cute suitcases available for all kids but Sana loved the overly pink ones with stickers and hearts. If they had a boy, they wouldn’t stop him from buying something like that, but Sana knew it would be awkward for the boy. Sana felt bad about that, but she couldn’t completely change the world, just work to make it better. That included teaching her daughters clothes and toys had no specific gender connotations. 

Once Mina parked in the airport they started unloading their suitcases, the adults all wearing face asks and sunglasses. Saki didn’t question, instead too entertained by sitting on her roll suitcase. Mina kept a tight grip on the leach, she wasn’t risking Saki getting run over. Nico was tired, it was early in the morning and Nico didn’t take well to people interrupting her sleep. She was like Sana in that sense, Sana being the one to carry the grumpy baby through the airport. 

Saki marvels at the size of the airport, and Mina, Sana, and Momo forgot how excited kids got over travel. When they are putting their suitcases on the counter to be checked Saki insists on picking up her own suitcase and her sister’s, smiling when Momo pet her hair and told her she did a good job. Sana’s suitcase weighs the most, it always does, but at least that part went easy enough.

Security was another exciting adventure to Saki. Her parents found it funny, they thought security was annoying and terrible and their four year was out here having the time of her life. She even unvelcroed her own shoes, watching as they went through the conveyor belt. She amused herself watching the bags come out of the conveyor belt. She almost forgot to even put her own shoes on, Mina had to remember when she saw them setting next to Saki and put them on Saki while Saki wasn’t looking. 

Once security is finally through with they grab some snacks and take Saki to get some breakfast. Saki gets yogurt and a part of Momo’s blueberry muffin. Nico gets cereal, but she isn’t really having it so Sana has to cuddle the baby to try and get her to cheer up at least a little. Nico nodded and snuggled close to Sana in the baby carrier Sana was wearing.

“Nico,” Sana tried to play with the baby, Nico only whining and and marrying her face into Sana’s chest. “Someone’s in a bad mood.”

“I think she’s just really tired,” Momo yawned. “I”m right there with you kiddo.”

“You guys can sleep on the plane.” Mina shrugs. “Saki-chan let’s go potty before getting on the plane okay?” 

“Okay,” Saki nodded and took Mina’s hand. 

“Do either of you guys have to go to the bathroom before we go?” Mina asks. “Is Nico good?”

“Yeah Nico and I are fine,” Sana nods taking another bite of her yogurt. 

“I’ll come with you guys,” Momo nodded. “Did you remember to buy water for the flight?”

“I did,” Mina nodded, and Momo smiled as they went off the to girls restroom. Sana cleans up while they wait for the others to return, Sana trying her best to put Nico back to sleep. 

Boarding the plane was another adventure for Saki, it didn’t help that Mina had booked first class tickets. Saki’s seat was between Sana’s and Mina’s, Nico starting the flight on top of Sana. Momo, who was in front of Saki help her set up her headphones and start Hercules while Mina pulled out the blankets and stuffed animals all of them would need. 

Take off was chaotic, Saki’s ears popped and of course she freaked out. Mina had to try and calm Saki over the divider between their seats. Once they reached the peak altitude though Saki was calm watching her movie. Sana passes Nico to Mina so she could hopefully nap a bit but Saki takes that as an invitation to join Sana in her seat, Sana unbuckling her seatbelt and letting Saki lay down with her. Thankfully they both fit and were laying down together while watching a movie and cuddling. Sana stroked Saki’s hair as Saki continued her movie on the monitor in Sana’s seat. Sana watched the movie for a bit, looking down and nothing Saki was fast asleep in her arms. Sana nodded and kissed Saki’s forehead before falling asleep herself, the movie still playing through Saki’s headphones. 

 

xx

 

The long plane ride is full of randomly waking up because of Nico and Saki starting multiple movies only to fall asleep halfway through. Sana eventually has Saki move back to her own seat when they hit a patch of turbulence, to make sure Saki had her seat belt. Saki was half asleep through that all anyway, she didn’t even remember it when Sana woke her up to eat. 

Nico sleeps for almost the whole flight herself, and they are both confused until Momo admits she slipped some baby sleeping medicine into Nico’s last bottle of milk so they wouldn’t be those people on the plane with a screaming baby. 

The bathroom breaks are thankfully minimal, since as Momo found out her and Saki both didn’t really fit in the thighs space enough for both of them to use the restroom and wash their hands at the same time. 

Once they land, it’s morning in Korea. Saki, who had been practically bouncing in excitement to get on the plane, was more than happy to get off. Nico was finally awake enough to start having it again. Mina took the girls to the airport playground to stretch their legs a bit while Sana and Momo got coffee. Iced coffee, it was significantly hotter in Korea than it was in their northern French town. They text Jihyo that they landed, it was a bit earlier than they were supposed to. After getting coffee they find Mina and rearrange who’s holding what so one of them can carry the kids backpacks and the others could hold the drinks. 

They decide to go get their luggage and Saki gets to ride on her little wheels suitcase again, this time Nico on it as well, they go slower, with both girls on it it was more likely one would get hurt. 

“Jihyo!” Sana runs to her friend when she spots Jihyo. 

“Hi Sana,” Jihyo nodded and wrapped Sana in a huge hug. 

“Jihyo-ya!” Momo joined the hug and Jihyo laughed at her friends, looking up at Mina and gesturing for her to join the hug. Mina giggled and did, pulling away when Saki pulled on her sleeve. Mina best down and offered her ear for Saki. 

“Who’s that?” Saki asked in Japanese.

“This is our friend, Auntie Jihyo,” Mina introduced. “Jihyo, this is Saki.” Mina introduced Saki in Japanese hoping Jihyo would get the massage. 

 

“Hi Saki,” Jihyo smiled and held her hand out for Saki.

“Hi,” Saki shyly hid in behind Mina. 

“It’s okay to be shy,” Jihyo smiled at Saki. “I know your moms really well.”

“Thank you,” Saki muttered, gripping tightly onto Mina.

“Nico!” Sana giggled as she picked up the baby. “Say hi to auntie Jihyo.” Nico giggled and babbled a bit of nonsense, Jihyo smiling and approaching her youngest niece. 

“Hey kiddo,” Jihyo laughed.

“Nico say hi,” Sana giggled and held up Nico’s little hand.

“Hi?” Nico asked. 

“Hi Nico.” Jihyo laughed. “Were you good on the plane ride?”

“She was really good, she slept the whole time.” Sana answered, giving Nico a kiss on the forehead. Nico wiggled around in her arms, trying to get down and Sana complied. “However she has a quite a bit of energy now.” Nico ran over to her sister and Saki took both of Nico’s hands.

“How was the flight for you guys?”

“Long, Saki and I watched a lot of Disney movies.” Sana yawned. “Momo slept the whole time though.” 

“Yeah,” Momo yawned. 

“Your still amazing at sleeping Momo, and I’m still really jealous.” Jihyo nodded. “Anyway I parked this way.”

“Okay, Saki come on.” Mina took Saki’s hand. 

“Can I carry Nico?” Saki asked. 

“Maybe not right now sweetheart, mommy will carry you both okay?” Mina nodded and picked up Saki in one arm and Nico in the other. 

“Mommy is so strong,” Saki giggled. 

 

“Your mommy is really strong,” Sana added with a smile. “Mina I’ll carry one of them.”

“No Nico and I are playing!” Saki protesting, playing with her sisters hands.

“Yeah Sana you can’t stop them from playing.” Momo added.  

“It’s okay baby.” Mina whispered to Sana. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“If your sure.” Sana nodded. “Jihyo how have things been with you?” Sana jogged to stand next to Jihyo.  

“They’ve been good, work has been not great but we get by. My kids are excited to meet Saki. They have practicing Japanese.”

“Korean is a slow process for Saki, we’re more focused on French and English currently. She knows Momo equals Umma and we tried to teach her the word Aunt.” Sana nodded. 

“We spoil her by talking in Japanese to her,” Mina added, adjusting the two children in her arms. 

“Umma!” Saki got Momo’s attention. “I want chocolate milk.” Saki said in Japanese. 

“You had some on the plane.” Mina injected. “You need some water.”

“I don’t want water.” Saki nodded. 

“Here you have some juice in your water bottle, you can finish it off.” Momo got Saki’s water bottle out of her backpack and handed it to Saki. 

“Watermelon juice!” Saki smiled and happily took the purple water bottle.

“Watermelon?” Jihyo asked. 

“She loves it,” Sana added in Korean. “Watermelon juice and strawberry kiwi drinks, basically the really sweet stuff.”

“Has she ever tried boba?”

“No, not yet.” Sana nodded. 

“There’s this place my kids really like that was watermelon juice and boba, I’m sure she would love it.” 

“That sounds great we should go while we’re in town.” Sana giggled. 

“Nico-chan do you want some watermelon juice?” Saki gave her water bottle to her younger sister. Mina nodded, but couldn’t fight the smile at how cute the two were.

xx

 

“Mommy!” Saki screamed as Nayeon approached her. “I’m scared.” Mina couldn’t help but laugh. Nayeon was always a little eager with kids, but it was funny Saki was afraid of her. 

“You don’t have to be Saki, that’s just auntie Nayeon.” Mina pet Saki’s hair. Mina looked around Jihyo’s living room, the others had brought their kids for a little get together. 

“She’s scary.”

“Oh yeah and why is that?”

“Her face looks creepy.”

“What is she saying?” Nayeon asked, trying to approach Saki but she was buried in Mina’s side. 

“She’s afraid of you.” Mina deadpanned. 

“What? Why?” Nayeon asked with a pout. 

“She says your face is scary.” Jeongyeon, who was on the other side of the room burst out laughing. 

“Mina nice choice with Saki! I love her already!” Jeongyeon laughed. 

“Yoo Jeongyeon!” Nayeon turned her attention from Saki to Jeongyeon. Mina tapped Saki’s shoulder once Nayeon was gone. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of her honey, she’s just eager to meet you.” Mina told her daughter. 

“Why?” Saki asked. 

“She’s just like that I suppose.”

“She’s weird.” Saki nodded. “Where is Nico-chan?”

“Your Umma is helping her change her clothes.” Mina bent down and picked Saki up.

“Oh.” Saki sighed. “Can I watch Marie-chan?”

“Sure honey,” Mina nodded. “I’m sorry your bored,” Mina nodded as she got her phone out.

“Mina come bring Saki I want to introduce her to Hana!” Sana waved them over.

“Hana’s sweet, you’ll like her,” Saki nodded. “You can watch Marie Kondo afterwards.” Saki smiled at Mina. Mina understood what it was like to be the only foreigner in the room. Before she met Sana and Momo she would always feel alone when she was around the other trainees. It was suffocating. 

“Saki-chan, this is Hana.” Sana introduced Dahyun’s daughter.

“Hello,” Hana said in English which caused Saki to smile. 

 

“Hi!” Saki smiled. 

“Hana here just got into an international school where all her classes are taught in English, her choice according to Dahyun.” Sana recounted. 

“I worked really hard.” Hana added in English. “They have a good study abroad program I want to get into.”

“Well we wish you the best of luck Hana.” Mina smiled at her niece. “Saki do you want to watch TV now?”

“Yes please.” Saki smiled and Mina carried her over to the couch. Mina gave her a pair of earbuds and started Marie Kondo on Netflix. Hana joined her, Saki giving her older cousin one earbud. 

“Do you like this show Saki?” Hana asked in English. 

“Yes!” Saki answered. 

“I like it too.” Hana smiled. Mina decided they would be fine alone. She found Jihyo’s daughters crowded around Nico, both of them trying to get Nico’s attention. Nico was enjoying all the attention as the older girls played with Nico’s toys with her. 

Mina left the kids alone and joined the adults, finding herself with Sana back hugging her and refusing to let go. Momo joined and it became a train. Mina almost felt bad for the others with how touchy they were being, almost. They were used to it after so long together.

When Mina was given a chance to check on the kids she finds Nico has gathered more followers, almost all the kids have gathered around the little girl now. 

She finds Saki and Hana organizing Jihyo’s living room. Mina just lets them be and reports to the others Hana and Saki were going through all of Jihyo’s bookshelf. Jihyo nodded and said it was fine as long as Hana explained her method. 

 

xx

 

Saki loves the bubble tea. Once they take her she keeps asking to go back.  They get her some on the way to Nayeon’s for a birthday party for Nayeon’s son, and she just smiles the whole time, trying her best to ignore the language barrier and make friends. Hana is her favorite, though she does love Nayeon’s daughter for teaching her the baby shark song. Saki is delighted when she realizes Nico knows it too. Though it’s slightly annoying to the adults that every time Saki feels like it she can make her sister repeat “do do do do do do.”

Mina’s favorite was when she was about to put the two to bed and they were both in bed, Saki hugging Nico tightly, Momo sitting next to them as they all sang the baby shark song. Mina caught it on video, especially the part where Sana joined. 

While they were on vacation Mina borrowed Jihyo’s camera and her and Sana together took beautiful photos of their family. They buy Saki a bear onesie when she finds it, she had loved it from first sight. The bought Nico a matching one. 

Their trip to Korea is short, it was only really for their nephews birthday. They go to Japan not long after, and Saki marvels at all the people speaking Japanese. She’s excited to be back, having not remembered any of her old time spent in Japan. She enjoyed the plane ride as well, giggling at how short it was and how quickly they breeze through customs. 

 

xx

 

“You guys haven’t been on a date since your honeymoon?” Hana asks them the second day after they arrive in Kyoto. She has Nico in her lap, Saki sitting off to the side coloring in a book Jihyo had given her as a gift. “Seriously?”

“Seriously, if you consider dates where we bring the kids though we’ve been on countless.” Momo responds, taking a sip of her tea. 

“We’re distrustful of strangers around our kids, they don’t speak English or French that great. Saki’s English is passable because her grandmother taught it to her but still.” Mina nodded. 

“Still, you guys deserve a break at least every once and a while.” Hana argued.

“We don’t mind Hana-san, taking care of Nico and Saki is more than enough for us.” Sana smiled and eyed Saki. 

“Well, why don’t you guys go out this afternoon. I’ll watch your kids, and you know I can communicate with both of them and that I won’t hurt them.” Hana offered. “It’ll be great, my kids will be home from school and they’ll probably spend the whole time playing in the backyard.”

“We don’t want to burden you,” Mina nodded.

“No, it’s perfectly fine Mina-chan. My sister has been slacking not taking you two beautiful girls on a date. You deserve it.” Hana joked. 

“Okay but let me put sunscreen on the girls first and change them into better clothes.” Mina agreed. 

“Hey I’m not slacking!” Momo protested. 

“Yeah Momo’s been keeping us happy,” Sana smirked. 

“Gross,” Hana laughed. “I expect you guys to be out for at least a few hours, at the minimum.” 

“Sure Unnie,” Momo nodded. “I’ll take them to a movie and to my favorite restaurant.”

“No Momo that place isn’t fancy enough your wives deserve something better.” Hana nodded. “I can’t believe we are just having this conversation now.”

“It’s okay I like Momoring’s favorite restaurant too.” Sana smiled. “Mina’s never been, it will be fun to show her what baby Momo always ate.”

“It sounds fun to me.” Mina smiled. 

“Okay fine, whatever makes you three happy.” Hana smiled at the couples joined hands. She really couldn’t think of anyone better for her sister.  

 

xx

 

“Auntie Hana?” Saki hummed after she was finished with her art. “Where are my moms?”

“They are getting ready to go out.”

“Shouldn’t I be with them?”

“No honey, they are going out without you and Nico.” Hana answered. 

“But they never do that.”

“Sometimes your mommies will need a little time to themselves, they love each other so much that they have to go on something called a date.” Hana explained, siting next to Saki.

“Huh,” Saki shrugged. 

“My children, your cousins will be home soon, and they’ll be happy to see you.” Hana smiled at Saki. “They are very nice. There’s a girl and two boys.”

“I don’t like boys,” Saki stuck her tongue out. Hana giggled and ruffled Saki’s hair. 

“Your cute.” Hana nodded. “Let’s go find your parents and say goodbye to them okay?” Hana offered her hand to help Saki up. 

“Yes!” Saki smiled. 

 

xx

 

“Saki your auntie has all of our phone numbers and in case something happens my number is on speed dial just press the glowing button on the home phone in the kitchen and you’ll find it-”

“Mina chill,” Hana laughed. 

“Bye bye Mommy,” Saki grinned at Mina and Mina kissed Saki’s cheek before moving onto give Nico her kisses. 

“Bye bye Saki-chan, bye bye Nico-chan,” Sana smiled as she waved the girls goodbye. 

“I love you two,” Momo added as she showered the two in kisses. 

“I love you too,” Saki smiled. “Nico-chan come here,” Saki hugged her sister. 

“Be good for Auntie Hana-” Mina called as Momo ushered her threw the door. 

“They will!” Hana called out. “Okay girls how about we start making some snacks for your cousins?” Hana turned to the two on the wooden floor. 

“Snacks!” Saki cheered, pumping her sister’s fist into the air. 

 

xx

 

“Auntie Hana,” Saki opened her mouth for her Aunt to place a piece of orange in her mouth Hana giggled. Saki chewed the piece of orange while Nico busied herself for a toy train on the floor. It was peacefully silent, until they heard the door opening. 

“Your home early!” Hana called, giggling as she wiped her hands clean.

“Is that my mommies?!” Saki asked excitedly, running off before Hana could answer. Saki turned pale when it wasn’t her parents. “Who are you?” Saki asked. 

“Oh how cute are you one of Miyuki-chan’s friends? I’m Miyuki’s grandmother.” Hana instantly ran to her mother at the sound of her voice.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Hana put her hand on Saki’s back to comfort her. 

“I’m here to see my grandchildren when they get home from school, I came early to prepare snacks for them.” The woman nodded. “And who is this beautiful girl?”

“I’m Myoui Saki!” Saki smiled, not knowing how much her last name weighed on the older woman’s heart. “My sister is the one playing on the floor, she’s Minatozaki Nico.” 

“Myoui? Minatozaki?” The older woman realized. 

“Saki-chan why don’t you and Nico-chan play with Nico’s train together, I’ll talk to my mother okay?”

“Okay Auntie Hana!” Saki nodded and ran to her sister, taking the train and making it drive very fast to make her sister laugh. 

“Are they-?”

“Yeah.”

“So is Momo not, how do I put this, around with Mina and Sana anymore?”

“No she is, she’s just too scared by what you guys did to give the kids the last name Hirai.” Hana nodded. “They got married you know?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Momo’s mother nodded. “And I don’t want to talk to those children if they are who you say they are.”

“What? Your grandchildren? Because they are.” Hana argued.

“Let’s not talk about this Hana.”

“I know,” Hana sighed in frustration. “Saki-chan, Nico-chan, let’s go play outside okay?” The two looked up at Hana and giggled as they were both lifted up and carried away from the older woman by Hana, none of them noticing the way the older lady was studying both of the kids. 

 

xx

 

“Mina-chan,” Sana giggled as Mina got sauce on her cheek. “Here, let me.” Sana wiped the sauce off Mina’s cheek with a napkin and a soft smile. 

“Is it good?” Momo asked excitedly. 

“It’s very good,” Mina smiled. “It’s been a while since we’ve eaten out.”

“It’s hard to, with the girls.” Sana nodded. “They both can’t sit still long enough.” 

“Especially Saki.” Momo added. “Nico’s okay when she’s tired.” 

“Oh speaking of Nico I took the cutest picture of her at Jihyo’s house,” Mina pulled her phone out of a Chanel purse. The picture was of Nico standing in her little pink sandals and blue dress on the patio of Jihyo’s house, her arms pointing to the caerma and a goofy smile on her face. 

“We’ve been away from them for less than an hour and the first thing we do is talk about them.” Sana giggled. 

“We can’t help it they’ve become our entire world.” Momo smiled fondly at the picture.  

“I already want to go back for them.” Mina pouted. 

“We already got movie tickets, and it’s a Marvel movie baby, you love those.” Sana pat Mina’s head. 

“That’s true.” Mina nodded. “Last time we saw one though there were young kids in the theater.”

“We know babe, you complained the entire ride home.” Sana laughed. 

“They are too young for that kind of thing!” Mina protested.

“We let our four year old watch Sailor Moon and it gets pretty dark.” Momo shrugged. “So what if a six year old sees a Marvel movie.”

“I’m not getting into this again.” Mina pouted and took another bite of her food.

“Your so cute Mi-chan,” Sana smiled. 

“She’s the cutest.” Momo added. 

“Guys!” Mina blushed. 

“Our cutiepie Mi-chan.” Sana giggled, kissing Mina’s pink cheek.

“Guys,” Mina whined. “Leave me alone.”

“Never,” Momo winked. She nodded when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, taking it out and setting it on the table. 

“Who is it?” Sana asked, leaning over the table to check Momo’s phone. 

“Huh it’s Hana-Unnie, I’ll look because I know if I don’t Mina will be paranoid one of the kids died-”

“Hey! I wouldn’t assume they died just got hurt!” Mina protested. 

“Sure,” Momo laughed, her smile fell when she read the message, and tears pricked her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Sana asked, her face softening to a look of concern. 

“Hana said my mom is at her house.”

xx

 

Momo’s mother sat watching TV on her older daughter’s couch, not really paying much attention to what was going on on the screen. 

“Hi Mrs Miyuki’s grandmother.” Saki smiled when she found the old lady.

“Oh, hi. Where are your parents?”

“Auntie Hana said they are on a date.” Saki nodded. “Can you help me get some water? I can’t reach.”

“Oh, sure.” The old lady got up and grabbed Saki a cup and filled it with water. 

“Thank you!” Saki smiled. “I’m going to play with my sister.”

“Wait, are your parents, good parents?”

“They are the bestest! Mommy can be a little mean but it’s for me and Nico. Umma takes me to dance class and plays with us a lot. And Ka-san gives the best hugs. I’’m happy they adopted me.” Saki explained.

“Adopted?”

“Yeah they adopted me!”

“Do they love you?”

“They love me and Nico a lot. I love them too!” Saki giggled before running off towards the backyard. The old woman found her spot on the coach again and sat lost in thought. 

 

xx

 

“Momo!” Sana called after her wife. “Momo stop.” Sana chased after her and grabbed Momo’s wrist. 

“No! No we have to go get the girls my mom is going to hurt them I know she will I have to-”

“Momo stop. You mom isn’t going to hurt the girls.”

“You don’t know her like I do she’s going to be mad at them for being mine and she’s going to make them cry.” Momo insisted. 

“Hana said they are playing happily together outside. You don’t want to go there and make the situation worse.” Sana nodded. 

“Momo,” Mina caught up with them. “I can go get the kids for you and we can go-”

“Mina no, we’re not going to run away.” Sana nodded. “Momoring doesn’t have to see her mom, but we can’t teach the kids that running away is how to deal with your problems.”

 

xx

 

Momo was too nervous to go in. She couldn’t do it, instead she sat at Hana’s back poarch while Mina and Sana ventured inside to cheek up on the kids. They never made it to the movie.

Momo was worried about the people inside. She loved Sana and Mina and the kids and if her mother said anything to hurt them she would not be okay with it. Though she could hear someone screaming inside. Momo was afraid. She turned when she heard the door open behind her, and Saki came out alone, running Momo and hugging her. 

“Auntie Hana’s mommy and Mommy are screaming at each other, I got scared and Ka-san said you were here.” Saki explained, tears rushing down her cheeks. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Momo hugged Saki close to her. 

“Why aren’t you inside?”

“Your Auntie Hana’s mother, she’s my mother too.” Momo explained. “But we don’t exactly, get along.” 

“That’s sad.” Saki muttered. “Does that mean that I won’t get along with my mommies in the future?”

“No sweetheart, we will always get along with you and love you it’s okay.” Momo defended. 

“Okay then,” Saki snuggled into Momo. Momo was conflicted. She wanted to go in so bad, but there was a fear. But the woman scared Saki, and Momo wasn’t sure she could forgive that. 

“I’ll be right back okay kiddo? I’m going to end the screaming.” Momo whispered to Saki. 

“Okay Umma.” Saki gave her a kiss on the cheek. Momo smiled, Saki was part of her reason for newfound bravery. Saki liked Hana, she didn’t want her old family drama bringing the little girl down in the future. 

 

xx

 

Momo overhead the screaming as she came into the room. Nico was crying too, she could hear it. Mina was arguing with her mother and while it was sweet Momo felt bad for forcing Mina to argue for her.  

“Mi-chan,” Momo interuptted Mina. “Come here,” When Mina got worked up she could go off about something for a while until she broke down crying and needed any kind go cuddle. “Why don’t you go watch Saki outside?” Mina practically ran out of the living room. Momo made eye contact with Sana, she knew Sana was going to step in once Mina got tired, but Momo needed to reassure her it was fine and to keep tending to Nico. 

“Hello mother.” Momo nodded. “Lets sit down.”

“Momoring I’m going to leave Nico with you and join Mi-chan and Saki,” Sana handed the now calm Nico to Momo and kissed Momo’s cheek before leaving. 

“Hi.” Momo turned to her mother. “It’s been a while. Thank you for arguing with Mina in front of my daughters, I’m sure they enjoyed that experience.” Momo settled Nico on her lap and kissed Nico’s forehead. “Let’s try and be civil shall we?”

“Your still with Sana and Mina I told you if you were still with both of them you weren’t allowed anywhere near our family again-”

“I remember what you said.” Momo nodded. “But I think my kids have a right to see their Aunt and cousins. It wasn’t fun, being disowned. I spent of lot of time hating myself, and you and dad. But Saki and Nico have changed a lot of my views on well, everything.” Momo smiled as Nico cuddled into her stomach, Momo putting her hand on Nico’s back to hold her closer. “I can’t imagine doing what you did to me to my daughters.” 

“But your wrong Momo we are just trying to help you-”

“Help me?” Momo nodded. “I love Sana and Mina equally, I love them so much it hurts. Nico and Saki should be proof enough that we love each other. We may not be normal, but hey what couple doesn’t have at least one unique point to them.I wouldn’t call trying to drag me away from my loves helping me.” 

“Umma,” Nico muttered pulling on Momo’s shirt.

“Just a second baby girl,” Momo giggled. “She gets that from Mina and Sana, she’s very clingy. Anyway, where were we? Ah yes, I know you told me to stay away from your family, well that should go both ways. I hope you enjoyed seeing Nico and Saki, I promise you will never see either of them again. Or Mina and Sana. You know, Mina doesn’t get that heated about people normally, it takes a lot to make her that angry.” Momo giggled. “Say goodbye to this lady Nico-chan.” Momo took Nico’s hand and waved it. “Bye-bye,” Momo narrated. “Goodbye mother, for real this time.” Momo got up to leave, scooping Nico up and kissing her cheek. 

“Momo wait-” The woman tried to stop. “They are beautiful, Nico and Saki.”

“I know they are.” Momo nodded as she left. She found Sana, Mina, and Hana all outside. 

“I’m so sorry Momoring I didn’t know-”

“It’s okay Onee-chan.” Momo nodded. “We’ll be going back to our hotel now, text me tomorrow and maybe we can find something to do before our flight leaves on Monday.”

“Say bye bye to Auntie Hana Saki,” Sana pushed the girl to hug her Aunt.

“Bye-bye!” Saki smiled. 

“Bye Saki.” Hana smiled. “Bye-bye Nico-chan.” Nico looked up at the mention of her name.

“Thank you Onee-chan, the date was fun.”

xx

 

That night, once the kids go to sleep Momo takes the time to get all o her emotions out. Sana holds her tightly, whispering how brave she was and how much they loved her, while Mina held onto Momo’s hand and rubbed circles on it. Momo loves both of them, more than anything. She had come to the realization she didn’t need her parents approval, not when their relationship was still perfect without it. It was liberating, and once Momo had gotten everything out, cuddling with her wives and slowly falling asleep, Momo felt like she was on top of the world.


	15. i think i might be in love

“What are you doing?” Sana giggled as Saki played with Sana’s hair. 

“Making Okaa-san more pretty.” Saki hummed, messily tangling Sana’s long hair. 

“Be careful baby, you might pull out a chunk of her hair.” Momo giggled from Sana side, holding Nico in her lap with a toy and her focus on her phone. “What does that mean Okaa-san?” 

“Pay no attention to her baby girl she was just being mean.” Sana nodded and pulled Saki’s face to hers to nuzzle their noses together. 

“Umma is a meanie?” Saki asked, giggling wildly as Sana continued to give her Eskimo kisses. 

“The meanest.” Sana laughed. 

“Mommy!” Nico suddenly called out. 

“She’s at the store kiddo.” Momo laughed and ruffled Nico’s short hair. “Your stuck with your Kaa-san and Umma.”

“Mommy!” Nico wiggled around on Momo’s lap. 

“I’ll give you a bottle if you let me be your favorite.” Momo bribed. 

“Momo we’re trying to get her off bottles.” Sana nodded. “It’ll make her whiner. That’s probably why she’s asking for Mina. She probably associates her with her late night bottles.” 

“Nico baby no more bottles.” Momo nodded. 

“Are bottles yummy?” Saki asked. 

“No, but they are for babies like Nico, for a while the only things they can eat is bottles. Nico doesn’t know better as she moves onto new foods.” Sana explained. 

“She doesn’t like Bisuko?” Saki asked. 

“She can’t eat food like that yet.” Sana nodded. “But she’s getting there soon. Nico likes sweet stuff.” Saki hummed and continued messing with Sana’s hair. 

“Saki why don’t you go get dressed and we go somewhere fun instead of just sitting here all day?” Momo smiled at Saki, who was still messing with Sana’s hair. 

“Fun!” Saki smiled. 

“Yup go pick out whatever you want to wear and your Ka-san and I will decide what to do.” Saki nodded and hopped off the couch to walk in the direction of her bedroom. 

“We shouldn’t do anything until Mina gets back.” Sana argued. 

“She’s so bored. Come on it’ll be fun.”

“You keep using that word and not saying what you want to do.” Sana nodded, pulling Nico onto her own lap to give her kisses. 

“How about we take Saki to the movies?”

“We can’t take Nico. She can’t be still for that long.” Sana nodded. “Isn’t that right kiddo?” Nico responded by squirming around on Sana’s lap.

“Well okay we can ask Mina to stay back with Nico, Mina is her favorite after all.” 

“Mina is not Nico’s favorite.” Sana set Nico on the ground, only for Nico to run forward to the table and try to grab a baby toy off the table. Sana reached forward and moved it so Nico could reach before turning back to Momo. “She doesn’t have a favorite.”

“Mine!” Nico randomly blurted out playing with her toy. 

“Yes baby it is yours.” Sana nodded and laughed at her daughter. 

“Mommy!” Nico yelled, waddling away from the table around the living room. 

“Okay Mina might be her favorite.” Sana admitted. “Should we let her look?” 

“It’ll be funny.” Momo shrugged. “Yes Nico-chan go find mommy.”

“At least that will keep her entertained.” Sana shrugged. “How about we go to lunch with Nico and Saki and then if Mina is back by the time we get back we will take Saki to the movies. I’ll text Mina to see if she wants anything to go.” 

“Oh sure good plan, I’m starving.” Momo nodded. 

“Mommy!” They heard Nico yell again, she had made her way to the other side of the room now and was trying to open the sliding glass door leading to outside. Since it was already cracked open for the air Nico was able to pull the door partway open. Sana instantly got to her feet to stop Nico from wandering outside alone. 

“Oh baby baby, no we cant go outside.” Sana went to close the door but as she tried to close it she heard a loud scream and looked down to see Nico’s fingers in the door. She immediately opened the door fully to look at Nico’s fingers terrified she had broken them only to find them in tact, but red and on a little bloody. Nico was crying her eyes out in pain, and Sana instantly picked her up and swayed her back and forth to calm her. 

“What happened?” Momo asked. 

“She had her fingers in the door when I was trying to close it and they got slightly crushed. It’s okay, but it must hurt a lot. Can you go get me a bandaid?” Sana asked. “Oh yeah of course.” Momo went off towards the bathroom and Sana focused her efforts on Nico. 

“Shh baby.” Sana swayed Nico in her arms. “Shh, its okay. Okaa-san is sorry.” Nico wasn’t having it and continued to scream in Sana’s arms, Sana gently cradled Nico’s injured hand in her own, giving each tiny finger a long kiss. “Nico-chan shh your okay.” 

“Okaa-san why is Nico crying?” Saki came into the living room wearing a light blue summery dress and a small sunhat. 

“She got a little owie. It’s okay honey you can go watch some TV Nico will be fine.” Sana nodded and Saki slowly walked towards the couch, turning on the tv to watch Pororo. “Nico-chan look Pororo! You love Pororo!” Sana tried to distract Nico, who just continued crying. “It’s okay shh. Okaa-san is so sorry.” Momo quickly came back into the room with a pink bandaid and a stuffed lion. 

“Nico-chan!” Momo shook the lion in front of Nico’s face. “Nico-chan look at mister lion.” Nico refused to look at Momo. “Maybe we should take her to get an x ray, she’s really upset if a stuffed animals won’t distract her.” 

“Can you move one of her fingers?” Sana asked, Momo nodded and moving the finger with a small bleeding spot on it. Nico’s screams increased, but the finger moved with regular function. Momo whispered an apology and put the bandaid on.“Nico-chan look I’ll give you kisses.” Momo kissed Nico’s fingers. 

“I tried that earlier, I think she needs a little bit of time.” Sana responded. “You take Saki for a bit. I can handle this it’s my fault and we haven’t had a meltdown from either of them in a while.” 

“Should I take Saki to eat?”

“Sure, you know what food I like so if you could pick me something up that would be great. Oh and remember to text Mina.” Sana explained, still swaying Nico in her arms. 

“Yup, I’ll be in contact. Love you.” Momo leaned forward and gave Sana a small peck before kissing Nico’s hair. “Feel better kiddo.” 

“I love you too.” Sana gave Momo another small kiss before pulling away with a smile. 

“Saki-chan, come here.” Saki jumped off the couch and ran towards Momo. “You and I are going to get some food while Oka-san makes Nico feel better. 

“Okay.” Saki hugged Momo and held her arms out for her to pick her up. 

“Your really getting spoiled huh sweetheart?” Sana joked as Momo picked up Saki. “Your Umma carries you everywhere.” 

“Umma is strong.” Saki defended. 

“She is quite strong. She can pick up Okaa-san and Mommy.” Sana smiled. 

“Wow.” Saki muttered. “I want to be like Umma!” 

“Do you?” Momo asked, spinning in a circle with Saki in her arms. Saki giggled and Sana turned back to Nico, who was still crying though with less screaming than before. 

“I love you baby have fun on your date with your Umma.” Sana at her daughter. 

“Bye bye Okaa-san.” Saki waved as Momo carried her out towards the car. Sana waved while still barreling Nico in her arms. Once they were out of sight Sana carried Nico to her nursery and got in the rocking chair hoping to calm Nico. Sana had to wait a bit, stroking Nico’s thin hair to calm her. 

“Shh baby, your okay.” Sana whispered. “I’m sorry.” Nico finally started to quiet down and was silent once Sana gave her a pacifier. Sana gave Nico gentle kisses as she gently rocked Nico to sleep. Sana quietly moved her to her crib and checked on her fingers without touching them. They seemed fine besides a bit of bruising, but Nico had exhausted both Sana and herself crying over them. Sana kissed her forehead before deciding it best to leave her alone and wait for Mina downstairs. When she went downstairs she found Mina putting away groceries with her headphones in humming. 

“Mina.” Sana tapped Mina’s shoulder. Mina jumped and turned around, only for Sana to quickly envelop her in a hug. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“A bit, I thought you were with Momo.” 

“Nope, Nico and I are still here. We had a little incident with the door so it took a long time for Nico to calm down. Momo and Saki were hungry so they went to get something to eat while I calmed Nico down.” Sana shrugged, grabbing an apple from the counter. “Hime is asleep in the laundry room.” 

“Oh cool, what happened with the door?”

“We had it open just a little to get some fresh air and Nico pulled it open a bit on her own and when I went to go close she stuck her hand in the crack. Her fingers are fine, just a little bruised, but she made me feel horrible about it considering how much she cried about it.” Sana explained. 

“Why was she trying to get outside?” Mina asked, resuming her task of putting the groceries away while Sana hung off of her. 

“She was looking for you.” Sana answered. “It was so cute.” 

“She is quite cute. She gets like that when we are home alone too. One time she made me take her upstairs to look for you. Another she wandered all the way to the kitchen to find Saki.” Mina giggled at the memory. 

“I think she was just looking for a bottle.” Sana stated, letting go of Mina to sit at a bar stool and eat her apple. 

“Your probably right.” Mina nodded. “Momo mentioned you and her were going to do something this afternoon?” 

“Oh yeah, Momo and I are thinking of taking Saki to a movie while you stayed home with Nico? We’ll bring you candy but someone needs to stay home with Nico and considering the fact Momo and I got the whole day with her.” Sana explained. 

“Oh sure, it sounds good Momo started the laundry earlier and I don’t think she folded it so Nico and I can have a folding party.” Mina laughed. “I used to do it a lot when she was a newborn.” 

“She did wake up quite a bit.” Sana giggled. 

“She did, especially right when we took her home. She would normally spend her whole night on the mat in the living room with me.” Mina recounted. 

“We always found you two asleep together, I have tons of photos.” Sana mentioned. “Anyway, we can have dinner together but Saki is getting pretty bored around the house.” 

“Yes I know, I’ve fallen victim to a few of her bored shenanigans.” Mina nodded. “It’s fine. Nico and I always manage to have fun together.” 

“Great, I love you.” Sana smiled and went back to Mina’s side to kiss her lips. 

“I love you too.”  
xx

“Umma where are we?” Saki asked, swinging both Sana and Momo’s hands as she walked between them. 

“We’re at a movie theater baby, we’re going to watch a movie on a huge screen and eat popcorn and candy.” Momo explained. 

“Yup, trust us you will have fun.” Sana smiled at Saki. “Momo why don’t you get us some snack while we go find our seats?”

“Perfect, do you want any candy?” Momo asked Sana. 

“No thanks, I’m good.” Sana nodded. 

“Saki sweetheart what kind of candy do you want?”

“Gummy bears!” Saki responded happily. 

“Of course.” Momo smiled. Sana took their tickets and helped Saki into the theater where multiple other children were to see the kids movie. Sana found them seats in the back and settled Saki before getting her phone out to check in on Mina and Nico. Nico was still sleeping when she left but Sana was worried Nico’s earlier meltdown would dampen her mood for the rest of the night. Mina had texted to say Nico was still napping but Mina was folding laundry in Nico’s bedroom in case she woke up with a vengeance. Sana replied before putting her phone away when Momo came back, holding a large popcorn and two bags of candy. 

“I don’t think we need a large.” Sana rolled her eyes. 

“I believe we can eat it all, what about you Saki?” Momo asked the child who was focused on the movie previews. 

“Oh yeah,” Saki looked at the popcorn and held her small hand out for Momo to give her some. Momo laughed and handed it to her, Saki eating only piece to test the popcorn. Saki smiled and held her hand out for more, Momo giving her a small cup full of popcorn as well as her gummy bears. 

The movie was decent, it was Disney so no one expected less. However by the end, Sana was grateful for not getting any candy because Momo and Saki had both made themselves sick on the buttery popcorn and sugary candy. Sana rolled her eyes, picking up Saki and leading Momo out of the theater. “I told you not to eat so much candy.” Sana rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Saki responded. 

“I’m sorry too.” Momo apologized. 

“Your explaining this to Mina.” Sana told Momo. “And you young missy are going to get a little nap to make your tummy ache go away. I hope you learned to listen to your Okaa-san.” 

“Yes Okaa-san.” Saki muttered, cuddling closer to Sana. 

“Satang?” Momo whined. 

“Yes baby?” 

“My tummy hurts.” Momo plained as Sana opened the car door to put Saki in her carseat. 

“I know it does you big baby. Go get in your seat maybe the seat heater will help.” Momo nodded and sluggishly made her way to the front. The two were both silent as Sana drove them home, and once they got home Sana took Saki to her bedroom and told Momo to go to bed. Momo complied after giving Mina a kiss, cuddling with her favorite stuffed animal just like their four year old daughter. 

“What happened?” Mina asked with a knowing smile. She had Nico on her lap occupied with a toy and folded laundry around her. 

“Momo and Saki ate too much candy and popcorn.” Sana nodded.

“Oh, this one right here woke up and has been quiet for mommy all day.” Mina pointed to Nico. 

“Look at Okaa-san’s good girl.” Sana giggled and kissed Nico’s forehead. “How have her fingers been?”

“She’s playing with them so I think she’s fine.” Mama nodded towards Nico’s right hand where her injured fingers were. 

“Great.” Sana smiled. “She had me worried.” 

“Nope, it was probably one of those things that stings at first but goes away.” Mina nodded. “Can you go put the laundry away for me while Nico and I cuddle?”

“Oh of course babe. Oka-san will be back princess.” Sana picked up the laundry in layers depending on who it belonged to. Sana used the opportunity of putting Saki’s clothes away to check on her and make sure she hadn’t developed a fever. Sana was happy to know she hadn’t, and happy to know Momo hadn’t either when she checked on her. Sana returned to Mina and Nico to find them laying on the ground together with Nico playing with Mina’s cheeks and hair. “I can start dinner if you want.” Sana announced her presence. 

“Oh sure, I grabbed some stuff for ramen if you want to make that, I don’t think Momo and Saki are eating so ramen might be good because you don’t have to make too much of it.” Mina informed. 

“Sure, chicken or pork?” 

“Let’s go with chicken today.” Mina answered. 

“Alright, I’ll be downstairs if you want to bring Nico to hang out while I cook.” Sana smiled and left Nico’s room. 

Saki is summoned after a while at the smell of ramen. She comes down just as Sana is finishing, yawning and her hair disheveled. 

“What’s up kiddo?” Sana asked her daughter. 

“I’m hungry.” Saki whispered. 

“You feeling better?” Sana asked. 

“Yup.” Saki nodded. 

“Okaa-san made some chicken ramen if you want some.” Mina informed Saki. “If that’s too much you can have some crackers.”

“Ramen.” Saki yawned. 

“Okay sweetheart, go ahead and sit down.” Saki nodded and took her seat at the table.

“Saki!” Nico tried to get her sisters attention. “Saki!” 

“Yes Nico-chan?” Saki sounded tired and strained. 

“Saki!” Nico giggled and held her arms out for her sister. 

“Nico-chan let’s not bother Saki Unnie she’s really tired.” Mina took Nico’s attention. “Look I have your dinner.” Mina smiled and held up the mashed vegetables she had for Nico. Nico let Mina feed her before Sana brought over the ramen and gave Saki a small amount as not to irritate Saki’s stomach. 

After dinner Saki falls asleep on the couch and Sana takes her back to her room as Mina does the dishes. After tiring Nico out with a bath and some play time Mina finds herself putting her to bed too. Sana and Mina spend the night cuddling up to Momo and watching tv in their bedroom. Mina turning the tv off when she noticed Sana and Momo were both in a deep sleep, joining them not much long after. 

xx

Mina looked at the dark sky with a sigh. There was certainly a storm coming, and she was already worried about Sana and the kids. Nico usually did okay with storms but it would be their first time getting through one with Saki. 

“Mommy,” Saki caught Mina’s attention away from the large window. Mina nodded and picked up Saki so she could sit in Mina’s lap. 

“That’s a storm coming in.” Mina pointed to the dark sky. 

“It’s scary.” Saki muttered. 

“Why is it scary baby?”

“It’s so dark.” Saki answered. 

“I’m sorry it’s scary baby. You don’t have anything to be afraid of though, nothing bad will happen. Storms are a natural process.” Mina explained. 

“Natural?” Saki asked, cuddling further into Mina. 

“It’s how the world works baby.” Mina smiled. “You’ll learn about it in school one day.”

“School,” Saki repeated the word. 

“Yup, you’ll be going next year.”

“Nico too?” 

“No sweetheart you have to be at least five for school.” Mina laughed. “You will like it you will get to make lots of new friends and learn lots of stuff.” 

“Hm,” Saki hummed, thinking about the idea. “Like dance class?” 

“Yeah, like dance class.” Mina smiled. “Except Umma won’t be there.” 

“Mommy will?” Saki asked. 

“Nope, and Okaa-san won’t either.” Mina explained, a sad looking coming onto Saki’s face. “No no Saki don’t cry it’s not for a long time.” 

“I don’t want Mommy Umma and Okaa-san to leave me alone.” Saki sobbed. 

“No no sweetie I’m sorry.” Mina nodded, trying to wipe Saki’s tears. “You’ll still see us before and after and it’s not for a long time baby.” Mina hugged Saki. “Don’t cry, you’ll make Mommy cry.” Mina comforted, about to cry because Saki was crying. 

“Mommy don’t cry.” Saki nodded.

“Sorry honey, you being sad makes mommy sad.” Saki put her hands on Mina’s cheeks. 

“Mina! Saki! Dinner!” Mina giggled and kissed Saki’s forehead before getting down and carrying Saki to the kitchen. 

“Nico-chan,” Mina put Saki down and she skipped to her sister. Nico giggled at her sister before trying to push Sana away. Sana, who was trying to put a bib on Nico before she could get food everywhere, laughed and took Nico by surprise and getting the bib on her before kissing her forehead. Saki held her sister’s hand for a high five, giving her one before getting to her own seat. Momo brought the food to the table and smiled before they started eating. 

“Saki are you okay you look like you’ve been crying.” Momo commented to her daughter. 

“Mommy told me about school, I don’t want to go.” Saki pouted. 

“Oh honey you don’t have school for a long time.” Sana laughed. 

“But but I don’t want to leave Mommy, Umma, and Kaa-san.” Saki defended. 

“I love you baby.” Sana giggled and kissed Saki’s cheek. “We’ll work our way up to school.” Saki nodded and began eating her food. 

xx

Once the storm starts, Sana is tucked into a cuddle with Momo in their bed while Mina attempts to distract the kids with toys and movies. In the upstairs common room that was becoming more and more like a playroom. 

“Mommy!” Saki screams when a thunder clap is heard.

“Shhh Saki,” Mina hugged Saki. “It’s okay baby.” Nico looked at her sister and Mina and tried to hand her toy over to Saki. “Thank you baby, but it’s okay.” Mina giggled. “Why don’t you go find Umma and Ka-san?” Mina peeked over to make sure the master bedroom door was open before helping Nico to her feet with one hand and letting the baby run off. 

“It’s so loud mommy,” Saki whined. 

“I know, but it’s okay honey, it’s just thunder.” MIna informed. “Ka-san doesn’t like it either. Want to go cuddle with her too?” Saki nodded in Mina’s side and Mina located the baby who had crawled halfway across the room and had ben distracted with a stuffed hedgehog. Mina stood up and carried Saki in one arm to where Nico was before bending down and picking up Nico with her other arm. Nico giggled and Saki held onto Mina tighter when there was a faint rumble from outside. 

“Delivery.” Mina announced to Momo when they arrived in the master bedroom.

“Sana’s watching a drama.” Momo pointed to their lover who had noise cancelling headphones on and her head on Momo’s chest while Momo held Sana’s waist.

“Hm, which one?” 

“I don’t know, I’m preoccupied with cuddling.” Momo nodded. “Here Saki can come on this side.” 

“Come on Saki, let’s go cuddle with Umma.” Saki nodded and let Mina put her down on the bed, quickly rushing towards Momo to cuddle. Momo freed and an arm from under Sana and used it to hug Saki Mina laying on her back at the bottom of the bed and putting Nico on her stomach. 

“Nico-chan,” Momo got the baby’s attention and Mina took both of the babies hands and giving each other a kiss. Nico giggled loudly and tried to free her hands, Saki whimpering when there was a loud clap of thunder outside. Nico screamed when the lights went out, only to dissolve into giggles.

“Umma!” Saki pushed her face closer to Momo. 

“It’s okay baby, nothing to be afraid of the lights just went out, they’ll come back on in a little bit.” Momo informed. “Why don’t you try and take a little nap sweetheart? Umma and Mommy aren’t going anywhere.” Saki nodded and let Momo rub circles on her back. Momo kissed Saki’s hair before checking on Sana, who was still engrossed in the drama. Momo gave Sana one kiss on the head and Sana looked up at her. Sana puckered her lips for a kiss. Momo giggled and gave Sana a quick kiss. 

Mina looked at them and giggled, messing with Nico’s hands some more and trying to tire the baby out. 

xx

“Shopping time girls!” 

“Stopping!” Saki grinned. 

“Shopping baby.” Sana laughed. “We need to buy you and your sister some new clothes and Ka-san wants to buy some new stuff.”

“Saki honey are you going to be okay walking?” Mina asked, folding Nico’s stroller up to put it in the car. 

“I can walk!” Saki giggled and ran to her side of the car. 

“Okay I’m holding you to it sweetheart.” Momo grinned as she lifted up Saki to put in her car seat. “Oh? Did you bring Mister Dinosaur?” 

“Yup! Nico-chan brought piggy.” Saki explained. 

“Okay, but don’t loose him okay?” Saki nodded. 

“Nico-chan that goes for you too,” Sana told the baby as she strapped Nico in. Sana kissed Nico’s nose and adjusted the stuffed pig so Nico could still play with it while in her carseat. Afterwards Sana climbed into the middle seat between the kids carseats and buckled her own seatbelt. Momo and Mina took the front two seats and Momo drove. Once they got to the mall they put Nico in her stroller and Saki was assigned to hold Mina’s hand the whole time. They first went to the kids store, Nico getting unstrapped so they can give her clothes to try on. 

“Momo! Look at how cute she is!” Sana squealed, pointing at Nico in a white patterned dress. Nico stood there bored, a plan formulating in her little head on how to escape. 

“She’s adorable but babe I’m pretty sure she’s trying to figure out how to run away.” Momo pointed to Nico looking between Sana’s legs. 

“Come on kiddo, let’s go changed and maybe I’ll let you play with your Umma.” Sana carried the baby back into her changing room. “Mina you and Saki almost done?”

“I don’t like it!” Saki whined in response. Sana shrugged and went back to changing Nico. Now that the size was correct she knew what her daughter looked good and bad in so it was easier to keep the baby from bothering people by playing with Momo while Mina had Saki try on things. After picking out some new dresses and outfits for Nico and picking up a few more things for Saki, Sana returns to the changing room area and slide the clothes to Mina under the dressing room. Mina unlocks the door while Saki shows off her outfits and collects praise from Momo and Sana while she walks around like a little model.

Once they finish they checkout and they move onto the makeup store Sana wanted to go to. Momo keeps the kids entertained putting different lipsticks on Saki’s arms. 

“I like the purple one.” Saki smiled at Momo as she got remover to remove it from the girl’s arm. 

“Yeah?” Momo asked. 

“Yes!” Saki smiled. 

“This is lipstick, you put it on your lips so they can be pretty, and it leaves marks when you do things like-” Momo grabbed Saki’s waist and kissed her cheek. “this, it leaves marks.” Momo pointed to the lipstick mark on Saki’s cheek. 

“I want it!” 

“But your already so pretty baby. You don’t need lipstick cause yours lips are already so pretty.” Momo explained to her daughter. “My adorable little girl.” Momo rained kisses on Saki’s cheeks.

“Umma!” Saki giggled. Momo gave her a long kiss on her cheek before pulling away. “Nico is pretty too right?”

“She is beautiful just like you princess.” Momo smiled at her daughter. 

“Nico-chan look!” Saki moved over to her sister and showed her her arm full of lipstick swatches. 

“Come here Saki let’s clean it off before it starts to irritate your skin.” Momo giggled and used cleaning solution to clean Saki’s arm off. 

“Okay I’m done.” Mina joined them and put her bag underneath Nico’s stroller.

“Saki got to play with lipstick.” Momo smiled. “Sana find the perfume?”

“Yup.” Mina nodded. “I got your mascara, I know your almost out.” 

“Thank you.” Momo turned back to Saki playing with the tester lipstick and trying to use it was a paintbrush. 

“Oh baby stop don’t put it on your-” Mina stopped in the middle of her sentence as Saki had already drawn a messy heart in lipstick on her sister’s face. “Sister.” Mina finished with a sigh. 

“Huh?” Saki asked innocently. 

“Nevermind sweetheart, just don’t put lipstick on your sister again okay?” Mina laughed, reaching for another makeup wipe to clean Nico’s face. 

“Okay!” Saki smiled and began to draw on her own arm. 

“Let’s put the lipstick okay baby?” Momo stroked Saki’s messy bangs out of her face. “Wanna go play with lotion? Kaa-san is going to take a while.” 

“You need a haircut Saki,” Mina laughed at Saki’s messy hair. “Maybe we’ll go get one today. I’ll call the place downstairs.” 

“Oh that’s a good idea,” Momo commented as she cleaned Saki’s arm and body of lipstick. “We’ll be over in the lotion, I’m sure Sana will find us there.” Mina nodded as she grabbed her phone from her purse. Momo rolled the stroller down the different aisles and they found the large lotion section and Saki was insanely drawn to the flashy packaging. Momo amused her by having her smell the different sample lotions and Mina joined them shortly afterwards, looking over the ingredients list. 

Sana did join them not long afterwards. She was making her way through the lotion herself when she spotted Saki and Momo. “Ready babe?” Momo asked Sana. 

“In a minute.” Sana hummed. 

“Saki’s getting a haircut in an hour, the place downstairs had a cancellation.” Momo informed Sana. 

“Oh okay, I’ll be done in a minute if you guys want to go get lunch right now.” Sana suggested. 

“Oh sure, Saki’s getting bored.” Momo commented on the four year old messing with the different packages. “Saki, come here we’re going to go eat.” 

“Food!” Saki chanted, causing Momo to giggle. 

“Yup, go to mommy and Nico.” Saki nodded and ran down the hallway to hug Mina’s leg. Mina looked down at her daughter and the two grinned at each other. 

“Food.” Saki told Mina. 

“Lunch, Saki.” Mina nodded. “It’s called lunch.” 

“Lunch.” Saki repeated the word. “Mommy, up.” Saki held her arms up for Mina to pick her up, Mina bending down and lifting the girl up. 

“Sana said to go ahead and get the kids lunch before they get whiney.” Momo informed, taking one of Mina’s arms in her arms. 

“That’s probably for the best, knowing Sana she will take years.” 

xx

“Okay Saki what do you want your hair to look like?” Sana asked as they were sitting in the waiting area, Saki in Sana’s lap while Momo entertained Nico with her toy and Mina played a game on her phone. 

“Hmm?” Saki looked at Sana confused. 

“Do you want bangs?” Sana pointed to Saki’s bangs. “Or no bangs?” Sana pulled Saki’s bangs back. “Umma has bangs, mommy and I don’t.” Sana pointed at their hair. 

“No!”

“No bangs?” Sana asked, Saki nodding in confirmation. “Okay, do you want it shorter or long?”

“I want mommy’s hair.” Saki informed. 

“You like your mommy’s haircut huh?” Sana asked, staring at Mina’s hair. 

“I do.” Saki nodded. 

“Myoui Saki?” Saki raised her hand at her name and Sana giggled and carried her daughter to follow the lady while Mina and Momo waited with the youngest, Mina’s idea to not overcrowd Saki and the hairdresser. 

“Hi sweetheart,” The hair dresser spoke in French and smiled at Saki. Saki hugged Sana’s side and muttered a little hi. “What do you want your hair to look like?” “She doesn’t want bangs and she only wants her hair to a little past her shoulder length.”

“Like Mommy’s.” Saki mentioned in French. 

“My wife’s hair, not mine.” Saki giggled. 

“We can definitely do that. Let’s go wash your hair okay Saki?” Saki stayed buried in Sana’s side until Sana took Saki to the back to get her hair washed. Sana sat in the chair next to Saki and held her hand while the hair dresser massaged shampoo and conditioner into Saki’s hair. 

“This is Saki’s first real haircut.” Sana told the woman when she asked. 

“Well she’s being very good.” The lady smiled at Saki, Saki smiled at the praise. After they were done and Saki’s hair was dried, Saki got a little spooked at the scissors. Sana held her hand and explained it wouldn’t hurt and to try and stay still, Sana scratching all of Saki’s itches while her hair was getting cut. Saki smiled at the end result, and got a lollipop for being good. Sana thanked the woman and paid before going back to Mina and Momo. 

“I look like Mommy!” Was the first thing Saki said when they rejoined Mina and Momo. 

“She really likes your haircut Mina.” Sana smiled at her wife. 

“I do too,” Mina smiled. “Though I’m thinking of growing bangs back.” 

“Well Saki just got hers cut off,” Sana laughed. “Want to go look around some more stores?” Sana offered, the others nodding. Saki played with her new shorter hair and bangles forehead, showing it to Nico and playing with her sister by waving her stuffed dinosaur in front of Nico’s face. 

xx

“Uh guys, as much fun as clothing shopping is, I think it’s time to go home.” Momo informed her wives, who were busy looking through the clothing at a department store. 

“Hm?” Mina turned to Momo. “Oh.” She noticed Saki half asleep in Momo’s arms and Nico asleep in her stroller. “Yeah probably.”

“Sana!” Momo called for Sana’s attention. “Time to go home.” Sana nodded and came back over to their sides. Saki yawned and put her arms around Momo’s neck and put her face in Momo’s shoulder. They stayed silent the rest of the way home, the kids fast asleep in their carseats, the trunk full of bags with new kids clothes and makeup, Saki’s new haircut still soft and neat. 

xx

 

“Momoring cuddle with me,” Sana pouted, holding her hands out for her lover. 

“No,” Momo whined. “I have to put Nico down.” 

“She sleeps better in our arms come on please?” Sana whined. 

“I don’t wanna cuddle with you I wanna cuddle with Mitang.” Momo responded, wrapping her arm around Mina.

“Get off,” Mina complained, followed by a sniffle. “I’m cooking.” 

“Mi-chan I think your sick.” Sana pointed out, pulling Momo by her arm down onto her lap. 

“I’m fine.” Mina sneezed. 

“I’ll finish this stuff up for you” Momo nodded. “Here Satang take the baby, Mina go to bed.” 

“No, I’m-” Mina sneezed loudly. “Fine.” 

“Yeah your fine,” Momo rolled her eyes. 

“Mina, bed.” Sana mentioned, not looked up from where she was cuddling with Nico. 

“But-”

“Mina.” Sana finally looked at Mina. 

“Okay fine,” Mina handed the spoon to Momo and shivered as she slowly made her way upstairs. 

“Should we throw that out?” Sana pointed to the pancake mix Mina was working on. 

“Probably, we don’t want to get sick too.” Momo nodded. “Cereal?”

“Perfect.” Sana nodded. “I’ll go put Nico down and then check on Mina and Saki.” 

“I’ll get Saki, check Mina’s temperature.” Momo nodded. 

“Yup.” Sana nodded, kissing Nico’s forehead before carrying the sleepy baby upstairs, putting her down in her crib. Nico had been awoken by discomfort from a diaper rash she had gotten over the last few days, but she was still tired. Sana felt bad for Nico, but they had switched her diapers in hopes it won’t irritate her as much and she was showing signs of being a little better. Sana made sure Nico was asleep before going to check on Mina. 

“Mi-chan you better not be on your phone.” Sana internally giggled at the sight of Mina’s panicking and throwing her phone to the other side of the bed and laying down. Sana nodded as she got the thermometer from their bathroom, cleaning it off just to be sure before joining Mina on the bed and feeling her forehead. “Open up.” 

“Sana I’m fine.” Mina protested, but still let Sana put the thermometer in her mouth. Sana nodded and let the thermometer take her wife’s temperature. 

“Nope, you have a fever.” Sana nodded. “I’ll go get you some medicine, how do you feel? And be honest.” 

“Okay fine, my stomach hurts and my throat is a little sore and I have a headache.” Mina nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll go get you some medicine, rest a bit okay baby?” Sana kissed Mina’s forehead and got some medicine from the bathroom and helped Mina drink water to swallow the medicine. Sana kissed Mina’s forehead again and waited until Mina was asleep to go downstairs to join Saki and Momo eating breakfast and watching Sailor Moon. 

“Where’s mommy?” Saki asked. 

“She’s sick baby.” Sana answered. 

“Sick?!” Saki asked, surprised. 

“Yup, don’t worry baby, she’ll be okay.” Saki nodded. “Ka-san gave her some medicine and she’s sleeping.” 

“She’ll be better?”

“Soon baby, soon.” Sana nodded. “Come here, let’s cuddle okay?” Saki yawned and continued to eat her cereal as she hugged Sana’s side. 

Later they made Mina get well cookies, at Saki’s insistence. Sana and Momo smiled at how much Saki was excited to make cookies, and she looks adorable in her little blue apron Mina had bought for her. She gets flour all over her nose and Sana has to remind her to wash her hands over and over again. They settle on sugar cookies, Saki’s favorite. Once they are done they go to check in on Nico and get Saki to nap. 

“Well at least we know the origin of Mina’s sickness.” Momo frowned as she checked Nico’s temperature. 

“It could be a side effect of her rash.” Sana suggested, rocking back and fourth in the rocking chair with Saki in her lap to help Saki fall asleep for her nap. Nico sneezed in response. 

“Nope.” Momo laughed. “I think it’s the same thing as Mina.”

“Probably.” Sana sighed. “Go check on her please? Mina is bad about knowing her limits.” 

“Of course.” Momo smiled. “You putting Saki to bed?

”“We can’t have her getting sick too.” Sana nodded, picking up the sleeping Saki. 

“Okay.” Momo answered, taking Nico with her into the master bedroom. Mina was still asleep on the bed, her forehead sweaty and her cheeks flushed. Momo sighed and put Nico next to Mina and Mina instinctively cuddled Nico. Momo hated it when her wives got sick, but especially Mina. Mina got sick more often than Sana, and she always looked so tiny when she was sick. Momo always just wanted to kiss Mina better every time. Momo kissed Mina’s forehead and laid down next to her, finding sleep coming somewhat easy. Momo noticed Sana come in and lay next to Nico, making sure her baby and sick wife were asleep. 

“Sana? Momo?” Mina’s voice was hoarse and it was heartbreaking to both Sana and Momo. “What are you guys doing here? Your going to get sick and your going to get Nico sick too.” 

“Nico already is. And we’ll be fine baby.” Sana explained. “Go back to sleep.” Mina nodded and quickly fell back asleep. Sana and Momo both joined her soon afterwards, and Sana noticed Saki come in and join the cuddle pile, lazily cuddling herself between Momo and Mina. They all slept like this, Sana and Momo protecting their sick, and not sick, babies. They both didn’t mind if they got sick, because for Mina, it was more than worth it.


End file.
